Trials And Lies
by TCoatJackal
Summary: What happens after the Second Bloody Valentine War? Post-war impacts are not always favourable, even after such a long time, especially when the world's fraught with corruption and conspiracies... YJ x SH (Start to Finish) / KY x LC (Chp 14 onwards) New readers can jump to Chapter 13. Current Chapter: "An End to All Things Bad"
1. Chapter 1: An End To The Fighting

Trials And Lies

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74...**_

_**Approx. 8Km away from The Moon...**_

_**Time Unknown...**_

Squinting against the bright explosions of the _Requiem_ and the _Messiah_, Yzak smiled contently as he knew that the last wall of corruption and hatred had been scaled and destroyed. He tapped the horizontal controls of his white GOUF Ignited as a screen flashes above his head, signalling to him that a communication channel had been activated.

"Well done, Yzak. Now you're gonna get your ass burned by the Council for going against the so called Chairman," said Dearka blatantly through the video transmission, his usual smirk mischievously wide across his face.

"That doesn't matter anyway. What's more important is that we had stopped that idiotic tyrant from firing the Neo-Genesis," Yzak protested calmly, his deep and commanding voice echoing softly throughout the pilot cockpit. Dearka was momentarily stunned by the sudden strictness, but recovered to his childish self quickly. "That guy gotta learn to grow up," Yzak amused himself as he plots his return route to the _Voltaire_. Today was a good day for him and he will not allow his idiotic team-mate to ruin it in any way.

Dearka gave a satisfied chuckle as he went offline. With his distraction now gone, Yzak took a closer look at the battlefield through his monitor as his GOUF cruises back to its mother ship. It was now a complete wasteland, totally desolated, with only debris floating around aimlessly like wandering ghosts. "This is war," Yzak thought to himself, feeling a slight hint of sadness for the first time that day. Despite being a professional soldier, Yzak could not resist feeling bad about the devastation he had caused, the lives, though not innocent, he had taken and the fact that people are killing each other for a better tomorrow.

All of a sudden, a blaring alarm ranged above his head, shocking him out of his sub-conscious state. Yzak immediately brought his keyboard down from the side and typed through the controls, searching for the possible problems that may had happened while he was reflecting. His monitor showed a possible fire somewhere in his Mobile Suit's engines, most probably caused by overheating. Yzak was puzzled by this information as he had only operated his GOUF for a few hours. At this instance, smoke started to fill his cockpit, the horrible stench warning him that something bad is about to happen. Yazak had seen videos of pilots surviving fierce battles, only to be burnt alive in their cockpit caused by inboard fires. He was not going to risk that. An emergency communication channel was immediately established with the _Rousseau, _the closest ship around.

"_Rousseau_, this is Commander Yzak Joule! There is a fire in my mobile suit, requesting permission to dock in."

The white mobile suit changed its course immediately and accelerated towards the enormous Nazca-class ship. As his GOUF approaches the ship, Yzak thought of ways to give his piece of mind to the engineers of his mobile suit.

"Commander Joule. Are you alright?" The screen above him lights up, showing his subordinate in red pilot suit, looking very worried through the video transmission.

"No big deal, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss, just a minor fire in the engines. Take over me and get the rest of the Joule Team back to the _Voltaire_," commanded Yzak, trying his best to keep a stern look on his face. Yzak always find it hard to command female soldiers, especially those who were cute. He piloted his GOUF into a vacant hangar, wincing at the smell of more smoke.

"Yes sir." Shiho gave a salute and a child-like chuckle as she went offline.

_**Five days later...**_

The platinum blonde gave off a frustrated sigh and leaned back on his armchair, looking through the pieces of paper scattered around his table. He had just escorted Lacus Clyne to the Council Chamber back in PLANTs and was finally able to take a well deserved break. Feeling extremely tired, Yzak released a loud yawn while closing his eyes, feeling the fatigue sipping out of him. He was about to allow himself some shut-eye when the door to his office opened, followed by the sound of footsteps. He scowled and opened his weary eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Shiho and Dearka entering the room. Yzak cursed himself for even thinking of giving them the permission to drop formalities when not in public.

"Can you guys at least give me a warning before coming in?" Yzak asked annoyingly, knowing that what he had just said would eventually fall on deaf ears. Shiho took a seat on the couch near the entrance of his office while Dearka sat on the chair opposite of his Commander, legs crossed on Yzak's table. '_No wonder he got a green uniform...'_

Dearka gave a content expression and started the ball rolling, "Relax, Yzak. You know we don't do that since the day I found you-" He was immediately cut off by Yzak's intense yell.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Dearka!" Yzak shouted. It caused Dearka and Shiho to jump a little, but they quickly regained their composure, knowing fully that their commander woke up on the wrong side of his bed that morning. Sensing that his anger had no effects on both of them, Yzak slowly returned to his seat, not even knowing how he stood up in the first place. He decided to stop frowning and relaxed his forehead muscle.

Shiho, who felt left out from the conversation, stood up abruptly and walked slowly to her commander's side. "So Yzak, what's wrong with your GOUF? I did not have the time to ask you but it seemed urgent enough for you to return immediately to the _Rousseau_," she enquired politely.

Wanting to be alone with her, Yzak stood up and gestured Shiho to take a walk with him. Knowing that he would be alone, Dearka tried to suggest talking together in the cafeteria, but Yzak's facial expression denied that suggestion. Shiho agreed with a smile and followed her commander through the metallic door, leaving Dearka behind protesting.

Yzak and Shiho walked together in silence for awhile before arriving at an uninhabited loading bay. 'The whole crew must be off somewhere…' Yzak thought to himself, trying to preoccupy his mind with something. The silence was extremely awkward but he did not know how to break it. It was Shiho who broke the wall of silence. Feeling increasingly impatient, the female brunette crossed her arms across her chest, scowled and asked, "You have yet to answer my question, Yzak."

"I told you about it didn't I? When I was flying back to the _Rousseau_," Yzak said softly, still feeling a little embarrass from the previous silence. They walked up to Yzak's white GOUF, already repaired and on stand-by. The head engineer had had a hard time with Yzak here earlier on, being severely reprimanded for not refilling the coolant liquid, which caused the overheating and was forced to repair the GOUF twice as fast as a form of punishment.

"It wasn't in detail."

"The engines caught fire, probably due to overheating, is that detailed enough?" Yzak said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Shiho chuckled as she heard his explanation, knowing that her commander is now purple in anger. For some reasons, she likes it when her commander is angry. _Enough is enough_. Yzak found this to be very annoying. He took a few steps towards her and swiftly positioned himself in front of her, making sure he receives the fullest attention.

"What's so funny, _Lieutenant Hahnenfuss_?" Yzak deliberately called her name to highlight his seriousness. Having gotten used to his flaring temper, Shiho ignored that comment as if it meant nothing to her. Instead, she fingers away a few strands of her fringe from her eyes and made a sinister smile, displaying her disobedience and fearlessness.

"Just the way you said it probably. The fact that the great Commander Yzak Joule got knocked off the battlefield by a small fire in his Mobile Suit," Shiho said as she turned around gracefully and walked away, her long brown hair following the movements like butterflies dancing around a flower.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yzak questioned as he pulled her wrist, preventing her from making her way out. Shiho abruptly stopped and turned to look straight into his face, with a questioning eyebrow challenging his authority to stop her.

"Why do you-" Shiho was cut off and let out a surprised gasp as Yzak wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips to Shiho's. What a way to celebrate the end of the war! Shiho was initially shocked and tried to resist the close proximity, the only reason was being afraid of being found out. However, after assuring herself that the coast was clear, she gave up any form of resistance and allowed her commander to explore her body.

The kiss was like hot chocolate to Yzak, passionate and sweet. Initially, it was nothing but mere contact between two person's lips, but as time drag on, it became more developed. First came Shiho's lips, it was soft, so soft that it was simply ecstasy to Yzak. Next came Shiho's tongue, slender and wet, curling around Yzak's like two snakes mating. Their tongue continued to play around like little children, never wanting to stop the fun that was happening. Emotions were turning into action and things would have been more complicated if not for…

They broke free from the fiery exchange, gulping for much need air. Realising their stupid mistake, Yzak and Shiho laughed out loud. Their laughers filled the unoccupied loading bay, driving out the silence from every hidden corner. For once, Yzak felt relaxed. He sat down next to pillar and signalled Shiho to join him. Suddenly, Yzak felt a painful throbbing in his head, so painful that he could not even stand. As he fights for his consciousness, Shiho knelt down next to him and grabs him by his shoulders. "Yzak, what's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, concerns bursting out from her voice. The red clad Lieutenant was quick to notice that her commander's temperature was rising rapidly. She started to panic and did not know what to do when she saw a shadow approaching them in a fast pace.

With the help of Dearka, Shiho managed to get Yzak to the infirmary. Though still shaky, she felt somewhat assured as her beloved commander is now in good hands. As she walked out of the infirmary, she started to ponder for the possible causes that might had been responsible for Yzak's sudden deterioration in his health.

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

The smell of disinfectant was strong and irritating. Yzak would not have taken a single step into the infirmary if he was fine. However, today was different, he was not fine. Yzak took the colourful capsules given by the Medical Officer (MO) and forced it down his pain-ridden throat with the help of some water. He did not even know how he fell ill, but was he it would be cured in a minute's time. Besides, Coordinators are renounced for their immunity and recovery speed. The cause of his illness was unknown, even to the MO. Yzak took a look at his hands which was very numb a few moments ago.

"How are you, Commander?" came in Shiho, who had a worrying look written on her face. Sensing the presence of someone else in the Infirmary other than them, Yzak replied with the same amount of formality and smiled.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Probably just a cold. I'll be up and running before you know it." Yzak assured her as he stood up, feeling dazed. Shiho let out a sigh of relief, but was still worried. "Well, see you tomorrow. Remember to finish the report I gave you."

"Oh! Commander, Dearka told me to wish you to get well soon. He was running off to somewhere I don't know." Shiho explained Dearka's absence.

"Hmmm..."

"_Commander Yzak Joule, you are needed at the bridge. Please report ASAP." _

The intercom echoed throughout the whole ship suddenly, informing of Yzak's briefing on the next mission. He sighed as he gave a quick peck on Shiho's cheek and made his way quickly to the Bridge. Yzak readajusted his white uniform as the elevator carried him to his destination, making sure he was up to standard.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught in the Infirmary-" Yzak was surprised as he saw the Rear Admiral Marcus Whitley of the ZAFT Forces. Yzak quickly gave a salute and was acknowledged. He quickly floated to the RA's side as the briefing among the Officers of the _Voltaire_ and _Rousseau_ began.

"Commander Yzak Joule, nice to meet you. Now, to get straight to point, the two Nazca-class destroyers in your squad, the _Voltaire_ and the _Rousseau_, are going to be dispatched to Artemis, Lagrangian Point, tomorrow at 1300 hours." A hologram suddenly came up in the middle of the room showing the map of the space colonies.

"Intel has gathered enough information about a group of terrorists and space pirates in that area. Therefore the main objectives are, to eliminate the terrorists and space pirates that took refuge in the destroyed asteroid base. It wasn't destroyed completely back then by the Le Creuset Team so it was apparent that they took the chance to set up a settlement there." Yzak frowned at this. But it was direct orders so it can't be ignored.

While pondering on this, Yzak took note of the objectives and eventually the briefing ended. Officers left the bridge as they went on to notify their own crewmen about the mission. Rear Admiral Whitley finally wished the best of luck to Yzak and made his way out of the bridge.

"Ensign Waltz, announce to the whole crew to be ready for launch to the Artemis in the Lagrangian Point by 1100 hours, tomorrow. The faster we get things done, the better." Yzak ordered to the male Officer clad in green uniform in the corner while making his way out of the bridge and returned to his room, checking the clock upon arrival. Its already Ten PM, he quickly changed and got into his bed, thinking about his dear Lieutenant.

_'With this ongoing missions, I doubt I would have enough time to spend with her. Everywhere I turn, there is always someone who disrupts peace. Damn terrorists.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Eleven Hours Later...**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Destroyer...**_

_**Approx. 0900 hrs(PLANTs Time)...**_

"Dearka! What the hell did you do yesterday!?" Came a loud shout that can be heard from one end of the _Voltaire_ if there wasn't any walls. Apparently, Dearka did something that pissed his Commander off and in his office nonetheless.

"Umm... What are you talking about?" Dearka acted stupid as if nothing happened. Yzak knew that Dearka was the one who messed around in his office, but this idiot doesn't seem to admit.

"Argh! Forget it." Yzak gave in, not wanting to stress his mind further. This morning was already messy enough for him. He adjusted his uniform and pressed the intercom. "Ensign Waltz, inform that all pilots are to assemble in the briefing room. You'll handle the crewmen on the mission details."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to request the mechanics for your mobile suit to be on stand-by?" Asked the Ensign confidently, giving the impression that he was contented to be under Yzak's leadership.

"Alright. I may need to. Thanks." Yzak fell back on his chair as he heaved a sigh.

Dearka made his way to Yzak and leaned dangerously close towards him. At this, the silver-haired Commander went wide-eyed and was confused.

"Dearka? What are you doing?"

"Yzak... I've been meaning to tell you this since you were sent to the infirmary yesterday." Dearka said slyly and with seduction in his voice. Yzak blushed at this, because he hated a guy to guy relationship.

"Yzak, I just want you to know... That I got the picture of you and Shiho kissing in the hangar last night." Dearka's tone immediately changed and the whole room tensed. Yzak hid his eyes behind his fringe. Dearka smirked mischievously. All of a sudden, two slender arms in a red ZAFT suit came out of nowhere and tried to strangle Dearka.

He choked and released out gasps, trying to stop Shiho from killing him. Yup, it was Shiho Hahnenfuss. The only female ZAFT soldier who has a matching temper to the Famous Yzak Joule. Apparently, Dearka was facing a female version of Yzak that has an evil aura in her eyes. Just as he thought things could not get any worse, Yzak Joule appeared. '_Oh Shit...' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: That was a long one... Just ignore any facts that might contradict to mine and just follow me... However still got a long way to go... Review Please... I'll be updating every three days so that no one will forget the storyline like I do... Hahas..._


	2. Chapter 2: Comrade's Lifeline

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**30km from Artemis (Lagrangian Point)**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Destroyer**_

_**Approx. 1255Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

The pilots of the Mobile Suits on _Voltaire_, both Red and Green suits, exited the Briefing room while chatting among their comrades. As expected, it wasn't so loud as there were only fourteen pilots in the _Voltaire_, while the other remaining pilots were in _Rousseau_ but they serve as reinforcements.

Yzak released a sigh of relief as he made his way out with Shiho and Dearka. He began coughing again, but this time it was not so serious. Just a few coughs to get rid of the irritation. Seeing this, Shiho and Dearka, especially Shiho, were worried about Yzak's well-being after he almost collapsed. Yzak noticed their worried faces and assured while making their way to the changing room in zero-gravity.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm fine. Just a little irritation." He assured with a smile as a bonus. Dearka had never seen Yzak like this before, but considering that Shiho was always with him, Dearka dismissed the matter.

"Hey, Yzak. Are you sure you're going out there too?" Dearka gave a serious face while asking.

"I briefed you about it in the Briefing Room. I expect you to know the details." Yzak said deeply and seriously. After that, Dearka remained silent throughout. Upon arriving at the entrance of the changing room, Shiho pulled Yzak's wrist before he went into the Male's. Dearka decided that they needed time alone so he went in. Yzak turned around to face his Lieutenant.

Shiho hid her eyes behind her fringe, showing that she was afraid to say something. Yzak pushed her bangs away to reveal her eyes. She was afraid and he could tell.

"Shiho, what's wrong?" Yzak asked in a concerning manner and tone, soothing her whole body and heart.

"I...I don't want you to get hurt..." Shiho muttered in a shaky voice. This made Yzak more determined to protect her and survive.

"I won't. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt as well. I'll be there to protect you." Yzak admitted to her. The serene and silent environment in the corridor made it seem more sentimental. Shiho look up at him and stared in his blue and cooling eyes. It held so much hatred and angry before but now, it just held love and warmth. Shiho gave in and leaned on Yzak's chest, hearing his heart beat rhytmically.

He embraced her with his muscular and lean arms and she returned the hug. "Shiho, I promise you that I will not leave you. I will always be there for you." Yzak whispered into her ears.

After it seemed like an eternity, Shiho let him go so that he could attend to his duties and so could she. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel worried towards the Silver-Haired Idiot that she had come to love. She let out a tear as she stared at his retreating back, hands at her chest, feeling as if something wrong was going to happen.

_Forty-Five Minutes Later..._

"Shit! Dearka flank him, get rid of his shield! I'll distract him!" Yzak shouted through the intercom in his _GOUF_ _Ignited _MS. He was getting annoyed of the _Zaku_ _Phantom_ that was absolutely intelligent at what he was doing.

"Yzak! What the hell are you doing!!" Dearka yelled as Yzak pulled out a few insane stunts that would kill him if he was reckless. Yzak simply didn't care. He just wanted to destroy these terrorists.

Dearka, seeing an opening shot it using the Beam Cannon and it immediately went through the head of the enemy MS. Yzak finished him off by taking out the legs and hands of the MS, rendering it harmless. Yzak and Dearka panted, and continued the battle. Yzak quickly made his way to Shiho, fighting off a few DINNs. Yzak shot a few down and Shiho fired her beams as if it was like a blossoming flower, which got her the nickname of her MS, "Housenka". Explosions circled around her like fireworks, eliminating the enemies in the process.

Yzak smirked, impressed at her skills. A loud beeping sound suddenly knocked him out of concentration and what he saw surprised him to a certain extent. A few units of _CAT1_-_X_ _Hyperions_ firing at him. Of course with his skills, it was easy to dodge. He equipped his MS with Slash Armament Pack and began cutting down the Hyperions as if they were carrots,and ended with explosions_. 'That was boring'_

"Commander! There's an unknown heat source coming from the rear of the _Rousseau_!" Informed one of Yzak's crew members back at the Voltaire.

"What is it!? Find out what it is! If it is hostile destroy it!" Yzak commanded while fighting off a stray DINN. The explosions around were making it hard to concentrate.

"Found it! Heat signatures tells that it is a warship! A Girty Lue-Class Warship!" The crew confirmed with a scowl on his forehead, struggling to catch up with the intensity of the battle.

Yzak cursed a million curses as he heard what was just being said. "Damn it! I was just planning to end it quickly and this happens! Dearka, can you see it!?"

"What!? No! I can't! Are you sure-Argh! Damn it! Sorry Yzak, I'm hit! I'm pulling out!" Dearka exclaimed with a few scratches.

"Damn you Dearka! Of all the times to be useful!" Yzak cursed and sweared. He proceeded with Shiho to finish off the other Mobile Suits. "Shiho, I want you to protect the Voltaire! The others and I will engage the-"

Yzak was cut off as he felt the same terrible throbbing in his head. Yzak looked at his surroundings which was blur and spinning. He was having difficulty breathing and lacked the oxygen which caused him the blur. He suddenly felt weak and blacked out, only hearing his name being called by a soothing voice.

"Yzak? Yzak!? Are you there!? Shit! The rest of the Joule Team, cover the _Voltaire_ and _Rousseau_. We're retreating, the Commander's injured!" Shiho commanded the rest as she took over. Somethings wrong and the coughs she heard was evident enough.

She feared this would happen. Without wasting time, she flew her MS to the white _GOUF_ _Ignited_, floating there like a piece of disposed junk until, it was shot through the abdomen of the MS. She went wide-eyed and her heart skipped a few beats. Expectedly, the MS exploded in a bright light.

"YZAK!!"

The scream was followed by a long silence which made Shiho's soul empty. Tears started to overbrim her eyes and began flowing down her soft face. She held her head with her hands at either sides, not accepting the fact that Yzak was gone forever, regretting that she did not admit her feelings to him. She shook her head hard as more tears came. She screamed as hard as she could, showing her agony, her suffering, her...

Just as she took a look at the destroyed MS, she noticed a small object floating not far from the wreckage. Her hopes went sky high as she saw a floating body in a black-and-white pilot suit. She smiled even though her tears were contradictory. Her hopes were confirmed as she saw Yzak Joule, beaten up and wounds here and there. Just seeing his body is good enough at that moment.

She quickly retrieved him and made her way to the _Voltaire_ as it gave off a return signal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"MEDIC!" Shiho screamed out upon setting foot on the _Voltaire_. The Medical Officer immediately came rushing to Shiho's side as he examined Yzak's wounded body. Shiho removed her helmet hastily and threw it to one side, tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks.

"Shit! Get the stretcher NOW!! Move him to the ER!! I can't detect a heartbeat!!" The MO commanded to the others who were just gawking stupidly at the Commander's limp form. While waiting, the MO removed Yzak's helmet and tried CPR on him but failed.

In came two Green Coats as they carried Yzak on the stretcher, fixed a resuscitator to help him breathe and made their way to the Infirmary.

"What's going on!? Shiho?" Dearka immediately appeared out of nowhere, staring at the retreating form of the Medical Staff, with Yzak on a stretcher.

Shiho immediately crashed into him, crying her heart out on Dearka's uniform. This shocked Dearka but he quickly regained composure and returned the hug, giving the impression that everything is going to be fine.

"That idiot! I told him not to go out there!" Shiho screamed in between her crying, showing her care and concern towards the silver, hard-headed, passionate and determined moron, who was now fighting for his life in the Emergency Room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grab the defibrillator!! We're gonna revive him!!" The MO requested. The scene was hectic and difficult but the Medical Staff was organized. They started covering up the wounds with the field dressings.

The MO's assistant took off Yzak's suit and started CPR on him a few times but failed. The annoying beeping line was getting on his nerves, indicating that no heartbeat was detected. Without wasting any time, the MO took the defribillator and placed it on two different places on Yzak's abdomen.

"Clear!?"... "Clear!"

Yzak's body jolted up, receiving the shock from the equipment. The beeping line was still there. And this made the MO grit his teeth.

"Come on!! Breath!!" the MO gave another try and Yzak's body jolted up once again. They tried again and the MO decided that if this did not work, then they've lost him.

"Clear!?" ... "Clear!!"

His body jolted again lifelessly. The annoying sound was still there. They've tried all they can, even modern technology has failed to save him from the jaws of death. They looked away in defeat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shiho sat outside and looked down with depression, still decked out in her pilot suit that was stained with Yzak's blood. Dearka paced around outside the infirmary, wanting to know the outcome. Even the pilots of the Joule team were waiting. It has already been three hours and they still haven't told them anything.

After much patience and waiting, the doors to the ER slid open and a crewman wearing a surgical uniform came out, looking rather dishevelled. The crewman glanced at the group outside. They look rather depressed and the idea to surprise them left his mind. Shiho was the first one to notice the him and she hurriedly came to him with a questioning and sad look.

"How is he?" Shiho asked, her voice trembling under pressure. Dearka also seemed tense as well as the rest.

"I'm sorry. He didn't make it. We tried our best but luck wasn't on our side." The crewman informed, letting them know of his sorrowness.

"What? How can this be?" Shiho collapsed to the floor on her knees, hugging herself. Her resolve was shattered and there was nothing anyone can do about it. She wailed sadly with all her heart. Fate had given her hope and had stolen it back. It was...Cruel. Even Dearka was shedding tears, as well as the whole crew.

"Lieutenant Hahnenfuss? Why are you crying?" The MO came out of the Operating Room, with his mask still attached. Everyone gave a death glare at him for asking such a question.

_'How dare he ask me something like that!? Is he a moron!?'_

Shiho quickly launched herself to the MO who was dumbstruck. She tried to strangle him but was immediately pulled back by Dearka. The MO was shocked out of his wits that he took some time to stand.

"Yzak's dead! And you still dare ask me that question! What are you!! A heartless bastard!?" Shiho screamed with all her might as her eyes redden due to her overcrying.

"What are you talking about!? He's not dead!" The MO shouted to stabilise his stand, and took a look at the crewman that was dressed in the surgical uniform. "Oh my god! Did he say that Commander Joule died!?" The MO pointed a finger to the crewman.

Dearka calmly said after Shiho stood there, paralysed and confused. "Yeah."

"Oh dear!! He is mentally uncapable!! How did he get away!? Get him outta here!!" The Medical Officer commanded to the crew as they carried the mental crewman away who was protesting about

how his kitten died.

Shiho fell onto the floor, her eyes covered by her fringe, wanting to know the truth. The MO walked up to Shiho and crouched down to her level.

"Lieutenant Hahnenfuss, I want you to know that Commander Joule is alive and is recovering." The MO informed her with a serene voice. Shiho jerked her head up, wide-eyed and with a gleam in her eyes.

Dearka stood there dumbstruck, "How is that possible!?"...

"We don't know, we already gave up on him when his heart regained its regular beating rhythm out of nowhere. But we're glad." The MO gave a smile to assure Yzak's safety.

"However, you guys can only visit him tomorrow. He needs rest for today." The MO reminded.

The whole Joule team let out a sigh of relief as the MO excused himself and left the tense room to attend to other matters. Strangely, the only one injured was Yzak. Dearka pulled Shiho up and brought her to her room. He knew Shiho was overjoyed that Yzak was alive, but something tells him that this wasn't over.

"Dearka, thanks for comforting me. I could have broken apart if there wasn't anyone there for me." Shiho gave thanks to him with honesty and thankfulness in her violet eyes.

"No problem. Don't worry, Yzak will be okay. He always pulls through anything." Dearka reassured

but that was just for comforting sake. He was sure Yzak would one day leave them, heartbroken and

suffering.

_Yzak, please don't let us down.. You still have so much to live for... I can't wait to tell you how Shiho reacted when she thought she had lost you..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Whats going on with Yzak!! Suddenly in a coughing fit!! Poor Shiho... I pity her though... Well that was the most emotional thing I've ever wrote and I feel good after releasing it... Review please, I still have more in store... **Just a slight warning... There will be 2 OCs and 3 new Mobile Suits... The story will be centred around them for a few chapters for a while to know them deeper... Sorry!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Before You Fight

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Destroyer**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 2000Hrs**_

Lieutenant Shiho walked around for a while around the _Voltaire_in her Red ZAFT Uniform, thinking about her Commander, Yzak Joule. Of course she felt depressed, both him and her promised that they would protect each other when in or out of the battlefield, but results shows that she is breaking it. She kept insisting to Dearka a few hours ago that it was her fault, but the tanned-blonde kept informing her firmly that the ones who were at fault were the ones who were terrorizing the peace.

Shiho finally arrived at the dull but at the same time hectic hangar. Most of the Mobile Suits in the Joule Team were damaged, but all were miraculously alive and well physically. Except for Yzak that is. Only then that she realised the white Mobile Suit wasn't in the hangar as it was destroyed in the Battle of Artemis the day before.

Shiho walked up to the corner of the hangar, where her _DEEP Arms_was located. Feeling the urge to be alone, she climbed up the rappelling line and floated into the Mobile Suit's cockpit with her head bowed. She slowly took her seat and relaxed. Just as she was about to close her eyes and daydream, an announcement came blasting through the intercom of the hangar.

"_Hangar crewmen, please prepare for the docking of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. Pilots and Officers are to be on standby for briefing." _Shiho went wide-eyed after hearing the announcement.

_'Destiny? What is it doing here?'_

Shiho made her way out of the cockpit and set foot on the concrete ground. With Dearka by her side who came out of nowhere, they awaited for the arrival of the said Mobile Suit. Crossing her arms across her chest, Shiho eyed the entrance of the hangar as the MS took its position. Before the pilot in Red set foot on the hard ground, Shiho came up to him and saluted, as well as the others, including the slightly impudent Dearka. The pilot removed his helmet and returned the salute, revealing his jet-black hair and magma eyes.

"Major(Maj.) Shinn Asuka, reporting for the relief of Commander Yzak Joule. I heard that he was injured in the previous battle." Shinn concluded his presence. After looking at the expression of the Red-Coated brunette in front of him, he confirmed the rumors that Yzak was injured.

"Yes, he was." Dearka said while looking away, apparently not too proud about his friend in bandages. Shiho immediately walked off after excusing herself. She wanted to see Yzak desperately, and since her shift is over, she started making her way to the Infirmary.

"Shiho! Where are you going?" Dearka stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder in the corridor while making her way. She abruptly stopped and didn't turn around immediately, she just bowed her head in defeat and released a sorrowful sigh. Dearka hasn't seen anyone so depressed since Mirrialia lost her late boyfriend.

"I'm going to the Infirmary to see Yzak. I've been wanting to since yesterday." Shiho replied with her back facing him, then she turned around and showed a smile, "Following me?" Dearka nodded and returned the smile. They began making their way in zero gravity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ensign Waltz, is it? I want you to inform all pilots to report to the briefing room in ten minutes time. After doing that, can you prepare me a report on the previous battle in Artemis? Thanks," Shinn asked of the officer as he acknowledged with a nod. Shinn looked at himself in the reflection of the reinforced glass in the bridge, admiring himself childishly.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Shiho," Dearka placed a caring hand on her back, "Major Asuka needs to see us, lets go and let Yzak rest." Shiho sat there silently, as if fighting an inner battle to stay or leave. She slowly stood up and took a last look at the platinum-haired Commander's calm and peaceful face with the oxygen mask before leaving, noticing the bandages and gauze wrapped in most places.

"Lets go."

_At the Briefing Room..._

The pilots dressed in their normal uniform stood up and saluted after Shinn took a step into the briefing room along with the other officers. Shinn returned the salute as smartly and the pilots took their seat, focusing their attention on the relief Commander who seemed to radiate a dangerous aura. Shinn cleared his throat before starting.

"As you might already know, I am Major Shinn Asuka, relieving Commander Yzak Joule of his duties." Shinn began, "First and foremost, I would like to overview the previous mission all of you had just took part in." Shinn took a hold of the report that was prepared by Ensign Waltz a few moments ago. And he eyed it with complete focus, as the pilots mumbled to each other.

"Although I am in no position to say this, with the two ships and enough Mobile Suits and Pilots, you guys should have taken over the Artemis in less than an hour." Shinn made a frown as the pilots looked at him directly, "But considering the injury of the Commander, I guess it wasn't your fault. As a member of FAITH, I'm planning to recommence the operation to eliminate the terrorists, and because of the failed attack, they are going to mass their forces there and prepare for a retreat."

Dearka suddenly stood and protested, "What are you thinking!? There is a Girty Lue-Class Warship out there. And unknowingly, they could get more warships to join!" Shiho remained silent and her head was bowed slightly since she entered the room. The room was also silent as Shinn looked at Dearka calmly, that was so unlike him.

"Relax, Lt. Elsman. We are going to rendezvous with the Minerva-Class Battleship, _Endeavour_. We'll be alright." Shinn calmly said, "And I'm moving Commander Joule to the _Rousseau_that will make its way to the ZAFT Medical HQ."

Shiho immediately looked at Shinn with surprise written on her face. She blurted out, "Why?" Shinn took the question calmly and answered, "The Medical Officer just informed me that the equipments won't be enough for his FULL recovery." He deliberately emphasised the word to make it clear. Shinn dismissed the crew after finishing his briefing and began making his way out of the room when he was stopped by Shiho, faced down, Dearka by her side.

"Sir, can I also be transferred to the _Rousseau_? I wish to be by the Commander's side." Shiho said, more like pleading. Shinn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up.

"Lt. Hahnenfuss, I know Commander Joule is important to you, but I'm gonna need all the Red Coats possible to achieve this mission. I'll make sure that the Commander is well taken care of." Shinn released a sigh as he removed his hand and gave her a pat on the back as he walked by her. "In the meantime, I want you to be in the best of conditions to fight. You too Lt. Elsman."

After the Major left the room, Shiho turned and faced Dearka. "I really hope that Major Asuka is right. I'm just glad that Yzak survived." She said calmly as she left the room with Dearka behind her. Lately, Dearka had been trying to cheer her up but was not so successful. He only saw a slight improvement in her attitude but she was still in danger of breaking down.

_'Women can be crazy when they are weeping. First, they try to kill and the next moment they save you.'_

Dearka smiled at the thought as he made his way to Yzak's office to finish the unfinished paperworks after escorting Shiho to her quarters to relax for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**ZAFT Resupply Logistics HQ**_

_**Docking Station**_

_**Approx. 0530Hrs **_

"_This is Voltaire. Shifting direction to objective area. Throttles at maximum. All systems green. Voltaire to Rousseau, good luck, Rousseau."_

"_This is Rousseau. Good luck to you too. Come back in one piece and with victory for ZAFT."_

The two Destroyers went their seperate ways as they carry on with their objectives. _Voltaire_ to rendezvous with the _Endeavour_ while the _Rousseau_to make its way to ZAFT Medical HQ. During the resupply and repairs of the _Voltaire_due to the recent battle, Dearka had tried lots of ways so that Shiho wouldn't get overly depressed.

He tried playing card games with her and giving her jokes that would make the Famous Athrun Zala to go pink all over, and what surprised him was that, she had made the effort to improve her emotions, unlike most women that he met. And because of that, Shiho was not overly reluctant to let go of Yzak's hand as he was transferred to the _Rousseau_. She was determined to live through the battles so that she can be with Yzak, and her eyes reflected this. Dearka smirked at that.

Dearka stood up tiredly and took a glance at Shiho sitting on the couch in Yzak's office, "Shiho, lets get something to eat. Its lunchtime already."

"Alright. I'm hungry anyways." Shiho responded with a smile when a grumble was heard throughout the room. She flushed at this and Dearka let out an audible chuckle.

The mess hall was filled with the crewmen of the ship, trying to get their stomachs filled to fulfill their duties. Dearka practically had to squeeze through the crowd to get himself and Shiho's food, as she waited by the corner of the hall. She tapped her fingers, looking around at the way how lively the crew was. But without Yzak, she felt incomplete.

Dearka returned with two trays in his hands and caught a glimpse of Shiho's sad face. He sighed and

tried to comfort her while taking his seat, "Shiho. You shouldn't think too much about Yzak. He's gonna be fine and didn't Major Asuka assured that." Shiho looked at him and smiled weakly. He was right for once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He slowly opened his eyes as the light entered through it, squinting hard as he focused to clear his vision. He released a sharp exhale as he felt most of his body in pain, being able to feel the bandage that warmly tugged to his skin and wounds. He looked around painfully trying to get an obvious clue to where he looking around, he realized that someone was missing.

_Shiho..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Lagrangian Point Outskirts**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Destroyer**_

_**Main Bridge**_

_**Approx. 1200Hrs**_

To be more exact on what his feeling was, he felt nostalgic as he eyed the black and gold coloured battleship. As it came to a closer view, Shinn Asuka noticed that it had modifications than the previous one. He looked at the Minerva-Class Battleship, the _Endeavour_, engrossly. He heard before setting off from the PLANTs that his good friend Lunamaria was stationed to the new ship. Maybe he'll find out sooner or later.

"Sir, I'm putting the transmission to the _Endeavour_on channel one." Ensign Waltz said while pressing a few keys on the board. To be honest, Shinn was impressed how the Ensign was able to cope alot of things at once. He was dumbstruck when the Ensign passed him the report four minutes after finishing his first task the day before.

"Thank you, Ensign." Thanked Shinn as he took a seat to receive the video transmission and saluted as he saw the rank and the Black Uniform of the officer on the screen.

"Good Afternoon, Maj. Shinn Asuka. This is the Commanding Officer of the _Endeavour_, Captain Ryuzaki Kidouya." The Captain returned the salute while introducing himself. Just before the Captain continued, a female Red-Coat came and blocked the Captain away.

"Hello, Shinn! Its been a long time!" Lunamaria Hawke gave off a sweet, wide smile and followed by a frantic and excited wave. Shinn was dumbstruck. "Don't worry Shinn! Captain Ryuzaki is as nice as a cat that wouldn't hurt a mouse. Trust me." She said as she moved away.

"Sorry about that Major. I will be looking forward to working with you." The Captain saluted with an annoying face at Lunamaria.

Speaking about the Captain, wasn't he a Mobile Suit Veteran in both the Bloody Valentine Wars? Shinn heard that Ryuzaki Kidouya or the _'Inevitable Arbiter_' was both a Captain of the _Endeavour_and the Pilot of one of the two newly enhanced and top secret Mobile Suits recently developed. The other was reported stolen by a ZAFT Radicalist._ (Details on the Endeavour Captain at bottom of Chapter)_

"Its okay, Captain. I'll be happy to work with you as well. We'll commence the mission in one hours

time." Shinn saluted back and the screen went off. Shiho came in the bridge with a questioning face.

"Any new updates, Sir?" Shiho asked as she saluted. Shinn started to feel tired of saluting here and there, but saluted nonetheless.

"Yes, Lieutenant. The mission will commence in one hours time. Inform the others to be ready." Shinn informed with a smile on his face, making sure his subordinates are comfortable around him. Shiho gave a nod and carry out Shinn's orders. Shinn started making his way to his temporary quarters to get his mind off of things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One hour later..._

"Hey, Shiho! You going out for the fight too?" asked Dearka who had a concern look on his face. Not that he liked her but Yzak would get mad at him if Shiho was injured or worst killed in action. Dearka shook his head that seemed effective to dispel the thought away.

"Yeah. I would be ashamed to be left behind while the others fight. Besides, its my job," Shiho explained while turning around to proceed to the hangar. Dearka walked beside her and took a glance at her and saw something in her eyes. Surprisingly, he saw determination, passion, sadness and regret at the same time, mixed together. Fear was also present, but it was diminished a long time ago.

"Shiho, before anything happens, I want you to be careful. I don't know what Yzak would look like if anything were to happen to you." Dearka reminded her as she went up to her Mobile Suit's cockpit. He looked up as Shiho smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't die. You're also there to protect me, so nothing bad is likely to happen." Dearka was surprised at her statement. But it was true. Shiho is also a treasured friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He began walking up to his own Mobile Suit, and began thinking of Mirrialia.

_'I wonder how she would react if she got the news I got injured in action...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: To be honest, I didn't expect it to be this long... I was jumpy and excited when the idea of Shinn making an appearance came into mind... So please review... I would become jumpy and excited again if there is positive feedback..._ **_Once again I warn of 2 OC appearances and three new Mobile Suits!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hierarch VS Innocence

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me... **WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOCUS ON OCs IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ WITH CARE!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 1205Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

The linear catapults of the _Endeavour_ opened as the Mobile Suits commences its launch into the nerve-wrecking battle. Three Zaku Phantoms launched into the dark blanket of space, as the Core Splendor, Leg Flyer and Chest Flyer takes its place, beginning its procedure to combine into _Impulse_.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor. Launching!" Lunamaria recited before launching. The jet engines began emanating as it lifted off, barrel rolling as if it was routined. After a few minutes of mid-space docking and a mobile suit emerges, the _Impulse_.

"This is Lieutenant Elsman, taking over command in battlefield. Lt. Lunamaria, do your best." Dearka came on in the intercom, announcing his status after launching in his Zaku Phantom from the _Voltaire_ after Shiho.

"Lieutenant Hahnenfuss here. Taking up position to cover the _Voltaire_." Shiho informed, piloting her MS so that she was able to cover the entire area.

The blue-eyed Captain of the _Endeavour_ suddenly announced, "All ZAFT Units, there is currently two battleships. One Girty Lue-Class Battleship and one unknown of classification. Proceed with caution, I repeat, proceed with caution. _Endeavour_ going to Condition Red."

"Roger that, Captain. Lt. Elsman to all ZAFT Units, we'll classify the unknown battleship as 'Tango 1'. Let's go!" Dearka concluded and ordered. And after a few moments, the peaceful dark blanket of space was turned into a full-scale battlefield.

"Full combat battle speed. Load barrels 1 through 8 with Parsifals and barrels 9 to 18 with Dispars. Initiate automatic CIWS and prepare all three Tristans for multiple fire. Commence fire when the Girty Lue-Class is in range. Also prepare to intercept any projectiles aimed for us" Captain Kidouya commanded as he prepared the ship for the battle, a displeased frown plastered on his young face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle was intense and the both side was starting to lose Mobile Suits. Explosions erupted here and there as the affected pilots screamed in agony and pain. Dearka tried to destroy a few of the the customized Zaku Warriors but the enemy pilots were skilled. He growled in frustration.

"Dearka, this is Shiho. Don't go too far off, you might get yourself killed." Shiho reminded the tanned-blonde as she defended the _Voltaire_. She tried hard but the enemy was skilled and were evading her beams.

"Erghh! Why can't they just die!" Dearka apparently ignored but he still stayed within safe distance.

The _Impulse_ shot through a few DINNs as it went flying to another direction. "Hey! Concentrate, you idiot!" Lunamaria blasted through the intercom at her subordinates as she evaded the beams coming at her. With this amount of pressure and danger, it was hard to keep alive.

The Girty Lue battleship advanced as it closed the distance. But unfortunately, it was a grave mistake. Noticing that the enemy battleship was in range, the Captain of the _Endeavour_ yelled, "FIRE!" The _Endeavour_ opened fire, sending out green coloured beam artilliries and flying missiles as the battle continued. Upon touching its target, the reaction between the heat of the beam and the fuel of the enemy battleship caused a giant explosion, which dampened the spirit of the enemy.

The remaining DINNs and Zaku Warriors of the enemy were quickly destroyed as the protection of from the battleship was cut off. Feeling uneasy, Captain Kidouya scanned the area with his eyes through the large screen. He noticed that 'Tango 1' was retreating and leaving the battle area, along with its three Zaku Phantoms and an unknown glowing golden-red Mobile Suit with black wings. The Captain went wide-eyed.

Lunamaria frowned hard as she saw a few of her close comrades destroyed along with the explosion of their Mobile Suits as the unknown Mobile Suit slashed through them with its blades, showing no mercy. She didn't care if she left the _Endeavour_ or not. She wanted that Mobile Suit destroyed. And this act caused the Captain to worry about her well-being. He cursed under his breath.

"This is the _Endeavour_ to the _Voltaire_. The _Endeavour_ will pursuit the remaining terrorist. All available units return to the _Endeavour_." Cpt. Ryuzaki gave the order, not wishing the _Voltaire_ to participate as it lacks information to go against 'Tango 1'.

Shinn came on in the communication screen, "Are you sure Captain? We could assist you in any way possible."

"No. We just need to borrow Lt. Elsman and Lt. Hahnenfuss for a while. Is that possible?"

"Of course, Captain. Good luck." Shinn replied as he went offline.

"All right. To all ZAFT Units, the _Endeavour_ will pursue 'Tango 1'. All emergency crew, please be on standby." Cpt. Kidouya commanded to all the units, announcing the pursuit. As Shiho's and Dearka's mobile suit entered the hangar, the _Endeavour_ went to full throttle, trying its best to catch up.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

"Launch all Mobile Suits! I want those terrorists to be brought down!" The Captain yelled as he changed into his pilot suit, which was jet-black all over with stripes of white.

"Sir!? Where are you going?" asked one of his officers.

"I'm going out in the _Innocence_. Take over. Don't got too upfront and prepare to fire the Tannhausers at my command." Ryuzaki saluted as he left the bridge and made his way to the hangar.

Upon reaching the hangar, the Captain saw the two pilots from the _Voltaire_, "Lt. Elsman and Lt. Hahnenfuss. Sorry if I required you to be here. But the unknown Mobile Suit that we saw is the one of the two new model suits. Only my close friend and I knew of it." He said with his eyes downcast, the jet-black helmet by his side.

"What? A new model? So the MS standing in the corner is yours. Pretty impressive." Dearka concluded with a smile. But was gone as he looked at the Captain's face which was full of regret.

"What happened to your friend, Captain?" Shiho asked tensely, knowing full well that it wasn't good due to the Captain's face.

"He was MIA immediately after the Peace Treaty last week, while piloting the ZGMF-X71S _Hierarch_. Mine is the ZGMF-X73S _Innocence,_" he replied dryly.

"_All pilots, begin launching sequence. The enemy is within attacking range. Condition Red will be issued."_

"Well, thats our ticket. Let's go." The Captain said with a sudden smile on his bright face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Dearka Elsman, Zaku. Launching!"_

"_Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor. Let's do it!"_

"_Shiho Hahnenfuss, DEEP Arms. Launching!"_

"_Ryuzaki Kidouya, Innocence. On my way out!"_

The last Mobile Suit was incredibly designed. With its detached Tristan Vulcans that can be connected to the forearm of the MS and the new custom Prometheus Tannhauser at its back. Its Jet Black color allowed it to camouflage itself as it made its way outside. Rumor has it that it has two modes. Attacking mode, "Stigma" and Defending Mode, "Anthera". This battle will show the truth.

"Elsman, you and Hahnenfuss take out the grunts. Lunamaria and I will handle the _Hierarch._" Cpt. Ryuzaki Kidouya commanded as he flew through the debris, trying to locate the _Hierarch, _a nostalgic feeling in his heart. Along with anger as well.

"Yes, Sir!" The three replied formally.

_'Synchronisation at 100 percent. Phase armor good. Neural links online. Calibration configured. Now to check the mode switcher. Yup, all green. Time to charge the Prometheus Tannhauser.'_

DINNs suddenly came out of nowhere as it fired on the four mobile suits. Taking this chance, Dearka and Shiho took their formation that they learned during their time in ZAFT Military Institute. With coordination and perfection, they defeated the grunts easily.

All of a sudden, a glowing red Mobile Suit appeared. It was onto Shiho and Dearka. _The Hierarch._

It was fast, flexible and too bright for comfort, and cut through Dearka's mobile suit deeply.

"Oh shit!" Luckily for Dearka, the Zaku was saved by the _Innocence_ but the damage was enough to put the Zaku out of commission and out of battle.

"Be careful Elsman. Hahnenfuss, take him back to the _Endeavour_." The _Impulse_ covered their retreat as the Captain and her began their assault on the _Hierarch. _Lunamaria took out the Silhouette Pack and began slashing at the enemy. Still, her skills weren't good enough, and this raged her. The odd thing was, the enemy was toying with her as it wasn't attacking. It was just dodging.

Beams suddenly came from two directions. Realization struck Ryuzaki as he remembered reminding the _Endeavour_ to fire upon range. But now is not yet the time to fire the Tannhauser. He began slashing at the enemy blindly and in rage.

"How dare you pilot that Mobile Suit! How dare you disgrace him!" The Captain fired his Tristan Vulcans at the _Hierarch. _He was mad at how the enemy could shamelessly used the Mobile Suit that was entrusted to his best, childhood friend.

The outraged Captain kept missing as well as Lunamaria. However hard they try to squeeze him to a corner, he would slip by the net. It was starting to annoy the _Innocence _pilot that he punched in the word 'Anthera' into his Operating System while dodging the beams from both battleships.

"Captain! What are you doing!?" Lunamaria shouted through the intercom as she notice the _Innocence_ stopped attacking. And before she knew it, the Jet-Black Mobile Suit gradually turned and phased into a Shining Platinum Mobile Suit. It took out a two-bladed sword that was said to have been Gamma-Based.

"Whose in there!? Reply you bastard!" Shouted the _Innocence_ pilot as he put the Mobile Suit to full throttle to attack it. Barely missing an inch, Lunamaria noticed that the _Innocence's_ speed was greatly raised after transformation. It was freaking fast.

Immediately after the first slash, the golden-reddish glowing _Hierarch _stopped in mid-space and brought its two-sided Gamma-Based Blades down. Seeing this as an opening, Cpt. Kidouya activated his Prometheus Tannhauser. The _Innocence_ gracefully lifted the large cannon above its head and immediately held it in front of itself and aimed. Lunamaria also aimed her beam rifle at him.

The enemy quickly noticed and quickly evaded before the both of them fired. The Prometheus Tannhauser let out a large Positron Beam that would put the manufacturors of the Lohengrin to shame. The beam could be said to be ten times stronger and five times larger in radius. It hit an unfortunate stray Zaku Phantom and it turned into dust, leaving no evidence in only a few seconds.

"Ryuzaki!? Ryuzaki Kidouya!? Never knew you were ZAFT's pet." A deep voice suddenly entered the Captain's ears as he dodged the incoming beams and missiles. And it shocked him. The voice was overly familiar. Too familiar. The face of his childhood friend came to mind. Reiatsuma Hayabusa. Or former _Commander_ Reiatsuma Hayabusa_. _His ZAFT Coordinator Comrade.

"...Wh-what the hell Rei!?... What's going on!? Why are you with the terrorists!?" the Captain shouted, confusion coated his voice. He didn't expect his friend, best friend no less, to join a group of peace terrorizers.

"Captain! What are you doing!? Shoot him down!" A Zaku Warrior came out of nowhere and fired at the _Hierarch_ as it dodged gracefully. Everyone knew who's voice that was. Dearka Elsman.

The _Impulse_ suddenly turned at the Zaku and immediately went ballistic, "You are supposed to be back at the _Endeavour_! Where is Hahnenfuss!?" She fired rapidly at the enemy.

"Back at the _Endeavour,_" Dearka said simply as he continued his attack on the _Hierarch._

"Nevermind that for now, Lunamaria! You and Elsman engage 'Tango 1'! I'll take care of the _Hierarch_!" Ryuzaki commanded in haste.

"But, Captain..."

"No buts! Just go! I'll be fine. I'll leave the firing of the Tannhauser from The _Endeavour_ to you!"

"Roger that. Let's go Hawke."

Both the Zaku and the _Impulse_ accelerated fast to the enemy battleship while dodging its attacks. With the _Endeavour_ and the two Mobile Suits, the enemy won't stand a chance now that it had depleted most of its Mobile Suits. With the occasional Tristans, frequent Isolde firing and the overly often Parsifal Missiles from the _Endeavour_, 'Tango 1' would be space dust in a few minutes.

Feeling something bad is about to happen, Dearka took a glance at the two new Mobile Suits in battle. It was intense and fast. He only could catch a blurry Platinum and glowing Golden-Red in the fast movements, with the intense conversation clear in his intercom.

"Why are you not with ZAFT, Rei!? What are you doing!?" Ryuzaki gave a slice or two but missed because of the speed of the _Hierarch_. Annoyed by the unanswered question, Ryuzaki tried to slash it again but it was half-hearted as he did not want his friend to die.

"I... My whole family was killed... On Januarius 4. Is that a good enough reason for you!?" The reply came, the voice was totally obvious in pain, sadness, regret and sorrow. This came as a shock to Ryuzaki. He met Reiatsuma's family more times than a friend was supposed to and he knew they were kind, caring and compassionate. He did not know why they deserved such a thing.

The _Hierarch_ began to change and phase into a Dark Red Mobile Suit with its wings preparing its cannons and arsenal. One could say that the wing design was similar to the Infinite Justice, only that it was called '_Black Ark_' because of its dull black coating and armor. (_AN: Images of the Hierarch & Innocence can be found on a link at the bottom)_

The _Hierarch_ took out its two Tristan Rifles and aimed at the _Innocence_ with its wings also following the aim, preparing to fire. The _Innocence_, upon seeing this, flew with great speed trying to find an angle to disable the Mobile Suit. It had an Nuclear Fission Reactor so he must be extremely cautious. The _Hierarch_ immediately took out its Gamma Energy Sword.

The Captain's eyes widened as what he saw came without warning. The _Hierarch_ detached the blade from each other, with a sort of electrical waves connecting the two, and threw one of the swords at him. It was about to hit when the Captain did a barrel roll. His adrenaline pumped and his heart dropped down into his stomach as he did so.

"Th-that doesn't mean you have to join the terrorists, g-goddammit!" Ryuzaki blasted through the intercom, panting, making Dearka and Lunamaria turn to their direction and just look at the situation in worry.

"I'm not joining any terrorist! I am one of the ZAFT Radicals! I HATE NATURALS! They were right! The path that Patrick Zala took was the right one for Coordinators!" Ryuzaki tried to remain as calm as he could towards the situation, but emotions are hard to control and it is beginning to gnaw at him.

The _Hierarch_ berserkly kept throwing the swords towards the _Innocence_'s direction while it was flying. The _Innocence_ finally found an opening and strike one of the swords, shattering it into pieces. Fearing another damage to its sword, the _Hierarch_ deactivated its blade. They had to resort to shooting each other.

The _Innocence_ returned back to its Jet-Black Offensive form as it activated its Tristan Vulcans, while the _Hierarch_ took out its two Tristan Rifles. Both were matched evenly.

"Don't be like this and just accept what is given! It doesn't have to be this way!" The Captain desperately shouted to his friend as he tried to convince him, similar to what Athrun had done to Kira years ago.

"How can I tolerate and accept peace after what the damn Naturals had done to us! TELL ME!" Reiatsuma's voice was bursting in anger and infinite sorrow as he tried his best to destroy anything to vent his malice.

"I have not forgiven them EITHER! But this is for the good of tomorrow!" The _Innocence_ pilot screamed back in reply when he got his two vulcans destroyed at the same time the Tristan rifle of the _Hierarch_ melted due to overheat. The _Innocence_ began charging its Prometheus Tannhauser.

"How can there be a tomorrow for me when most of my life is in pain, sorrow and in darkness!"

"Then let your friends be your light!"

The _Hierarch_ froze unexpectedly, as if the pilot heard something he had not wanted to. A few seconds crawled by as the duel came to a standstill, a stalemate. Ryuzaki held his breath, but met with a huge flash of light as a reply from the _Hierarch,_ lunging towards the_ Innocence_.

"Stop kidding me! I HATE THEM!" The _Hierarch_ took out its blade as well as the _Innocence_. They stabbed at each other as the blade pierced through the abdomen, amazingly missing the fatal parts. The _Hierarch's _engines were done for.

Without knowledge or warning, a Positron beams was fired from 'Tango 1', directed at the _Endeavour_

"Wha-! _Endeavour_, evade!"

"Eghh! W-we can't-! Too late!"

The Captain gritted his teeth hard, knowing this was going to happen. The damned engineers put too much of their effort into power and energy that they neglected maneuverability of the _Endeavour_.

Without any proper shield or weapon to deflect or even block the beam, the Captain thought deeply about the last resort as he gripped his controls. He wanted his friend to continue on with life, but seeing the agony and pain that the _Hierarch_ pilot was facing, there was no such thing as a cure for such a deadly plague. It proved less harmful for his friend to end his life, his sufferings.

The_ Innocence_ immediately flew to intercept, with the _Hierarch_ dragged along by the Captain abruptly stopped in the beam's trajectory. There was no time.

The rest of the combat crew immediately picked up on what he aimed for.

"Captain! Don't do it!" Screamed the intercom into the Captain's ears.

Seeing the beam coming, the Captain positions himself in front of the beam, the back of the _Innocence_ towards it, with the _Hierarch_ in front as he did not want his comrade to get the direct blow. The _Hierarch_ did not move, as if the pilot had given up. But as sudden as the change in the wind direction on Earth, all the sorrow and pain that was in Reiatsuma's voice, mysteriously vanished. Replaced by a calm and commanding demeanor. As if...it was all an act.

Ryuzaki could swear he heard a long, deep sigh.

"Always the short term solution huh, Ryu," the enemy pilot's emotionless voice reverberated through the ears of all the allied crews, piercing their soul. Every last one of them.

"W-What?" Ryuzaki cried out in confusion, his helmet visor steaming up from the heat of his breath and body, sweat meandering down his befuddled face.

"...Nothing," The calm reply came. Ryuzaki had no idea what Reiatsuma was intending to do.

In a blink of an eye, the _Black Ark_ detached from the main body of the _Hierarch_ and flew in great speed in front of the Mobile Suits, facing the incoming beam. With its two main Tannhauser cannons, the UAV had only one shot due to low power. It fired a huge beam towards the enemy beam, powering down as it ran dry.

_Hierarch _kicked the _Black Ark_ hard, using the momentum to get them both immediately out of the beam trajectory, in case Reiatsuma's plan did not work.

"This is Dearka! _Endeavour_, open fire on 'Tango 1'! Destroy it!"

The _Hierarch's_ shot resulted the enemy beam to dissipate, while a different destructive Tannhauser beam fired from the _Endeavour_ directly into the unprotected hull of the enemy mothership. The _Endeavour_ crew's mood changed from panic to joy when they saw 'Tango 1' explode in a bright light as the beams penetrated through many fatal points. The ship turned from a fearful enemy into an unimportant space debris in just a split second.

Ryuzaki tried communicating with the _Hierarch_ pilot, but found only static. He did not know the reason why but he was going to find out soon. The Captain smiled sadly as the Hangar Bay doors opened up. Being able to know that he was alive was good enough, seeing him was better.

_'Always the mysterious guy are you?...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Hahas... That was quite intruiging... I really dislike to update my stories too fast but I have an examination to sit next week so this will compensate next week's loss... Sorry if I focused too much on the OCs... But they are essential in Yzak and Shiho's relationship in a much later chapter... The mobile suits would give you a hint on what I'm going to do next, for there are actually three Mobile Suits... _

_Also, to find the physical depictions (recommend you do!) of the two new MS', type out 'ZGMF Hierarch' and/or 'ZGMF Innocence' on DeviantArt._

_Please review! :D_


	5. Chapter 5: The Turncoat Jackal

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 1745Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Dearka took a look at his extensively damaged mobile suit. He released a sigh as he continued walking with his gaze on the floor. As he thought about how things was going on around, his stomach growled. He placed his right hand on his abdomen and looked up slowly. Seeing that Shiho was inside her Mobile Suit, Dearka called out to her.

"Hey, Shiho! You wanna go and get dinner?" Dearka shouted from below the Mobile Suit.

Shiho popped her head out of the cockpit and replied with a tired voice, "Alright, wait for a while. I have to finish something first. It will be a quick one." She returned inside with a frown on her pale face. With the constant problems of the _CGUE DEEP Arms_, she wasn't able to get enough rest.

Dearka folded his arms and leaned against the metallic legs of the Mobile Suit. He whistled for a while as if he was entertaining himself when he saw a figure come down from the _Hierarch_. Surrendering to his curiosity, he made a run for the said person.

"Hey wait! Are you the pilot of the _Hierarch_?" Dearka asked obviously as he stared into the hard, cold silver eyes, which matched perfectly with his medium-length jet-black hair. The pilot gave a cold stare before answering emotionlessly.

"I don't think I'm young enough to entertain your curiosity?" he answered softly as he detached his collar and took off his helmet to let in some air.

"Wh-! H-hey, I was just asking! I don't know why the Captain is letting you live after what you did," Dearka didn't mean to say that, but words are hard to catch when they are from your deep emotions.

In fact, a side of Dearka was pissed off at this traitorous ass. There should have been loaded guns and deathly glares pointed at Reiatsuma even WAY before he got off the Mobile Suit, but Ryuzaki, the Endeavour's Captain, clearly knew something wasn't right with his friend. There was more to it than the betrayal. Something way deeper. Ryuzaki wanted answers. Truthful answers.

Reiatsuma Hayabusa stood still, the silence overwhelming them both as Reiatsuma's shining silver eyes stared deeply into Dearka's trembling violet ones as if he was challenging the ZAFT pilot to speak further. Reiatsuma blinked, disappointed.

"If you think that I should not live, then kill me," the traitor gave just that answer and Dearka scowled with surprise. He knew he should not mess with this guy, he could be more worse than Yzak.

Receiving silence, the red-and-black suited pilot turned on his heels and just before leaving the hangar, he turned his head slightly and said, "Reiatsuma Hayabusa. Recognition Number 1934005." After saying enough, he made his way through the large doors and into the _Endeavour_ corridors.

Dearka slapped out of his stupor and noticed quickly that Shiho was right beside him. He jumped a bit after seeing her stare at him, "Why are you looking at me like that!?" Dearka screamed with his hands in the air.

"Just curious. Since when are you interested in people you do not recognise?" Shiho asked sarcastically and with a tinge of humor as she made her way out of the hangar with Dearka in tow. Without Yzak, it has been quiet.

"Since the day I... realise that friends are important and you should treasure them." Dearka suddenly said quietly as he looked to through the window of the corridor and into the endless vastness of space.

"That's too corny, Dearka. Even for you," Shiho lowly said with a small gentle smile as she adjusted her Red Uniform before entering the Cafeteria of the _Endeavour_. The place was silent, and it was unusual. Shiho turned her head to where the others are looking and mumbling about.

In the corner, the silver-eyed former Commander sat with both his legs on the table and his body slumped against the sofa and his arms crossed against his chest, pretending not to notice the stares. Without asking, he knew they were stares of doubt and mostly of hatred, after what he did. He focused on his thoughts as he leaned his head back on the headrest. He seemed relaxed, cool and calm.

Surprised at how fast he dressed into a standard black shirt and combat pants and boots, Shiho pretended nothing was wrong and went to take her share of the rations from the cook along with Dearka. After making sure the food was enough for the rest of the day, Shiho carried the tray with her food and made way to where Reiatsuma sat. Dearka just stared at her, hesitated for a while and followed her, knowing what she was planning to do.

"Can I take a seat here?" Shiho asked politely.

"..." Silence seemed to be this man's only replies to people sometimes, Shiho thought. A few milliseconds passed before he took his legs off the table and bowed his head forward, eyes still closed.

"This is the place where I usually sit. There's no point in me asking you to give me permission when its already mine huh?" Shiho claimed falsely, as if she was on the _Endeavour_ for a long time. She quietly sat down, laying her tray gently on the table. Just being a few feet away from the traitorous jackal felt so unnerving for Shiho, her hair stood on edge.

"Do whatever you want," he spoke out as he opened his deadly eyes and stared at her. Shiho shivered inwardly, feeling something tingle down her spine. Somehow he had that look in his eyes. That look that said the man went through more hardships than he could ever count, but also a small glint that enticed Shiho down to her soul. Reiatsuma quietly tore his gaze away.

"Thank you, _Commander Hayabusa._" Shiho appreciated, recalling his name when in the hangar.

She didn't notice her hands were gripping the tray, out of the tension of just sitting beside an almost ethereal entity. She eyed him from the corner of her eyes as she took out her cutlery. Shiho couldn't help but smell a whiff of Reiatsuma through his clothes. It wasn't unpleasant, but it bothered her to no end. The way it smelled, almost sweet and masculine at the same time. The food in front of her certainly wasn't helping!

"Commander, huh?" he closed his eyes and reverted into his relaxed form again. He shifted a bit, after noticing that two armed guards appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria. As well as Dearka who was approaching to take his seat beside Shiho at the other side of the cold table.

Just before reaching the table though, Dearka slipped on a puddle of coffee and tripped, causing his tray to fly into mid-air from his safety grip. Dearka would be lucky if the battleship was in zero-gravity at that time, but too bad for him, all the soup and the contents of the Ration Pouches landed on the all-black clad pilot.

Dearka was winced as he got to his knees, but got speechless the moment he looked at how the 'accident' caused Reiatsuma's clothes to be tainted by sauces. For a moment you'd think he was that nerdy geek who always gets bullied during lunch break.

Everyone in the cafeteria caught an amusing sight of the 'accident'. Lunamaria, who was in the corner, tried to hold in her laughter but it bursted out in full force. The room was filled with only her laughter, when it died down after she saw the calm face of the former Radicalist. Dearka was opening his mouth to apologize but was stopped when Reiatsuma's hand raised in the air to stop him.

"I'll pull it out if you say a word," referring to Dearka's tongue, Hayabusa stood up slowly, not bothering to wipe the stains off his clothes and started walking out of the cafeteria, the two heavily armed guards tailing him quite closely.

Dearka stared at Hayabusa's retreating back as the tanned-blonde went to get another ration for himself. Shiho began eating as the Commander went out, only thinking about finishing her meal and continue her work on the _DEEP Arms._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten minutes later..._

Lunamaria pressed the intercom of the Captain's office as she asked for permission to enter the room. The door opened with a hydraulic sound and she stepped in, saluting the Inevitable Arbiter(Ryuzaki). She looked around the room and noticed the pilot of the _Hierarch_ leaning at the corner of the office.

His face was hid by the shadow of his fringe, but she was certain the man was glaring straight at her. She immediately looked away, not because she was afraid, but because she was disgusted by his presence. For what he did.

"At ease. Lunamaria, I have some things to talk to you about," The blonde-haired Captain searched through his desk as he looked for a document which could not be found.

"What are you doing, Captain?" Lunamaria asked as she eyed the black-uniformed Ryuzaki, noticing a frown on his 21-year-old flawless face. It suddenly changed into a bright smile.

"Ahah! I found it. Sorry. Okay, I want you to take Commander Hayabusa to his quarters for the time being he's here. Everything is on the list so it should be easy for you," Ryuzaki held out the paper to Lunamaria, who refused to take it with a facial expression that showed defiance. This made Ryuzaki frown slightly.

"What do you think you're doing? Why should he be here, we should just use him as target practice in the firing range! Or let him rot in the brig! Don't you remember how many of our comrades he killed!?" Lunamaria protested as she pointed a finger at the man in the corner.

"Lunamaria. I don't have time for this. Just do as I say."

"No! I won't do it! I won't bend to what he wants!" Bad move. The Captain slammed his hands hard on the table and stood up, looking furiously at her.

"Then listen to me! Is that so hard!? Are you being defiant!?" Ryuzaki shouted at her, feeling guilty for doing so. He looked down, avoiding her eyes. He felt ashamed for placing his feelings first than the law or rules. By now, Hayabusa should be executed for betrayal to ZAFT. But everything was happening so fast, he was too pressured.

"...Yes, Captain. I will do as you say. I'll be waiting outside," She said calmy with a tinge of sadness and disappointment. She turned on her heels and left the office.

The office remained silent for a while as the Inevitable Arbiter took his seat and sighed heavily. He knew Reiatsuma's eyes was boring into him and it annoyed him.

"What is it, Rei? You know I didn't want all of this to happen."

"Sorry, Captain. I just find that you get jumpy and your emotions flare up around that girl. Be careful, Ryu. She's hard to handle," Reiatsuma said as he took his leave, knowing full well that Ryuzaki was interested in the red-headed girl. Ryuzaki seems to refuse that truth though. And Reiatsuma knew it all too well.

_'I know... She is hard to handle...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The doctor came in as he took a look at Yzak who was amazingly fully recovered after just a few days, walking around again in his white uniform. Talk about Coordinator abilities. The platinum blonde released a sigh while looking out the window, into the brightness of the sun.

"Got any problems you want to share, Commander Joule?" The doctor asked as he began disconnecting the apparatus from Yzak. He was told that he would be able to return to full duty today.

"Nope. Just bored."

"Don't worry, you'll return to the _Rousseau_ in a few minutes time."

_'Shiho... I'll be back and I'll be there to protect you...'_

_A Few Hours Later..._

An officer saluted at Yzak as he saw him coming into the bridge. The officer looked surprised as he didn't expect the fast recovery. He took a look at Yzak who was in fit and fighting condition once again, with a fiery determination in his sapphire-blue eyes.

Yup, Yzak was back and ready to take on anything yet again. He took a seat in the bridge as the _Rousseau_ takes off into space.

_'Just one problem... I don't have a mobile suit...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 2120Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Shiho let out a frustrated sigh as she tried her best to configure _DEEP_ _Arms Housenka_ as best as she could. But it was fruitless and seemed to be going nowhere. Feeling tired, she made her way out of her cockpit when she was blocked by a muscular body.

"This isn't my place to say, but I don't think you should give up that easily. That Mobile Suit is your partner in the battlefield, and if you don't trust it completely, you're going to die sooner than later." Reiatsuma, dressed in his white uniform, said deeply. He was making his way to his mobile suit, when he heard the frustrated sigh the young brunette Lieutenant made.

"Its too hard, I can't do it," She looked defeated but the silver-eyed Commander was not letting her go her way.

"Here, use my computer to relink the configurations of the _Hierarch_ so that it'll be similar to your Mobile Suit." He handed her a metal briefcase. She stared at the briefcase suspiciously.

"How can your Mobile Suit be similar to mine?" Shiho asked while folding her arms. Making herself look intimidating.

"All Mobile Suits are similar. You just need to have the right equipment and software. Take it, before I change my mind," Reiatsuma insisted as he handed her the briefcase. She reluctantly took it as she found the need for help.

"Good, Yzak wouldn't want you dead because of a malfunction now wouldn't he?" he said as he backed up a step to give her space. She just nodded with an undetectable smile and started up the computer in the briefcase. '_If only Yzak was here..._

"Wait you know Yzak? As in Yzak Joule?" Shiho suddenly asked after she backtracked what he said, looking up at Reiatsuma with surprise.

"..." he answered as he turned around. Apparently, silence was a valid answer in his world. Shiho gave a disappointed look.

"I owe you one for the help," Shiho managed to say as Reiatsuma shrugged and made his way to the damaged _Hierarch_, "W-wait, where are you going?"

"...Somewhere," Reiatsuma answered as he continued on his way. Shiho hated his short answers, but this guy was a tough one to crack. And she was sure as hell that she wanted to crack him open. Wide open. For some unknown reason. But now was not the time, she thought.

"Rei! Wait!" The voice of the ship's Captain filled the hangar as he called out to the _Hierarch _pilot. Reiatsuma turned his head slightly upon his name being called, eyeing the Captain with his usual emotionless eyes.

It seems that the Captain dragged along Lunamaria, forcefully. She had a look of anger and annoyance on her face. The Captain looked at her but sighed as he faced Reiatsuma, "Lunamaria wants you to forgive her for earlier."

Hayabusa remained still with his eyes towards Lunamaria, who was beginning to blush deeply. He turned to face his Mobile Suit and said, "I have no need to forgive her. She isn't at fault. I should be blamed. I wasn't thinking properly when I joined the Radicals and this caused the lives of your comrades."

Ryuzaki didn't like the way it sounded. Reiatsuma's voice was back to sorrowful and pained as if he hasn't anything to live for anymore. Ryuzaki placed his hand on Reiatsuma's shoulder and spoke softly, "Shouldn't you fight for the ones who died. Fight for the peace that they have tried so long to achieve."

"You don't know anything about this. I killed too many to turn back. Do you know how many innocent Naturals I have killed after the Peace Treaty? In fact, I... killed your own father in the ZAFT Council in cold blood just because he supported the Naturals." Hayabusa said dryly as he faced Ryuzaki. It was as if he killed an ant.

Everyone, including Shiho stared at him with eyes wide at what the former Commander just said, the news of the assasination of a Coucil Member playing in their heads. They knew he hated Naturals but they did not expect him to kill a Coordinator for that hate.

The Inevitable Arbiter instinctly lunged himself at the _Hierarch _pilot to attack but at the same time he tried to control himself. He scowled so hard to hide the sadness in his eyes. His father was the only family he had, and was killed by none other than his friend. He remembered when he went into a very shallow state of depression after his father's death. Reiatsuma still had that emotionless mask on. He gritted his teeth finally let go after Lunamaria put a hand on his shoulder.

Ryuzaki, feeling lost and confused turned around and started marching with a hard scowl on his face. Lunamaria followed him as if she felt the need to be with him. After Ryuzaki entered the corridors, Lunamaria grabbed his wrists hard.

"Where are you going, Ryu?"

"I don't know, Luna. Please leave me alone."

"Please tell me." Luna begged as she gripped with both her hands now.

"Leave me alone."

"Ryu. I'm not going to let you suffer your problems by yourself."

Ryuzaki turned around slowly as he faced Lunamaria. She noticed that he was shaking and trying to hold back the tears in his sapphire eyes, but it was too hard for him. And before she knew it, he pulled her in a tight embrace by wrapping his arms around her petite waist and cried on her shoulders. Lunamaria wrapped her slender arms around Ryuzaki's muscular body, letting him know that she was there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reiatsuma Hayabusa, as mysterious as he was, wasn't a violent-natured man. In fact, if he was given a choice to talk his way out of things, he would as long as it was minimal blood loss. What he was doing, was just the same issue, the same decisions he had to make. And the decisions were far from easy.

He fixed his crumpled up collar quietly as he left a small closet type of room, with the two armed guards who were supposed to watch him, unconscious on the room's cold hard floor. He hated being watched, but he hated being around people more. Apparently, he couldn't convince the two guards to leave him alone through words alone.

Reiatsuma walked around in the _Endeavour_, trying to get used to his way around even though he would be surrendered to the ZAFT High Council for trial of his betrayal and mass murder in a few days time. He ruffled through his jet-black hair as he thought about his past actions. He was once called the _'Silver-Eyed Covenant'_. Every order given to him was done in the way the Officers wanted him to, like a Covenant from a Servant to his God. In some cases, he did more than expected.

He always excelled in every field against Ryuzaki except for leadership. Skills that they used to compete with each other, to outwit each other. Put them together, they were a deadly combination. But who could have known that such skills honed through partnership would be used to kill Ryuzaki's own father? Reiatsuma hated those ugly stares from the crew members. He hated the secret mumbles behind his back. Even he wanted some kind attention and love. But all he could do was bow and do as he was told.

While walking and thinking, he bumped into Shiho and Dearka who were conversing about something. Reiatsuma stared into Shiho's eyes as she stared back at him.

"Can I have my computer back? I've something important to do," Reiatsuma asked her, his eyes not leaving Shiho's the entire time. As if he was trying to mind control her, to which of course that was impossible even for him.

"Oh! Here you go. And thank you so much, Commander. Most of the problems of the _DEEP_ _Arms _are now solved." Shiho smiled gently as she gave him the briefcase that was on the floor. He took it without hesitation, then left. Dearka looked suspiciously at the _Hierarch_ pilot. He was still in the dark about him, but what he had said in the hangar a few moments ago shocked him. He stared at the back of the lonely wanderer as he tried pondering on the said person's character.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten minutes later..._

Dearka turned on his communicator in his room and connected to the _Rousseau_, wanting to know if Yzak was alright. He had a nagging thought in his head all day and he felt the need to call.

"This is Commander-"

"Yzak! Are you alright!? Have you recovered!?" Dearka cut off Yzak annoyingly.

"Yes, Dearka. I'm fine. How's Shiho?"

"She's fine as usual. Went into a depression mode when you were almost dead, but she's alright now . Why? The Commander misses his lover?"

"Something like that. I heard alot of things happened. Tell me about it."

Dearka took the whole half an hour talking about the events that happened. It was alot but it was part of a ZAFT Military man's life.

"New model Mobile Suits? Okay. Thanks Dearka. I'll see you in the _Voltaire_."

"Yeah. Nice hearing from you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: This Commander Hayabusa guy... Picture him as exactly the same attitude as Sven Cal Bayan of Gundam Seed Stargazer... Quite similar except for the appearance and rank and whatsoever... Well here's where I stop being selfish and let you guys express your thoughts... __**If there is any contradictions in this story to GSD, please PM me... Well except for one thing... I don't even know how Luna met Ryuzaki so... Review if you have the ideas... Thanks a bunch...**_


	6. Chapter 6: One Life Too Many

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**_WARNING! There will be a character death in this chapter!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 0600Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" A voice came from one end of the hangar. Captain Ryuzaki Kidouya ran as he shouted at the mechanic trying to fix the damaged parts of the _Hierarch_.

"Sorry Captain! I was just trying to fix the Mobile Suit since I have nothing to do." The mechanic saluted as the sapphire-eyed Inevitable Arbiter approached, slowing down to a jog after running the whole way.

"Don't repair it. We will be making our way to the ZAFT Military Headquarters in _Carpentaria _on Earth. The repairs will be made there. Besides, we don't want him to make a getaway so easily," Ryuzaki said after taking a look at the _Hierarch_ and the _Innocence_ by its side.

Lunamaria suddenly came to Ryuzaki's side after the mechanic left. She tapped his shoulder causing him to face her with a questioning face.

"Yes, Lunamaria. What is it?" Ryuzaki adjusted his black uniform as she gave him a smile.

"Are we gonna upgrade the _Impulse_ when we go to _Carpentaria_? I really feel obsolete."

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Before we head for _Carpentaria_, we're going to Aprilius One to surrender Commander Hayabusa to the Supreme Council for... for his trial." The Captain said quietly as he made his way to the hangar exit, with Lunamaria in tow.

"You know, when I recalled what he said about his family dying on Januarius 4, I really pitied him. I could see through him that he was once a good-natured guy," Lunamaria said as she looked down. She knew Ryuzaki wasn't taking too well after his father died, but the problem piles up after the Second Battle of Artemis. He wasn't so tense or uncomfortable to be around before that time.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to kill him in the first place? Why the sudden change of heart?" Ryuzaki looked intensely at her, trying to get the answer whilst they were walking down the brightly lit corridor towards the central hull of the ship. The corridor had that slight tinge of antiseptic smell, and you could see why from the clean corners of every turn.

"S-shut up. Even I have a soft spot in my heart you know," Lunamaria replied, trying really hard to justify her words.

"Hm... I didn't know you were that kind of person. You would always kill people based on what you see," the Captain replied as he turned a corner in the corridor.

"Wh-what!? I don't believe it!" She turned around to leave as she displayed her childishness over a small thing to most people. Ryuzaki shook his head as he looked at her. Right now, he wasn't in the best of mood to talk with anyone.

"_Captain Kidouya, please report to the Bridge for an incoming message ASAP."_

Ryuzaki sighed as he turned in the direction of the Bridge. He pushed his personal problems to the back of his mind so that he could work properly, mentally preparing himself while making his way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One hour later..._

Shiho made a quick glance to the Commander as she exited the briefing room. Dearka looked at her and gave her a nudge, "Hey, Shiho. You better not be attracted to that guy or Yzak will burst into flames."

Knowing full well that he was joking, Shiho replied with a grin on her face, "Too bad Yzak looks better than him. I don't prefer guys who are too calm and collected, especially someone who replies me with silence." Shiho looked to the other side to avoid the stare from Dearka.

She started walking through the corridor to the changing room. She didn't really notice it, but she was turning pink around the cheeks quite a bit from Dearka's observation. Of course she knew its wrong to go around admiring other guys while you're in a relationship, but she just couldn't help it. Who could when there's an entity that held such a powerful physical and spiritual aura? And even if she DID have an infatuation to someone, she knew to limit and maybe cut off if that ever happened!

"So, you turning out for combat later?" Dearka asked as they turned a corner. Recalling the briefing, the Captain got a message from an unknown source indicating that a large group of Mobile Suits are coming to attack them in a few moments time. And being stuck near the asteroid belts of the Debris Belt just means that the enemies ambush possibility is extremely high, as well as the range and the directions at which the enemies are coming at would be most unpredictable.

"Yeah. Of course I am. Didn't I tell you that-" Shiho explained when she was cut off by Dearka.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. That's your job. Be careful then," Dearka made his way to the males' changing room when Shiho pulled him back by the uniform.

"Wait, Dearka. Have you heard anything about Yzak?" Shiho asked, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Ooooh yeeeaah. He has recovered and is on his way to rendezvous with us. Quite a person he is. I couldn't believe he recovered that fast," Dearka replied with a wide grin while turning around. He looked at Shiho for a facial expression and went into the changing room after seeing a satisfied smile.

Shiho was forced to protect this ship since the _Endeavour_ was only left with three Mobile suits. She tried recalling more but definitely, there was only three. The _Impulse _for Lunamaria, _DEEP Arms_ for herself and one spare _Zaku Warrior _for Dearka after his one got damaged.

She turned around and headed for her temporary quarters to change into her pilot suit. As she walked down the corridor, she began thinking of ways to say sorry to Yzak for not protecting him well enough.

_'What should I say?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Shiho floated up to her Mobile Suit as she zipped up her collar of the pilot suit. As she took her seat in the cockpit, she looked at the picture of herself and Yzak in the corner. She daydreamed for a while but got back into reality when she heard a voice outside. By routine, she popped her head out and saw the white suited Commander.

"Commander Hayabusa, what are you doing here?" Shiho asked as he handed her a disk with his black-gloved hands. His steel-toe boots thumping against the steel floor the cockpit entrance as he got in closer.

"Here. The system configuration won't go well without this. I made a copy of it yesterday. Good luck out there," Reiatsuma said as he floated down to the hard ground and made way to the exit.

Shiho just looked at him as he exited. She looked at the disk curiously and went back inside when she heard Dearka's voice from her communicator.

"Shiho, is everything up and ready there? We're gonna commence the launch sequence," Dearka explained through the screen in his green pilot suit.

"I'm almost done. Don't worry," Shiho replied as she hesitantly inserted the disk into the main drive of the cockpit. What if it was a virus? A loud siren sounded outside, signalling the operation commencement. She quickly slid the disc into the feed. After a few moments of waiting, the screen displayed the overall summary of the disk and its purpose. She pressed a few keys and pulled up a few switches.

"Alright, good luck. Dearka out," He said as he went offline.

After seeing the Core Splendor launch, Shiho brought out her Mobile Suit to the linear catapult and prepared for launch.

"_DEEP Arms Housenka, you are clear for launch."_

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, _Housenka_. Launching." Shiho pushed the main thrusters control forward and stepped on the pedals. The engines of the Mobile Suit roared as it came to life, lifting it off the ground and into space. Shiho routinely pressed the Phase Shift switch as the Mobile Suit barrel rolled, colors filling the armor as if it was coming to life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

**_Solar System Debris Belt_**

_**Approx. 0714Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"Lunamaria here. Shiho, you and Dearka prepare the enemy's approach at 9 o'clock to 12 o'clock of the _Endeavour_,. I will handle them at 1 to 4 with the rest," Lunamaria suggested as they all took up defensive formations, barely seeing large numbers of enemy Mobile Suits in the region.

"Roger that. Shiho, lets go." Dearka spoke through his radio, acknowledging his orders.

_"This is Captain Kidouya to all pilots. Stand your ground and don't move too far off, especially Lunamaria. No information about where they are from has been received yet. Keep yourselves alert."_ The Captain said through the communicator, warning them of possible battleships hiding in the area among the asteroid belt.

"Wilco, Captain. Keep that in mind all, stances set to defensive."

"Here they come!"

And before they knew it, beams were fired from all directions. The Captain ordered the defensive measures to be put in place, as the Mobile Suit pilots tried shooting down the enemies.

"Fire the anti-depth beam depth charges! They must not hit us! Activate automatic CIWS and prepare all barrels with Dispars. I want all missiles and projectiles to be intercepted. Accelerate to full combat speed." The Inevitable Arbiter tried to assess the situation as he gave the commands.

He watched worriedly as the _Impulse _was surrounded by most of the enemy Windams. With skill and ease, Lunamaria easily cut down all the enemy that ended with explosions in her vicinity. Ryuzaki was impressed but felt that the worst was yet to come.

"Captain Kidouya. This is Shinn Asuka of the _Destiny_. I will be your additional escort from here on to rendezvous with the _Voltaire_ and the _Rousseau,_" a voice suddenly came into all ZAFT Forces radio channel in the are. With surprise, the Captain gladly accepted the help, seeing how unfavorable the conditions were.

"This is Dearka! I'm pinned down by heavy enemy fire! Request immediate-" Dearka was cut off when he saw a green beam headed towards him. He looked straight at the center of the beam as he felt his breath and heartbeat quickened. There was nowhere to escape, the debris were in the way.

Fortunately for him, the _Destiny _was in time to block out the beam and return fire, killing off a few Windams. Dearka couldn't believe what just happened. He quickly regained composure and continued fighting with a thanks to Shinn.

Shiho, in the meantime, was also having a hard time fighting off the enemies. She tried shooting down a few of the Windams but got none destroyed. Remembering about the disk the Commander gave her, she activated the disk drive as it flashed through the screen.

"Crap! Of all the times to forget about booting the disk!"

It took a while, but Shiho suddenly found the Mobile Suit to be flexible and agile. She shot down a few of the Mobile Suits in a few seconds and fired the beam in a balsam style, causing more than five Mobile Suits to be destroyed. She smiled through her helmet as she reminded herself to thank the Commander a million times for helping.

"This is Captain Kidouya. All pilots, be advised, a new wave of Mobile Suits has entered battle space," Ryuzaki frowned harder, wondering when the attack will end. And why, of all times, would they attack now when they should be focusing on retreating.

"Dearka! Watch your six!" Shiho shouted through the communicator. Being in the battlefield really makes you tense.

"What the hell! You have no need to shout damn it!" Dearka returned while the Zaku fired a few rounds on the enemy.

A _Super_ _Hyperion_ Mobile Suit suddenly appeared in front of him. Although he was firing accurately, the enemy blocked all attacks as if it was nothing. In a split second, the _Hyperion _threw a Beam Boomerang. Dearka instinctively dodged the flying object and fired a few shots at the _Super_ _Hyperion_.

...

Dearka felt a sharp pain across his back and body after hearing the crunching of metal. He let out a choked scream and blood spilled out of his mouth. The pain was intense that he widened his eyes, his heartbeat quickened in a split second, his hands stiffened as he felt the pain radiate through his whole body. In that short few seconds...everything went by so fast. The thought of being unable to feel his lower limb waist down, the unbearable pain, the feeling of his guts exploding out of his severed body. His entire life flashed before his eyes.

Shiho watched dreadfully as the beam boomerang sliced through Dearka's Zaku. And what shocked her extensively was that it sliced through the cockpit. The Mobile Suit separated into two parts, horrifically floating for a few seconds, before exploding into a bright light, leaving debris of the Zaku. The devastating explosion was so strong, Shiho could feel her cockpit vibrate and rattling as she ducked her head, shutting her eyes tight.

Before going into a rampage.

"D-Dearka! You bastard!" Shiho suddenly felt the urge, the need to kill the enemy Mobile Suit. What he had done was unacceptable. Dearka was a good pilot, so she did not expect that to happen. But this is war against terrorism after all. And anything can happen in a war.

The _DEEP Arms_ and _Destiny_ began slashing at the _Super_ _Hyperion_ but was totally unsuccessful. They fought until they reached their limited distance.

"Lt. Hahnenfuss! Where do you think you're going!?" The Captain shouted as he stood up, worrying about the safety of the pilots after seeing one die in front of his eyes. He felt bad for not able to do anything and see one perish helplessly. If only the _Innocence_ was still operational.

The radar beeped loudly as another unknown heat source approached, "Captain! Heat sources detected from Indigo 3! Its moving in a fast velocity and appears to be an unknown Mobile Suit!"

"Take it down, it could probably be an enemy! Lunamaria, get Shiho back here NOW!" Ryuzaki commanded as he took a look at the Radar and overview of the battle. The _Endeavour_ shot its arsenal at the incoming Mobile Suits, including the unknown Mobile Suit. It was a losing fight. Motherships were revealing themselves from the huge debris, entering combat.

"What!? Alright!" Lunamaria replied.

The unknown Mobile Suit dodged the beams and missiles easily as it turned and rolled in great agility. Every time the _Endeavour_ fired, it kept evading. It started to annoy the Captain. And it took a while for him and everyone aboard a while to realize what was going on. The dark sapphire-colored Mobile Suit activated its arsenal and aimed at the enemy as it stopped.

The arsenal was extremely heavy, too heavy in fact. Two rifles, two large shoulder-mounted beam cannons, multi-missile launchers on its main body and four over-large beam cannons mounted by its side. It aimed for the enemy mobile suit and in a blink of an eye, the beams were fired in a large radius that all enemy Mobile Suits were turned into space debris. It slowly deactivated its weapons and stayed floated in mid-space with its rifles at its side. The barrels of the weapons glowing from the heat.

"_This is the ZGMF-X75S Divine. Endeavour, cease fire. I repeat, cease fire. All enemies have been eliminated."_

Shiho went wide-eyed with surprise and shock. She was extremely astounded to hear that voice. She could only hear that voice in her dreams for the past few days. She stared at the Mobile Suit as it floated proudly against the divinity of the dark blanket. She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, totally forgetting that she had lost a close comrade.

_Yzak..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Commanders Quarters**_

_**Approx. 1000Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Yzak Joule looked out of the window of the _Endeavour, _at the endless stars and space. He kept thinking about Dearka. He kept reminiscing the times they had together as comrades during the war. And most importantly, he kept recalling the times they had together as close friends.

Yzak clenched his fist, gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe a good pilot such as Dearka was dead, that a close friend that made a huge part of his life was totally gone. He cursed and cursed at the Radicalists who made things harder for them to get peace. Yzak remembered how Mirrialia cried hard when Shiho told her about Dearka's death. Their hearts felt extremely heavy at this loss.

Shiho came into the room and wrapped her arms around Yzak from the back. She tried hearing for his heartbeat which was fast as he was trying to control his emotions. Yzak punched the reinforced window with a loud bang, which startled Shiho. She slowly came to his side and ran her graceful fingers through his hair.

"Yzak. I...I'm sorry. If only I was...fast enough to protect him," Shiho hugged his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. She tried comforting him but she can't even comfort herself. Even after the help from Reiatsuma's software upgrade, she still couldn't save Dearka, which, to herself, showed how incompetent she was.

"You...You're not at fault Shiho. The Radicals...are the ones to blame. Damn them! ...Damn Dearka. Leaving me at such a moment...isn't funny," Yzak cursed as he wrapped his arms around Shiho, surrendering the fact that they needed each other to survive.

"...Not...funny at all..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuzaki and Shiho took their time pondering on the new Mobile Suit that was docked. They themselves were surprised when they heard the voice of the temper-ridden Commander, who got injured. They were even more surprised when the Mobile Suit destroyed the enemy. Even the name stupefied them. _(Details on the Divine at bottom of chapter)_

_X-75S Divine..._ _A new model more enhanced than the other two... What we just saw was just the Stigma Mode..._

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder," Lunamaria started, "is it Christmas? Is everyone being handed out Mobile Suits for free? Why didn't I get on-!"

The both of them suddenly heard a sound as if someone was punched. They turned to look and saw Reiatsuma on the ground on his back, Yzak standing in front of him with a heavy scowl on his face. From just seeing the two, the Captain knew that there was trouble.

"Damn you! You don't deserve that uniform! Radicalists like you should be killed painfully and slowly!" Yzak came up to Reiatsuma and crouched over him, giving dreadful punches. The former Silver-Eyed Covenant didn't even make a sound when he was hit. He just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he endured the pain.

The Inevitable Arbiter ran as fast as he could to the two, stopping Yzak by gripping him by the shoulders. He knew Yzak was hard to handle, but this musn't go on. He felt the need to bring order in the ship.

"Yzak! What do you think you're doing!?" Shiho cried in panic as she held him back a few steps away.

"Commander Joule! Stop this at once!" Ryuzaki commanded as he struggled to hold back Yzak. Reiatsuma quietly sat up, not bothering to clean the blood on his mouth and nose. His cheeks were bruised purple, his hair and his white Commander uniform disheveled and stained with blood.

"Let him go..." Reiatsuma took out a knife from his uniform and extended it to Yzak, "If you are so eager to kill me, then do it. I'd rather die in the hands of a ZAFT Commander than a sentence given by the Supreme Council."

"R-Rei! What the fuck!?"

Yzak just stared at the cold, silver eyes as he controlled himself. He didn't like to kill unarmed personnel and he certainly didn't like it now. His anger wanted to, but he refrained with great willpower. He broke himself free of Ryuzaki and Shiho's hold and marched out of the hangar as Shiho followed him. Both man looking towards the retreating back. Reiatsuma sheathed his combat knife onto the back of his waist belt, while Ryuzaki shook his head.

Both Ryuzaki and Reiatsuma was curious on how Yzak obtained that Mobile Suit. But Ryuzaki ultimately felt that this wasn't the time to ask considering a close comrade died during battle. The Captain was beginning to think that this wasn't a post-war situation but its rather turning into a war.

The _Endeavour _was ordered by the Defence Council to return to Aprilius One as soon as possible to return the traitor who was going to be tried for his crimes. Ryuzaki knew the laws of ZAFT and he definitely knew the consequences.

_Former Commander Reiatsuma Hayabusa of the Elite ZAFT Forces would be sentenced to death for desertion, betrayal and mass murder of innocent ZAFT officials as well as PLANTs Civilians, the sentence would be carried out two weeks after the trial._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yzak! Relax will you!? Why did you hit him!?" Shiho asked as she stopped him in the corridor. She knew he was short-tempered but she didn't know he would go to such extent.

"Why!? Isn't that obvious!? His friends killed Dearka! Why shouldn't I be taking it out on him!?" Yzak turned around and faced Shiho as he shouted at her.

"Because it won't bring Dearka back! It won't do any good!" Shiho replied as she tried to convince him to relax, her eyes welling up with tears as she tried hard to calm Yzak down, from doing anything stupid, anything that might hurt then both later on. Of course her heart twisted painfully seeing Yzak this way, seeing how things was. But she had to be strong for the both of them. She'd do anything for her loved one.

"What makes-" Before he finished his sentence, he felt warm, soft lips on his mouth as Shiho brought herself to kiss him, shutting his loud-mouth instantly. Yzak, of course, returned the kiss for he had missed Shiho during the stay in the ZAFT Medical HQ. They separated a while from each other to replenish oxygen supply.

"I-I...I love you...Yzak. I was afraid...was afraid that I'd miss the chance to tell you." Shiho admitted as she looked into his confused blue eyes. She entwined her graceful fingers around his own, just touching his hands filled her up with warmth. Its been so long.

"I... love you too, Shiho." Yzak replied hesitantly as he stared into her lovely amethyst orbs, both lost in each others eyes and seemed to drift aimlessly within a dreamland for that small amount of time.

"Ehem. This is a battleship. Not a cruise. Please do it somewhere private," The Captain suddenly interrupted as he walked down the corridor while adjusting his peaked cap with a tinge of embarrassment. As expected, the two lovers blushed madly and smiled at the Captain. The smile died away when Yzak saw Reiatsuma walking up to him.

Reiatsuma stopped abruptly in front of Yzak and opened his mouth, "Nothing I say can bring him back. I don't blame you if you hate the sight of me. I don't expect you to forgive me either. I just want you to remember what he died fighting for," Silver met sapphire as they stared at each other with Shiho by their side, staring at Yzak for an answer.

"Damn you! What the hell do you know about that!? Killing people as you damn well please-!"

"Yzak, please," Shiho held him down, her eyes pleading for a peaceful resolution. Yzak's face trembled with anger but slowly, it went away after he took a deep breath.

"I'm not forgiving you. I don't want to think that its your fault. But..." Yzak closed the distance between him and Reiatsuma. So close that Yzak could smell the stench of the Silver-Eyed Covenant's blood on his face, "You're still scum in my eyes."

Yzak finally said as he turned on his heels and walked away. Shiho and Reiatsuma stayed there, the female lieutenant looking at Yzak with a surprised look, while Reiatsuma, his...usual look.

"Commander, I just want to say thank you for the help you gave me on my Mobile Suit. It really saved me," Shiho smiled at him and gave a bow in her Red ZAFT Uniform, showing her gratitude. Reiatsuma didn't return her gesture. Instead...

"It sure as hell didn't save Elsman," he said as he turned his gaze to Shiho, who just gave him a sad look. She thought, even Reiatsuma was human. Even he could feel loss, even if it wasn't his own comrade. Or was he just acting? Shiho shook her head, giving him a small smile as she looked up at him, noticing his still present bloodstains on his face and white uniform.

"It wasn't anybody's fault. Please don't think that way," young Shiho sadly muttered, holding out to him a pack of antiseptic wipes for his bloodstains. Reiatsuma quietly received the pack and immediately turned around to leave. Shiho watched him leave, waving his gloved hand as thanks. She could've sworn she heard him mutter under his breath as he left. Maybe she was just too tired from the fight.

_"You haven't changed one bit, Shiho..." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Lunamaria. How are you?" Shinn Asuka greeted as he entered the hangar to make his way to the _Destiny_. Lunamaria, of course, returned his greetings with a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm good. Where are you going? I heard that you are to go to _Gibraltar _for a mission." Lunamaria asked curiously as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to _Gibraltar_. Some sort of problems there I think?"

"Heheh, even though you just arrived. There's so much we need to talk about."

"Haha I wish I could do that but I wouldn't want to miss the timeline," Shinn said as he smiled. Not the kind of childish smile he gave off to Lunamaria a few months back. But that of a grown mature man.

"Well...I'll keep in touch Lunamaria. You take care of yourself out here," Shinn said as he floated towards his Mobile Suit. Lunamaria looked at his back and smiled as she turned around to return to her duties.

"You take care too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Model: ZGMF-X75S Divine_

_Pilot: Yzak Joule_

_Predecessors: ZGMF-X10A Freedom ,ZGMF-X666S Legend , YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H_

_Operating System: GUNDAM Complex_

_Manufaturer: ZAFT, Clyne Faction, Terminal_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Powerplant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Fission Reactor_

_Armaments: -MMI-M50L .50 Cal Dual-Barrel CIWS x2 _

_ -MMI-GAUD28A 80 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2 _

_ -MA-M32G "Gamma Heinrich" Beam Saber x2 _

_ -MA-M1721 "Tristan VX1" High-Energy Beam Rifles x2 _

_ -MX2500 Beam Shield Generator x1_

_ -RQM56 "Supreme Return" Beam Boomerang/Saber x2_

_ -EEQ9 "Guidance" Extensional arrestor x1 _

_ -QZX-03 "Prometheus Tannhauser" Positron Cannon Launcher x4_

_Remote Armaments: -EZGU-2X Akavir DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wings x6 (MA-M1720 Cannon)_

_Additional Features: -IHiMAT(Integrated High Mobility Aerial Tactics)_

_ -Improved DRAGOON System_

_ -Advanced Multi-lock Weapon System_

_ -Neutron Jammer Canceller_

_ -Variable Phase Shift Armor_

_ -2 Vision Modes (Normal & Thermal)_

_ -Reflective Armor (in Anthera Mode)_

_ -Two Primary Modes: -Stigma (Increased Power) __-Anthera (Increased Speed & Maneuverability)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Uh... Yeah... I didn't expect that when I was going on walks to find the idea for this chapter and it came out like this when I opened up my laptop... There you go... Its quite saddening... I don't know why Dearka had to die but I feel that realism needs to be put into this... How many times had a hero died in a movie than in real life... Much less... So realism had a part to play in Dearka's death... So don't chase me Dearka fans... (Runs away...) Please review though! :D_


	7. Chapter 7: The Replacement

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Aprilius One PLANTs Capital**_

_**ZAFT Detention Facility Alpha**_

_**Approx. 0900Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Reiatsuma walked with his head bowed as he was being led into the Main Elevator of the City, handcuffed, accompanied by the _Endeavour _Captain and guarded by a few armed ZAFT Soldiers. Reiatsuma just walked blindly through the corridors, didn't even bother hiding his face. His uniform disheveled, even torn in some parts because of the harsh treatment and interrogations they did on him days before the trial. The kicks to the head, brutal beatings, even near-death tortures just for information, and most importantly, confession to his crimes.

Of course, Reiatsuma had been in prisons more than once. Not in a ZAFT prison though, this was his first time, and one of the worst too. The brutality was unnerving, he almost lost himself and got himself broken. But he knew he was stronger than that. Everyone around them just stared at him. They were not accustomed to see a white uniform being under custody.

_"Look at that...freaking terrorist...even in defeat you walk in shame..."_

_"Stupid dog...if you wanna kill, go kill the Naturals...Why touch us?..."_

_"I hope he dies slowly and painfully...he's a disgrace to us all..."_

_"Damned traitor..."_

Reiatsuma was indifferent to the insults. He didn't want to play their game. In fact, he was too damned tired to even say anything. The main elevator descended as the group entered it, bringing them to the Supreme Council Chamber for Reiatsuma's trial. Arriving in a few minutes, they forcefully pulled Reiatsuma by his arm, kicking him in the back for no reason at all, and made their way to a large wooden door.

"Captain Kidouya, this is as far as you can go. Before I forget, please report back here at 1500hrs. The Supreme Council will be expecting you," one of the Senior Guards told the Inevitable Arbiter. Ryuzaki looked at Reiatsuma's slouched back as he made his way to return to the _Endeavour_ with eyes downcast, not able to do anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two Hours Later..._

In his haste, Yzak forgot his Identification Card that was left in his quarters in the _Endeavour_. After taking a few minutes, Yzak finally found it and began making his way out of _Endeavour_. Due to the recent events in Space and on Earth, the Council Members had taken steps to eliminate Radicals, both Naturals and Coordinators, who were seeking vengeance for those who died in the Second War.

This caused the mobilisation of the whole ZAFT Military Forces to different areas. And what made him partly glad about it was that the three ships, _Rousseau_, _Voltaire_ and _Endeavour_ are grouped together and sent to Earth to eliminate terrorist threats around the Earth Continent, Australia. Which meant they are stationed to _Carpentaria_, the ZAFT Main Headquarters on Earth.

Yzak took a turn in the corridor and went through a door, revealing his ship, the _Voltaire_. He smiled at the sight and started making his way into the ship, making himself feel at home.

"Yzak! Wait for me!" Yzak turned around immediately as Shiho ran up to him. She had a neutral look on her face as if something was wrong. Yzak immediately knew that something was up and he had to know what it was.

"Anything wrong, Shiho?" He asked calmly as he gestured to her to enter the _Voltaire_.

"The news just came up a few minutes ago about Commander Hayabusa's trial. I think you should go see it." Shiho said softly as if it was a bad thing. They walked through the corridors and stopped when they heard a television broadcast in the Mess Hall. Yzak instinctively went in to check out what it was, since Shiho advised him to.

"_...former Commander of the ZAFT Elite Forces, Commander Reiatsuma Hayabusa, has been given the death sentence by the PLANTs Supreme Council for desertion, betrayal, mishandling of confidential information as well as a mass accounts of murder of ZAFT Officials and PLANTs civilians. The sentence will be carried out two weeks from today at..."_

Yzak only heard that part as he made his way out and started in the direction of his office. Shiho looked worriedly at him. Not that she's worried about Yzak, but she wasn't sure what he would do about the former Commander. Yzak Joule just quietly made his way into his homely office, his refuge for the moment.

"Yzak, what-" Shiho asked just before she was interrupted.

"I have no need to think about that guy. What happens to him is his problem. I won't do anything about it," Yzak explained as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Alright. I'll be in the hangar if you need anything." Shiho replied as she turned around and left the office. Yzak sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, trying to savour the silence which was always disturbed by his late friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Aprilius One PLANTs Capital**_

_**ZAFT Detention Facility Alpha**_

_**Approx. 1505Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Ryuzaki walked into the detention barracks as he adjusted his white peaked cap. During the meeting with the Supreme Council, the Captain was given promotion and given the appointment in FAITH due to his outstanding military records and loyalty to ZAFT and the PLANTs, as well as his capture of former Commander Hayabusa. After the meeting, he was ordered to change from his black uniform to the white one and was given a badge resembling a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb, indicating his FAITH stature.

Ryuzaki took a turn and showed his ID Card to the guard on duty and ordered him to open the cell door which was currently accommodated by the former Silver-Eyed Covenant. As expected, Reiatsuma was extremely unsightly and bloody. Even after the trial, he was brutally treated. Not that he expected to be treated like a king.

Reiatsuma was lying on his back on the bed, with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. His jet-black hair was dishevelled and unorderly. His eyes showed signs of insomnia and extreme exhaustion. Ryuzaki slowly entered the cell.

"Rei, how are you?" Ryuzaki asked as he stopped in front of the bed. Reiatsuma slowly opened his silver eyes and looked at the white suited Captain in front of him. Reiatsuma let out a satisfied huff as he caught sight of a badge on Ryuzaki's left collar.

"A member of FAITH. For capturing a high priority renegade I assume?" Reiatsuma asked as he moved his legs to the side and sat up, wincing as he felt sharp pains sear through his body from all the beating, and also may be due to some broken bones. Ryuzaki moved beside him, taking off his peaked cap and looked at Reiatsuma.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I knew this was going to happen," the blonde Captain sighed as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Isn't that what we used to do in the past? I gave the higher ups reasons to let you ride up the ranks when we first started off. Its the same today," Reiatsuma replied softly while looking down at his boots. Somehow he can't lift his head to look forward, it hurt like hell.

"I never understood why you didn't want to take credit for catching that asshole," Ryuzaki smiled.

"Mmm..."

Silence followed the scene as they thought what to say next. Reiatsuma finally remembered something and quickly said, "Ryu... Are you going to go for Earth after this?"

Ryuzaki turned his gaze to the wall and said softly, "Yeah. We were ordered there to root out terrorist activities."

"Before you leave, please take care of the _Hierarch _for me. I don't like to hear you saying that it blew up in my afterlife." Reiatsuma let out a small and rare smile as he faced Ryuzaki. With that, Ryuzaki stood up and put on his peaked cap, making his way out of the cell.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'll keep it safe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two Hours Later..._

"_This is Commander Joule to all hands. Prepare for the departure of the Voltaire. We will be making our way to the ZAFT Military Base in Carpentaria on Earth."_

Shiho continued walking as she heard the announcement. She had just returned from seeing the former Commander in the Detention Barracks. She talked to him for a while and he kept reminding her about her relationship with Yzak. He advised the brunette to keep fighting to live so that they could live happily. Just before leaving from the _Endeavour_ to the Detention Compound, the silver-eyed Coordinator gave her another disk which seemed important.

"_Please do not lose this. There's no one else I can trust on this...Not even Ryu...this unlocks the Hierarch for use, which was made for only one pilot of a certain Genetical Information. Only use it after my sentence is carried out or in case I die before that."_

She recalled what he said and took a look at the disk as she made her way to the hangar. She didn't know why, but Captain Kidouya had requested the transfer of the _Hierarch_ from the _Endeavour_ to the _Voltaire_. She looked at the majestic Mobile Suit beside the _Divine_. Both of the Mobile Suits were beautifully constructed even though the _Hierarch_ was damaged.

She stuffed the disk back into her uniform as she turned to make her way to her quarters, pondering on the recent events that happened. She didn't know why Reiatsuma had entrusted her that Mobile Suit but she had a feeling she was going to find out soon enough.

Yzak suddenly came up to her from behind and held her arms. Shiho whirled around and stared at him with a questioning brow, wanting to know the reason behind stopping her.

"Captain Kidouya and I just informed Lacus Clyne on the silver-eyed idiot's problem. She promised to let him off the death charges. I know I said I didn't like him, but I believe he did those things while his mind was clouded from judgment." Yzak explained as he looked away, receiving an intense glare from Shiho.

"Wow, Yzak. I'm proud of you. You have the ability to know good from bad," Shiho said while staring at his sapphire eyes. She tried to joke around with him, but he saw that as more of a complement.

"Shut up. I'm capable of those things from young," Yzak said as he blushed. Shiho chuckled as she saw how his face reacted to the situation. She tip-toed and gave a peck on his cheeks.

"Good for you, Yzak. You're finally turning into a mature man," Shiho said jokingly as she walked away. It took Yzak a while to realize what happened. By that time, Shiho wasn't in sight.

Shiho thought to herself as she turned around the corner. She mentally made a note to keep the _Hierarch _in perfect condition so that the Silver-Eyed Covenant would return to the battlefield and regain his honor. She smiled as she thought about the deed Yzak had done.

Though something bugged her. Why would they let him off the hook so easily? What would people say if this got out? It seems...Reiatsuma Hayabusa's issue was as deep as the Mariana Trench, and all the way weaved with webs of lies and deceit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_This is the Rousseau to Aprilius One Control Tower. Trans-atmospheric Upgrades is operational and ready. Preparing for immediate departure."_

"_Voltaire to Control Tower. Clearance on Trans-atmospheric Upgrades has been given. Preparing for departure."_

"_Endeavour to Main Control Tower. All systems green. Preparing for departure."_

The three ships made their way into space as the gates of the Docking Area opened to make way. After accelerating in full throttle, the _Endeavour_, _Voltaire_ and _Rousseau _begin their journey to the ZAFT Military Base on Carpentaria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two Days Later..._

The cell was dim and too cold for his liking. But being a ZAFT Elite for almost a few years has made him resilient to these type of situations. Finally, ZAFT decided to let him off the hook of torture, away from all the brutality. He began shifting in his bed, trying to catch sleep which was rare within the last couple of days.

Giving up, Reiatsuma sat up on the side of the bed and took off his white uniform. With the black shirt on, he stood up and walked to the entrance of the cell and sat down, leaning against the walls before the cell gate. He felt something amiss today. The air was different and he could smell it.

"Commander Hayabusa?" A voice suddenly came from outside, making him jump slightly. He didn't expect to be called by that rank anymore and his eyes went wide at who he saw. He stared at violet eyes as he stood up. Kira Yamato, the war hero, was standing in front of him, in a white Commander's outfit with a guard behind him.

"What...What are you doing here?" Reiatsuma gave a slightly shocked face and his silver-eyes widened. He did not expect anything like this to happen.

"Isn't that obvious? We're releasing you from your death sentence. Well to be specific, Lacus Clyne released you."

"Why? I'm just a traitor. Why would she release me?" Reiatsuma tried to find an answer but got none when Kira began walking away. He quickly grabbed his uniform top and ran to catch up with Kira. After a few minutes of footsteps and silence, Kira finally opened his mouth.

"Let's just say that you were not released freely. You are demoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade as punishment." Kira said softly, "The other Council Members agree with the decision and decided to let you off the hook. Just don't do anything careless again. We helped you once, the next time, we will deny you had any affiliation to us."

Reiatsuma looked at Kira with his same look, as if expecting this to happen the whole time, except, he didn't expect it. But, he still had a nagging feeling pulling at him, "Does this mean you're still reinstating me with my original mission?"

Kira stopped and turned to look at him, "Of course not. Right now, we're facing too much resistance from large scale terrorist & radicalist cells. Remember to change into your Green-Coat as well before leaving. Oh and I think that nickname of yours, will stay with you as well."

"..." Reiatsuma nodded quietly. But truly, he was grateful deep inside to be assigned to the Endeavour party. Kira just gave him a smile and continued their way to Lacus Clyne's office.

_"...From a white coat to a green coat, huh?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Bridge**_

_**Approx. 1300Hrs (Earth Time)**_

"Hey, Lunamaria. Have you done your upgrades on the _Impulse_?" The Captain asked as he made his way towards Lunamaria.

"Yeah. In fact it was done a moment ago." Lunamaria replied as she adjusted her skirt. Ryuzaki ruffled through his blonde hair as he looked at her, hesitant about something.

"Umm... Lunamaria...Hmmm...How do I put this...What if...I said...I mean..."

"Geez! WHAT!?" the suspense was killing her.

"Would you believe me if I said that Hayabusa got cleared from his death sentence?" Ryuzaki looked at her for an answer. She looked at him weirdly and chuckled.

"Captain, if this is one of your jokes, its not funny." Lunamaria said as she turned around and made her way to her room. Ryuzaki figured not to tell her but rather he wanted her to surprise herself. He smirked to himself, thinking of how Lunamaria's face would look like.

"Ho ho ho..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship**_

_**Commander Joule's Quarters**_

_**Approx. 1315Hrs (Earth Time)**_

After clearing his tray of food and exiting the Cafeteria that was full of noise from the crew members, Yzak thought about the arrival of the _Hierarch _pilot any moment soon. As he entered his quarters, he was surprised to see Shiho talking to someone. And that someone was none other than Lt. Hayabusa. Seeing he was now in Green-Coat, Yzak frowned, not as hard as usual, as they saluted him.

"So they downright shamed you into a Green-Coat? Quite interesting," Yzak said dryly as he saluted back and crossed the room to sit in his chair. He took his seat and faced Reiatsuma who was holding onto something in his gloved left hand. Nobody knew the reason, but he preferred to wear the black gloves together with the ZAFT Uniform.

"Chairwoman Clyne ordered me to give you this before I left," Reiatsuma walked to the desk and gave Yzak a mini-disk and the box. To his amazement, it was the same badge that Captain Ryuzaki wore before leaving for Carpentaria. Shiho was also surprised by the looks of her face.

"So... She also made me a member of FAITH. And what's this about?" Yzak took it and looked straight into Reiatsuma's silver eyes, with the disk in his hand.

"Its my files, even those that were covered in black ink, classified stuff. Chairwoman Clyne said something about you being part of the Terminal and a pilot of the Divine, so she gave you that badge," The Lieutenant said after a few moments of silence. Without knowing, Shiho came up to Reiatsuma and held out to him the disk that he handed to her. _(Details on Reiatsuma at bottom of chapter)_

"Hayabusa, this is the disk you gave me before we-" Shiho extended her hand but Reiatsuma raised his hand to reject, giving a look that said 'not now'.

He then faced the short-tempered Commander, "Commander Joule, I am assigned to the _Voltaire _under the Joule Squadron to... replace the deceased pilot, Lt. Dearka Elsman."

Yzak looked at Reiatsuma coldly. The Silver-Eyed Covenant knew this was going to happen. But amazingly, the Commander replied calmly, "Alright. The _Hierarch_ is docked in the main hangar. I look forward to seeing you perform well under the Joule Team, Silver-Eyed Covenant."

Red-uniformed Shiho was amazingly surprised at how calm Yzak handled the situation. Everyone in the ship knew how ballistic he can become when his personal matters are prodded. Even the _Hierarch _pilot was surprised. Reiatsuma saluted as he convinced Yzak that he would do his best. Both Shiho and Yzak waited for the Lieutenant to leave the room before they started their conversation.

"Well. At least you have someone to scream at when you're angry. He looks calm and collected even if you screamed at the top of your lungs in front of him," Shiho sighed heavily as she said that.

"It's not the same. What's that disk about?" Yzak eyed the disk in her pale hand which she held onto since Reiatsuma came in. She lifted the disk up to her face as she looked at it.

"It's the override software to control the _Hierarch_. He told me to use it if in the event he dies," Shiho's eyes were downcast. Yzak knew that Shiho was a very caring person under that military-trained attitude. She wouldn't want anyone to die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Name: Reiatsuma Hayabusa_

_Aliases: Silver-Eyed Covenant_

_Age: 21_

_Date Of Birth: March 18, CE 53_

_Nationality: PLANT_

_Known Relatives: Unknown_

_Genetic Type: Coordinator_

_Allegiance: ZAFT_

_Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade, FAITH_

_Mobile Suits: ZGMF-X1000 Zaku Warrior, YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, ZGMF-X71S Hierarch_

_Biography: _

_**First Bloody Valentine War**__: Attended ZAFT Military School at the age of 16, Graduated with a Red-Coat due to superior tactical approach, Enlisted into Le Creuset Team but taken out due to severe head injury in the Battle Of Carpentaria, Recovered and enlisted into Hawkin Team after Battle Of Orbit, Given commendation for Outstanding Battle Records, Taken out of Hawkin Team and stationed to Aprilius One._

_**Second Bloody Valentine War:**__Took part in the development of the Impulse Series, Stationed to Carpentaria Base for administrative position, Given a YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms after Armory One Incident, Aided rescue efforts in Operation Break The World, Promoted to the rank of Commander after Operation Spear Of Twilight and organized the Covenant Team, Injured critically but rescued while the rest of the Covenant Team was annihilated in Battle of Heaven's Base – Operation Ragnarok._

_All records after the Requiem attack on Aprilius One erased for Confidential Purposes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Alright, I'm sorry if I clinged to the OCs too much but I promise I would compensate the loss of Shiho and Yzak's relationship on the next chapter... Any doubts can be directed to me... Thanks... There is a reason behind everything I'm doing... Please be patient and read on to know the truth... :D So... Please REVIEW! :D THANKS!_


	8. Chapter 8: Always The Paperwork

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 0900Hrs **_

Shiho Hahnenfuss hastily walked into the Main Hangar, in search of the Silver-Eyed Covenant. She was convinced that he did not even touch his paperwork considering the stacks and piles of unsigned papers on his desk in his room. She knew she had to be firm about this, for it will affect the whole crew if not done properly. Its not because he was a Green-Coat, no no. She's not into bullying. Not yet at least.

As she shifted her eyes here and there in search of a black hair and silver eyes, all she saw was busy crewmen working here and there, and Yzak coming down the _Divine _in his white coat. Having a feeling that Yzak knew Reiatsuma's whereabouts, she immediately went up to him in a slow jog.

"Commander Joule! Can I have a moment with you?" Shiho asked politely as she saluted him.

"Sure. What is it?" Yzak saluted back and brushed a stray hair as he replied.

"Do you know where is Lieutenant Hayabusa? He hasn't finished his paper work yet and he-" Shiho said when she was cut off by Yzak.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. He's under me anyway." Yzak explained as he frowned.

"Yes sir. I'll return to my duties right away." Shiho saluted as she left the Commander's side.

Yzak just watched as he stared at Shiho's retreating back, trying his best not to look at her bottom. He blushed faintly at the thought and turned around, waiting by the _Hierarch,_ knowing exactly where the silver-eye usually hang-out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sea breeze was cooling and relaxing as it went through his hair, causing it to flutter. He looked beyond the urbanized military base and admired the ocean as the waves crashed softly on the beach side. Reiatsuma began taking his time to absorb in the scenery before him. Not often will he get the time to relax like this. His eyes went downcast as he returned to reality.

_'I bet the Radicals are looking for me... They won't let me go that easily...Not with all that information...'_

The Green-Coat turned around as he started making his way into the ship with his gloved hands stuffed into his pockets to continue his Operating-System upgrades of the _Hierarch_. Due to the fact that the new Mobile Suits were developed in _Carpentaria_, all upgrades and repairs whatsoever had to be done there to minimize intelligence leaks.

As he set foot in the hangar, he could literally feel someone by the _Hierarch_ even without looking. Talk about sixth sense. He lifted his head and gazed at the Silver-haired Commander standing by the _Hierarch _with his arms crossed. Reiatsuma sighed lightly and took big steps so as not to make Yzak wait for him.

"Commander Joule, how can I assist," Reiatsuma said dryly as he saluted the Commander. He felt nostalgic as he stared into the white color of the uniform. It reminded him of himself a few months ago. When things were less crazy and psychotic.

"Lt. Hahnenfuss told me that you have yet to complete your paperwork. I take it that you're too shaken to finish it." Yzak looked hard into Reiatsuma's eyes which just held coldness and death in it. A perfect pair of eyes for an Elite Soldier.

"I'm sorry about that, Commander. I'll prepare it by nightfall today." Hayabusa quickly saluted and left the hangar, postponing his primary objective to complete the upgrade of the _Hierarch _after he finishes his paper work. Although he seemed ruthless and cold, he hates paperwork and that was one weakness.

As he walked through the corridor, he kept getting stares from the crew as if he was an extra-terrestrial being or something like that. Even though he hated those kind of things and wanted to hit the next person who does it, he had to control himself. He was not called the Silver-Eyed Covenant for nothing. He heaved a sigh of relief as he entered his room, only to be greeted by a mountain of paperwork, and a blinking message from an anonymous sender on his laptop screen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 1600Hrs**_

Lunamaria Hawke stared at the upgraded _Innocence_ as it lands into the hangar. After a few minutes, the pilot of the _Innocence _rappelled down the Mobile Suit in his black-and-white pilot suit. Lunamaria ran up to him as he removed his helmet, showing blonde hair and a pair of lively sapphire eyes. The Captain smiled as he looked at her.

"Good afternoon, Luna. Had fun while I was gone?" Ryuzaki said as he handed his helmet to a nearby crewman, knowing that something happened due to Lunamaria's questioning face.

"You didn't tell me Commander Haya-... I mean Lieutenant Hayabusa was back," Lunamaria said as she folded her arms.

"I told you didn't I? Didn't you see him coming into _Carpentaria_ in an _Infestus_?" Ryuzaki said as he made his way into the main corridors. Lunamaria followed closely behind.

"No. You didn't," Lunamaria said as she walked by the Captain's side.

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes. If you weren't paying attention, too bad. See you later, my dear Lieutenant," Ryuzaki said as he patted her head and gave a peck on her left cheek, turning a corner and went into his office, locking the doors behind him. Lunamaria was left standing there with her mouth wide open.

_A few minutes later..._

Ryuzaki stepped out of the office with his white coat on. He purposely left behind his peaked cap, tired of its burdening weight. He started walking in the direction of the Exit Bay, planning to go out of the _Endeavour _once in a while. On his way, he saw Lunamaria and decided to ask her to join. She, of course, obliged totally with a wide smile on her face. The Captain chuckled at the sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 1700Hrs **_

Shiho walked down the corridor as she carried her files of paperwork which were ready to be submitted to the Commander. As she came into the Hangar, she couldn't help but wonder what and how the new Mobile Suits were operated. She placed the files on a nearby desk and stared at the dull-colored _Divine _as it stood majestically in the corner of the Hangar. She was amazed by its arsenal when it first came and couldn't believe that such a Mobile Suit was entrusted to the short-tempered Yzak Joule. She laughed lightly to herself at the thought, noticing a movement in the _Hierarch_ beside the _Divine_.

After a few seconds of staring at the cockpit entrance of the _Hierarch _from below, she finally made a decision to ask Reiatsuma about the Mobile Suit, knowing full well that only he could enter the cockpit. She climbed a flight of stairs near the _Hierarch_ and made her way to the cockpit entrance, hearing beeping and typing sounds. She looked in and saw the Green-Coat Lieutenant busy working on the Operating Systems.

With politeness, Shiho asked, "Lieutenant Hayabusa, are you free right now?" Shiho wasn't accustomed to calling him by his first name as she was not given clearance.

"Depends on what you want, Ma'am. My name is Reiatsuma, not Lieutenant Hayabusa. Call me Rei." Reiatsuma said as he kept typing away.

"...Don't call me Ma'am. Makes me feel old. Shiho's better. Can you enlighten me about the _Hierarch _and the other new Mobile Suits? I've been dying to know and the others aren't really...they won't really entertain me," Shiho asked almost pleadingly as she stared at him with the disk gripped safely by her graceful fingers. As if she'd die or get beaten if she didn't know

"Alright. You might want to sit in here," Reiatsuma gestured her to sit in the cockpit as he climbed out of the seat to let her take it. He quietly winced, feeling pain in his ribs. Just two days of rest isn't really enough for a broken rib. Shiho reluctantly came in and sat down, knowing that Yzak would go ballistic at seeing this as he might think wrongly.

"So... What's sitting in the cockpit got to do with my question?" Shiho asked as she looked at Reiatsuma, who was beside the seat, planning to guide her thoroughly, like a Master would to his Student.

"Let me show you the features of the _Hierarch_ first so that you can get a bare idea on what the other new Mobile Suits are about. Just from the Model Number, you can tell that the _Hierarch _is the first model of the three." Reiatsuma explained as he pressed a few keys, causing a screen to appear in the cockpit. _(Information on the Hierarch displayed at bottom of chapter)_

"Isn't this somewhat similar to the _Infinite_ _Justice _Mobile Suit?" Shiho asked out of curiosity as she scanned through the screen that displayed the features on the _Hierarch_, which was pretty impressive.

"Yes, it is. But it is rather an upgraded version of the _Justice_. Now don't worry...Athrun Zala has a WAY advanced Mobile Suit now compared to the three," Reiatsuma said as the screen went off. Shiho immediately remembered something as she took out the disk. Upon seeing this, Reiatsuma immediately made his way out of the cramped cockpit slowly. Shiho followed suit.

"Rei, can I ask you about this disk?" Shiho asked inquisitively like a child who keeps asking why the moon keeps following them when in the car.

"Hm?" Reiatsuma asked as he leaned over the railings outside the cockpit, looking down across the busy hangar.

"Why did you give it to me? And why did you entrust the _Hierarch _to me?" Shiho asked as the silver eyes went downcast. Shiho knew she had said something wrong. Reiatsuma could feel tightness wrap around his heart, making him grit his teeth.

"You'll find out one day. Until then, just hold onto it." Reiatsuma said as he jumped down over the railing with a loud thud upon landing on his feet and made his way out of the hangar, silently enduring the pain around his midsection.

_"...Goddamn ZAFT interrogators..."_

Shiho just stared at him and back at the disk. What did he mean by that? She would not find out even if she tortured him. Indeed the Silver-Eyed Covenant was a tough one to crack. It all boils down to one thing.

_'Why did Lacus Clyne still entrusted him that Mobile Suit, as well as push him back into the front lines with Yzak even though he betrayed them once?_

"...Wait...Did he just jump 30 feet down?... What the hell is he?..." Shiho said to herself quizically as she stared down from the maintenance walkway of the _Hierarch_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A half-hour later..._

Reiatsuma began walking down hastily through the corridor as he made his way to the hangar. He just received a message from the Radicals' leader stating that they wanted to meet him. Knowing full well of the consequences of not going, he made his way into the _Hierarch_ in his black-and-red pilot suit. He feared the power of the Radicals.

He entered the cockpit as he equipped his helmet. After punching in a few keys and buttons around the cockpit, Reiatsuma wondered if Yzak would let him go to meet with the Radicals. His unit got transferred to the Linear Catapult.

"_Lieutenant Hayabusa!_ _What do you think you're doing!?"_ A voice suddenly boomed into his helmet and it made his ears ring violently. He gritted his teeth as he looked into the screen.

"Commander Joule. I have important matters that needs to be attended. Please let me launch."

"_Why should I let you?"_

"Because I finished the reports and the paperwork. I'm not at liberty to share with you the details. Please let me launch."

It took a moment for Yzak to consider the request, _"Alright. But don't do anything stupid. I'm expecting you to return by 2000 hours."_

"Roger that. Thank you, Commander," Reiatsuma heaved a sigh of relief after the screen went off. He pressed a few buttons and pushed the throttles to the maximum to prepare for launch.

"_Reiatsuma Hay-come on do I have to say this EVERYTIME?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria Town Area**_

_**Approx. 2200Hrs **_

The large room was filled with soldiers and pilots of the three ships as they took their time to relax after a hard days work, adding onto the civilians that were there. The couches were full of laughing idiots, and the air was thick with pleasure and enjoyment. Yzak placed the cold glass slowly to his lips as the red liquid flowed into his mouth. It was quite relaxing as the music played a symphony piece of the early 20th Century.

Since he entered, he was just staring at the two Lieutenants of the Joule Team talking away. He could see that Reiatsuma was socializing to someone, which was unusual due to his cold and calm character. Shiho was smiling away as they chatted. He even saw Shiho laugh lightly as Reiatsuma made a quote with his straight usual face. This made Yzak's blood boil. He tried to control it but to no avail.

Yzak decided that it was best to just leave the large hall and relax his mind in the breeze outside. Yzak wanted to ask Reiatsuma about why he launched in the _Hierarch _just now, but he figured it was not time yet.

Outside, he saw Captain Ryuzaki Kidouya of the _Endeavour _and Lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke talking and joking around. They seem to be having a good time together. This made him more jealous. He left the area as the two began to make out passionately under the dim street lights, lined by tall palm trees that were swaying in the sea's breeze.

The Silver-haired Commander walked around the urban beach of the military base and sat down on a bench as he stared towards the ocean which was blanketed in the night sky full of shiny stars. He started thinking about his relationship with Shiho. He was beginning to feel insecure, fearing that Shiho would leave him for the Silver-Eyed Covenant. This made him rageful inside as he gritted his teeth at the thought, sitting on a wooden bench.

"What are you doing here all alone, emo-ing?" A female voice interrupted his train of thought sweetly, causing him to look at the person with a frown on his face. His frown was gone when he realised who it was.

"Oh, Shiho. I was just thinking, that's all," Yzak said as he returned to his stargazing.

"What were you thinking about?" Shiho asked as she sat down closely beside him, leaning her head on his left shoulder. He jumped slightly at the contact, as if not expecting her to lean on him.

"Just thinking empty," Yzak lied. But too bad he was a bad liar. She could see through it as if it was transparent.

"Don't lie to me, Yzak. I know something is troubling you." Shiho said with a dangerously low tone, threatening him into telling her. She raised her head and stared hard at him.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Stop it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yzak!"

"Shiho!"

"Quit being stubborn!"

"I would if you would stop flirting with that silver-eyed traitor!" Yzak literally shouted that out loud. He shouted it out loud. This made Shiho's eyes wide with surprise and shock. Even Yzak was shocked at what he said.

"W-wait...what?" Shiho asked as she hid her eyes behind her bangs. She bowed her head, making Yzak look guiltily at her.

"Forget what I said. I don't care about it. Who you want is-" Yzak was interrupted rudely when a hand came in contact with his left cheek, a hard slap. Yzak went wide-eyed as he felt the searing pain spread through his face.

"What do you mean by that!? Don't you love me anymore!?" Shiho asked in an dejected tone, as if feeling the loss of something important. A single tear flowed down her glowing face as she stared at Yzak, who stared back shockingly.

_'...Young Yzak...So predictable...'_

"...I..." Yzak tried to find a word in his brain that would suit the situation. But found none as he looked at her face. The famous Yzak Joule is stunned. Hell, even ZAFT's most elite training regime never taught him such situations.

Shiho immediately turned to leave, her long brown hair following the movement. Before she made a step, she felt a rough hand grip her wrist, causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked down but closed her eyes immediately as she felt more tears trying to make their way into her eyes, smiling undercover.

"Shiho, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to. I just thought that you were interested in that guy that you would leave me behind soon." Yzak said softly. The next few seconds was filled with the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach. Shiho slowly turned around to face him, his hand still on her wrist.

"Yzak. You know that I will always love you and never leave you. Didn't we promise that? Besides, Rei is too cool and calm for my liking. " Shiho looked at Yzak's bowed head, hiding his shame for doubting his soul mate. Shiho slowly pulled him into a tight hug, making him feel the love and affection again as she stroked his silver hair.

Yzak suddenly found himself kissing Shiho, tasting her sweet lips as he tried to gain access into her mouth. Shiho obliged willingly as they express their intimate feelings towards each other as they share the passionate kiss that they had longed for under the glowing moon and shooting stars in the night sky. They would have made passionate love right there and then if they weren't near a high security military base.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile..._

Reiatsuma watched the two making out, his face remaining unchanged as he quietly stood up from his crouched position. He liked seeing couples together and this was no exception. In fact, he liked this one more even though Yzak called him a traitor. Seems like Shiho's plan to make him jealous was working satisfactorily.

The Silver-Eyed Covenant turned around and stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets and started to make his way back to the _Voltaire_, thinking of what to do next about his dilemma. All he thought about was what the ZAFT Radicals' Leader had said a few hours ago. He feared them. Since more than one million civilians died in the failed Aprilius One attack by the Requiem, more than a few hundred thousand soldiers of the dead families hated the Naturals automatically.

He couldn't help but feel that his life is nothing but problems and dilemmas. Nothing was known about his childhood or growing up years. Even WAY before the start of his training in ZAFT, Reiatsuma has never had a deep relationship except for his long lost _sister_, making him seem as if he was an emotionless bastard that just came out of the war. A kind of...war junkie. That's what people felt. The real truth, he thought AND knew, was way more complicated than just psychological behavior.

Reiatsuma stared up to the sky as he walked back. He's really confused but tried his best not to show it. One day, he would have to sacrifice his own life for the sake of others. What he fears is, the feelings of the ones he left behind. He seems to still have feelings as a human after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Its not everyday that we get to enjoy nights like this huh? I mean...we're always in space. It feels so cold and dark up there," Yzak complained softly, his muscular arms warmly wrapped around Shiho's slender form.

"It doesn't matter, Yzak. Wherever I am, if you're there with me all the time, I'd always feel warm," the young brunette smiled sweetly as she gently kissed Yzak on the lips. Yzak returned the gesture, letting his wet kisses travel from her lips down to her soft smooth neck, beads of sweat sexily rolling down into her shirt and in between her chest.

Shiho closed her eyes slowly, letting Yzak explore her body as he pleases, making her moan softly every time he touches somewhere sensitive. The young girl's breathing was heavy, more sweat begin to cover her luscious body as their body heat builds up to dangerous levels. Yzak was doing well. Until...

"Hm?" Shiho moaned questioningly the moment she realised Yzak stopped. She looked at him, his hand trembling as he stared at her chest. It was as if he was totally fixated on it, but was deciding if he should touch it or not.

"Yzak?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing-are you okay?"

"...Yeah...T-too nervous..." at this point, Yzak was breathing heavily.

"**I'm sorry kids, showtime's over for you,**" Reiatsuma Hayabusa declares to you as he shoves his hand in your face...

...Preventing you from seeing further perversions...

...Phew...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** A/N: ...Hehehehehe... R&R please! :D I'm so evil...shouldn't be blueballing y'all! Take care!**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: My Life, For Yours

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

_Edited as of 31 December 2012_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Commander's Quarter**_

_**Approx. 0800Hrs **_

Although the room had no windows or any access to the outside world, Yzak Joule knew it was morning as he opened his eyes tiredly, drunk with sleep. He groaned as he heard the alarm clock ring mercilessly, causing him to slap it to the floor. He felt something in his arms as he tried to move them. Or rather someone. In his safe embrace laid his Lieutenant or more specific, his secret lover, in a deep slumber. Yzak smiled, expectedly, as he stared at her peaceful face.

"Good morning, Commander." Shiho said, catching Yzak off guard as she stared at him with her already lively violet eyes, though her usual majestic princess-ish hair is now in a mess thanks to a good night's sleep. She still looked beautiful to Yzak. Love tended to do that to people. And he didn't mind, he liked the way it worked.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. What are you doing here?" Yzak asked her jokingly, kissing her forehead as he got off the bed with only his boxers on. He sighed a sigh of relief as he remembered last night's events. He was lucky he had enough self control, for he hadn't done that type of thing couples usually do in bed. He felt that they were not ready yet.

"I don't know. Someone abducted me yesterday." Shiho said as she took her time to stretch and get out of the bed while Yzak went inside the bathroom, chuckling as he went in. Shiho stood up slowly as she realized that she was only covered in only her shirt, nothing else. She didn't even know how she ended up that way as she looked around for her uniform, but at least her shirt's still on. Not like the last time she woke up here!

"Yzak! I'm heading to my room now! See you later!" Shiho shouted out loud to the closed bathroom as she put on her red coat. And before she knew it, she was fully dressed, her haired neatly combed down by hand. It wasn't perfect but it'll do.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Yzak shouted from inside as she made her way out. She was hoping for a 'take care'. But they weren't like any ordinary couple. Noooo... Other couples wake up to each other in hotel rooms, houses, mansions, whatever else. Noo... These two, slept with each other, in a warship. So saying 'take care' might seem weird.

After taking a few steps out of the room, she could feel her head ache and a nauseous feeling overcoming her, obviously the result of all that she drank yesterday. That was one thing she hated about alcohol. Its short term, never long. She tried to regain her shaky stance as she stood against a sturdy wall. Alot was spinning, alot was moving. Alot was bumping into her too. She scowled to no end, feeling extremely annoyed.

And she knew why. The who stretch of corridor, the whole passage, she could tell that something was going on due to the amount of people rushing here and there. She immediately saw one of the junior crew members and asked what was happening.

Shiho was told that there would be a meeting on the mobilisation of the _Endeavour_ and the _Voltaire _to the southern parts of Australia due to large terrorist activities. She immediately dismissed the junior as he carried on with his work. Shiho made her way to her room immediately so that she could freshen up and continue her duties. She wondered if Yzak even knew of the mobilisation.

On her way there, she saw Reiatsuma leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting outside the Commander's Office. Curious to what he was doing there, she approached him.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" Shiho asked as he looked up at the sound of her footsteps, which was barely audible due to the bustling sounds of the crew.

"Waiting for Commander Joule," Reiatsuma was all she was gonna get from as he straightened his back, looking at her.

"Oh," after a long pause, "He's in his room." Shiho replied meekly as she turned to walk away. Eventhough Reiatsuma was a grade lower in Rank than Shiho, she still wanted to be as polite as she could to him. It just felt right that way. It would be...bad for karma if she did not.

"How did the plan go yesterday? Did the Commander fall for it?" Reiatsuma asked out of the blue as Shiho was about to enter her room, obviously hung over, a few stone's throw away from the Commander's Office.

"It went well. Don't tell me you saw it?" Shiho replied as she turned her head and smirked. She would be surprised if he didn't.

Reiatsuma didn't say anything as he looked at her, "..." but turned away immediately when his face started to turn pink with embarrassment. Yep, he did see it, thought Shiho. He was about to say something, not noticing the presence behind him as he turned. Shiho stood wide-eyed at who it was.

"Lt. Hayabusa...a little too early in the morning to be painting yourself pink in the face, don't you think?" the short-tempered Commander asked as he blocked Reiatsuma's way. Reiatsuma looked up at Yzak with his dead eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll report for the meeting later, don't worry," The Silver-Eyed Covenant said as he slid past Yzak, who was scowling, obviously out of the loop of the conversation. Shiho's smirked mischievously at Yzak as Reiatsuma made his way.

"Lt. Hahnenfuss, you have an explanation to give me later after the meeting. For now, I'll let you go." Yzak said as he released an evil smile as she looked at him. She turned and entered her room as she felt shivers running down her spine. As if the hangover wasn't enough.

_'Damn you, Rei...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Commander's Quarter**_

_**Approx. 1013Hrs**_

The pilots of the _Voltaire_ assembled in the Briefing Room as they prepared for the meeting after the announcements made by the Communications Center. They chatted away about what they experienced and some nonsense about a movie that they recently went to during their free time in _Carpentaria_.

Shiho and Reiatsuma, together with the uptight Yzak, entered the room as the rest of the pilots stood up to salute their entrance. After taking up positions, Yzak returned the salute as they took their seat. Yzak smiled faintly as he took in the faces of his subordinates. He was back and in charge again.

"Good morning, everyone. Since the actual mobilisation is to be commenced at 1200 hours, I'll go straight to the point." Yzak said as a screen came up behind him on a flat panel.

"Today, the _Endeavour_ and the _Voltaire_ will be dispatched to the southern part of Australia to investigate a large enemy activity, reported by Intelligence, while the _Rousseau _would be staying here due to engine faults. We will be working together with a group Earth Alliance Force (EAF) Rangers to take it out." Yzak pointed around the map of the Australian continent as he went through.

"The objectives are clear and straightforward, but please note that this mission is twofold. First, is to destroy or capture any enemy armour or combat potential assets in the area, and second, a few of the Elites, from both the _Voltaire _and the _Endeavour,_and myself will go for an infiltration mission into enemy territory for intel together with the EAF Rangers," Yzak continued on further details, about what team made up what section, and all the strategies military jargons whatsoever. He finally concluded his briefing as the screen went offline.

"Any questions?" Yzak asked as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on Shiho, who just kept her head down, probably from the hangover. Poor thing. Next was on Reiatsuma. He was just slumped in his seat, not saying a word as he stared into nothingness.

"Civilian presence, sir?"

"Oh yeah that. Well we don't really know the exact numbers. But yes, there are civilians amongst the people there. So be extremely cautious, and watch your Rules of Engagement. Nothing else? Alright then," Yzak simply said. Shiho just remained politely quiet throughout the whole briefing.

"Lt. Hahnenfuss, please remain in your seat. Pilots dismissed," Yzak commanded as he gave a wave. The pilots flooded out of the room and in seconds, only two people remained. Yzak and Shiho.

"What is it that you need, Commander?" Shiho asked politely as she stood up.

"Dismiss the matter just now. I'm far too busy to deal with it. But that doesn't mean I'll let you go off easily." Yzak said as he gestured her to leave the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Bridge**_

_**Approx. 1200Hrs **_

"_Endeavour_, launch. Accelerate slowly," The Captain said as he looked through the reinforced windows of the Bridge. Since this morning, he had been having weird feelings. Bad ones.

"Captain, there's an incoming message from the _Voltaire_." The communications officer said as he pressed through some keys.

"Put it on screen." Ryuzaki commanded as he looked straight into the screen which showed the face of Yzak Joule.

"_Captain, I will be launching the Hierarch into the vicinity as escort. Hopefully it will deter any Radicals from making an ambush,"_ Yzak said.

"Roger that. We will be on the lookout. _Endeavour _out." Ryuzaki said as the screen went blank. He searched the area with his sapphire eyes, seeking out a dark red Mobile Suit.

"What's going on, Captain?" Lunamaria asked as she looked at him from the side.

"The _Hierarch_ is launching for escort, nothing out of the ordinary Miss Luna," Ryuzaki simply said, ruffling through his blond hair as he lifted the peak cap slightly.

"Can I launch too? I'm quite bored here," Lunamaria pleaded as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ryuzaki released out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, knowing full well that Lunamaria would go into a sulking mode when not given what she wanted, "Alright you can launch in the _Impulse_. But be careful. I don't want any MIAs before the mission even starts. In fact, I don't want any in my life."

Lunamaria smiled widely as she thanked the Captain, leaving through the door as she headed for the hangar. Shinn Asuka suddenly entered the Bridge as he adjusted the red uniform.

"Captain, how long will the journey to the objective area be?" Shinn asked as he looked at the Captain.

"Not more than two hours. Relax, Major. You'll have a chance for action later on," The Captain smiled at him approvingly.

"Not that I like the feel of battle, but its way better than being stuck on a desk job," Shinn returned the smile as he looked out of the Bridge, preparing himself for combat later on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**North-Eastern Australia**_

_**Townsville Coastal City**_

_**Approx. 1359Hrs**_

The deserted and desolated urban area was filled with sounds of explosions and beam-fire as the two sides battle out each other. A few helicopters descended low as ZAFT Elites rappelled down the lines to continue their mission on foot. As they set foot and hid in a crumbling building, Yzak pulled out a map, as well as an enlarged image of the target building.

"Okay, listen up. We're gonna infiltrate the infrastructure in two entrances. EAF Rangers will go by Side 4, Level 7 via rappelling. ZAFT Elites by foot, Side 3, Level 1." Yzak said through his white helmet as he planned the tactics to infiltrate the large building a few hundred meters away.

It seemed easy, but its guarded by a number of snipers the deeper they went. In total, there were 7 EAF Rangers(up in the helicopters) and 5 ZAFT Elites, which included the recent Green-Coat Reiatsuma. The ZAFT Elites continued their way as they went through carefully through the streets, avoiding enemy eyes, and enemy fire. They could hear the fire of miniguns and rockets as the Rangers landed on the roof.

Shinn, Shiho, Reiatsuma, and Lunamaria, led by Yzak proceeded through the empty streets with ease. By that time, the sounds of beam-fire and explosions were faint. Reiatsuma proceeded forward as he scouted through the area, using the nearby walls as cover. He gave a hand signal that everything was clear. In front of them loomed the huge crumbled building filled with dark rooms with broken windows. It did not seem much but Intel suggests that the building was one of the Radicals' base.

"Alright, the Rangers are already inside. We need to get in the-" Yzak was rudely interrupted when Reiatsuma pushed him to the ground after a sniper gun shot was heard. Everyone in the squad hit the dirt, finding cover from the enemy fire. Reiatsuma turned on his radio inside his helmet, making sure no glint of light reflected off of his visor towards the enemy.

"Major, from that position, slowly move past the wall to your right. You can get a clear shot. He's on the third floor," Reiatsuma suggested quietly as Yzak groaned annoyingly below him. Shinn looked at him and tried what he said. He crawled on the rough cement and aimed for the third floor.

True enough, a figure protruded from the usual shadow crevices of the building. He aimed for the sniper's head and pulled the trigger as the bullet rushed out through the barrel and suppressor, making an indistinct click before travelling the distance and carving out a tunnel within the poor enemy's head, into his brain. The enemy sniper fell down with a thud.

"Get off me, Hayabusa," Yzak whispered as he pushed Reiatsuma off.

"Are you alright, Yzak?" Shiho, her face obviously worried, crouching beside Yzak as he gave just a growl.

"Lets go, Commander," Lunamaria said as she looked around her cover for anymore possible snipers.

The group started moving in a low crouch as they entered the building gates. Inside, the hallway was dark, cold and dusty and smelled faintly of gunpowder and mildew. They pointed their rifles in different directions as they covered each others back in a typical formation, one straight line up against the wall, with Shinn watching the rear.

_"Rangers to ZAFT, message over."_

_"Send, over."_

_"Top two floors secured, we'll circle down. Break. Assuming its according to plan, we'll be on the 5th floor in 10 minutes, over."_

_"Roger that. Extraction in 15 minutes, over and out."_

After a few steps, Yzak showed a hand signal as they leaned themselves against the wall. The corridor became smaller the further they go. Shinn fired a few rounds as an enemy patrol made his appearance behind them but died quickly as he fell down in a pool of blood.

They came to a windowed sliding door that seemed to be showing a large room of a dark basement, one side of it rowed with pillars and balcony on top of the stretch. Before entering the main doors, Reiatsuma opened the door halfway and rolled forward a tear gass canister into the room.

After a few seconds of hissing from the canister, Lunamaria and Reiatsuma went in with their rifles pointed on both corners of the room. The place was too dark to see anything. The others entered as they looked around.

Shiho was the first one to let her guard down as she lowered her rifle, which was a grave mistake. In slow motion, a group of masked soldiers cocked their automatic rifles and aimed down at them, from behind the pillars and the balcony.

Guns blazing, one of the bullets ripped through Shiho's thigh as she screamed out in pain, thick bright red blood spurting across the floor as they hit her. Yzak looked in shock as he looked and ran up to her, with the other three covering them with suppression fire.

"Commander! Get her out of here! We'll continue with the mission!" Reiatsuma shouted to Yzak as a few rounds hit the walls near them. His heart skipped a bit. Shiho's femoral artery was hit, and she has less than ten minutes before she's totally lost. Reiatsuma gritted his teeth as he shot but missed most of them due to the dark surroundings. Lunamaria leaned on the wall for cover as she reloaded her weapon.

"Alright! I'll leave it to you!" Yzak understood the gravity of Shiho's injuries, also didn't feel like leaving them behind. But Shiho's life stood at the edge of a knife if he stuck around. He immediately carried her and ran out of the building, radioing the _Endeavour _for a MedEvac, putting whatever he could to stop the bleeding as the young brunette fought the urge to pass out. She couldn't help but grip Yzak's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the building, the other three were having a hard time as they were pinned down. Out of all the shots that they took, they only managed to kill off one. Shinn studied the surroundings as the gunfire continued. No hatches, no stairs. He could see that it was just a room with only one exit. So it is unwise to continue on in the room. It was all along...a trap.

The radio in their helmets suddenly blasted, "This is Captain Kidouya of the _Endeavour_! All units, return to the _Endeavour_ and the _Voltaire_ at once. We're retreating."

Upon hearing this, Shinn was losing his nerve. There was no freaking cover. Only a stupid table that Reiatsuma took cover behind.

"Major! Lets go!" Reiatsuma shouted to Shinn as a stray bullet grazed past Shinn's arm, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Alright! I'll cover you, go!" Shinn said as he looked at the Green-Coat. Whilst he was distracted, a second bullet from the enemy hit his shoulder and chest, causing him to crash on his back in pain, blood oozing out copiously. Lunamaria quickly got to him and dragged him to one side. Reiatsuma shot a few rounds as he covered them. The sounds of the gunfire was so unbearable that Shinn's ears were ringing even with the helmet on.

It was terribly painful, he can't feel his shoulder and every small movement seems to put more knives into the pain. Shinn let out groans of pain, breathing heavily as Lunamaria grabbed hold of him. There was no time. A grenade quietly rolled from the enemy, touching the table with a tap as it went off.

"Stop moving so much, Shinn! You're gonna be al-!"

All Shin could see was a bright explosion directly in front Reiatsuma's face, the ground shook with unrelenting force before they were all blown back by the powerful blast. In response he shut his eyes tight, feeling his back dragging across the floor before throwing both him and Lunamaria into a collapsed doorway while Reiatsuma hung back right outside.

Fate was making the exit far more difficult to reach now that their only cover was blown to smithereens. Everyone's ears rang, their breathing ragged and their bodies heavy as lead, trying hard to regain their foothold even under the dire circumstance.

"Ugghh! Talk to me Major!" Shinn heard Reiatsuma's deep voice over the deafening gunfight and all Shinn could do to reply were grunts and groans of pain. He was starting to black out. He needed evac and he needed it fast.

"I-I can't feel my legs..." Shinn was able to muster weakly. Frankly, the only thing saving them from being directly shot to death was the darkness of the room and the gunsmoke. These amateurs are just shooting blindly. And it pissed Lunamaria off that their being butchered by amateurs.

"Hang-Ugh! Hang on, Shinn! Goddamnit, we gotta do something!" Luna turned to Reiatsuma as she held Shinn close to her chest, their weapons dry. Shinn's eyes were already almost closed, his breathing shallow and his turning pale-ish blue because of the blood loss.

Reiatsuma's face was tense, a big surprise to Lunamaria. Which meant that they were REALLY in deep trouble. Lunamaria felt a slap to her helmet while she was deep in her thoughts.

"The moment before the room lights up, run like hell!" Reiatsuma shouted over the snaps and hisses of the passing bullets. There was no time, they were desperate. Lunamaria didn't know what to reply, but just nodded. Her visor was steaming up, her chest heaving heavily to breath.

Reiatsuma slung his rifle onto his back and ran towards the center of the large room, lighting up two flares in both his hands that lit the whole area with a luminescent green. A stray round hit his knee as he was running, causing him to heavily drop to the floor, sliding painfully.

Without wasting any time, he threw a flashbang grenade in his position, where all of the enemy was focusing on. Before the bang erupted, Reiatsuma shouted to Lunamaria to make a run for the exit along with Shinn.

"NOW!"

His voice slapped her in the face, waking her up totally. She looked away, covering her face as the bang erupted. Even through the helmet, her ears were slightly ringing. She quickly got up and heaved Shinn to her shoulders. There was no time to lose, she has only ten seconds to make it to that door.

"Co-come on, Shinn! Don't give up!"

She literally dragged Shinn across the room. For someone so small-built, Shinn was pretty heavy for her taste. It was too difficult. The doorway was so close, yet so far away. Lunamaria's arms and legs were screaming for her to stop exerting herself, she felt like the world was pulling her down. Seemed that the explosion knock way too much wind out of her. She sobbed silently, knowing they failed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back at the Endeavour..._

"Don't worry, Shiho! You're gonna be alright!" was all Yzak could say as his hands trembled in fear. They were lucky the evacuation helicopter arrived on time. Were it not for that, Shiho would be beyond their rescue. He desperately held onto her hand as he gave her a half-reassuring, half-frightened look. Of course he was frightened. The only person he loved is fighting for her life right now.

"Y-Yzak. Don't...don't worry. I'll be fine," the brunette said weakly, her skin pale and her fingers shivering as she touched Yzak's face. The bandages on her thigh was holding tight, but the Medical personnel feared the bullet fragments might enter her bloodstream if they did not extract it.

"Shh...Don't talk. Save your-"

"Yzak," Shiho gripped his sleeve,"the others...bring them back alive...Please..."

Her voice almost didn't get past the oxygen mask, but Yzak heard it loud and clear. Shiho must have felt guilty. It was because of her that they were compromised, for letting her guard down. If anyone died out there, she would be deeply scarred, ashes of the dead comrades weighing heavily on her back.

"Don't worry...I will," and with a kiss to her forehead, he was off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back in Target Building..._

There was no hope that they could reach it in time. She could just leave Shinn to die there and run. But that wasn't what Lunamaria had wanted. In fact, she wanted EVERYONE out safely. Now, none were getting out alive.

"Wait-Bzz-Bzz! ZAFT's-still-Bzz-on site! Bzz-wounded-under heavy fire-" a voice crackled into their helmets. Lunamaria's eyes shined slightly with hope as she saw a full squadron of the EAF Rangers in the corridor in front of her.

She looked back at Reiatsuma, who was still heavily dazed by the close proximity flash, a chance he could've gone blind. She felt the arms of the Rangers trying to carry Shinn and her away, the others providing cover fire as they slowly left the field of skirmish.

"Hayabusa! Lets go!"

"Goddamnit Rangers! Where were you!?" Reiatsuma shook his head, trying to dispel the bright light in his eyelids and the ringing & deafness in his ears. It was like someone was playing bicycle bells inside his head. It was freaking annoying. He was lucky he heard Lunamaria shout at him.

"Wait! He's one of us!" Lunamaria screamed as she struggled to get back to Hayabusa's side, in an attempt to aid him. The flare should have burnt out and reconcealed him in darkness, but it was still stubbornly burning strong.

"There's nothing we can do for him! He's too deep!"

As if the Ranger was right, Hayabusa turned around for the exit and limped off his uninjured leg. And just before he made his first step hit the ground, blood and flesh spewed from his thigh and side, painting the ground arterial red. Losing his support, Hayabusa fell on his knees, dragged painfully across the floor.

Lunamaria struggled harder to escape the clutches of the Rangers, all voice and sounds leaving her as she witnessed more gore, her heart wrenched as she saw Hayabusa's eyes, the plead to survive. Hayabusa couldn't get up anymore, and was at this point crawling his way towards salvation.

"Hayabusa!" she screamed as she reached her hand out to him, the Rangers finally breaking down the front doors, already in sunlight. The last thing she saw past the ten meter corridor, into the flare lit room, were masked demons coming down on the unfortunate crawling soldier.

One foot on the soldier's back.

One foot broke the soldiers arm.

A few blunt strikes to the soldier's head, tearing the stifling helmet away from him.

Guns at the ready, deafening, barrage of death deep into the soldier's guts and chest.

_"...In a flash, it was over..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back at the Endeavour..._

"Goddamnit! Answer the radio!" Yzak shouted into the intercom as he looked at the screen.

_"Rangers to Endeavour, Captain Kidouya?"_

"Yes I'm here," Ryuzaki took over Yzak, who just looked on with displease.

_"Requesting permission to land on your ship, we have two of your men, one wounded, with us."_

"Two? There were supp-!" the Captain was cut off before he could question the pilot.

"I don't care how many you've got pilot! You bring them in safe here and NOW!" the short-tempered Joule cried before slamming the radio and running to the hangar. At this point...any survivor was a good sign. Even if it was just one.

_"Yowch...Roger that, circling in..."_

"Sorry about that, thank you Pilot," Ryuzaki said softly, turning off the channel and walked hurriedly to the hangar as well.

He felt something bad about it. Three were left behind, only two were rescued. Somehow in his heart, for murdering his father, Ryuzaki hoped it was Reiatsuma who was forsaken. But another side of him wanted the social freak alive and safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Hangar**_

_**Approx. 1507Hrs**_

"Get her a sling, her collarbone's broken," the Medical Officer ordered a crew as he checked up on Lunamaria, who just sat quietly on the stretcher. Dirty with grime, blood and dust, she was obviously not in her bubbly mood that she usually had. One might think it was only because of the prolonged exposure to intense combat, but it was way deeper.

Shinn on the other hand, was rushed immediately into the Infirmary's Emergency Room. His hypovolemic shock, broken ribs and the bullet wounds were too serious and had to be immediately treated. He was down from the helicopter and gone from the hangar in no less than two minutes.

"What do you mean!? Weren't you with him!?" Yzak stared furiously at Lunamaria. At this point, she was too pissed off and tired to even entertain Yzak's nonsense.

"Back off, Commander! We were lucky we made it out! You were out there even before we entered the building, so don't talk like you could do any better than us!" she shouted as she glared at Yzak briefly, before returning her gaze to the floor. Her eyes were distant.

"Yzak, cut it out," Ryuzaki calmly said as he put a hand on Yzak's shoulder, "Lunamaria..."

No response.

"Lunamaria," the Captain kneels in front of her with his hand holding hers, making sure she was looking into his eyes, "What happened, Luna?"

It took a long while of looking at her blinking and holding her breath. But finally...she painted out to her superiors what she saw with her own two eyes. It wasn't exactly a horrific scene, or a bloody one. But the moment Reiatsuma did what he did to save them both, she didn't feel right that he was left behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Infirmary Balcony Garden**_

_**Approx. 1530Hrs**_

"I... We're leaving the area. Most of our Mobile Suits are damaged heavily. All that were wounded and alive have returned. There's no point in risking our lives for someone who is dead," Ryuzaki said as he stared coldly at Yzak, who was frowning to the maximum.

"What are you talking about!? We never leave-"

"Just face the truth Commander Joule! He's already dead! He was fatally wounded! Beaten, murdered, shot at point-blank! Who would survive such a thing!?" Ryuzaki raised his voice in Yzak's face to make it clear. But Ryuzaki also felt bad, terribly bad about it. Leaving a comrade behind.

"Its your choice then," Yzak concluded as he made his way back into the Infirmary. Yzak felt...agitated, depressed, angry, annoyed. Two of his subordinates, died within such a short period of time. He returned to Shiho's Infirmary room to check up on her, wiping his angry face before entering.

Stepping into the room, Yzak looks at Shiho as she stared back at him, her thigh bandaged heavily. Yzak's face was calm and collected, with the occasional fidgeting. Shiho, who wasn't as thick, knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Yzak. What happened?" The brunette asked in a concerned tone, "Something happened right?"

"Hmm? N-Nothing!...Everyone is back and safe...They're running around in the changing room right now," Yzak tried to smile as he sat up straight, his fists clenched. Looking into Shiho's eyes directly as he said that, wanting to make it more believable. It failed.

"Yzak...You're hiding something...I know it..." she said as she reached for his hand, her face written with concern and worry. Both for Yzak, and the news that he was hiding. She was really afraid to hear someone die. It is war, yes. But you never get used to losing a comrade. Yzak took a long while of silence to prepare his words properly.

"Its Hayabusa...we couldn't get him out," Yzak said softly, bowing his head. He wanted to make sure it sounded like it was his fault, rather than hers. He knew, knew even to his bones, that Shiho would always blame herself if anyone died. It was the same for Dearka, and many others before.

The both of them were silent as Yzak sat on her bedside she was lying in. Shiho didn't know what to say. She didn't feel anything, probably because she didn't want it to sink in. She hugged Yzak gently, not knowing how to react.

"I'm sorry, Shiho. I couldn't save him," his apology...meant little to her. She was the one at fault.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**

**Infirmary, Shinn's Ward**

**Approx. 1830hrs**

"Shinn? Are you awake?" Lunamaria asked gently, not wanting to make Shinn jump in shock. He quietly blinked as he tried to open his eyes fully, getting his eyes used to the bright lights of the ward. He felt extremely weak and tired, pain searing all over his body as he moved slightly.

"W-we're alive?" Shinn asked, his gaze slowly falling on Lunamaria, who just freshened up and looks better than when she returned. The red eyed teenager could still see Lunamaria's exhaustion through that, not just physical, but also mental.

"Yes we are," she replied as she smile, "We almost lost you there. Don't make me worry like that EVER AGAIN," stroking his head gently as she stared at him.

"H-...We made it...Have to thank Hayabusa later..." was all he could say, before he closed his eyes and went back to a deep sleep. Lunamaria didn't say anything after. She didn't want him to feel anything negative while he's in his recovering stage. Its been such a long day. They needed the rest.

Lunamaria Hawke quietly stood up, kissing Shinn on his forehead before leaving. To be honest, she still had feelings for the young Coordinator. She was extremely confused. She still is and will be till she figures herself out. To tear herself between Shinn and Ryuzaki, its emotionally draining to keep it to herself.

_Meanwhile._..

Ryuzaki Kidouya sat quietly in the _Innocence_ as he began thinking on what he was going to do. He tried spiritually feeling for the life of his friend through any means but found none. That silver-eyed idiot was truly dead. Leaving them behind after what they had gone through. This made him hate that arrogant and cold bastard even more. A traitor indeed.

He scanned his eyes through the words, trying to get his mind off things. The _Endeavour_ is now returning to _Carpentaria_, after extensive damage received by the overwhelming enemy Mobile Suits in the enemy territory. He needed to get the _Endeavour_ into top shape. This is his job.

The blonde immediately climbed out of the cockpit as he released a frustrated growl to fan off his anger as he made his way to the Bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLANTs Capital**

**Chairwoman's Office**

**Approx. 1900hrs (Carpentaria Base Time)**

"Lacus Clyne, speaking."

"Miss Clyne, this is Yzak Joule."

"Oh, Commander Joule. Any new updates?"

"Yes. The Radicals' base in North-Eastern Australia, Townsville, was just a trap to lure us in. The _Endeavour _as well as the _Voltaire_ sustained heavy casualties. We've crosschecked with the EAF Rangers, they didn't receive anything either. It was just a decoy."

"Is that so? I'll alert the Defense Council. Anything else?"

"And one more thing. Lieutenant Junior Grade Reiatsuma Hayabusa has been classified MIA during the last mission. We weren't able to recover his body. I just sent in the report about what happened."

"...Any soldiers who are killed in the name of Peace is a heavy loss, Yzak. Please...return the _Hierarch_ to _Carpentaria. _As much as I would like to carry out a Military Funeral, we must maintain Hayabusa's anonymity from the general public."

"I agree."

"I entrust you the safety of that Mobile Suit, Commander."

_"...The shades of Black Operations..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: I believe that was the most daring thing that I have ever done... I was almost shocked at how it popped out of my head... To be honest, I dreamt about this... Both Reiatsuma and Dearka would be sorely missed... I hope I don't burden you guys too much... Please review... Thanks.. :D_

_Update: Uggh...I can't believe how stiff and rigid my writing was a few years ago... R&R People! I cut out most of the parts that involved the OCs and placed more Shiho x Yzak and Shinn x Lunamaria...Hopefully, things go "Back On Track" soon... hehehehehe..._


	10. Chapter 10: Late Night Intrusion

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two Days Later..._

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 1600Hrs**_

Shiho developed a nostalgic feeling as the mini-elevator brought her up to the _Hierarch_, half expecting Reiatsuma to come out of the cockpit which was utterly ridiculous. Some people just stick to you. Everyday you wake up, and you expect them to be around and about, eventhough the reality says otherwise.

She knew that would never happen and sighed as she limped her way in front of the cockpit entrance, pressing a few numbers on the security pad to gain access. She remembered him telling her that it was his recognition number.

_1934005...was it?..._

The hatch opened with a hiss as it exposed the interior of the cockpit which looked as if no one was there before, almost too clean to believe. She climbed into the cockpit with the override disk in her hand, winced as the same pain spread through her legs causing her to pause for a while before sitting on the pilot seat. She looked around the cockpit and examined the controls.

She was slightly frustrated as she looked around. It was nothing like the DEEP Arms. Even though it seemed like a standard design, it held more complexity than most Mobile Suits due to its overkill equipment and technology. Shiho's ears rang softly, the silence in the machine overpowering her senses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yzak Joule strutted about the bridge of the _Voltaire, _watching every crew member carry on with their work. Somehow, he was bothered. Something did not feel right, and he knew Shiho was most probably the cause. She looked distant most of the time in her ward, as if she had lost someone extremely important.

"...Hmmm..." he sighed loudly to himself, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared out of the _Voltaire_, into the horizon of the Pacific. Feeling a twist in his chest, Yzak slapped his hands on the nearest control table with a bang.

"Mmm-aarrgghhh!" he shouted as loud as he could, making everyone jump. Before anyone could figure out anything, he was gone from the bridge.

"_...He's not even a friend to her...what the hell!..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thinking for a few minutes, she finally decided to insert the disk into the main driver. A green laser from nowhere came scanning through her red coat. The screen flickered on while she was still nowhere near understanding what was going on. The _Hierarch's_ generators came alive, whirring and buzzing as the small screen animated through. From all that, she could only get hold of the structure and blue print of the _Hierarch, _as if the machine was introducing itself to her.

Shiho was in a daze as the screen flickered through each and every device that was on it, most of which she has never seen before. A blinking box suddenly popped out in the screen, written "_Purging. Stand by._" on it.

"...Huh? Purgi-! AHHH!"

The young brunette screamed as the top and bottom of the cockpit blew a strong gust of air, followed by the horizontal vents and then followed by a hissing which brought about the tinge of antiseptic in the air. Shiho's hair...was all over the place, her face showed signs of an apparent, not literal, heart attack.

The screen finally showed her name and particulars as the green laser went off. After a few moments of awe and surprise, she finally realized that the Mobile Suit now recognizes her as its only pilot, a master. Her mouth still hung open as she stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Hearing footsteps approaching the area, she immediately pulled the disk out and began to climb her way out painfully.

"Shiho? What were you doing in there?" Yzak said as he looked at her with surprise. He had told her to stay in the infirmary, after getting transferred from the _Endeavour_, so that she can recover as short a time as possible. Realization finally struck him as Shiho tried to hide something in her hand, fixing her hair as she did so.

"I was just..." Shiho couldn't find the words to say as she stared at Yzak, trying hard not to seem suspicious.

"Were you overriding the _Hierarch_'s Operating System?" Yzak asked in a disturbing tone as he crossed his arms.

"I... Yes...what's with that tone, Yzak?" Shiho said as she looked away frowning, admitting defeat under pressure.

"Why?" Yzak asked coldly.

"Well, I was just respecting Rei's wishes. He wanted me to take care of it...in case...he...you know," Shiho said softly, unconsciously trying to hide her feelings, her justification.

"I see...so that's what it was about," Yzak concluded as he turned around and left, leaving Shiho wide-eyed at what he had just said, confused. What was that? Did he misunderstand something?

"W-wait! It's not like that-!..."

Shiho was about to give chase, but Yzak was already nowhere to be seen. She stared at the face of the _Hierarch. _She never felt so lost in her life before. Sure she's been all alone since she was small, but she always found a way to lift back her spirits. She sighed.

"...Was it because I already gave up on Rei? Or something else?..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Aprilius One PLANTs Capital **_

_**Chairwoman's Office**_

_**Approx. 1615Hrs**_

"Lacus Clyne, speaking."

_"Lacus, I need to clarify a doubt with you."_

"What is it, Yzak?"

_"Seems that Lt. Hayabusa has given clearance to one of my subordinates to use the Hierarch."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Lt. Hayabusa has given Lt. Shiho Hahnenfuss a disk to override the security controls of the Hierarch. Do you know anything about this?"_

"...Wonder why he would do such a thing. Can you please observe her for now, Yzak? We mustn't allow any confidential information leak out and if she is at risk of taking it to the other side, we cannot let our guard down."

Yzak took a moment to think about what Lacus had just said. To accuse, or even think of Shiho of turning coats would be a big no in Yzak's law book. But he can't afford to let his teenage feelings take control of what would cause a political or public outrage.

_"...Alright, I got it."_

"...Hayabusa's anonymity must remain. We can't let the public know about what he did for us."

"_...Don't worry about it..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Three Days Later..._

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Bridge**_

_**Approx. 2000Hrs **_

Ryuzaki Kidouya looked out of the Bridge as he admired the ocean. He hadn't the time to relax since the return from Townsville almost a week ago. To be more specific, he was feeling so guilty that he wasn't able to think straight. Sighing heavily, the blonde made his way to exit the Bridge as he left the crew to attend to any small matters.

Ryuzaki stared at himself in the reflection of the elevator, wondering why he was wearing that white Commander's uniform. Leaving a soldier behind wasn't the trait of an excellent leader. The Inevitable Arbiter took off his peaked cap and held it tight between his fingers.

As he stepped out of the elevator, Lunamaria walked up to him with worried eyes. He didn't feel good about those.

"Ryu...I...I have something to say to you..." she started off, looking down as she adjusted the sling for her broken arm nervously.

"You don't have to wait, talk to me..." he said as he stared down at her quietly, his sapphire orbs observing her every move, every fidget, every twitch.

"I think you should...just kill me now...Ryu..." Lunamaria said softly as she stared at her feet not able to meet his gaze, her eyes shaking with confusion and guilt.

"Wh-what? Don't joke around now-!"

"No! I'm not joking around! Its Shinn...I'm still hav-I'm still having feelings for him... I'm sorry. Its not that I don't...love you," she took her gaze away from him, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

She tried to slow down but her overwhelming feelings already destroyed the dam, "I'm just confused!... I'm being honest with my feelings, but this hurts me too. To feel something for another when I'm with you. I...I can't lie to myself."

Ryuzaki was speechless, but his face showed no emotional change. Of course this confession was killing him inside. Of course he feels like dying, like running around and killing everyone so they'd suffer the same pain as him. But he knew...he knew he can't lose control.

"H-haha...I knew this would one day...happen..." Ryuzaki chuckled with a smile, scratching his head as if wanting to distract himself from the pain. He didn't expect this to happen AT ALL. His heartrate rose, it was painful.

"W-what?"

"I knew...since before...that you already had feelings for him. I tried my best to get you...but somehow...I can never be your number one," Ryuzaki's voice was at this point, shaky with emotion and hurt. He's grown up well, to feel love, pain, happiness and disappointment. He never got the chance to get used to feeling alone to endure such a rejection.

"...P-please...leave me alone for now... I...have work to do," Ryuzaki demanded as he turned to leave. Lunamaria just watched him leave, his footsteps echoing across the corridor. She felt so guilty, so extremely guilty that she had played with the Captain's feelings all this time. She bit her lip and turned around.

"Luna! How are you?...have you seen Hayabusa around?" Shinn's voice penetrated her mind as he walked in his casual wear, bandages all around his body. Lunamaria quickly wiped her tears away and ran up to him, smiling softly.

"...Shinn...You just got out of the Infirmary?"

"Yeah...I feel horrible but at least abit better than last night..." he claimed with a happy smile, as if relieved to be free of the medical personnel in the Infirmary. Somehow, she totally forgot that she was feeling sad and guilty when Shinn smiles at her.

"Hayabusa, huh?...I can't tell you where he is...you have to ask Commander Joule about that...over at the _Voltaire_..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Commander's Office**_

_**Approx. 2100Hrs**_

Yzak sighed loudly as he rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the ache and stress he was feeling. The papers in front of him were half done, making him snarl knowing that another stack will come the next day. He cursed silently at Dearka and Reiatsuma for dying, causing him and Shiho to take care of the work. As he was cursing his heart out, Shiho entered the room as she usually did, with a pile of files in her hands.

She released a sigh as she placed the files on an empty spot on Yzak's desk, causing him to look at her. Yzak looked tiredly at the also tired violet eyes. They both knew this cannot keep up or they would collapse of mental retardation.

"Argh... I'm drained. You wanna go for a break, Shiho?" Yzak asked as he ruffled roughly through his hair while standing up.

"Sure. I'd love to get one." Shiho said, with relief, as she latched herself onto Yzak's right arm and leaned on his shoulder. They exited the room, unknown of their present position as they received surprised looks from the crew. The couple were too tired to even notice such attention.

Only when they received an overwhelming number of eyes looking straight at them in the mess hall that they realised their predicament. Yzak flushed pink as Shiho let go of his arm abruptly. She too was blushing madly. They looked down in embarassment as they headed to the vending machine to get a coffee. The couple had alot of explanation to do...or so they thought.

Suprisingly to them, the crew returned to normal, as if knowing that this would happen. The two officers heard sentences like, "that certainly took long enough" and "finally". Yzak immediately left the mess hall followed by the brunette. They were embarassed to the point of ...Okay, no word is suitable for that.

The both of them sighed in relief as they entered Yzak's Office. They were lucky to have such an understanding crew or things would go haywire with questions flying all over the place like pancakes in a kindergarten canteen. They sipped the warm coffee as they took their seats near the desk, relaxing together after a hard day of paperwork.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Next Morning..._

_**Carpentaria, ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Commander's Office**_

_**Approx. 1100hrs**_

Shiho piloted the _Hierarch_ to the _Voltaire_ with excitement but fear along with it. She had just witnessed the power of the new Mobile Suit and what made it more unbelievable was that she was the one who was controlling it. It was like a dream. She was excited. Imagine the new things that she was capable of, the new venues that she would be able to take. She feared because she wouldn't want to kill with that awesome power.

She disembarked the Mobile Suit after it was docked properly in the corner. Upon reaching the ground, the silver-haired Commander came up to her. She immediately unbuttoned her collar to let in some air and swayed her long hair.

"So, how did it go? Was it okay for you?" Yzak asked with a tinge of nervousness. He was hoping she'd say yes, so that she'll be better able to keep herself protected. But at the same time, Yzak didn't want her to be involved in anything too dangerous.

"I don't think 'okay' is the right word, Yzak. Its...its freaking awesome!" Shiho claimed delightfully in a whisper as she looked at the _Hierarch_. Now she has two Mobile Suits to take care of until one pilot comes as a relief. She felt bad that her _DEEP Arms_ would be passed on to someone else. She's been with it for years, repaired even after a certain Earthling Rena Imelia destroyed it.

"We will be staying in _Carpentaria_ for a few more days. The Orb Union would be taking care of the radicals in Townsville. Get some rest. I'll see you later." Yzak said as he gave a light kiss on Shiho's soft cheek. Shiho stared quietly at Yzak's retreating back as he exited the hangar, a smile forming in her lips as she winked at the _Hierarch_. Shiho took a moment to start moving towards her _DEEP Arms_, making sure if it was still in a good condition.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Bridge**_

_**Approx. 2030Hrs**_

Shinn Asuka began reading the reports that was recently received from the Defense Council about the recent plans to prevent Radicalist attacks. At this point, they weren't even sure if eliminating them was a valid goal. He was surprised that even after the war ceased, there are people who always find a reason to continue the spilling blood and tears, no matter how trivial it was.

Even saying, "ZAFT needs natural resources" or "EAF vessels caught fishing in ZAFT territory" could spark countless battles. It was as if, one death was equal to thousands.

The Major began reading the reports on the previous battle. He did not want to think on what happened. Reiatsuma's death was cruel as well as horrific. Reiatsuma did sound like Rey Za Burrel, although they are two different people with the same attitude. Talk about irony. He wondered if everyone named Ray, Rei, Rey would meet horrible fates.

"Shinn..." a voice stopped Shinn just after he exited the bridge.

"Hm? Oh hey, Luna." he greeted her back warmly, pulling his usual smile at her. While she returned her smile, Lunamaria held Shinn's hand gently. The young man raised his eyebrows questioningly at Lunamaria's action. She was blushing as he did so, and upon seeing this, Shinn blushed too.

"Nothing...just worried about you, Shinn. Just like I used to," she tiptoed quickly, giving a soft kiss on the young teenagers lips who went wide-eyed, his heartrate rocketed through the roof. It seemed like an eternity to him. Her lips against his, her arms holding his sleeves, the warmth going through him soothingly.

"Ehem..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Commander's Office**_

The afternoon that he experienced was boring. So boring that he slept on his table while halfway through his paperwork. He tried finding something productive to do, but most of the time he spent on the _Voltaire_ was mainly to shout and surprise the juniors who didn't know they had work to do, and also sometimes to disturb the innocent ones. He was about to stand up when Shiho entered the room. He was curious about the disk that she was always fiddling with in her pale hands. Feeling curiosity overcome him, he made a move, pulling her to the couch in his office.

"Shiho, why are you always holding that disk even though the _Hierarch_ is already overridden?" Yzak eyed her with concern as he sat beside her.

"Why can't I? It doesn't...and won't...kill me." Shiho said sarcastically as she stuffed the disk into her coat pocket.

"Shiho, don't you think that you're dwelling too much in the past, never letting go?" Yzak asked concerned as he looked at her with worried blue eyes. He knew the disk reminds her of her late comrade and she knew it too. She even has Dearka's explicit magazine she confiscated that she refused to hand over. The only difference is, she doesn't want to admit that she didn't want to let go.

"Alright. I'll get rid of it before I sleep tonight," Shiho promised falsely as she leaned on Yzak's shoulder, hugging his arm and pulling him close to her. She felt bad, but she promised Reiatsuma that she would never lose it.

"Don't worry, Shiho. All of this is going to be over soon, and we'll be back home." Yzak assured as he kissed her forehead while she stared at the wall opposite of her, feeling relaxed by Yzak's calm voice. They both knew though, that the end of the conflicts would never cease. It's human nature.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Back at the Endeavour...**_

"Ehem..."

Shinn held Lunamaria by her arms and held her back a few feet, separating each other for that instant. Their faces, though still hot from the close interaction, in utter shock as they turned to the source of the voice.

"C-Captain!" the Major managed to voice out as he stared into Ryuzaki's eyes. The Captain just gave a small smile to the both of them, patting both their shoulders calmly. It looked almost forced to Shinn, but he just dismissed it thinking it was just from the exhaustion as a warship's Captain.

"The exterior deck of the Endeavour is secluded for now. Better go there if you wanna do anything that might cause disturbance," Ryuzaki claimed with his smile still on. Shinn's eyes went wider, if it were possible, his eyes would be out of its socket if he could be further surprised.

"W-wait! It's not what you think, Captain! We were just-!"

"Yes, yes, Major. I'm sure you did," was all he said before he stepped into the bridge, the door hissing shut behind him.

Lunamaria's eyes were downcast after the Captain disappeared, while Shinn scratched his head, troubled at the misunderstanding. It really was a misunderstanding to Shinn. After all those things they went through to separate from each other, Shinn and Lunamaria both thought things would've ended between each other. It did not.

Shinn's thoughts were a jumble, that the next moment he noticed his surroundings, was at Endeavour's outer deck, alone with Lunamaria at his side who just kept looking down as if she was a kid who broke her mother's favourite vase.

"L-Luna-" he was about to start off when the young girl interrupted him, herself leaning against the gunrail of the ship looking into the night ocean.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she trailed off as she stared into the brightly lit moon, sitting majestically on its throne in the blanket of the night. The wind whistled calmly, the waves crashing against the walls of the warship like a wonderful symphony of nature. It really was beautiful.

"Yeah...yeah it is..." he walked up to Lunamaria's side quietly, nervous and jumpy. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his uniform, Shinn leaned over onto the rail. She stared at him quietly, his face and hair beaten gently by the cold wind of the sea.

"Listen...about you and the Captain-!..."

"...Really, Shinn...I really missed you..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Approx. 2135Hrs**_

"Mmm! That's a nice one!" Shiho exclaimed delightfully as she stole a sip of Yzak's chocolate milk drink. Yzak gave off a look that said 'you did not just do that!' and frowned slightly as he watched his Lieutenant taking another sip of his ice cold beverage.

The couple were on foot from a nearby cafeteria, planning to get as much sweet things as they could to brave through the night of papers. They passed by hangar after hangar on their way to the _Voltaire_, under the moonlit sky.

"W-what the hell, Shiho?! You have your own!" he pulled away quickly, causing Shiho to look at him with surprise. Even the guards jumped slightly at his shouting, who just turned back quietly without interrupting, knowing what kind of person he was.

"Hahaha! Whyyy?! I love it!" she reached around and tried to grab it.

"Ack! Hey stop that!"

"Yzaaak!"

"Shiho!"

"Hahah! There's no need to be so stingy, Yzak. Cocoa is still abundant in this world, if not at PLANTs," she said as she indignantly stuck a tongue out at him teasingly, giggling as he sighed in defeat.

"W-well, its the only time I can get it now-!"

Yzak and Shiho were abruptly cut off by a siren blaring loudly and rhythmically. Both of the elites turned their heads in all directions, wondering what was going on. Yzak quickly ran towards the nearest hangar with Shiho in tow, grabbing the radio from the communications box on the wall.

"At a time when I need chocolate the most! Damn it!" he cursed as he turned the frequency to that of the control tower, "This is Commander Yzak of the Voltaire! What's going on!?"

"_Stand by, Commander."_

"..." was all he could say as he tapped his foot impatiently, "Come on...COME ON!"

"_An airspace intrusion from the south-west. We've already sent a squad of-"_

Yzak Joule violently slammed the radio back into the box and ran back where he could see the horizon towards the southwest. In the distance, a small plane all smoking up and generally looking pretty beaten up, was unstably gliding towards the base. Due to uncertainty of identification, the anti-air guns of the base shot down its tail, causing it to swerve fatally left and right before it crash landed, the sound of metal crushing and dragging along the airfield, as it landed in the vicinity of the two soldiers.

"Wait...what's a Murasame doing here?" Shiho's voice was all that was heard from the two as they just looked at the plane tumble and grind itself on the tarmac. Fearing an enemy, Yzak took out a handgun from under his coat as he led the way to the crash site, which was already surrounded by ZAFT Soldiers armed with rifles, gun-mounted buggies and a few Zaku Warriors.

As Yzak neared the Murasame to get a good view, the cockpit opened slowly. It took a moment for the Commander to see what was in the cockpit as the smoke cleared. His eyes widened in surprise at the identity of the intruder, but still aimed the end of his gun at him.

_'Well well...Look at what the cat dragged in...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Sorry if this seemed quite a rush... I just finished my english papers so it is quite tiring for me... However, I would keep up the pace, so don't worry..._

_A question that need answering:_

_"okay you can still bring him back right? make a clone, have him somehow live! comeon Kira and Athrun could do it, and so can Reiatsuma! you're being too cruel!"_

_Answer: Well... I can't tell you much but there will be a sequel to this story or whatsoever, so you can expect him there... Thanks Housenka.. you too Emerald..._

_Please review... :D_

_**Updated as of 02/01/2013: Totallly changed the line on this one. Originally it was all the way OC x Luna...But now we're progressing to Luna x Shinn...I think I'll accomodate the story better to other people that way :) Anyways, with the Ryuzaki having lesser role in this, doesn't mean that I'll kill him off like I did Rei... So R&R and tell me what you guys think =)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Terminal's Shadows

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Warship**_

_**Outer Deck**_

_**Approx. 2135Hrs**_

"I'm tired, actually, of all this. Of being an officer, everything is so mentally draining," Shinn confessed wearily, his hair gently flowing in the cool breeze,"I'd rather just fight and not listen to others, like I used to do. Giving out orders...isn't really my style, you know?"

"Shinn..." Lunamaria couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. Such an experience that she has yet to have, she had no rights to comment nor talk about it. All she could do was gently holding his hand, a silent gesture that showed she would always be there for him to support him.

"I really missed you too, Luna," the young teenager said as he closed in on her, holding her arms, "My promise that I will protect the _Impulse _still stands. I still want to protect the people I love. I still want you to be by my side all the time like we used to in the _Minerva_."

Lunamaria blushed madly as she heard his words. It might not seem much to others, but those lovely words alone held such meaning for them. They've been together through alot, thick and thin together as comrades, as something more before the battle at Heaven's Base.

Shinn lovingly stared at her while she stared back at him with equal adoration, the glow of the moonlight lighting their faces with an inexplicable mystic that made them both long for each other more than before.

"Luna...I've been waiting for a long time to say th-!"

Their hearts jumped a beat as the base siren sounded off all over the place, dazed by the suddenness of the alarm. Quickly regaining their composure, the two pilots made their way as fast as their injuries allowed them to the bridge to see what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile..._

"Argh...stupid radio..."

The pilot annoyingly slammed his hand onto the control board of his cockpit. He turned his head and looked at the passenger behind him, ensuring that he was still there, unhurt. '_W__ell... He was damaged to begin with..." _

Taking off his safety belts, the Murasame pilot calmly looked around for a blinking lit button. Punching each at different corners inside, the switches loudly hissed as the hydraulics began the bolts' motion. With a bang, the cockpit canopy exploded off high, letting in a rush of cold fresh air of the night into the warm cockpit.

Unable to see anything due to the dust and smoke from the crash, the pilot stood up, wincing a bit because of the scratches. The pilot took off the belt of the limp passenger in the backseat and carried him over his shoulder as he put a stable foot on the tarmac, the smoke clears slowly as it reveals a party of trigger-itchy, combat ready soldiers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Takeoff & Landing Area**_

_**Approx. 2140Hrs**_

Yzak was the one upfront. He waved the air in front of his face trying to get the dust out of his view. The _Voltaire's_ Commander frowned as much as he could as he watched the intruder step forward, the smoke clearing away slowly.

Quietly reholstering the handgun, Yzak Joule stared coldly at a very familiar face.

"Athrun. Damn it, why am I not surprised?" the ZAFT Commander asked with a dry and sarcastic tone.

"Yzak. Don't you ever get tired of frowning?" came the reply from the Orb Admiral, "A little help would be greatly appreciated, though."

"Wait...is that-..." Shiho Hahnenfuss voiced out as she caught a glimpse of the corpse's face that was being dragged. Her heart skipped a beat, chills running down her spine as she watched the dead person's hair dance in the cold wind as if it had a life of its own.

Yzak, as well as Shiho, quickly walked over to Athrun's side to assist, laying the body down against the wall of the nearby hangar. It was as she thought. Shiho quietly stared at Reiatsuma's pale and cold face, feeling weird deep inside her as she gently touched his bloodied cheek with the back of her shivering hand.

"...He's...cold..." was all Shiho could say from touching his slumped lifeless body.

"Athrun...where did you find him?" Yzak asked with a low voice, wiping his hands against his pants, dry blood sticking to it stubbornly.

"At the Radical's nest southwest of here. He was already dead when we found him. Apparently, they cleared out and decided his body wasn't worth doing anything but just rot," Athrun calmly said as he took off his helmet and asked a nearby soldier to call a medical team.

Shiho was at this point, about to throw up, seeing how bloodied up Reiatsuma was, as well as the overwhelming stench of decay from the corpse. She quickly stood up and walked away a few meters, holding her hands up to her mouth to not let the vomit get its way out.

"Shiho, you okay?" Yzak placed a warm hand on her shoulder, looking at her with concern.

"Y-yeah...Its just...the smell, I really can't get used to it...Even...even after all the death...I still can't-" Shiho wasn't able to finish her sentence, kneeled down on the ground and puked, not being able to stomach it. It wasn't only because of the smell, but also the feeling of admitting that someone really ceased to exist.

"U-uggh... I'm sorry...Yzak... I really hoped the both of them would be alive..." Shiho confessed as she shut her eyes tight, trying not to let her tears fall. Yzak knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hand. Shihos's hands trembling ever so slightly as she released the pent up stress inside her.

"I kept telling...kept telling myself that maybe...just maybe they'd show up one day, smiling and saying that it was nothing, it was just a scratch," she was at this point, frowning as much as she could, wanting to show she's pissed off rather than sorrowful. Even after all the harsh training ZAFT had given her as a Red Coat, the countless battles she endured, she could never get over a loss of a comrade.

"Shiho...please don't be that way..." he tried to comfort her, pulling her to him and hugging her as gently as he could. Him being explosive was the last thing she needed, "You're only one person, Shiho. You can't save them all. I'm sure Dearka and Hayabusa knew you tried your best."

"Ughh..." the other soldiers looked on with gloom, each of them knowing how it feels to have lost a loved one, a friend or even a comrade. Even Athrun Zala was downcast. Shiho slowly stood up with Yzak's help, who tried his best to be as gentle as he could.

"Amazing...his body is holding up pretty sturdily even after days of cardiac cessation," the doctor examined with surprise, never seeing such an occurence happening before, even in Coordinators.

"The body temperature is cold too...too cold for a dead body. No signs of putrefaction either. What the hell is going on?" the others just looked curiously at what the doctor was doing. Everything he said was weird. They didn't understand a word, "I'll have to do an autopsy on him-!"

"No...I won't allow a post-mortem...Get him back to PLANTs now...Shinn, please make sure of that for me," Ryuzaki's voice came out of nowhere, looking at the doctor in the eye, showing his FAITH stature as if, challenging the doctor to question his decision.

"Will do, Captain..."

"G-got it, sir. Zip him up and get him over to the morgue tent please," the conniving doctor said reluctantly as Shinn reluctantly held on to the zipper of the body bag, staring at his cold dead face before totally securing it close.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The Next Morning...**_

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Hangar**_

_**Approx. 0905Hrs**_

Shiho sighed heavily as she punched in a few buttons and flipped a few switches. The past few hours, she was feeling depressed. She couldn't sleep at night and she did not know why. Of course she respected the Silver-Eyed Covenant a lot as a friend and a former Commander of a Black Ops team, but she didn't expect his departure would make her depressed heavily.

She looked through the _Hierarch_'s cockpit, feeling nostalgic as she remembered thetour he gave her of the machine. Shiho felt tired of all the woeful depressing thoughts running through her head that she slammed the keyboard to the side and made her way out of the cockpit.

The brunette Lieutenant walked around and for some reason unknown she ended up in the waiting room of the pilots where they standby for their sorties. Just like what Yzak did to Nicol's death, she came and walked up to Reiatsuma's locker as she kicked it hard, letting her agony concentrate on that one kick.

"Gahhh!"

We humans often feel awfully frustrated and pissed off, not knowing what the causes that keeps messing with us are. It could range from a complex case like what causes an unknown disease strain, to a more simple one like how is a flashlight not working when the batteries were just changed.

Shiho was about to leave when she heard a soft clanking of metal against metal at her feet. The locker which she just kicked in, had a huge dent and was already detached from its locking mechanism. Revealing the contents inside.

Feeling curious, the brunette kneeled down to take a look inside, although something inside of her told her not to. Her hands gently and slowly opened the locker fully, her heart beating faster than usual. She stopped holding her breath the moment she noticed it was only a green coat and a few books. She rummaged through the books as she tried to find something...something to keep her heart from spouting nonsense to her head.

"...Wow...what the hell, Rei..." Shiho blurted out unconsciously as she found that one of the inside of the book was cut out to hold a handgun, ammo and a supressor, "You are a dangerous man..."

Shiho Hahnenfuss, with her eyes scanning carefully deeper into the locker, chanced upon a grey letter which had slipped slightly out of the uniform pocket. The young lady took it quietly, her curiosity was at this point, unquestionably bigger than the Yzak's own ego.

Without wasting any moment, she closed off the locker and sat down in the corner of the waiting room, and against her better judgement, Shiho quietly started reading the letter to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Battleship**_

_**Main Walkway**_

_**Approx. 0915Hrs**_

He looked at the scenery through the large window as he leaned his elbow on the side railing in the hallway of the _Voltaire_. He imagined what it would be like if there weren't any conflicts to begin with. He bowed his head as he remembered what Ryuzaki told him.

"_I'm sure you feel no remorse over Hayabusa's death, Commander...but I'm also sure...you know why he had to do what he did... Now that we lost Dearka and Hayabusa, two of the best soldiers from Terminal, we know what we're up against...its not going to get easier..."_

Yzak gritted his teeth and crossed his arms in anger, frowning hard as he began walking towards his office where he set his mind to work on the papers but was instead, The Commander made a turn in the corridor and saw Shiho rushing into her room with her eyes tearing up. He immediately tensed up, worried and concerned.

Yzak hurriedly ran up to her door as it closed. He was fast enough to put a foot to prevent the door from closing totally. As the door opened, it revealed the brunette's back that was partially covered by her long hair.

Yzak placed a hand on Shiho's shoulder and asked in a worried tone, "Shiho, are you alright?"

Shiho jumped at his gentle touch, as if totally surprised of his sudden presence. She looked up into the light for abit, to stop the tears from falling. Yzak noticed her facial features were sharper than usual, most probably due to the fact that she was too busy keeping herself occupied to eat or rest.

"I need to be alone, Yzak. Please leave me for a while." Shiho demanded sadly as she pushed him out softly, making him frown in confusion in front of her room entrance. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, the door shut in his face and it locked itself.

"Shiho..." he managed to voice out against the steel plating of the door. Frowning as he usually does, Yzak thought it was best to leave her alone for now. Maybe she will cool down later, or tomorrow morning. Whatever it was, Yzak would always be ready to support and comfort Shiho.

They were dealing hardly well with the death of Dearka and now this piles up. It gives him a very bad head and heart ache.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Pilot's Locker Room**_

_**Approx. 1200Hrs**_

Shinn grabbed his red helmet from his locker, preparing to go out in the _Destiny_ to escort the transport shuttle that was ordered by the Supreme Council to retrieve the body of the Silver-Eyed Covenant for his death administration at Aprilius One.

Shinn sighed as he zipped up the collar of his pilot suit. He was quite busy these days after his injuries healed. He was here in a few days, and there in another week. He tapped the FAITH badge on his left chest as he made his way to the Hangar. Not everything is a walk in the park, even for a FAITH specialist.

At the corridors, the red-eyed teen met the Orb Admiral, Athrun, as well as Lunamaria, who seemed to be deeply engrossed in their conversation with each other, seemed almost like the good old times to Shinn.

"Nice to see you guys up and about," Shinn greeted them both with a delightful smile.

"Hello, Shinn," Lunamaria greeted back with the same amount of cheer, "the Captain said sorry to have chosen you to escort him on such a short notice."

"Well...he lost his life to save us, Lunamaria and me. Escorting his body is the best thing I can do for now," Shinn said softly as he looked down.

"Shinn, I have a feeling that whoever this Hayabusa is, really appreciates what you're doing," Athrun said as he looked at Shinn, patting him on the shoulder to assure that he was doing a good job. Naturally, not being in ZAFT after the end of the war made Athrun have no clue on who this Hayabusa is.

"Athrun..." Shinn murmured his name, staring at him, surprised before shaking his head.

"We'll see you off, Shinn. Don't worry about it," Lunamaria said with a smirk as she turned Shinn by his shoulders and pushed him all the way to the hangar.

Shinn's thankful smile slowly turned to a somber look. Before him stood the cryptic shuttle. It sure as hell was no hearse, but it held the same meaning the moment it was chosen to carry the body of a fallen soldier back to base.

Shinn stepped forward nervously to get a closer look at the shuttle. He never escorted a dead body before.

"Major Shinn Asuka, step back. Do not interfere. High priority orders," Shinn was stopped by a group of combat geared men, with no imprints on their jet-black uniform showing where they were from. Shinn almost automatically responded and went into a combat stance.

"W-what? What's going on here?" the young Major asked with a frown while he looked around. All he could see were black clad soldiers in gas masks. Even the Hangar Crew were all being stopped by the same soldiers. At the corner of his eyes though, another band of the black troop were taking away Hayabusa's tin box in some sort of dancing force field. Shinn without wasting any time, made a move as he quickly tossed his helmet aside.

He sidestepped the first soldier, but before he knew what hit him, his body slammed to the ground hard, powerful arms holding him down with the ends of the gun barrels stuck to his face.

"Attempted code 240 from this one," one of them declared calmly inside his gas mask.

Shinn struggled to break free, his arms feeling extremely uncomfortable as they put more pressure on him. He grunted as he stopped resisting for a moment, lethargy setting in almost immediately due to the unrelenting force applied by the captor's grip.

"S-Shinn!" both Lunamaria and Athrun came dashing in, both of them too, easily brought down hard and painfully. Lunamaria's shoulder almost popped off its socket with the strong force as she was slammed onto her back, herself screaming outloud as she felt the pain searing through. Athrun on the other hand...laid unconscious after a wicked roundhouse kick to the back of his head that sent him crashing into an organized arrangement of piled boxes.

"Athrun! Aghh!"

"Last warning, Major. Do. Not. Move," the remaining two of them were now at the ends of gun barrels, the death intent on the band of mysterious soldiers so strong that neither of the pilots dared to do anything except breath under their forceful hold.

"_We are code 10-24, repeat, code 10-24. 10-19 Station Delta."_

"Wilco roger..."

The armed men let go of the two pilots fast, rolling a few canisters along the floor as a choking smokescreen immediately engulfed the area, allowing them to retreat to god knows where.

Shinn at this point was beyond pissed off, choking and coughing as he stood up slowly. He would go into SEED Mode if the assailants were still there. But they were long gone, disappearing into thin air along with Reiatsuma's body...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship**_

_**Shiho Hahnenfuss' Quarters**_

_**Approx. 1214Hrs**_

"_Shiho, this is Yzak. Can you come to my office immediately? I need to talk to you about something." _Shiho gripped the letter in her hand so hard that it started to tear slightly.

It took a few minutes for her to process Yzak's request into her mind. Taking her time, she stood up slowly, putting on her warm red coat over her grey tight-fit shirt. After a few minutes of staring at the mirror, she gently placed the crumpled letter into her drawer as she made her way to the door.

As she stood outside his door, she checked the clock on the mini-monitor near it. It stated 1215 hours which meant that she was moping around in her own private room for at least one and a half hours. It was as expected, considering the contents of the letter.

She knocked on the door, giving warning to her Commander that she was coming in. The door opened preferably fast as she stepped into the room. Yzak was busy working on the papers and turned his head to look at her only when she stopped in front of his desk.

"How are you, Shiho?" Yzak asked as he gestured her to sit, taking note of the dejected look in her eyes.

"Fine as usual. Just had something to think about just now." Shiho replied normally as she sat down without protest. Weird behaviour since she'd always sit somewhere else where Yzak didn't want her to.

"Obviously. Please tell me about it," Yzak demanded as he leaned forward towards Shiho.

"I'm not. Just feel tired that's all," Shiho lied as she looked away. She hadn't the courage to tell him.

"Shiho. I know its hard, but please tell me. Maybe...maybe it'll make you feel better," Yzak ensured as he stood up, his patience running out. He was determined to find out what problems she had.

"I... I just can't!" Shiho raised her voice as she stood up abruptly and began walking away, planning to leave. The door was halfway opened when Yzak pulled her wrist to stop her.

"Stop being childish, Shiho! You can't be locked up in your room, wrapped up in your own problems!" Yzak literally yelled at her, which caused her to jump in utter surprise and shock. That, to her, landed too close to home. She got furious.

"Shut up, Yzak! You don't know anything!" Shiho screamed back at him as she snatched her hand away from him. At this point, they were eye to eye, the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Of course I wouldn't! You're not helping me one bit, Shiho! Not even making it easy for me!" Yzak was completely confused at Shiho's actions, so frustrated and furious. They've been together for quite some time and such things still stand between them.

"Huh...its all about you huh!? Everything has to be your way doesn't it!? Making it easy for you...what about me... What about me, Yzak!? Why does everything have to be difficult for me, damn it!?"

SLAP!

Shiho's cheek turned searing red, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't expect it, neither did he. But he wasn't going to back down. Even he had an ego.

"What happened to you, Shiho?...is this what you want for the both of us?..." Yzak tried reasoning with her. He didn't want them to end just like that, because of a misunderstanding. The young brunette girl took her time to straighten herself in her head as to what had transpired. After a few minutes, she turned around sobbing quietly, her hands balled up into fists.

"I... he... I love him, Yzak...I didn't know it at first... But I do now..." Shiho said quietly, leaving the room in tears as she quickly made her way into her own room, locking the door in the process to block out the whole world.

Yzak was shocked beyond words that he didn't realize that Shiho was already out of sight until much later. He kept repeating her words in his mind. He looked at the ground as he thought of all the possibilities. It all made sense to him now, he should've seen it sooner. Shiho was beginning to get depressed only after Reiatsuma died. Which means...

Yzak shook his head and gritted his teeth as he went back inside the office to continue his work. He kept in mind that this wasn't the time to be thinking such things and he would give Shiho time. He knew this was going to be extremely hard from now on. He sighed as he leaned back onto his chair and closed his eyes, before being rudely interrupted.

"_Commander, a message just came in from Carpentaria's Control Tower."_

"Not now..."

"_But sir, its...Chairwoman Lacus Clyne is on the ground..."_

"WHAT!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Ocean Vicinity**_

_**Approx. 1245Hrs**_

"How could they have disappeared so fast!?" Lunamaria asked to Shinn on the radio, dumbfounded. The speed at which the enemy had left the ship and the base altogether was stunningly mysterious. They were in and out before even the _Endeavour_ had any chance of knowing what was going on.

"Just keep searching, Luna. They can't have gotten far. Damn it...if only our radars worked!" was all Shinn could respond with, his eyes scanning the whole horizon of the Pacific Ocean.

It would be possible that they got away in a submarine. But Carpentaria was equipped with the most advance security system ZAFT had developed, that even a baby crab could be detected. It would take an extremely highly skilled hacker as well as the most advanced jamming device to mess up its systems, a Coordinator most likely.

_"Damn it! I'm not getting anything! The jamming is too strong!"_ one of the other pilots shouted through the intercom in defeat.

"Captain Kidouya, we've reached a fifty kilometer radius. At this point, their chances of being found are almost non-existent," Yzak's voice suddenly came online from the _Voltaire_, "I say we regroup and re-plan our actions. If they wanted Hayabusa's body that badly, they'd be sure to make an appearance sooner or later."

Lunamaria somehow had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case for these pack of black clad werewolves. They were way too powerful, way too intelligent to fall for anything that ZAFT would lay out. Even if they did fall for it, they'd be easily in and out of there in a second.

"Tsk...You're right... All units, RTB."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Carpentaria ZAFT Military Base**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Approx. 1400Hrs**_

"As you can see, Lacus...that's the situation we're having... I doubt it'd do much damage though. A dead body isn't worth much in terms of information," Ryuzaki said as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking at the security feed that played back.

It showed...exactly nothing. The security cameras were totally bugged out at the time the Endeavour was attacked. The unknown commandos had electronic jamming devices rigged all over the place before they struck.

"Ughh...no wonder I couldn't make radio communications with the control tower last night...almost got killed too..." Athrun complained, wincing as he placed an ice pack on the bruised area at the back of his head. He was still feeling dizzy and nauseous at the force. A hard heel kick impact to the head never works out right for anyone, thank god Athrun was a Coordinator or he'd be dead.

"I don't understand what this means though," Yzak said, his voice showing obvious signs of disturbance and discomfort. It bugged him to no end. Why waste resources on a dead body?

"It seems to say that our list of friends goes thinner by the day," Kira Yamato quickly said with a frown as he turned to the rest, while Lacus just sat quietly, pondering on things unknown to them. Maybe it was true. Millions of people died during the two wars. The impact on the worldly society as a whole was too great to be repaired, corrupted too much by hate to recover.

"This is something we cannot ignore... We have to strengthen ZAFT, EAF and ORB ties, strengthen its militaries. Terminal can't fight this threat alone," Lacus finally voiced out, her eyes still downcast as if she was still hiding something from the rest.

"But...it seems almost hopeless...even if we did have the newest, powerful Mobile Suits, they are numerically outmatching us. And their not some good-for-nothing Naturals...these Radicals are Coordinators AND Naturals with a grudge that we're talking about," Shinn Asuka words rang true. He was always resilient, almost never giving up. But this looked bleak for them. Day by day, they were losing more ground than they were gaining. And with the debut of the deadly force a few hours ago, who wouldn't feel defeated?

"We thought...we had the upper hand," Kira claimed as he leaned against the closest control table, "We were winning, by the information fed by this certain mole inside. You guys remember the Battle of Artemis right? Where you guys apprehended the _Hierarch_? We knew exactly where to hit them. Only that, he wasn't supposed to be there. Someone bigger that we do not know...is pulling the strings."

"Wait...are you saying?" Shinn asked in a frantic voice, as if catching on to what the Terminal had REALLY been doing behind the scenes. Lunamaria remained dumbfounded, not knowing what anyone meant, fidgeting around feeling annoyed by her lack of understanding.

"Yes, Shinn...Hayabusa was ordered by us...the Terminal, to slip under cover and feed us real time information about the Radicals' movements. Because of his rank and possession of the _Hierarch_ before the end of the war as well as his past background, we knew that he would be a high ranking in the Radicals Faction," Kira said as he looked up with honest eyes.

"I still don't understand why they would want his body though...what? Are they gonna let him rot the information out of him?" Yzak asked sarcastically, his face distorted by annoyance and irritation.

"That, Yzak, might be revealed in the near future if we are able to drive these Radicals back," Lacus said with a low tone. Smiling to the others out of nowhere, Lacus assured them that they'd be able to get through the conflict if they keep working hard.

"For now, Commander Joule, Captain Kidouya... We will let the Orb and EAF fleet handle the Radicals. I'm sure you all are extremely weary, so the next destination your battle group will be assigned to is the Onogoro Island ofOrb Union."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN 6th January 2012: Well...that was what I came up with...a total overhaul of the old story and revision. Certain things like why Athrun couldn't land safely as the others do has been explained for example... :D Anyways, please review...I need the criticisms, and any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated! I feel writer's block coming LOL..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Journey There

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**FIVE DAYS LATER...**_

_**Cosmic Era 74**_

_**Pacific Ocean**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Outer Deck**_

_**Approx. 1830Hrs**_

"Wahh...I never thought ZAFT would let us have a break so close after the end of the war," Lunamaria stretched her arms into the air, her uniform fluttering in the strong winds of the Pacific Ocean. The _Endeavour's_ journey from Carpentaria HQ towards Orb has so far been very uneventful.

"Haha, well, we've been through alot. Miss Lacus would know we'd go crazy if we kept on getting sent into battle after battle," Shinn Asuka responded as he looked at Lunamaria, his sister's phone tucked securely in his grip as he stared into the horizon of the morning sky.

Lunamaria took a few seconds to look at Shinn's forlorn face. Something was bothering him deep inside and she knew what. Only that, it was less severe this time compared to the last time Shinn got sorrowful over the death of his family. He seemed...to slowly let things go.

"Come on, Shinn! We've seen enough water! Lets go for dinner!" Lunamaria cried out excitedly, pulling Shinn by his arm, who in turn just smiled happily as he followed along.

"HOLD THERE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Residential Quarters**_

_**Approx. 1830Hrs**_

Leaning against the chair tiredly, Shiho released a long sigh as she finished moving her stuffs into the room given to her temporarily within the _Endeavour. _Since the Voltaire and the Rosseau were designed to operate only in space, the overwhelming problems it gave while crossing the Pacific gave the higher ups in ZAFT enough reason to pull it back up to zero gravity.

Shiho really didn't mind staying in the _Endeavour_. But she doubted Yzak would. She smiled cheekily to herself as she thought of Yzak's reactions after the orders were given to move the _Hierarch_ and _Divine, _as well as several other standard Mobile Suits to the _Endeavour_. The Hangar was, for a lack of a better term, stupidly packed.

As she mechanically put on her Red Coat over her shirt, a vibrant knock sounded through her door. Routinely, she opened it after buttoning up. At the doorstep stood one of the Communications Operator, looking rather tired and stressed out with a black letter in his hand. Shiho looked at him as he saluted.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss. I'm sorry to disturb you. I was ordered to give you this," the young boy handed her the esoteric black letter with a slight smile on his face.

The brunette Lieutenant gently received the letter with a small smile. She looked at it and wondered what it was about. The letter had a bold title on it stating, '_**Strictly Confidential**_', with an insignia of ZAFT printed at the top corner. Then looked back at the young man, who was still there as if awaiting her to clarify anything with him.

"Thank you for this," Shiho thanked him cheerfully, though her face remained the same.

Sitting down on the bed in her small room, Shiho calmly pried the letter open to reveal its contents. Slowly unfolding the piece of paper within, Shiho took a moment to decide whether to read it now or later. Deciding to read it at that moment, her violet eyes scanned the words with focus.

**_To : Lt. Shiho Hahnenfuss (Recognition No.: 2034339)_**

**_By order of the ZAFT High Command, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Major. This will take effect immediately and respective Commanders will be notified. Full clearance to pilot the ZGMF-X71S Hierarch will be given. You are hereby required under Section 10 of the Promotion Act (Cap. 41), to report to your Commander to receive your orders._**

Shiho was surprised at the content and part of her felt joy for this, the other part felt fear to shoulder heavier burdens, especially after blaming herself for the recent deaths in the team. She immediately reinserted the piece of paper into the black letter and stuffed it inside her clear-folder, which stores past documents. Looking around to make sure everything was in place, Shiho immediately exits her room and made her way to her Commander's office to receive her orders.

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Shiho just eyed the badge in her hands, pondering on why she received it. Yzak had briefed to her about her promotion and her orders as he passed on to her, her new rank insignia.

Yzak just looked at Shiho, who was seated in front of him. He sighed, facing difficulty in finding solutions. Everything seemed too convenient for his taste. In standard operations procedure of ZAFT, a dead pilot's Mobile Suit should be returned to mother base for reassessment and realignment as it waits for a new pilot befitting its specs. There must be something behind Shiho's 'inheritance' of the _Hierarch_. There's something that the higher ups were tight-lipped about.

"Shiho, how are you feeling?" the platinum-blonde asked her in the most gentle tone he could ever hope to muster.

"Better than last night if that's what you're asking. I'm trying to move on now." Shiho replied as she smiled brightly at Yzak, making him feel contented and relaxed for a bit, especially after what happened the night before.

_**Flashback...**_

_Yzak emptied his rations as he dunked the tray into the nearest washing point. He let out a groan, feeling awful due to the lack of sleep he was experiencing. As he stepped out of the Mess Hall, he saw Shiho to his right as she walked away. He could see her condition due to the pale features of her face as well as seeming more gaunt than before._

_The Commander instinctively ran up to Shiho, stopping her in her tracks by putting a caring hand on her shoulder, "Shiho..."_

"_Oh,__ Yzak...What is it?" She replied with a small smile as she turned her head to the side._

"_Is it still bothering you? How long do you plan to stay this way?" Yzak asked as he returned his hand to his side._

"_Yes. It is still bothering me. And I don't know how much longer this would happen. So for now, just don't worry about me alright? I'm okay," Shiho claimed confidently as she continued walking, only to be stopped again as Yzak pulled her wrist._

"_Shiho... Please... Tell me what's wrong... Maybe-" Yzak pleaded but was cut off._

"_I don't think this is easy enough to be gone just by telling you. Its not that simple," Shiho said as she ripped her arm out of Yzak's tight grip._

"_Shiho! Don't be this way! I'm here for you!" Yzak raised his voice unintentionally, catching a few of the crewmen's attention._

"_Please stop this, Yzak! Its not the same! Leave me alone for a while, will you!?" Shiho yelled back with her face a mixture of anger and sadness. Yzak definitely found this out-of-character as Shiho was usually either calm or always pissed off._

"_He's dead for god's sake! Why do you care so much about a dead traitor!" Yzak said accidentally. He sweared to himself and to whoever that he didn't intend to say or think that._

_Too late...Yzak's head jerked to the side as a sharp slap to his left cheek struck him out of the hurt like hell. Not physically, but emotionally._

"_How dare you, Yzak! We already cleared that up, it was a Black Op! He would never betray us!" Shiho said as she made a quick march in the direction of the room, leaving Yzak paralyzed with shock for the second time in two straight days._

_He knew he deserved it for bad-mouthing a comrade... But still..._

_**End Of Flashback...**_

"Can I ask something? Something personal?" Yzak asked all of a sudden after a few seconds of silence in his office. He stood up slowly, trying not to make things look explosive to Shiho.

"What is it?" The now Major asked shakingly, fearing the magnitude of his question. Her fingers fiddling against each other. For Shiho, when someone tries to step into her heart, she'd be automatically defensive, even if its with Yzak. You tend to leave footprints in there.

"About Hayabusa...Did you love him? Did you love Hayabusa?" He asked while looking at her with determined eyes.

"...Of course I did. And...I still do." Shiho replied as she looked down, trying to reconcile her feelings. Her hands now balled up into fists as she tried not to think too much.

"...I see," Yzak sighed sadly as he walked towards the door, which caused Shiho to look up at him and grab his wrist.

"Wait, Yzak. Its not what you think," Shiho said as she stood up slowly as she stuffed the badge into her coat pocket, staring into his eyes with her face now wanting to show nothing but the truth.

"Then...what is it?"

"He's..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HOLD THERE!"

"W-what the hell, Ryu!?" Lunamaria eyes wide and transfixed as Ryuzaki came up to them running in his grey shirt and uniform pants, in his right hand a long fishing pole and his left, a struggling Athrun Zala. And the background behind him were most of the _Endeavour's _crew setting up what seems to be a huge barbeque.

"H-heh?" was all Shinn could blurt out as he stared at the bizarre situation happening before him. On duty soldiers, on the most advanced and most dangerous battleship, doing a BBQ on the outer deck of the ship.

"L-let go of me, Captain Kidouya!" Athrun struggled in his hold, trying hard to break free.

"Hah! Don't think you'll get away from me that easily, Athrun!" Ryuzaki strengthened his hold, which was more than enough to handle the younger Athrun Zala.

"Captain, are you sure that's o-!" before Shinn could say anything further, Ryuzaki wrapped his arm around Shinn's neck.

"Come on, Shinn! Lets get some fish for the BBQ!" Ryuzaki enthusiastically said as both Shinn and Athrun got dragged towards the end of the outer deck, "Oh! Luna!? Can you help the others with the preparations? And don't forget to tell those two from the _Voltaire_ too! I'm counting on you!"

Lunamaria, with her mouth agape, could only give a small wave to them as Ryuzaki carried on forcing Shinn and Athrun to learn the Art of Fishing, something that was foreign to most Coordinators. Lunamaria Hawke smiled widely, knowing that the whole ship had gone through too much stress and that the Captain was kind enough to start something going to relieve the tension.

"I guess I'll go call on the two then..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Pacific Ocean**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Outer Deck**_

_**Approx. 2000Hrs**_

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me!?" both Yzak and Athrun cried out in response to what Ryuzaki had just said, while Shinn just chuckled heartily at their reactions. The outer deck's atmosphere, was at best, joyful and enjoyable. Was a long time the whole crew got rest since the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

"Why!? Its a perfect plan! Since you guys have...ehem...you know, the right features. Oh, and cause you guys suck at fishing...at least Shinn caught a squid!" Ryuzaki smiled widely, his teeth almost shining from the outer deck lights.

"Forget it, madman! I'm NOT doing that!" Yzak stomped off, making his way towards the entrance into the _Endeavour. _He was about to push the door open when Ryuzaki stood beside him.

"...Shiho would feel ALOT better you know..." says the Captain of the ship.

"N...O... No..."

"Come on, Yzak... When was the last time she had such a fun time...we all need the break, the laughs... I promise you...you won't regret it," Ryuzaki's arm stopped Yzak from moving. As if it was all in the Captain's plan, Yzak thought hard and deep. And finally, after gritting his teeth and swallowing his pride, he broke.

"F-fine...but just this one time, damn it!"

"Yay!" Ryuzaki cried out as he went after Athrun next, who just kept protesting too, but stopped after a threat was made by the conniving Ryuzaki Kidouya.

"Please, Captain, I don't want to do this..."

"Well then...I guess we can all distribute this photos of you that we took while you were out cold last week," Shinn was the one doing the threatening now, and Athrun wasn't pleased. He gave a shocked look, a frown, and hurriedly tried to grab the photos in Ryuzaki's hand.

"Stop this at once, Captain! I'm an Admiral of the Orb Union, you can't do this!" Athrun Zala desperately said as he tried reaching around Ryuzaki, who just playfully evades his reach.

"Come on, Athrun! Please!" taking a step back, both Ryuzaki and Shinn put their hands together to ask for his participation, "PLEASE!"

"G-gah! Alright then!"

"Nice!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Shiho sat quietly, putting her plate of BBQ-ed food down beside her as she stared out into the night ocean that was lit by the glow of the moon. Its been a long time since she sat down and quietly pondered the real meaning of life under the stars. If people's lives were to just create conflict and pain to others, why then did they live? For what purpose?

She sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest, the noise of the games and chatter of the crew drowned out by her deep thoughts. It wasn't that she was depressed about anything. She just seems frustrated and confused about something, like, something was churning inside of her but she knows not the cause of it all.

"Such a nice breeze..." she talked to herself as she closed her eyes, fleeting memories filling up her mind.

_**Flashback...**_

_She was all alone. The stars and moon from Carpentaria seen so clearly that the glow could be felt on her face. Shiho sat as she pulled her legs to her chest, sitting in the dark outer deck of the Voltaire as she thought about 'things'. After a while, the young brunette leaned her heavy and wearied head on her knees, slowly closing her eyes._

_"Do you know that people will take advantage of you when you're alone?" a voice reverberated through the silent atmosphere as she looked up. Those silver eyes to her held so much hate, death and impassiveness before, but strangely tonight, it held comfort, warmth and care._

_"Rei, why are you here?" Shiho Hahnenfuss asked as she looked at him longingly. For a moment there, she swore that if she wasn't in love with Yzak, Shiho would have been swept off her feet easily by this guy should he make a move on her._

_"The same reason why you are here, Shiho. When we get stressed out, we seek solace from the stars," he said as his eyes focused on hers, piercing through her soul, "Even soldiers have nightmares..."_

_Without herself knowing why and how, the weary Shiho placed her hand on his arm as she stared into his peaceful face. Her body was moving on its own as each second goes by. He didn't even flinch when she did it, which surprised her._

_"Rei...Am...am I important to you? What do you...you know...think of me?" she asked unconsciously. Somehow, she felt that she betrayed Yzak in the most terrible way. Oh no...it wasn't 'felt'...she knew this was betrayal inside out. An inner part of her screamed for her to stop. But something..._

_"Shiho... I-" he was cut off immediately, Shiho leaned dangerously close to him. At this, he flinched slightly. She tiptoed as she slightly opened her mouth to kiss him, her aroused vision fixated on Reiatsuma's enticing eyes. The young Lieutenant could feel her comrade's warm and deep breath on her warm blushing face as the distance closed between each other. She doesn't know why, but it was too irresistable, too sinful almost._

_"S-Shiho?" Reiatsuma's eyes were wide with anxiety and panic, showing his superior lack of management in advanced social skills. Their lips sinfully connected suddenly, Shiho held him by his arms tightly, almost desperately, as she rubbed her chest teasingly against his. The war junkie was turning purple due to him holding his breath the whole way, his heart reaching tachycardic. This, to Shiho, felt way more pleasurable than when she was with Yzak. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to._

_Shiho was about to go in deeper into the kiss when she noticed something immediately after opening her eyes. A glowing ghostly silver was emanating from Reiatsuma's eyes, his breath deep and hard as he took a step back, the glow disappearing as fast as it appeared._

_"O-oh my god...I'm sorry, Rei... Please don't tell Yzak about-" she snapped out of her hormonal rage as she took a step towards Reiatsuma. Before she could finish, Reiatsuma held his hand up._

_"Shiho," he calmly called out to her as he looked deep into her eyes, "Don't do that again..."_

_The young Lieutenant nodded her head in extreme agreement. Reiatsuma silently left the outer deck walking weirdly as if he had a stick in his pants(woops~). Shiho Hahnenfuss heart wrenched at the realisation of what she did. _

_**End of flashback...**_

"Shiho? Shiho!" Lunamaria's voice penetrated her mind as she shook the young brunette.

"W-what? What is it?" Shiho asked quizzically, looking around as if expecting to see explosions and laser beams all over the place. It was quiet, at least, outside the ship. Lunamaria was smiling widely as she tugged at her wrist.

"You should see this, Shiho!" they quickly stood up and moved to where the others were convened, a show, she guessed.

"Alright! Next up! Athrun Zala! Oh and please! Don't spread this to others outside of this ship! Hahahah!" Ryuzaki's voice boomed from the megaphone as he pointed to a door. The screams and cheers came from the crowd as Athrun Zala popped out, who just remained silent but blushing to the max.

"Come on, Miss Zala! Don't be shy just cause you're flat!" Ryuzaki called out to him, Shinn Asuka at the side was already bursting out laughing, his stomach obviously in pain from the intensity of the amusement. Athrun Zala...who walked uncomfortably in high heels, was all clad in a white wedding gown, his face could be compared to that of a blushing bride. His face glowed with a certain beauty as he kept on walking, tripping a few times while getting used to the shoes.

"Ughh...why am I doing this?" he muttered under his breath, as he quickly walked out of the area and into the next room. Ryuzaki, and his assistant Shinn, were at this point unable to talk due to them laughing.

"O-! Okay! Ehem! Heheh, now for the final competitor!" Ryuzaki's smile was abominatingly wide, almost ear to ear if it was possible, "Yzak Joule!"

The whole crowd went silent as they heard who was next. This was one person they would rather not piss off. No one cheered, no one screamed. Just pure sound of the waves hitting itself against the ship.

"Yzak? Yzak...the anticipation is killing us..." the Captain of the ship said outloud. Chuckling with Shinn, knowing what would pop out next. From behind the door, a murderous shout came.

"You have alot of nerve doing this, Kidouya! Damn you all to hell, damned civilians!" the door slowly opened. Silence so thick. Shiho automatically squeezed to the front of the crowd, wanting to see Yzak's presentation up close, her face plastered with a smile of high hope.

After a few seconds of choking silence and deathly anticipation, Yzak Joule stepped forward into the light. He came up, his face all bright red, with a frown so furious it could melt ice caps. Shiho's eyes widened with surprise and astonishment, her lips progressing from a smile to a big laugh. The whole crowd exploded off in a laughing fit, with cheers of a job well done from certain members of the crew who understood his predicament.

Yzak Joule, naked thigh down, got stuck into an instant noodle pack costume which covered only his crotch area up to his shoulder, its size overwhelming him as he tried to stand straight. Yzak tried to avoid everyone's look as he stared into the moon, his pride and reputation breaking extremely fast as each second goes by.

"J-just get this over with, damn it!" was all Yzak could say out as he closed his eyes, his hands balled up into fists. Through all the laughs, though, Yzak heard a distinct one, a laugh that he hasn't heard for a long, long time.

Shiho was on the floor laughing, rolling across it as her face turns red due to a pleasurable torture. She tried to speak to him as she got up, but just continued laughing at him with her hand over her mouth.

Yzak Joule forced out of himself, a smile, along with a popping vein. He got so pissed off, that he dashed and slammed his body and the costume together into both the surprised Shinn and Ryuzaki.

The night was still young.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Pacific Ocean**_

_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship**_

_**Outer Deck**_

_**Approx. 2045Hrs**_

Shiho dabbed a swab of antibiotic ointment onto a small wound on Yzak's lips, who winced at the touch. It was a crazy night for them. It wasn't everyday that they would have a chance to do a barbeque, fishing, an embarrassing costume show and finally a fun brawl all on a high-end battleship.

And yes, they were all still brawling, with Ryuzaki, Shinn and Athrun(who was still in that beautiful wedding gown) the last three standing.

"Oww...damn it," Yzak winced once more, before Shiho decided it was done and kept everything back into the first aid kit. The young brunette giggled as she watched Yzak frown while he was staring into the ocean.

"What are you giggling at?" Yzak raised a brow, looking at Shiho questioningly. It seems as if everything is funny to her tonight. Not that he dislikes it, in fact, he was extremely relieved she felt better. He will need to remember to thank Ryuzaki later.

"You, of course," she said happily as she latched onto Yzak's arm, her cheek rubbing against his shoulder. The platinum-blonde just smiled quietly as he took hold of her soft hand, kissing her head and hugging her close.

"NO! No no no!" the shouting from the background finally reached the couple. Turning their heads, Yzak and Shiho both smiled, chuckling as they see Ryuzaki being lifted up by the whole mob of crew as they cheered and tossed him in the air.

"Haha, looks like fun," Shiho claimed, smiling as she looked at Yzak, who in turn, leaned in and gave Shiho the most delightful kiss that they've waited for, for a long time. Shiho excitedly held her arms around Yzak as they both passionately made out under the blessings of the moon, not wanting their time together to end.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki's group quickly brought the Captain to the side of the outer deck under Athrun's request. He watched amusingly with Shinn and Lunamaria by his side, the three of them laughing and chuckling as the mob tossed the Captain high into the air, and into the ocean.

"WAGGHHH!"

SPLASH!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: Have been noticing a very monotonous flow in the fanfic...so I threw in some fun... Nothing beats a story about fun times being enjoyed during the hours of conflict...Please review or suggest anything if you would like! I would GREATLY, I repeat, GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! =D Thanks for reading! And a big thanks to cupcakesXGrrr and klasnic for favouriting me/my story! You guys are awesome!_


	13. Chapter 13: Summary Chapter

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts.._

**READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING!**

**This is a summary chapter...All past occurrences are written in **_italics. _**All other sections are just fillers to let you rest from digesting too much info and is in no way related to the past occurrences! :D "**...**" Tridots means a time jump between occurrences, does not necessarily mean it happens immediately after or before!**

**Anyways, please do take a rest in between the italics!...its gonna be a long dry ride for this chapter with two parts! We still have a long way to go on this story so ANY SUGGESTIONS are appreciated, more so if in PM format!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A FEW DAYS LATER...**_

_**Cosmic Era 74, Late March  
Onogoro Island, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Approx. 1815Hrs**_

_**Pilot Journal, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Entry 74.42  
Begin Transmission**_

Its been two long months of hard mental and physical work since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, but instead of things looking up for once, the whole world is still facing the fresh scars of the tyranny and pain.

Not only that...Famine, poverty, unemployment and lack of shelter are still huge problems, a big part thanks to the fall of fragments of Junius Seven as well as the massacre and destruction by the LOGO's Destroy Gundam. Major cities like Berlin, Beijing and Rome are still unable to begin reconstruction, its people hopelessly stranded and lost in the chilling cold of the spring nights, comforted only by the presence of those close to them. But for those who lost their loved ones, the end of their lives could seem the only reprieve.

Being in Yzak's unit, naturally means we're to be stationed in space, near the PLANTs. But as ideal as it seems, we have to go out. ZAFT won't lie. It can't handle everything on its own. So there we were a week after the end of the war. People would expect us to be focused on the relief efforts. But no...we were fighting another war.

Our first encounter with the enemy, the Outskirts of Langrangian Point 3, Artemis Sector.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback…**_

_"Yzak? Yzak!? Can you hear me!? Shit! Joule Team, cover the Voltaire and Rousseau. We're retreating, the Commander's injured!" Shiho commanded the rest as she took over. Somethings wrong and the coughs she heard was evidence enough._

_She feared this would happen. Without wasting time, she flew her DEEP Arms to the white GOUF Ignited, floating there like a piece of disposed junk until, it was shot through the abdomen of the Mobile Suit (MS). She went wide-eyed and her heart skipped a few beats. The MS exploded in a bright light._

_"YZAK!"_

_..._

_"As you might already know, I am Major Shinn Asuka, relieving Commander Yzak Joule of his duties." Shinn began, "First and foremost, I would like to overview the previous mission all of you had just took part in." Shinn took a hold of the report that was prepared by his assistant a few moments ago. And he eyed it with complete focus, as the pilots mumbled to each other. _

_..._

_"We are going to rendezvous with the Minerva-Class Battleship, Endeavour. We'll be alright." Shinn calmly said, "And I'm moving Commander Joule to the Rousseau that will make its way to the ZAFT Medical HQ." _

_Shiho immediately looked at Shinn with surprise written on her face. She blurted out, "Why?" _

_Shinn took the question calmly and answered, "The Medical Officer just informed me that our current equipment won't be enough for his FULL recovery." He deliberately emphasised the word to make it clear. Shinn dismissed the crew after finishing his briefing and began making his way out of the room when he was stopped by Shiho, faced down, Dearka by her side. _

_"Lt. Hahnenfuss, I know Commander Joule is important to you, but I'm gonna need all the pilots possible to achieve this mission. I'll make sure that the Commander is well taken care of." Shinn released a sigh as he removed his hand and gave her a pat on the back as he walked by her. "In the meantime, I want you to be in the best of conditions to fight. You too Lt. Elsman." _

_..._

_"Good Afternoon, Major Shinn Asuka. This is the Commanding Officer of the Endeavour, Captain Ryuzaki Kidouya." the Captain returned the salute while introducing himself. Just before the Captain continued, a female Red-Coat came and blocked the Captain away._

_"Hello, Shinn! Its been a long time!" Lunamaria Hawke gave off a sweet, wide smile and followed by a frantic and excited wave. Shinn was dumbstruck. "Don't worry Shinn! Captain Ryuzaki is as nice as a cat that wouldn't hurt a mouse. Trust me," She said as she moved away._

_"Sorry about that Major. I will be looking forward to working with you." The Captain saluted with an annoying face at Lunamaria._

...

_A glowing red Mobile Suit entered the battle space. It was onto Shiho and Dearka. The Hierarch._

_It was fast, flexible and too bright for comfort, and cut through Dearka's mobile suit deeply._

_"W-What the!?" Luckily for Dearka, the Zaku was saved by the Innocence, piloted by Captain Kidouya, but the damage was enough to put the Zaku out of active duty._

_"Be careful Elsman. Hahnenfuss, take him back to the Endeavour." The Impulse covered their retreat as the Captain and her began their assault on the Hierarch. Lunamaria took out the Silhouette Pack and began slashing at the enemy. Still, her skills weren't good enough, and this raged her. The odd thing was, the enemy was toying with her as it wasn't attacking. It was just dodging._

_**End of flashback...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Pilot Journal, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Entry 74.43  
Begin Transmission**_

To be honest...the Mobile Suit, _ZGMF-X71S Hierarch_, could have defeated us in one quick sweep. Its specifications were beyond modern Operating Systems standards. Its pilot, even better than the most elite Coordinator at our disposal, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala aside.

In my most humblest opinion, it was Terminal's waste to have plunged such assets, both the pilot and the Mobile Suit, into the world of Black Operations. But the pilot, Reiatsuma Hayabusa, was as efficient as he was deadly. He did well. We could have been slaughtered right there and then, but what held him back, was my presence in the battlefield, as well as the _ZGMF-X73S Innocence_.

We finally thought, we caught a big fish in the Radical's faction, someone who would spill when gutted, but we captured one of our own without knowing whose cover was confirmed to be blown, though even that was uncertain at this point.

Reiatsuma, was at best, a very mysterious man. Full of discipline and control. But I could swear I feel something along the lines of anger and sadness behind all that mask. Maybe its just wishful thinking.

His former partner, currently the Captain of the _Endeavour_ Minerva-Class Battleship and the pilot for the _Innocence_, is quite the tactician. Though using most of his heart and emotions in decisions, his tactics are always followed through by his subordinates. To be trusted that much, he must have done something big.

Yzak Joule, on the other hand, he recovered quite quickly. His sudden outburst of coughing fit and strenuous headaches, were symptoms of his late nights in nonstop politics back at the PLANTs. Our confidence and morale rose back up, as the Commander returned to the Voltaire, as well as what he brought back with him.

A few days after the capture of Reiatsuma Hayabusa, even after the return of Commander Yzak Joule, we were faced with a serious blow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

_A Super Hyperion Mobile Suit appeared in front of him without warning. Although he was firing accurately, the enemy blocked all attacks as if it was nothing. In a split second, the Hyperion threw a Beam Boomerang. Dearka instinctively dodged the flying object and fired a few shots at the Super Hyperion. Before..._

_Dearka felt a sharp pain across his back and body after hearing the crunching of metal. He let out a choked scream and blood spilled out of his mouth. The pain was intense that he widened his eyes, his heartbeat quickened in a split second, his hands gripped the controls tightly as he felt the pain radiate through his whole body. _

_In that short few seconds...everything went by so fast. The thought of being unable to feel his lower limb waist down, the unbearable pain, the feeling of his guts exploding out of his severed body. His entire life flashed before his eyes._

_Shiho watched dreadfully as the beam boomerang sliced through Dearka's Zaku right through the cockpit. The Mobile Suit separated into two parts, horrifically floating for a few seconds, before exploding into a bright light, leaving debris of the Zaku. The devastating explosion was so strong, Shiho could feel her cockpit vibrate and rattling as she ducked her head, shutting her eyes tight, before going into a rampage._

_"D-Dearka!"_

_..._

_The unknown Mobile Suit dodged the beams and missiles easily as it turned and rolled in great agility. Every beam and missile the Endeavour fired, were evaded with ease. It started to annoy the Captain. And it took a while for him and everyone aboard a while to realize what was going on. The dark sapphire-colored Mobile Suit activated its arsenal and aimed at the enemy as it stopped._

_The arsenal was extremely heavy, too heavy in fact. Two beam rifles, two large shoulder-mounted beam cannons, multi-missile launchers on its main body and four over-kill beam cannons mounted by its side. It aimed for the enemy mobile suit and in a blink of an eye, the beams were fired in a large radius that all enemy Mobile Suits were turned into space debris. It slowly deactivated its weapons and stayed floated in mid-space with its rifles at its side. The barrels of the weapons glowing from the heat, overheating as it released steam into the vacuum._

_"This is the ZGMF-X75S Divine. Endeavour, cease fire. I repeat, cease fire. This is Commander Yzak Joule of the Voltaire."_

_Shiho went wide-eyed with surprise and shock. She was extremely astounded to hear that voice. She could only hear that voice in her dreams for the past few days. She stared at the Mobile Suit as it floated proudly against the divinity of the dark blanket. She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, totally forgetting that she had just lost a close comrade._

_Yzak..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, Early April  
Orb Union, Main Island South-Eastern City  
Local Cafeteria  
Approx. 1830Hrs**_

Shinn Asuka carefully grabbed the two searing hot chocolate from the countertop, smiling to the cute young cashier before making his way outside of the bustling cafeteria, to where Lunamaria was in her jet black sweater over her usual flowing red blouse and clingy blue jeans.

"Never thought it'd be so cold this early hour of the evening," Lunamaria remarked softly to Shinn as she rubbed her hands together before gently grabbing for her drink, the wind blowing calmly against her violet hair.

"Yeah...weird weather for a country near the equator. Bugs me since I was in middle school," replied the pilot of the _Destiny, _both of them quietly indulging the sweetness, and burning, of the hot chocolate.

"Yowch," the young lady cried out as she swallowed her drink in sweet burning pain. Shinn reacted naturally, placing a warm hand on her stiff shoulder as she made that 'what the hell' face. He smiled as he watched her trying to get back her breath.

"Haha," a laugh escaped Shinn's lips.

"Not funny," a stuck out tongue, her retaliation. Everything around them at the time seemed unessential as they both laughed and continued talking nonsense with each other, just pure and friendly bonding. Until...

"H-hey, Luna...what's wrong?" Shinn asked, concerned as he look at Lunamaria who was somewhat tearing up, her eyes downcast and her hand almost too weak to hold the warm drink. He quietly scooted closer to her and wrapped a caring arm around her shivering form.

"I-its nothing," she lied shakingly as she leaned close to him, seeking refuge from the psychological and combat stress of the past month. It didn't really affect her in that period, simply because she had no time to think about it. But now that they were in their own pace...things flush out. Especially the moment where she almost bit the dust back in Australia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

_"The news just came up a few minutes ago about Commander Hayabusa's trial. I think you should go see it." Shiho said softly as if it was a bad thing. They walked through the corridors and stopped when they heard a television broadcast in the Mess Hall. Yzak instinctively went in to check out what it was, since Shiho advised him to._

_"...former Commander of the ZAFT Elite Forces, Commander Reiatsuma Hayabusa, has been given the death sentence by the PLANTs Supreme Council for desertion, betrayal, mishandling of confidential information as well as a mass accounts of murder of ZAFT Officials and PLANTs civilians. The sentence will be carried out two weeks from today at..."_

_..._

_"Let's just say that you were not released freely. You are demoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade as punishment." Kira said softly, "The other Council Members agree with the decision and decided to let you off the hook. Just don't do anything careless again. We helped you once, the next time, we will deny you had any affiliation to us."_

_Even for Kira, that was cold. Reiatsuma looked at the ultimate Coordinator with his same look, as if expecting this to happen the whole time, except, he didn't expect it. He still had a nagging feeling pulling at him, "Does this mean you're still reinstating me with my original mission?"_

_Kira stopped and turned to look at him, "Of course not. Right now, we're facing too much resistance from large scale terrorist & radicalist cells. We need all the pilots we can have on the frontline. Remember to change into your Green-Coat as well before leaving. Oh and...you're anonymous to the public from now on. Nothing about you goes into the system, or out. Report to the Voltaire tomorrow morning."_

**...**

_"The objectives are clear and straightforward, but please note that this mission is twofold. First, is to destroy or capture any enemy armour or combat potential assets in the area, __and second, a few of the Elites, from both the Voltaire and the Endeavour,and myself will go for an infiltration mission into enemy territory for intel, cooperating with the EAF Rangers."_

_Yzak continued on further details, about what team made up what section, and all the strategies military jargon whatsoever. He finally concluded his briefing as the screen went offline. _

_..._

_Guns blazing, one of the bullets ripped through Shiho's thigh as she screamed out in pain, thick bright red blood spurting across the floor as they hit her. Yzak looked in shock as he looked and ran up to her, with the other three covering them with suppression fire._

_"Commander! Get her out of here! We'll continue with the mission!" Reiatsuma shouted to Yzak as a few rounds hit the walls near them. His heart skipped a bit. Shiho's artery was hit, and she has less than ten minutes before she's totally lost. Reiatsuma gritted his teeth as he shot but missed most of them due to the dark surroundings. Lunamaria leaned on the wall for cover as she reloaded her weapon._

_"Alright! I'll leave it to you!" Yzak understood the gravity of Shiho's injuries, also didn't feel like leaving them behind. But Shiho's life stood at the edge of a knife if he stuck around. He immediately carried her and ran out of the building, radioing the Endeavour for a MedEvac, putting whatever he could to stop the bleeding as the young brunette fought the urge to pass out. She couldn't help but grip Yzak's arms._

_**End of flashback...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Luna...talk to me..." Shinn shook Lunamaria slightly, causing her to shake her head and look surprisingly at her comrade. She immediately hugged him tight as warm tears started flowing down her soft cheeks, tears full of the pent up traumatic stress. Even Elite soldiers can break down psychologically. Just because you're physically well, doesn't mean your mental will be.

"I-Shinn...I'm so scared..." Lunamaria fumblingly confessed into Shinn's shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt, "A-all the gu-guys, who went before us... I don't-...I don't want to go... Don't wanna die..."

Shinn could only hug her tight as he felt her tighten her hold on him. There were no words to comfort such a thing, at least that's what Shinn thinks. Such a suffering, one has to pull through on mostly his own willpower. Shinn quietly stroke her hair gently, the busy crowd around them totally out of their focus.

"Its...its gonna be okay, Luna... I won't let anything happen to you..."

Somehow...this reminded him of Stella... But he was sure this time. For sure, he swore...that he won't lose Lunamaria to the war too. The Second Bloody Valentine War already took their loved ones away. They weren't ready to lose any more...

"I'm not gonna lose you too..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

_"I-I can't feel my legs..." Shinn was able to muster weakly. Frankly, the only thing saving them from being directly shot to death was the darkness of the room and the gun smoke. These amateurs are just shooting blindly. And it pissed Lunamaria off that their being butchered by these amateurs._

_"Hang-Ugh! Hang on, Shinn! Goddamnit, we gotta do something!" Luna turned to Reiatsuma as she held Shinn close to her chest, their weapons dry. Shinn's eyes were already rolling back into his head, his breathing shallow and his skin turning pale-ish blue because of the blood loss._

_Reiatsuma's face was tense, a big surprise to Lunamaria. Which meant that they were REALLY in deep trouble. Lunamaria felt a slap to her helmet while she was deep in her pessimistic thoughts._

_"The moment before the room lights up, run like hell!" Reiatsuma shouted over the snaps and hisses of the passing bullets. There was no time, they were desperate. Lunamaria didn't know what to reply, but just nodded. Her visor was steaming up, her chest heaving heavily to breath._

_Reiatsuma slung his rifle onto his back and ran towards the center of the large room, lighting up two flares in both his hands that lit the whole area with a luminescent green. A stray round hit his knee as he was running, causing him to crash hard onto the floor, sliding painfully._

_Without wasting any time, he rolled a flashbang grenade in his position, where all of the enemy was focusing on. Before the bang erupted, Reiatsuma shouted to Lunamaria to make a run for the exit along with Shinn._

_"NOW!"_

_His voice slapped her in the face, waking her up totally. She looked away, covering her face as the bang erupted. Even through the helmet, her ears were slightly ringing. She quickly got up and heaved Shinn to her shoulders. There was no time to lose, she has about only ten seconds to make it to that door._

_"Co-come on, Shinn! Don't give up!"_

_..._

_"Shh...Don't talk, Shiho. Save your-"_

_"Yzak," the weak Shiho gripped his sleeve,"the others...bring them back alive...Please..."_

_Her voice almost didn't get past the oxygen mask, but Yzak heard it loud and clear. Shiho must have felt guilty. It was because of her that they were compromised, for letting her guard down. If anyone died out there, she would be deeply scarred, ashes of the dead comrades weighing heavily on her back._

_"Don't worry...I will," and with a kiss to her forehead, he was off._

_..._

_"Wait-Bzz-Bzz! ZAFT's-still-Bzz-on site! Bzz-wounded-under heavy fire-" a voice crackled into their helmets. Lunamaria's eyes shined slightly with hope as she saw a full squadron of the EAF Rangers in the corridor in front of her._

_She looked back at Reiatsuma, who was still heavily dazed by the close proximity flash, a chance he could've gone blind or deaf. She felt the arms of the Rangers trying to carry Shinn and her away, the others providing cover fire as they slowly left the field of skirmish._

_"Hayabusa! Lets go!"_

_"There's nothing we can do for him! He's in too deep!"_

_As if the Ranger was right, Reiatsuma Hayabusa turned around for the exit and limped off his uninjured leg. And just before he made his first step hit the ground, blood and flesh spewed from his thigh and side, painting the ground arterial red. Losing his support, Reiatsuma fell on his knees, dragged painfully across the floor._

_Lunamaria struggled harder to escape the clutches of the Rangers, all voice and sounds leaving her as she witnessed more gore, her heart wrenched as she saw Reiatsuma's eyes, the plead to survive. Reiatsuma couldn't get up anymore, and was at this point crawling his way towards salvation._

_"Hayabusa!" she cried out as she reached her hand out to him, the Rangers finally breaking down the front doors, already in sunlight. The last thing she saw past the ten meter corridor, into the flare lit room, were masked demons coming down on the unlucky crawling soldier._

_Her mind...her dreams...haunted by that one look alone..._

_**End of Flashback...**_

**-  
..Thank you for reading...Please move from your seat, stretch around, rest your eyes and get a nice warm cup of hot chocolate while we load the next part of TRIALS & LIES... Thank you for your patience...  
-**

**Part 2...**

_**Pilot Journal, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Entry 74.48  
Begin Transmission**_

Something about the pale moonlight seems weird here in Orb. Is it because of the fact that we miss being at our own natural home? The PLANTs? I don't know about the others...but it is the case for me. Even if the moon looks wondrous here, it can never compete such a view from our beloved home.

Like they said...war never changes. There's always death...decay...more death...sorrow... Sadly, human life is always underrated. The cost of a Mobile Suit...nowadays...are way more than to that of life. Yzak always said that the real victors of war aren't either side...but those that manufacture the weapons...the machines that drive humanity towards an ever-expanding conflict of blood and control.

He was right...even for a hot-headed, stubborn, headstrong, spoiled, lovely little brat...he was right...

This living and breathing killing machine that I'm holed up in...is proof of it...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

_Thinking for a few minutes, she finally decided to insert the disk into the main driver. A green laser from nowhere came scanning through her whole body. The screen flickered on while she was still nowhere near understanding what was going on. The Hierarch's generators came alive, whirring and buzzing as the small screen animated through. From all that, she could only get hold of the structure and blue print of the Hierarch, as if the machine was introducing itself to her._

_The screen finally showed her name and particulars as the green laser went off. After a few moments of awe and surprise, she finally realized that the Mobile Suit now recognizes her as its only pilot, a master. Her mouth still hung open as she stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Hearing footsteps approaching the area, she immediately pulled the disk out and began to climb her way out painfully._

_**...**_

_Shiho piloted the Hierarch to the Voltaire with excitement but fear along with it. She had just witnessed the power of the new Mobile Suit and what made it more unbelievable was that she was the one who was controlling it. It was like a dream. _

_She was excited. _

_Imagine the new things that she was capable of, the new venues that she would be able to take. She feared because she wouldn't want to kill with that awesome power._

_**...**_

_As he stepped out of the elevator, Lunamaria walked up to him with worried eyes. He didn't feel good about those._

_"Ryu...I...I have something to say to you..." she started off, looking down as she adjusted the sling for her broken arm nervously._

_"You don't have to wait, talk to me..." he said as he stared down at her quietly, his sapphire orbs observing her every move, every fidget, every twitch._

_"I think you should...just kill me now...Ryu..." Lunamaria said softly as she stared at her feet not able to meet his gaze, her eyes shaking with confusion and guilt._

_"Wh-what? Don't joke around now-!"_

_"No! I'm not joking around! Its Shinn...I'm still hav-I'm still having feelings for him... I'm sorry. Its not that I don't...love you," she took her gaze away from him, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks._

_She tried to slow down but her overwhelming feelings already destroyed the dam, "I'm just confused!... I'm being honest with my feelings, but this hurts me too. To feel something for another when I'm with you. I...I can't lie to myself."_

_Ryuzaki was speechless, but his face showed no emotional change. Of course this confession was killing him inside. Of course he feels like dying, like running around and killing everyone so they'd suffer the same pain as him. But he knew...he knew he can't lose control._

_"H-haha...I knew this would one day...happen..." Ryuzaki chuckled with a smile, scratching his head as if wanting to distract himself from the pain. He didn't expect this to happen AT ALL. His heart rate rose, it was painful._

_"W-what?"_

_..._

_"W-wait! It's not what you think, Captain! We were just-!"_

_"Yes, yes, Major. I'm sure you did," was all he said before he stepped into the bridge, the door hissing shut behind him._

_Lunamaria's eyes were downcast after the Captain disappeared, while Shinn scratched his head, troubled at the misunderstanding. It really was a misunderstanding to Shinn. After all those things they went through to separate from each other, Shinn and Lunamaria both thought things would've ended between each other. It did not._

_"L-Luna-" he was about to start off when the young girl interrupted him, herself leaning against the side railings of the ship looking into the night ocean._

_"Its beautiful isn't it?" she trailed off as she stared into the brightly lit moon, sitting majestically on its throne in the blanket of the night. The wind whistled calmly, the waves crashing against the walls of the warship like a wonderful symphony of nature. It really was beautiful._

_"Yeah...yeah it is..." he walked up to Lunamaria's side quietly, nervous and jumpy. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his uniform to get some air in, Shinn leaned over onto the rail. She stared at him quietly, his face and hair beaten gently by the cold wind of the sea._

_"Listen...about you and the Captain-..."_

_"...Really, Shinn...I really missed you..."_

_..._

_"Stand by, Commander."_

_"..." was all he could say as Yzak tapped his foot impatiently, "Come on...COME ON!"_

_"An airspace intrusion from the south-west. We've already sent a squad of-"_

_Yzak Joule violently slammed the radio back into the box and ran back where he could see the horizon towards the southwest. In the distance, a small plane all smoking up and generally looking pretty beaten up, was unstably gliding towards the base. _

_Due to uncertainty of identification, the anti-air guns of the base shot down its tail, causing it to swerve fatally left and right before it crash landed, the sound of metal crushing and dragging along the airfield, as it landed in the vicinity of the two soldiers._

_"Wait...what's a Murasame doing here?" Shiho's voice was all that was heard from the two as they just looked at the plane tumble and grind itself on the tarmac. Fearing an enemy, Yzak took out a handgun from under his coat as he led the way to the crash site, which was already surrounded by ZAFT Soldiers armed with rifles, gun-mounted buggies and a few Zaku Warriors._

_As Yzak neared the Murasame to get a good view, the cockpit popped open. It took a moment for the Commander to see what was in the cockpit as the smoke cleared. His eyes widened in surprise at the identity of the intruder, but still aimed the end of his gun at the perp._

_**End of Flashback...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, Late March  
Onogoro Island, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Approx. 0015hrs**_

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, _Hierarch_, launching!" bursts of the _Hierarch's_ engines throttled the machine to impossible speeds, Shiho pushed back against the seat of her cockpit as the Mobile Suit rocketed across the launch ramp and into the Pacific Ocean.

"_Endeavour _Control, this is the _Hierarch_. Beginning routine Recon Flight."

"Roger that, _Hierarch. _Don't get lost out there," Shiho smiled slightly at the reply.

"Thank you very much, Captain Kidouya. _Hierarch_, out."

The young ZAFT Elite calmly pressed a few buttons here and there as the _Hierarch_ soared over the vast waters, wind resistance smoothly negated due to the machine's aerodynamic design, creating a large V wave on the ocean's surface. Shiho took off her helmet as the _Hierarch _gained altitude and sped across the Pacific on autopilot, the cockpit pressurising itself for a comforting breathing environment.

"...What is going on with me?" Shiho quietly said as she looked at her trembling hands, her head playing images and numbers, which caused her to run out of the Endeavour in the _Hierarch_...for some peace and quiet.

Shaking her head, Shiho brought down the keyboard at the side of the cockpit, entering in her initials and starting up the Pilot Journal application on the MS. Mathematically counting it out, Shiho has about ten minutes before the circumvent of the _Hierarch_ around the perimeter is complete.

_**Pilot Journal, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Entry 74.50  
Begin Transmission**_

A quarter past midnight...a great time for a relaxing fly over the biggest ocean of Earth. Scary too, but being in one of the most advanced and most expensive machine built by man tends to make my skin thick against the forces of nature. Even if it throws a mountain at me, I doubt the _Hierarch_ could be stopped. I wish...

I'm positive this time, alright. Something definitely is wrong with me. My head keeps spinning when I relax, memories that I was sure wasn't my own keep playing in the background. It belonged to someone else...wonder whose it is. Numbers, names, pictures and flashes, running through me like a sick gore film. Trust me, I would puke right now if I didn't value the _Hierarch's_ clean cockpit, the ever jerking purge sequence.

Its been a while since I felt this normal, especially after Dearka's death. Yzak always had that charisma about him, always finding ways for me to feel alot better even if it took alot of time. Sometimes I wonder what or where I'd be if it weren't for him, that crazy old man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

_Yzak was the one upfront. He waved the air in front of his face trying to get the dust out of his view. The Voltaire's Commander frowned as much as he could as he watched the intruder step forward, the smoke clearing away slowly._

_Quietly reholstering the handgun, Yzak Joule stared coldly at a very familiar face._

_"Athrun. Damn it, why am I not surprised?" the ZAFT Commander asked with a dry and sarcastic tone._

_"Yzak. Don't you ever get tired of frowning?" came the reply from the Orb Admiral, "A little help would be greatly appreciated, though."_

_"Wait...is that-..." Shiho Hahnenfuss voiced out as she caught a glimpse of the corpse's face that was being dragged. Her heart skipped a beat, chills running down her spine as she watched the dead person's hair dance in the cold wind as if it had a life of its own._

_Yzak, as well as Shiho, quickly walked over to Athrun's side to assist, laying the body down against the wall of the nearby hangar. It was as she thought. Shiho quietly stared at Reiatsuma's pale and cold face, feeling weird deep inside her as she gently touched his bloodied cheek with the back of her shivering hand._

_"...He's...cold..." was all Shiho could say from touching his slumped lifeless body. _

_..._

_Feeling curious, Shiho kneeled down to take a look inside, although something inside of her told her not to. Her hands gently and slowly opened the locker fully, her heart beating faster than usual. She stopped holding her breath the moment she noticed it was only a green coat and a few books. She rummaged through the books as she tried to find something...something to keep her heart from spouting nonsense to her head._

_"...Wow...what the hell, Rei..." Shiho blurted out unconsciously as she found that one of the inside of the book was cut out to hold a handgun, ammo and a supressor, "You are a dangerous man..."_

_Shiho Hahnenfuss, with her eyes scanning carefully deeper into the locker, chanced upon a grey letter which had slipped slightly out of the uniform pocket. The young lady took it quietly, her curiosity was at this point, unquestionably bigger than the Yzak's own ego._

_Without wasting any moment, she closed off the locker and sat down in the corner of the waiting room, and against her better judgement, Shiho quietly started reading the letter to herself._

_..._

_"Well...Hayabusa lost his life to save us, Lunamaria and me. Escorting his body is the best thing I can do for now," Shinn said softly as he looked down._

_"Shinn, I have a feeling that whoever this Hayabusa is, really appreciates what you're doing," Athrun said as he looked at Shinn, patting him on the shoulder to assure that he was doing a good job. Naturally, not being in ZAFT after the end of the war made Athrun have no clue on who this Hayabusa is._

_"Athrun..." Shinn murmured his name, staring at him, surprised before shaking his head._

_"We'll see you off, Shinn. Don't worry about it," Lunamaria said with a smirk as she turned Shinn by his shoulders and pushed him all the way to the hangar._

_Shinn's thankful smile slowly turned to a somber look. Before him stood the cryptic shuttle. It sure as hell was no hearse, but it held the same meaning the moment it was chosen to carry the body of a fallen soldier back to base._

_Shinn stepped forward nervously to get a closer look at the shuttle. He never escorted a dead body before._

_"Major Shinn Asuka, step back. Do not interfere. High priority orders," Shinn was stopped by a group of combat geared men, with no imprints on their jet-black uniform showing where they were from. Shinn almost automatically responded and went into a combat stance._

_**...**_

_"S-Shinn!" both Lunamaria and Athrun came dashing in, both of them too, easily brought down hard and painfully. Lunamaria's shoulder almost popped off its socket with the strong force as she was slammed onto her back, herself screaming outloud as she felt the pain searing through. Athrun on the other hand...laid unconscious after a wicked heel kick to the back of his head that sent him crashing into an organized arrangement of piled boxes._

_"Athrun! Aghh!"_

_"Last warning, Major. Do. Not. Move," the remaining two of them were now at the ends of gun barrels, the death intent on the band of mysterious soldiers so strong that neither of the pilots dared to do anything except breath under their forceful hold._

_"We are code 10-24, repeat, code 10-24. 10-19 Station Delta."_

_"Wilco roger..."_

_The armed men let go of the two pilots fast, rolling a few canisters along the floor as a choking smokescreen immediately engulfed the area, allowing them to retreat to god knows where._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Pilot Journal, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Entry 74.51  
Begin Transmission**_

I almost feel sorry for treating Yzak the way I did during the last few weeks of March weeks ago. Who could have expected such a twist in fate, such insanity. Even the great Yzak Joule, my beloved Commander, couldn't have guessed it. Apologies don't go through to him as much as my actions. He's the most understanding person I've ever met, and I'll be damned if I find another one like him.

But I'm glad I cleared that problem up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

_"Stop being childish, Shiho! You can't be locked up in your room, wrapped up in your own problems!" Yzak literally yelled at her, which caused her to jump in utter surprise and shock. That, to her, landed too close to home. She got furious._

_"Shut up, Yzak! You don't know anything!" Shiho screamed back at him as she snatched her hand away from him. At this point, they were eye to eye, the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife._

_"Of course I wouldn't! You're not helping me one bit, Shiho! Not even making it easy for me!" Yzak was completely confused at Shiho's actions, so frustrated and furious. They've been together for quite some time and such things still stand between them._

_"Huh...its all about you huh!? Everything has to be your way doesn't it!? Making it easy for you...what about me... What about me, Yzak!? Why does everything have to be difficult for me, damn it!?"_

_SLAP!_

_Shiho's cheek turned searing red, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't expect it, neither did he. But he wasn't going to back down. Even he had an ego._

_"What happened to you, Shiho?...is this what you want for the both of us?..." Yzak tried reasoning with her. He didn't want them to end just like that, because of a misunderstanding. The young brunette girl took her time to straighten herself in her head as to what had transpired. After a few minutes, she turned around sobbing quietly, her hands balled up into fists._

_"I... he... I love him, Yzak...I didn't know it at first... But I do now..." Shiho said quietly, leaving the room in tears as she quickly made her way into her own room, locking the door in the process to block out the whole world._

_..._

_"As you can see, Lacus...that's the situation we're having... I doubt it'd do much damage though. A dead body isn't worth much in terms of information," Ryuzaki said as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking at the security feed that played back._

_It showed...exactly nothing. The security cameras were totally bugged out at the time the Endeavour was attacked. The unknown commandos had electronic jamming devices rigged all over the place before they struck._

_"Ughh...no wonder I couldn't make radio communications with the control tower last night...almost got killed too..." Athrun complained, wincing as he placed an ice pack on the bruised area at the back of his head. He was still feeling dizzy and nauseous at the force. A hard heel kick impact to the head never works out right for anyone, thank god Athrun was a Coordinator or he'd be dead._

_..._

_"Yes, Shinn...Hayabusa was ordered by us...the Terminal, to slip under cover and feed us real time information about the Radicals' movements. Because of his rank and possession of the Hierarch before the end of the war as well as his past background, we knew that he would be a high ranking in the Radicals Faction," Kira said as he looked up with honest eyes._

_"I still don't understand why they would want his body though...what? Are they gonna rot the information out of him?" Yzak asked sarcastically, his face distorted by annoyance and irritation._

_"That, Yzak, might be revealed in the near future if we are able to drive these Radicals back," Lacus said with a low tone. Smiling to the others out of nowhere, Lacus assured them that they'd be able to get through the conflict if they keep working hard._

_"For now, Commander Joule, Captain Kidouya... We will let the Orb and EAF fleet handle the Radicals. I'm sure you all are extremely weary, so the next destination your battle group will be assigned to is the Onogoro Island of the Orb Union."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, Late March  
Onogoro Island, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Main Hangar  
Approx. 0035hrs**_

Shiho Hahnenfuss rappelled slowly onto the ground of the _Endeavour's_ Hangar, taking off her helmet as she sat quietly on the foot of the _Hierarch_. Despite the brief silence alone in the ocean with her Mobile Suit, Shiho has yet to really get the peace and quiet she wanted. Something was still bothering her, voices in her head. Shiho jumped up and walked fast, only to bang into the most wanted person to her at that moment.

"S-Shiho! Are you alright?" Yzak Joule asked in a panic as he held Shiho firmly, he himself almost falling due to the collision.

"Yzak!" she cried out smiling widely, burying her face into his chest comfortably as if he was a huge teddy bear. Yzak just chuckled as he stroke her hair gently, making her feel as comfortable as humanly possible. For such a long time, they were tasting the first drop of a peaceful life, away from combat, away from all the death and bloodshed.

"Its okay, Shiho...everything will be alright..." Yzak said softly as he hugged her tight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: __**That was a huge pain in the ass for the readers, I'm sure. But I hope people who skipped most of what they read or those who are just getting started get a basic idea of what happened the past 12 chapters. This summary chapter doesn't mean anything though, like if its the halfway mark of my story or nearing the end. Its just to get people up to speed... **_

**_Anyways! Thanks to all the loyal readers! I'm sure you're all bearing with my monotonous writing skills but please bear with me! I'm still learning, I still need to learn more! And again! Suggestions for the story would be GREATLY APPRECIATED regardless of in a review or a private message format!_**

**_THANKS!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing But The Truth

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**_

_**Cosmic Era 74, 30****th**** of March  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne's Office  
Approx. 0020Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

The Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato, quietly leaned against the glass panel of Lacus Clyne's office, staring out serenely into the fields of the horizon in Aprilius One. He knew the post that Lacus was taking was absolutely demanding, but he had no idea it was this horrible. Taking charge of a nation immediately after years of tyranny and destruction is not something you'd even call difficult. For a lack of a better term...its hell.

For the past month itself, Kira has had to go out of Aprilius One on certain high-priority missions which left the two with barely any time together. Kira and Lacus, were slowly and painfully, separating from each other. And naturally being human, feelings of mistrust and doubt started to brood. Kira sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, an attempt to dispel the harmful thoughts.

"Lacus? Any information on the masked men that attacked the _Endeavour_?" Kira opened up, shifting his gaze slowly towards the young Lacus, who was sitting quietly against her comfy desk chair, staring into space right in front of her.

"...Hmmm..." was all Kira got from the young Chairwoman of PLANTs. He knew immediately that she needed some rest urgently before she collapses of exhaustion. Quietly making his way across the room, Kira reached out for Lacus' hand, who jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

"O-oh! Kira!...Did you say something?" she smiled warmly, her tired face mostly gone from her expression as she looked up pleasingly into his amethyst eyes, squeezing his hand gently in response to his warm touch.

"...Lacus you need some rest," Kira looked at her worriedly, his face smitten all over with concern for his loved one, "You've worked hard enough for one day."

He was right. Lacus looked more pale and more gaunt than before she stepped up to be the Chairwoman. Even he was starting to feel the toll of the workloads, and he wasn't even the Chairman of PLANTs. Kira admits to himself...it was easier to just kill the enemy and be done with it. It'll take twice as much energy and resources to capture or change the mind of the enemy. Even a Coordinator has his or her limits.

"You're right, Kira... I'm so tired... I think I'm seeing things," Lacus spoke softly as she shook her head, rubbing her eyes as she stood up to leave while pulling Kira away with her, "Lets go, Kira...we can settle the rest tomorrow..."

Kira just smiled lightly as he watched Lacus give him a lovingly warm look. Tomorrow's a new day, true. But unknown to them, the enemies they're facing...

...Weren't resting...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**__** of March  
Orb Union, Onogoro Island  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Main Hangar  
Approx. 0930Hrs (ORB Time)**_

Team Joule, along with some of the crew from the _Voltaire_ and the _Rosseau_ were by now accustomed to the living and operating conditions of the _Endeavour_ that if one asks for them to return to their respective ships...it would take a while to get back into the swing of things. They miss their ships, sure. But wouldn't you prefer to stay in a more advanced one?

Yzak Joule was pissed off because of this issue alone, despite the coaxing from the _Endeavour's_ Captain to remain calm. Yzak knew...such a high-tech ship would definitely be a huge painted bull's eye target for enemies. He preferred a subtle approach to things. Complacency was one weakness a soldier must NEVER have.

"Grrraah! Why won't this thing work?!" Yzak burst out in anger as he kept pressing the button on the vending machine, finally kicking it as if expecting a miracle to happen. That, sadly, would only happen on the _Voltaire_.

Shiho heaved a huge sigh as she watched Yzak, a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead as she, as expected of her, will be attempting to calm down the Commander which was already carried out a few times that morning alone.

"Yzak...please stop bursting out like that, you're gonna get a heart attack...Your hair is already as white as it is..." the young brunette gently grabbed his arm, tugging him to leave before being spotted by a visiting guest.

"W-wow...ZAFT seems combat ready as usual I see..." a formally clad Cagalli commented outloud with Athrun by her side, who was just chuckling with his hand partially covering his mouth. Yzak froze that instant, but turned his head slowly to face the two who was being escorted by the _Endeavour's_ Captain. He drew a long calming breath, before plucking his feet out of the mouth of the vending machine.

"You have a knack for visiting other nation's ships, don't you, Chief Representative Athha?" Yzak said stoically as he straightened himself out, Shiho on the other hand, was giving the two high-ranking Orb officers her usual salute. Cagalli smirked lightly as he remarked on her weird behaviour, knowing what kind of person Yzak was due to Athrun's briefing on what to expect on the _Endeavour_.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Commander Joule," the fiery blonde calmly said as she proceeded past Yzak, along with Athrun Zala, the Captain of the Endeavour, Ryuzaki Kidouya, trailing behind them with a smile, stopping near the _Voltaire_ couple.

"Hey, Yzak...try tilting the vending machine, might work," Ryuzaki whispered jokingly to the young annoyed Joule, before catching up to Cagalli and Athrun, "Now, Chief Representative! Lets head to where we usually keep our headlight fluids and elbow grease!"

"The what?"

Shiho and Yzak chuckled heartily at Ryuzaki's oddity. They knew he disliked the Representative for reasons like her being indecisive in the Second Bloody Valentine War, which caused some of his comrades in ZAFT to be killed by Orb hands. But even so, he's the type of guy who would give you a smile later on, deep inside him already forgiving you.

"Such a weird Captain..." Yzak said outloud as he tried tilting the vending machine, which undeniably vomited out its contents to Yzak's surprise, "It worked!"

"Yep..." his young brunette counterpart replied to his comment, "A weird Captain, for a weird crew. Makes sense I guess."

"Shiho," Yzak called out to her as he bent down effortlessly to reach for his drink, his voice coated with his usual concern, turning the mood of the conversation.

"Hm?"

"I know its been only a short time...but..."

"Is this about the letter, Yzak?" Shiho asked, her eyes transfixed on Yzak's sapphire eyes, who in return just answered her gaze with the same amount of glare.

"You think?" he tore his eyes away from her onto his drink, making an effort to poke the straw into the drink pack.

"I do think I've been hanging onto this for too long...maybe its time to let it out, huh?" she confessed as she stood beside Yzak, leaning on him as she pulled out the crumpled old letter from her coat. Yzak eyed the parchment in her hand, grabbing it gently after being reluctantly offered by the young Major.

"You sure about this?" Yzak wanted Shiho to feel assured that he wasn't stepping into her heart and leaving dirty footprints all over. He doesn't want to disrespect her feelings or be too forceful, not the way he'd usually roll with other people. Shiho just gave a nod as she hugged Yzak's arm gently, closing her eyes as she leaned further against his broad shoulder.

Yzak Joule quickly finished his drink and tossed it into the trash can, making sure his hands were clean before opening up the all anticipated crumpled up old letter that belonged to Reiatsuma Hayabusa, dated five years ago.

...

_Missive Date: CE 69, 12__th__ of December  
Attention Subject SF-5109_

_There's no telling what might happen now. The Naturals will sooner or later declare war on PLANTs. The secrets of our project MUST be protected at all costs. Even from the PLANTs higher ups. If they find out Chairman Siegel Clyne and the Clyne Faction are behind all this, it will cease to be the leading group in PLANTs and everything we worked for will be destroyed._

_Infiltrate the ranks of the ZAFT military, do what they tell you to do and gain their trust. And put a stop to any formal ZAFT investigations into the Clyne Faction that may be related to the Swift Falcon(SF) Project or any other secret operations. We're expecting alot from you, the first success of our project. Your sister, Shiho Hayabusa (SF-5402), might not be able to make the cut. Same procedure, Neural Suppression to clear her memories of the past 6 years in the project. You've been warned, DO NOT, in any way attempt to make any contact with your sister._

_Currently, we're still creating SF Subjects to assist you later on in ZAFT. They're rough around the edges but they'll get the job done. Failure will not be tolerated, Reiatsuma._

_Destroy this missive once done reading._

_Godspeed._

...

If his frown could be more furrowed, Yzak's head would explode. Having to be revealed such an information was too heavy even for Yzak Joule. Swift Falcon Project? Spearheaded by Siegel Clyne himself, and the Clyne Faction? What does this all mean? And Shiho Hayabusa? Is she who they think she is? What's going on?

So many questions thrown in the young Commander's face, so little answers to solve the riddle. Their only real solutions died weeks ago. Asking Lacus Clyne herself would most likely trigger something unwanted, as she's most likely unaware of such a project. And falsely accusing a big figurehead is something ZAFT would never recommend. But wait...

"...Lacus seemed too calm when she found out the _Endeavour_ got hit by the armed rogues. I don't know how to say this...but...doesn't it seem too convenient?" Yzak claimed softly as he gave the letter back to Shiho, who also gave the suggestion a whole lot of thought.

"True...Chairwoman Clyne came down almost around the time those masked men hit us... This Swift Falcon Project was headed by Clyne Faction. Those rogue commandos must be from the project itself," Shiho placed her thumb and fingers gently onto her temples, as if being forced to think too deeply, "But even with all that, I don't think its safe to say that Chairwoman Clyne was related to the attack or the project. Its too shady. And what would she want with Rei's dead body anyway?"

"This is too deep, Shiho..." Yzak concluded as he turned to leave, "We should just stay out of this."

"But Yzak...its my brother we're talking about..."

"...How can you be sure of that, Shiho?" he asked her, frowning before turning his head to her.

"...Shiho Hahnenfuss, that's what you all know me as right now..." Shiho said quietly, more to herself than to Yzak, "As you already know..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback...**_

"_Hahnenfuss is one of the greater families on the Januarius Seven of the PLANTs Colony," Shiho replied Yzak's question quietly as she looked into the monitor of her dull workstation back in the experimental lab for the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, a work-in-progress prototype for a new line of Mobile Suits in the ZAFT Military._

"_Never heard of them though. Must be a tight-knit family then," Yzak Joule thought outloud, leaning over from behind her to look at what codes she had just written down for the prototype. They were pilots, not engineers. This kind of thing makes Yzak's head ache with confusion, even though to him, it was as simple as reciting all the major sectors of the Colony._

"_We are," came her reply, soft and reluctant, "Though, I wasn't really their daughter. I was adopted after they found me wandering into their turf, saving their favourite prized steed and a few of their workers from armed robbers. I didn't remember learning all that combat moves though."_

_Yzak listened carefully to her story. It wasn't really the most convincing or interesting story, but it piqued his curiosity. He's heard a story about that somewhere around a year or two ago. No memories, but extensive knowledge in medical treatment and unarmed combat. Only that part sounded fishy. It wasn't weird for the Coordinators nowadays to adopt the younger ones into the family, since the whole species was facing the 'inability to procreate' issue._

"_I was fifteen at the time they brought me in, barely a year before the First Bloody Valentine war...the past few years before that...was just blank nothingness, nothing of my childhood. Totally lost, like a newborn. The only thing I had on me was my first name printed on the back of my ragged uniform," the young brunette quietly said as she turned off the computer in front of her._

_**End of Flashback...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**__** of March  
Orb Union, Onogoro Island  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Pilots' Lounge  
Approx. 1130Hrs (ORB Time)**_

Lunamaria Hawke quietly sat in the corner of the quiet lounge, her head bowed and her pale hands covering her face as if she was hiding her timid self from some bloodthirsty monster. It was weird how her mental state suddenly just deteriorated like that over a short span of time. Shinn softly sat beside her, his tired back against the cold wall as he released a heavy sigh of relief from the end of the combat exercise he just had with Ryuzaki.

"Waggh...so tiring..." Shinn said as he wiped a sweat off from his forehead, taking a brief glance at Lunamaria to see if she responded. As expected, there was none. Its almost rare to see a pilot face such a mental breakdown, because usually, pilots do not go head to head with bullets and explosions. No gore, no flesh, no brains splattering. Just pure explosions and adrenaline. But not ground combat. That was a whole new world.

"L-Luna?" he called out to her softly, not wanting her to react too wildly. Shinn was still young, he admits. He has very little ideas to deal with such a case. If this keeps up, he's going to lose Lunamaria sooner or later.

"Luna..." a different voice sounded off in front of them as the Captain of the _Endeavour_ approached. He kneeled down slowly in front of her in his stiflingly hot pilot suit, reaching for her hands slowly. At the touch, Lunamaria suddenly shot her head up and stared into Ryuzaki's sapphire eyes, their faces inches away.

"Uwaggh! Don't scare me like tha-!" Lunamaria's arm shot up, in the process hitting Shinn in the face. Hard.

"Owgh!" Shinn managed to get out of himself as he held his nose gently, his face red in pain. Ryuzaki laughed out loud as he saw the event unfold in front of him. Lunamaria, who was dumbstruck for that short few moments, quickly turned to check up on Shinn's bleeding nose.

"Sh-Shinn! I'm sorry! That was an accident!" the young girl said as she tried to see the extent of the damage done by her, refraining a laugh inside her. Lunamaria smiled widely as Shinn gave off a irritated look, trying to get away from the crazy two comrades. Ryuzaki Kidouya took a seat opposite them, chuckling as he watched the two fight against each other. Maybe they were just underestimating Lunamaria's mental prowess. Right now, she seems unstoppable.

"L-Luna! Shtop it!"

"Wait! Don-don't move! Lemme see it!"

"NO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**__** of March  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne's Office  
Approx. 1320Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"Lacus?" Kira knocked on the Chairwoman's door as he peeked his head into the room. He sighed heavily, an empty dimly lit room greeting him in return. Kira Yamato really missed those times back at Orb, where he could just put away the horrid of war and politics and just live without any worries.

Though that would be against his principle, not utilising his own powers to make a better future for mankind. But what good would it do for him if mankind had a bright shining future ahead and all that was left for him was a tunnel of darkness, littered with the bodies of those he killed?

The Ultimate Coordinator quietly stepped across the room and crashed himself onto the couch with his uniform on, the glint of the distant sunlight bathing part of the room with its light. He looked at the ceiling as if in trance, lazily resting one hand against his eyes to block out the intruding brightness. It was already afternoon and he still felt sleepy.

"...idea on how to revive him?" Kira shot up quickly as he sat up, hearing a male voice behind the large wooden doors to Lacus' office. He swiftly hid behind the couch instinctively, though knowing he was already welcome in that room. Something told him to slip into the shadows. The door creaked open as he heard two distinct footsteps travel across the room, the light flickering brightly as it filled the whole area.

"If you're talking about waking up Hayabusa from suspended animation, then yes. I have the procedures right inside my head," Lacus' voice reverberated through the now quiet room. The room was exceptionally silent, that Kira had to hold his breath for fear of being found out. Kira was confused. Reiatsuma Hayabusa is still alive despite such wounds? And...what is Lacus even doing with his body?

"Then its settled. Get him up, Chairwoman. Its about time we get back to business. We almost lost everyone from the Swift Falcon Project during Operation Ragnarok," the deep male voice sounded off, his heavy footsteps thudding against the hard floor. By the sounds of his shifting gear, Kira could discern that the unknown man was heavily armoured and armed to the teeth.

"There's no need to rush, Captain...There's no telling what will happen if we force things around us to change so quickly. I want this to be solved with as little bloodshed as possible," replied the young Chairwoman. Kira was at this point, very fidgety. Big mistake.

The pilot of the Freedom heard a very faint sound of a knife being unsheathed. His heart skipping a beat, Kira sprang up from behind the couch. But before he could see the surroundings or what was going on, a huge book flew hard and fast right towards his face. Instinctively, Kira threw his arms up to block the impact. The next few seconds were blurry and hurt like hell, but the moment Kira realized what was going on, he was already on the ground.

A cold sharp blade dangerously up against his neck, the intent on severing the Ultimate Coordinator's neck arteries, so thick in the air. The eyes of the attacker showed no signs of mercy or remorse, glowing silver as its murderous intent impaled deeply into the soul of the young Commander.

"K-Kira! Where did you come from!?" Lacus cried out as she stood up, her pink flowing hair following the movement of her tense body, "Captain! Let him go at once!"

"Commander Yamato?" the Captain quickly withdrew his blade as he stood at attention, sheathing the weapon skillfully as he did so, "My apologies, Commander."

The stupefied Kira breathed heavily, taking a few seconds before he stood up fast, "W-who are you?"

"Kira, please calm down," Lacus said in a panic as she ran up to him, holding his arm gently.

"A-are you the guys that attacked the _Endeavour_?" Kira raised his voice as his hands fisted up, his reason for being agitated apparently from having to face the man across him who just displayed a deadly choking aura. The Captain quietly stared into Kira's eyes, his eyes now filled with nothing but indifference.

"I am under orders from Supreme Council Chairwoman Lacus Clyne. I am not at leisure to answer questions posed by ZAFT personnel," the deadly soldier calmly recited as if rehearsed, not letting Kira's high stature in ZAFT to intimidate him.

"Kira, don't worry about it. This is something you shouldn't bother yourself over. My father made a mistake...its my responsibility to make it right."

"Your father's mistake? What are you talking about, Lacus?" asked Kira, who, with all his Coordinator skills, power and intelligence, was still dumbfounded.

"Its not for you to know, Kira. Please leave us for today, take the rest of the day off," Lacus avoided Kira's glare, apparently obvious that she was hiding something from him. Kira Yamato frowned at Lacus' orders.

"No! You tell me now, Lacus... What's going on?" he gently gripped Lacus' wrist, looking at her facial features for answers.

"...Captain, please escort Commander Kira to the door..." Lacus coldly said as she looked down, she seemed hurt when she said it, or maybe that was Kira's wishful thinking. But the main point was that she was hiding something important from him. He's pissed off.

"Lacus!"

"Commander..." was the last thing Kira heard before he felt a strong pull at the back of his collar as the Captain sent Kira flying across the room. Kira grunted in mid-air, slamming into the doors as he rolled out of the room, the locks engaging behind him. Everything happened so fast that Kira was suddenly out of breath.

"D-damnit!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**__** of March  
Orb Union, Onogoro Island  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Approx. 2130Hrs (ORB Time)**_

"W-what the hell is going on!?" Shiho shouted out loud as she faced the whole stretch of corridor in the _Endeavour_ that was...bloody and dark. She's been running through the whole ship, trying to find anyone that might be alive, but none were found. Asking the guards outside of the _Endeavour_, the guards reported nothing out of the ordinary, except that the only person who left the ship was her.

Her heartbeat was pounding. _Where's Yzak!? Where's Shinn and Lunamaria!? Where's the Captain and the crew!? _These questions bombarded her as she moved reluctantly deeper into the ship, the strong coppery smell of the blood stains all over the corridor overpowering her mind. Shiho started to feel old as she felt her heart beat faster, the corridors getting darker by the second. She wasn't this fearful when she enlisted years ago.

"It's all your fault, YZAK!" she screamed out again, annoyed at the thick silence buzzing around her head. Shiho Hahnenfuss looked around as she came to an intersection in the _Endeavour's_ corridor. Left goes to the Main Hangar of the ship, where she would imagine all kinds of scary things lurking there, like a gigantic Mobile Suit monster. Right goes to the brig of the ship...that's worse! Finally, the path ahead leads up to the Cafeteria.

"C-Cafeteria it is..." Shiho sang to herself as she shakingly walked onward. Sometimes, she wonders why she's so stupid to keep on going when she knows something horrific or scary awaits at the end. Human nature, maybe? All that critic about horror movies, and she's still following the classic mistake of delving in deeper. What a...

"W-who's there?!" Shiho turned around swiftly, her hair swaying in rhythm with her sway. Seeing nothing, Shiho wiped her forehead with her sleeve, humming a cheerful song to herself as she slowly came up to the Cafeteria. Upon entering the said area, Shiho caught something at the corner of her eyes. A human figure at the end of the large room silhouetted by the moonlight, looking out the window.

"H-hello?..." she called out to the figure, but only a whisper came out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped in closer, her feet shaking and her hands trembling. As her vision of the figure gets clearer, she immediately recognises the haircut. It was Yzak!

"Y-Yzak!" she broke off slowly into a jog as she held her hand out to turn the stupid bugger to face her. Panting slightly from the scary journey to the Cafeteria, Shiho places a hand on Yzak's shoulder. What greeted her was Yzak alright...but his face was decayed and almost torn off, eyes popping out of its sockets.

"AGHHHH!" Shiho jumped back in fear and panic, her heart racing fast. From behind the tables and counter of the Cafeteria came out more of those zombies. She wanted to run but her legs were about to give way under her._ All that training and god dang it, it gives out at this time!_

"A-are you kidding me!?" the young frightened brunette screamed out as she looked all around her, the monsters closing in. She was about to turn back to where the supposed Yzak was standing. But what greeted her was...

"SURPRISE!" the crew shouted as the lights came on, flooding the whole room with heart-relieving hope. Before Shiho could react, Yzak slammed a plate of wonderfully made cake right into her beautiful but frightened face, causing a huge rupture of laughter and cheer.

"Hahahaha! Happy Birthday, Shiho!" Yzak laughed victoriously, quickly disposing off of his fake make-up. Shiho just stood there, dumbstruck, speechless and flabbergasted as the cake slowly dropped onto the floor, the sweet icing stuck to her face. Yzak was still laughing right in front of her face, his own face almost red from the amusement.

"..." Shiho slowly regained composure, her vitals returning to normal but then shooting up again due to the anger and fury from the prank they just pulled on her. Sure she was happy, but her popping veins made first page to her right at that moment.

"Y-YZAK!" came out a war cry as Shiho body slams and chokeholds Yzak on the floor, grabbing the remnants of the cake on the floor and stuffing it into his face and mouth. Though she has to admit, it was one of the best birthday celebrations she ever had. As she was stuffing Yzak full of the sinful sweetness, she was laughing and smiling behind all that frosting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Phew...I almost missed Shiho's Birthday...that was bad of me! Anyways... Hopefully you all had a wonderful read... Especially for the parts between Lunamaria/Shinn and Yzak/Shiho... I'm thinking of slowly inserting Kira/Lacus into the story soon, now that Shiho's problem is slowly coming into focus and Lacus' father is somewhat related to it... Poor Kira though...getting thrown out like that...**

**To those who read this fanfic enthusiastically and following it, I thank you alot! And those who just visit and read a few lines, I thank you alot too! **

**All of you guys are me friend... =D**


	15. Chapter 15: Leave Me Alone

_**Trials And Lies**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

_I'll be starting to adopt dates on this fanfic so it'll be...more chronologized? Just to keep myself in track of time and know what's going on (especially with the Junius 7 anniversaries and all that politics...)_

_Anyways! I'm sorry this was late! Too busy with things, but don't worry! I'm back on track now!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 5**__**th**__** of April  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Supreme Council, Chairwoman's Office  
Approx. 1520Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

**SLAM!**

Lacus couldn't face him as he eyed her questioningly, how could she after all that? Kira's hand was red from the pain of slamming it onto the table, an unfortunate piece of paper under his palm.

"W-what are you talking about, Kira?" she asked tremblingly, her voice tainted by guilt and hurt as her deep blue eyes strayed away from his burning gaze. It was one thing that Lacus was hiding secrets from him, it was another whole different issue that she was sending him away JUST to hide that secret. Could it be Lacus herself that planned this? Or was Lacus being manipulated by someone else? That can't be right. Lacus is an exceptionally optimistic, philosophical as well as a chivalric creature. She'd always find the best solution, one that would have the least risk or loss of life.

"I'm getting transferred to Earth...to Carpentaria. I know this has something to do with you," Kira said with a menacing tone for the very first time to the mind-weary Lacus. He knew the pressure and stress of being Chairwoman must have gotten to her to act out of character, but this was too much for even him to handle. Not being able to sweetly appreciate each other for a long time was making their relationship feel pitiful and lamentable, and her questionable actions are making it worse.

Someone was definitely pulling strings.

"Kira...Its-...its not that I don't want to see you... This is...just something I must do alone," was all he could get from her as an answer. A very unconvincing, indecisive and hesitant answer. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't enough. Kira was getting tired of this. First he got LITERALLY thrown out of her office, pushed away from every attempt to console or assist her, was hidden away from possibly extremely essential information, and now she's sending him to a place where he can't keep his protective eyes on her.

He understood that something big was going on, something behind all the death, blood, violence, poverty and sorrow of the world. But sadly, even if he knew what was transpiring, Kira couldn't do anything for Lacus in her condition right there and then. He's been with her by her side for years. Naturally, he'd know when was the time to talk to her and let her emotions flow out to him, and when he has to back away and give her space and time.

This time around unfortunately, he was sure it was the latter. Kira somehow had a love-hate relationship with that part of himself. Would things be different if he had been more assertive with Lacus? Would she have accepted his help willingly if he was at the helm of the relationship, in control? Things were sadly, not that simple. Lacus wasn't asking for help because she 'thinks' she can handle it herself. This wasn't about trying to quell human discrimination or hatred anymore. This was bigger.

Besides, inside his head, he could already feel a whole lot of deadly eyes burning deeply into him from hidden directions. And they were itching for violence, he could literally taste their insatiable hunger and lust for blood and death. Like...werewolves. Orbs of silver keep escaping his field of vision, blending in and out of the shadows. The only reason he was still alive was because Lacus was there.

That was probably enough assistance for her.

Kira slumped his shoulders with his eyes downcast, "Alright, Lacus. If that's what you think...then I will give you the space. I understand this is all very hard for you. Just...call me...if you need me." Kira Yamato turned around quickly and started towards the door. He had hoped, that Lacus would stop him.

Lacus, on the other hand, just stared at his back as he left. She wanted him to stay! She tried to call out to him. But all she got out of herself were choked words, drowned down by her own prideful self. This wasn't her true self, she knew that clearly. But considering the circumstances, she had no other choice. She didn't want to drag anyone into the her own fray.

She refused to call for help...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 5**__**th**__** of April  
Onogoro Island, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Main Hangar  
Approx. 2120Hrs (Orb Time)**_

"Wait what? THE Kira Yamato...needs armed escorts?" Shiho Hahnenfuss replied through the _Hierarch's_ communicational earpiece, sitting quite comfortably inside the deactivated Mobile Suit while she boots up the system for a diagnostic scan. Being a few weeks off from the battlefront, tends to make her feel rusty. Yzak's voice crackled once more into her ears, his usual irritated voice born from the knowledge that they had to babysit another war hero again.

"Yeah, the pilot of the _Freedom_. I don't know what Lacus is trying to pull, but it could be a serious matter if her own personal bodyguard is sent to Earth while she stays warmly roosted in Aprilius," Yzak concluded as Shiho smiled at his comment on Lacus, "I'm gonna see what I can find out, so in the meantime, I want you to look after Commander Kira Yamato."

"What about Orb? Are they escorting him as well?" she asked, perturbed by the idea. Of course, Yzak wasn't gonna let that be the case. Shiho quietly turned off the system of the _Hierarch_ and prepared to rappel down the line. Its been so long since they've seen combat, that she felt a bit uncomfortable holding onto the line looking almost fifty feet down.

"Hah. No way. Right after Hayabusa, their the next last people I'd trust," he said jokingly, "Go get Captain Kidouya to help you. He's been talking about nonsense since this morning and I'll be dead before I get stuffed in something worse than an instant noodle costume."

Shiho laughed heartily as her foot touched the firm ground of the Hangar, acknowledging Yzak's command as she made her own pace towards the Captain's office. Ever since the whole ship touched down on Onogoro Island, Shiho has refused repeated invitations from Lunamaria or Ryuzaki for her to follow the rest of the crew to the city for some recreational activities. It was probably due to the fact that she didn't feel safe around territories which she wasn't familiar with, or maybe it was because she really missed her home back at PLANTs.

Everything was slowly starting to look normal in the world, with more and more disaster hit areas being assisted by ZAFT, EAF and the Orb Military through rescue and relief efforts. Cities were now busy rebuilding itselves from the ravages of the war, and people's lives were slowly starting to look up even after scraping by one of the biggest wars in human history.

"Wait! Captain Kidouya!" Shiho just managed to catch sight of him before he disappeared into the Cafeteria with Shinn Asuka, probably to start a food fight again like they did last week with Shinn being forcefully dragged to entertain the Captain's antiquities. Come to think of it, both Ryuzaki and Shinn almost never left the ship. Did they have the same issues as Shiho did?

"Oooh, good evening, Shiho! Have you had today's dinner? I specifically asked Lunamaria and her sister to smuggle some food in for the crew from the city a few hours ago," he claimed with a lively voice, his eyes showing a certain mischievous sparkle that was all too familiar. Shiho just smiled at the Captain as she approached quickly. Shinn also turned to look at his female comrade, his stomach growling loudly and making his face burn bright red.

"E-excuse me, sorry about that," Shinn embarrassingly said as he started towards the Cafeteria to feed his hungry stomach. He cursed himself for being an embarrassment as soon as he was out of earshot.

"What is it, Shiho?" the Captain asked as he looked down at her. Shiho scratched her head as she tried to remember what to say, feeling the Captain's eyes boring into her.

"Oh yeah! Umm, did you know that Commander Kira Yamato is being transferred to Carpentaria Base?"

"Yes, I did. Quite an unexpected move by the Chairwoman too. I thought the both of them were inseparable," he commented from his observations, to which Shiho just nodded in agreement as she too witnessed Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato exchange a loving embrace back before the signing of the PEACE Treaty in February to end the Second Bloody Valentine War.

"I'd have to agree. Yzak thought the same too. Anyway, Commander Kira will be arriving in Orb tomorrow night to settle some issues with the Chief Representative Athha. He needs armed escorts as a formality. I was ordered by Yzak to do so, and he was wondering if you'd be willing to join me, Captain," Shiho Hahnenfuss finally let out her purpose as she quietly waited for Ryuzaki's response. She didn't exactly have to wait though.

"I guess I can use the fresh air," the Captain said with a smile, which slowly disappeared as he folded his arms across his chest, "Though...I have a bad feeling about this, Shiho. It must be something big to worry about if Commander Kira is sent down to Earth himself. Meet me tomorrow, but be ready when you do, alright?"

"Got it, Captain."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 6**__**th**__** of April  
Orb Union, Main Island  
Orb Civilian War Memorial  
Approx. 1903Hrs (Orb Time)**_

_"Hi! ____Mayu __here! Sorry, I can't talk to you right now. I'll ____call __you back later. ____Please __leave your message ____after the beep__!"_

_Beep..._

Shinn always wished things weren't like this, having to go through the loss of a family and reliving their deaths every night without reprieve. As he stood by the Orb Civilian War Memorial, Shinn stared quietly at his sister's phone while the gentle breeze of the evening ocean caresses his face and neck. Its been two months since the end of the second war, and almost close to three years since the day he lost his loved ones.

"No matter how many times I come here, it still feels painfully fresh how much we lost during the war," Lunamaria's voice travelled over the sounds of the gentle ocean waves lapping the white sandy shores.

"I'm feeling just the same," Shinn claimed as he flipped his sister's phone close, holding it gently in his grip as he stared into the beautiful sunset. Lunamaria Hawke slowly closed in on him and wrapped her arms around his, leaning on his shoulder. Even though Shinn seems to be more mature after the end of the war, Lunamaria still has no idea on how he was dealing with the trauma of his family's death.

"I wonder how things would be if there wasn't any war...no killing...no hatred..." he continued on as he stared at the withered flowers on the cold stone memorial, the thought of the time the last person who came to honor the dead at the back of his head.

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it...though, I doubt we'd meet each other," Lunamaria said but quickly shut her mouth, scared that Shinn might misconstrue that she was glad the war was the cause for their meeting. Her eyes went downcast as she waited for a reaction from the young pilot of the _Destiny_.

"True...I wouldn't be who I am today without all that suffering, all that pain. Kinda creepy isn't it?" he showed his sister's phone to her, "to keep and hold onto something that belongs to a dead person for such a long time."

Lunamaria did not know what to say. She was still afraid that she might say something that would tick Shinn off. He was known to have that habit in the past, pissing people off without them having the chance to explain. Lunamaria wished she could knock him senseless for having such manners, but that's who he is and she can't do much to change him. Not that she doesn't like it.

"I guess...I've held onto it for too long. Its time to let my parents...and my sister...to rest in peace," Shinn softly said against the sudden gust of wind as he leaned forward and placed his sister's phone on the stone memorial, an official sign from him to the Heavens that he has finally let go of his pain and sorrow, to move on in life and not look back. Lunamaria just smiled a small one as she stared at Shinn's gentle face, hallowed by the holy rays of the evening red sun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 6**__**th**__** of April  
Orb Union Airspace**__**  
Approx. 2045Hrs (Orb Time)**_

Kira Yamato looked out of the military transport shuttle and into the darkness of the Pacific Ocean, his eyes focused on the smallest stars but his mind, elsewhere. To have to go through such a huge discord with his soulmate, who could blame him for spacing off? Huffing in annoyance the young Coordinator focused hard not to let the depressing thoughts of the day distract him from the bigger picture. But even so, it was pretty much impossible to get Lacus out of his head, or rather...what she's done.

"_All personnel, please secure yourselves for landing_," an announcement sounded off all over the ship, vibrations beginning to feel more serious as the transport began to descend on the air base of the Orb Union. After a few minutes of landing procedure was complete, Kira stood up to exit the shuttle, and was greeted by the two escorts standing aside a gun-mounted buggy.

"Commander Kira Yamato, sir" Shiho Hahnenfuss and Ryuzaki Kidouya saluted Kira as he nodded, showing he wasn't really a big fun of military formalities. His eyes displayed a glint of surprise, prompting the brunette Major to answer their presence there.

"We're your armed escorts for when you're moving around Orb Union all the way till Carpentaria Base as ordered by Chairwoman Lacus, Commander.," Shiho explained as she led Kira to the passenger seat of the buggy, who just sat quietly as if he was a polite and innocent little boy. Ryuzaki on the other hand, already started the engines.

"I see. Just call me Kira. Are you guys the crew from the _Endeavour_?" Kira asked as the buggy sped off into the highway, the cold wind of the night blowing against their faces.

"That's right, Kira. I'm the Captain of the said ship. We're honored to have the pilot of the Freedom with us, even if for a short time," Ryuzaki said with a serious expression from the driver seat, looking from time to time into the rear-view mirror at Kira. It was good to be back on land. Even though it was only two months, it felt like years that Kira visited his twin sister's Country of Peace, as they call it. How he missed the rhythmic splashes of ocean water against the rock hard cliffs.

"Can't say I'm proud being the pilot of a machine made for war," Kira said to himself rather than the two. Shiho didn't know what to say during the whole journey and just kept quiet, while Ryuzaki just maintained his demeanour, preparing himself for anything that might pounce on them. The rest of the journey passed on in silence as they slowly came to the residence of the Athha family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 6**__**th**__** of April  
Onogoro Island, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Captain Ryuzaki Kidouya's Quarters  
Approx. 2100Hrs (Orb Time)**_

Yzak Joule quietly browsed through the Captain's files after being able to hack through the system, the bright screen of the computer the only light source in the darkened room. His eyes scanned every file, every folder, every word that would tell him of anything related to the Swift Falcon Project or Clyne Faction. But so far, he came off with nothing.

"Tsk. Useless Captain," he said quietly to himself as he opened a new window in the computer and input codes. It might seem gibberish to most, but experts in this field would know in few seconds what the code does. Yzak almost immediately connected himself to the ZAFT and quickly infiltrated the security to access its high-security files.

"Come on...Swift Falcon...where the heck are you..." Yzak was starting to lose patience, his foot tapping against the solid ground. His fingers worked to the maximum as he punched the keys on the keyboard and the touchscreen. Even in high-profile cases of ZAFT investigations, not even one slip of the word Swift Falcon Project or anything related was displayed.

"Goddammit!" Yzak cried out as he slammed the table.

_"All personnel! Condition Red! Large unknown hostile force incoming from all sides! All pilots, scramble!"_ the speaker in the Captain's room sounded, causing Yzak to jump in utter shock.

"A-an attack!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cosmic Era 74, 6**__**th**__** of April  
Orb Union, Main Island  
Athha Residence  
Approx. 2107Hrs (Orb Time)**_

"Kira!" the same fiery blonde that teased Yzak just the other day came up jogging to her twin brother and into a warm embrace, with her personal bodyguard, Athrun Zala, in tow. Meanwhile, Kira Yamato's armed escorts, Ryuzaki and Shiho, waited outside to give him his privacy.

"Cagalli, its been a while. Athrun too," Kira smiled slightly as he looked at them both. Even being himself, Kira can't hide away his troubles from his closest friends. It was too apparent that he was having trouble with something. Maybe 'trouble' might be an understatement.

"What's wrong, Kira? You look awfully tired," Athrun commented as he motioned Kira to take a seat while he himself remained standing, leaning against the nearest wall. With a heavy sigh, Kira sat down and slumped his body against the backrest of the couch, finally relaxing himself. Being in a uniform made Kira think that he always has to be in tip-top condition in terms of turnout and bearings, even when tired. Such discipline is utterly nonsense if you ask Dearka or Ryuzaki, or even Shinn. They'd just laugh at you.

"I...kind of had an argument with Lacus. Well not really an argument," he said reluctantly. Kira wasn't really the type to reveal his inner secrets and feelings, but this was something that had to get out. It was painfully and dreadfully tearing his heart inside out. Having to deal with this kind of treatment after years of dedication and love to Lacus made his heart invoke pain and ignite rage. Cagalli's eyes were full of concern and worry for her brother.

"Please tell us, Kira. We're here for you," the Orb Representative assured Kira as she held his hand gently, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable amongst themselves.

"It-...Its Lacus...She's hiding something from us all. Something that had to do with-," the young Freedom pilot said softly, his sad eyes fixed on the carpeted floor before an intense explosion sounded off near them, causing them to jump slightly in shock as the tremor shook the whole room.

"W-what was that!?" Cagalli stood up and looked out of the window, before being pulled back by someone.

"Stay away from the windows! We're being attacked!" Shiho sounded off as she held Cagalli down, with Ryuzaki staying near Kira. The both of the _Endeavour's_ pilots quickly prepared their rifles for combat while staying away from any openings and behind cover.

"Athrun, here," Ryuzaki slid a handgun to Athrun, while not giving any to Kira knowing he somewhat sucks at conventional combat even if he was awesome in a Mobile Suit, "Don't give me that look, Kira. We need to move before they zero us in. Shiho, you take point."

Shiho quietly nodded as she moved towards the back of the house, planning on leaving by the backdoor as the sounds of ear-shattering gunfire and roars of explosion made them stand on edge. Cagalli quickly crawled over to Athrun and held his hand tightly, afraid that they might be separated. Before they entered the next room though, a body of an Orb soldier came crashing through the window, fatally hitting against the wall, the impact breaking his skull and severing his cervical vertebrae, instantly killing the poor man.

Cagalli held her head down while the rest just ducked and squinted against the shattering glass flying around, not wanting to take their eyes off any possible enemy entry. Kira's heart skipped a beat as he looked out the window. He felt that same revolting tingle crawl up and down his spine, his voice stuck and choking his throat. That same voracious appetite for blood and pain, gripping at his troubled heart.

Glowing eyes of silver behind hooded gas masks, clad in deathly black combat gear and heavy boots thudding menacingly around outside with deadly guns and blood-hungry knives.

Kira Yamato was terrified.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Kinda short this one, sorry. Just don't want to confuse you all since this battle will take more focus to really understand compared to the previous battles. Anyways, I hope you all had a good time reading! I sure did have fun planning and writing it out. I just wished I had better writing skills. Comments/Criticism/Suggestions greatly appreciated if you have one!**


	16. Chapter 16: Divided Interests

___**Trials And Lies**_

**__****Chapter 16**

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Cosmic Era 74, 5********th******** of April  
Onogoro Harbor, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Main Hangar  
Approx. 2109Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

"_Repeat! Condition Red has been issued! Large hostile enemy presence detected! All Pilots, scramble!"_ the announcement boomed throughout the whole ship as the blaring alarm sounded. Yzak Joule hurriedly put on his heavy helmet and jumped onto the rappelling line of the _Divine_, his new Mobile Suit. Everything was so messed up to the point that everyone barely had any idea what to do since they've been out of combat duty for weeks.

Upon reaching the cockpit of the _Divine_, ground-shaking explosions ripped through both the linear catapults of the ship, causing widespread panic and chaos. Yzak shut his eyes tight as the bright light from the blast made its way into the cockpit, almost blinding him. The power of the blast was so strong that he could feel the heat and pressure even from the deep end of the hangar where the _Divine_ was situated at.

"Ughh! Control! Damage assessment!" Yzak Joule shouted into his communications mic as he recovered from the brief shake. Without wasting any time, he began the booting of the _Divine_ as it turned from a dull grey armour to a brilliant chrome sapphire, almost copying the eyes of its pilot. While he started it up, all he could hear was static on the line in his helmet. It took a few minutes before a line connected to him.

"_Commander Joule! We can't launch!"_ Shinn's voice came in through the all the anarchic static, "_The blast doors' collapsed and the runway's been destroyed! There's no way for us to make it out in the Mobile Suits!"_

"What!? Damnit! Forget about that, I'll blast my way out!" Yzak cried out with his usual temperament, the _Divine_ starting to move heavily through the Hangar and making its way to the nearest collapsed exit, shaking the ground with its steps. While the confusion from the suddenness of the attack still ensued, the _Divine_ mechanically aimed its beam rifle at the debris...before it got tackled to the floor of the hangar by the _Destiny. _Yzak was pissed off, gritting his teeth as he braced for impact.

"_Shinn! What did you do!?" _Lunamaria suddenly came online after seeing what the _Destiny_ did to Yzak's Mobile Suit.

"What the hell's wrong with you!? We have to head out now!" he shouted in annoyance inside his helmet after recovering from the _Destiny's_ tackle, "Kidouya and Shiho might be in danger!"

"_Not this way, Commander. I don't know how they did it but the saboteurs cleverly avoided the pipelines of the Hangar. If we do something rash, we'd cause more unnecessary harm!"_ Shinn's voice boomed into Yzak's ears, who just slammed his hands against the cockpit controls. Shinn was right, the pipelines carrying the supply of oil and volatile energy throughout the ship could be seen clearly aside all the debris and fire, but not destroyed.

"Damnit! One obstacle after the other!"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Cosmic Era 74, 6**_**th**_****** of April  
Orb Union, Main Island  
Athha Residence  
Approx. 2110Hrs (Orb Time)**

"Kira? Kira!" Cagalli grabbed hold of Kira's shoulder and shook him real good, bringing him out of his momentary lapse from reality. Cagalli won't lie, she could shiveringly feel the heavy sensation of blood lust in the air. Even Athrun seemed a bit disturbed. But she didn't understand why Kira, of all people, had his daylights scared out of him just like that.

"We need to move. No lollygaggin'," Ryuzaki stayed close to Kira, pushing him quickly into the next room before they were overwhelmed. Shiho, however, was stuck to the nearest wall, the silver glowing eyes of the perpetrators reminding her of someone dear to her. Flashes of memories forcibly filled up her head, obscure but yet so powerfully painful.

"S-sorry!" Kira said as he moved past Shiho, thoughts quickly running through his mind, with the occasional heartache gripping at his chest, "Lacus..."

"Captain...You guys go on ahead...there's something I need to do," the brunette soldier said softly to Ryuzaki, her eyes glassy as she stared out into the flickering flames of the attack outside. Ryuzaki in return, just nodded, even though he had no understanding of her motives. The unusual look in her eyes somehow reminded him of his once close friend, Reiatsuma Hayabusa, with that unmistakable appearance of indifference and warmth mysteriously mixed together.

Shiho stayed behind while the rest moved on, gripping her rifle tightly in her hold as she rolled over next to the window. Her heart was beating pretty hard against the insides of her chest, her breathing deep and consciously controlled. Shiho peeked over the ledge of the window to observe for any movements outside. Unfortunately, what greeted her was a cold suppressed gun barrel on her forehead.

"Don't move...You're one of us aren't you?" the assailant calmly said through her gas mask, glowing silver eyes visible behind those lenses. The soldier calmly pulled back the hammer of her handgun, which clicked as it locked, waiting for the user to pull the trigger and blow Shiho's brains to bits. Shiho quickly dropped her rifle onto the ground, slowly standing up with her hands in the air. She was curious. 'One of us'? That was something she didn't expect to hear, especially from such a mysterious band.

"I-...I don't know what you're talking about," the ZAFT Major said, her eyes fixed on the end of the menacing gun.

"Apparently."

"Commander Karmen, need help with this one?" a few of the enemy commandos converged on the female Commander that was aiming her gun at Shiho.

"She's with me. The rest of you, continue on with the mission. No witnesses, please," Karmen said with a soft and gentle tone, even though every word that left her mouth, if listened to intently, were coated with the venom of a thousand snakes. The rest of her battle group quickly disappeared into the interior of the house, trailing behind whatever they could find of Kira and the others.

Shiho eyed Karmen suspiciously who just stared back, making Shiho feel distressfully uneasy and prompting her to say something.

"If you're gonna kill me-"

"You really do look like him," Karmen claimed, her voice deep and entrancing. Shiho frowned, not quite understanding what she meant. She had a hypothesis, but that doesn't mean much. Karmen quietly took off her gas mask, revealing beneath it a beautiful fair face, with silky jet-black wavy hair flowing down till her shoulders. Shiho took a step closer as Karmen holstered her handgun, her deathly silver eyes still transfixed on the ZAFT pilot.

"Like him?" Shiho asked, her brows still furrowed due to the frustration of having to deal with unknowns.

"Your brother..."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**__****Cosmic Era 74, 6****__****th****__**** of April  
Onogoro Harbor, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Main Bridge  
Approx. 2140Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

"No enemies? What's going on?" Yzak frowned hard as he placed a hand on the control desk of one of the operators. He was confused, as well as the rest of the crew. He looked at the large monitor at the front of the bridge, and saw the same thing they've seen in Carpentaria, static. They were once again, assaulted and harassed by the same group of rogues.

"That's what Orb Control says, Commander Joule. The radar shows a large force, but if you go out and see it with your own eyes, there's nothing," the operator said as he kept switching monitors on the Endeavour, futilely trying to find a working camera. Yzak, as well as Shinn and Lunamaria, were perplexed and baffled by the phenomenon.

"Did they try thermal imaging? Night vision? Satellite visual?!" Yzak paced around the bridge, obviously getting more and more frustrated.

"Nothing too, Sir. Looks like both our system and Orb Control's were hacked."

"Damnit! Lieutenant Hawke, I need you to head over to the Athha residence, see if you can find what happened to Kidouya and Shiho."

"At a time like this?" Lunamaria replied, wide eyed and surprised at the request.

"W-well yeah! Just go!"

"A-alright! Sheesh!" she complained before heading out of the bridge. Yzak and Shinn remained in the bridge, still dumbfounded on what had happened. This time, the perps had gone too far, destroying the linear catapults. They obviously wanted the ship to remain immobile in terms of fighting force. The timing was too convenient. Kira's arrival, and now this happens. Something was up.

"I'll be right back, Asuka. Please take care of things here for me for abit," Yzak said before disappearing from the bridge. A few minutes later, he emerged from the _Endeavour_ and made way to a secure location in Onogoro Harbor, away from the ship, away from the jamming. He quickly turned on his laptop and connected himself to the PLANTs. Something was bothering him and he had a good idea that it was all related to Lacus. And maybe, he thought, that the hidden enemy they were facing now might be under Lacus like Shiho initially thought.

"Yes, Yzak?" Lacus greeted as she appeared on Yzak's monitor, her usual hairdo now slightly disheveled and her face looking more tired than usual. Must have been related to Kira's deployment here.

"Lacus...I think you owe us an explanation," he calmly demanded, his eyes fixed on the monitor and his face not faltering in determination to win answers.

"I don't know what you're saying, Yzak. I'm really busy now so if you don't have any impor-"

"Damnit, Lacus! I'm getting sick and tired of all this! First, you calmly send us to Orb to 'rest' which took a WHOLE MONTH! Second, you send Kira down here for no appa-!"

"Yzak! I really don't have time for this!" Lacus raised her voice unexpectedly, sighing heavily as she sat back down, not realising she was at the edge of her seat. After a few seconds of silence, Lacus looked back into the monitor with a straight face.

"As a matter of fact...your 'vacation'...has ended, Yzak. Endeavour will return to ZAFT to refuel and rearm. I also heard it was damaged in an attack half an hour ago?"

"That's right. So what? No more chasing Radicals on Earth?" Yzak asked sarcastically, feeling pretty sick of all the cloak and dagger.

"Yes, Yzak. I have to leave now, I will send the details later. Please...take care," Lacus wearily said as the screen buzzed off. The _Voltaire's_ Commander gritted his teeth as he closed the communications laptop, feeling more stressful than ever since he never got the answers he wanted. Before he could return to the _Endeavour_ though, an Orb Military jeep stopped near him.

"Yzak! Help me with this!" Athrun's voice pierced the silence, with a soot and grime covered Cagalli and Kira in tow carrying a bloodied up Ryuzaki.

"W-what the hell happened!?" Yzak sprinted towards them, giving them a hand as they carried Ryuzaki quickly to the Medical facility of the Onogoro Harbor. They were stopped when Ryuzaki tightly grasped Yzak's uniform, his hands all bloody and his voice weak and raspy.

"Y-Yzak...I—its...Team Hayabusa...Shiho was taken..."

"S-Shiho!?"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**__****Cosmic Era 74, 6**___**th**_**__**** of April  
Orb Union  
Unable to Detect Precise Location  
Approx. 2310Hrs (Orb Time) **

"He never told you about me? Wow, that hurt, Rei..." Karmen talked more to herself rather than to Shiho, hugging herself and rubbing her upper arms as the cold wind blew in her face, "I assume you know where you were from."

"Its kinda vague. I got my memories wiped, remember? Who are you people?" Shiho replied as she kept a good eye on Karmen. Something about Karmen made Shiho feel at ease. Not a whole lot easy, just a bit. Maybe this was what they called Stockholm Syndrome? She'd rather be with Karmen than with the other members of Team Hayabusa.

"Us? Well...right now...we're part of Team Hayabusa in ZAFT. We used to be the subjects of the Swift Falcon Project like you. You were only in your teens when they 'released' you. Though I guess that would be better for Rei. He always felt guilty...you had to go through all that physical augmentation and torturous training at such a young age," Karmen's voice no longer held the same venom she wielded an hour ago, instead, it was replaced by something far more gentle and warm.

"What exactly...is the Swift Falcon Project about?" Shiho stepped closer to Karmen, who just looked into the brightly lit crescent moon in the cold night sky.

"Well, that information...I can't say much but...its a Project to enhance Coordinators further through Nano and bio-technology," Karmen replied, her face somewhat a little distressed as she looked into Shiho's eyes, "At best...it was terribly painful to both mind and body...so the success rate was...unfavourable."

"I-...I see..."

"Rei was the first to complete all the augmentations and survived. Though...even after all that improvements in combat, coordination and all that bull, there were side effects...Horrible ones," Karmen's voice trembled slightly as she closed in on Shiho, gently wrapping her arms around the young ZAFT pilot. Now that Shiho was close enough, she saw how tall and well-built Karmen was.

So much death, pain and blood, suddenly transforming into a warm energy of care and concern was too abrupt even for Shiho. She didn't know what to say or do. How can she react? A total stranger just suddenly embraces you as if you were a lifelong friend. Shiho blushed madly as Karmen held her tighter, feeling her ample breasts pressing tenderly against Shiho's own. It felt weird but also ecstatically pleasurable at the same time.

"K-Karmen? What happens to me now?" Shiho asked softly, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Nothing, you can return to the _Endeavour. _We just attacked Kira to send a message to Lacus to give back what's ours..." Karmen lets go of Shiho and taps her wrist-computer, which blinked a bright green light after. Before Shiho could ask for more details, the air close to them started to simmer in the moonlight, revealing a hidden Mobile Suit just next to Karmen. Shiho just looked at it, her mouth agape as she stared at the dull black machine start to get more and more obvious in sight.

"W-wow..."

"Love that reaction, Shiho. I wish this was a unique machine only to me...but the _Hail Buster _is quite standard issue in Team Hayabusa. Naturally...we operate in the shadows, so the Mirage Colloid Stealth System is necessary. Though not ZAFT-based, it still works," Karmen softly said as she grabbed onto the rappelling line.

"...I...I wish I had one of those..."

"Hah! You've got a way better one! Oh...Before I leave Shiho...I have one warning for you. Along with Rei and yourself, Team Hayabusa comprised of the First Generation SF Project successors," Karmen calmly said as she looked down on Shiho from the cockpit.

"Besides Rei and myself, if you meet anyone whose eyes are glowing silver, and do not wear our outfit...Run..."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**__****Cosmic Era 74, 7****__****th****__****of April  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Supreme Council, Chairwoman's Office  
Approx. 0120Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

"This isn't supposed to happen. Team Hayabusa is seriously out of control," Lacus talked to herself as she paced her office, her eyes red from the insomnia that she was having due to the paramount stress. Lacus could seriously lose it if help doesn't come fast.

"I told you to give them what they wanted, now they're just a thorn. Sure they prove to be skillful and useful, but they've done more harm than good the past few weeks," the black clad Captain said as he placed a gentle touch on Lacus' shoulder. Lacus stopped and looked into the Captain's eyes.

"Terry... I-...I don't know...If only Kira was-"

"Kira was just an obstacle, Lacus. He proved to be a nuisance and kept putting obstacles to really help perpetuate peace between the PLANTs and the Naturals," at this point, Lacus took any help she could. Even the negative ones. She was starting to lose her mind and any reprieve would be a godsend.

"N-no...you're wrong!"

"Am I? Didn't he just leave you without putting much of a fight? If he did want to be your side, he would have shown it," Terry forcefully kept driving the young Chairwoman into a corner, she couldn't say anything because it was somewhat true though delivered in a much more different angle. Lacus was really tired, her heart wrenched as she realizes Terry's words becoming more true and more hurtful.

"K-Kira loves me...he...he would never leave me..." Lacus said weakly, her voice shivering. Her heart was in so much pain that tears started to well up in her eyes, flowing down endlessly down her cheeks as she kept imagining more hurtful things in her head. In her condition, who could blame her?

"Its okay, Lacus...I'm here for you," Terry hugged her gently, his silver glowing eyes staring deep into her soul as she returned the hug. She didn't care anymore who it was. She needed support and this was all that she would get if she really wanted to keep the Swift Falcon Project a secret. Terry quietly looked at the few of his men who was assembled before him, clad in the normal ZAFT uniform but eyes shimmering silver.

"We can't kill Team Hayabusa now, they just need to reveal the secret to ZAFT and the PLANTs and we're all dead," Terry said quietly, stroking Lacus' head gently while she leaned against Terry's chest with her eyes closed, "Lacus...we need Team Hayabusa under control...get Reiatsuma back up."

"...a-are you sure about this?" the young Chairwoman asked as she let go of Terry, staring into his eyes to make sure his determination in the answer was real enough.

"Its the only way for now."

"A-alright..."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**__****Cosmic Era 74, 7****__****th****__**** of April  
Onogoro Harbor, Orb Union  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Residential Quarters  
Approx. 0343Hrs (Orb Time)**

"LACUS!"

Breathing heavily, Kira stared into the wall of his quarters, his whole body covered in cold sweat and his heart beating hard in his chest. The Ultimate Coordinator quickly regained his composure after a few seconds, rubbing his face with his hands to make sure he was really awake.

"A-another nightmare, huh..." Kira said to himself as he slipped out of bed, leaving the room altogether after getting dressed and making his way to the outer deck of the _Endeavour_. Kira Yamato always loved the scenery of the sky on Earth, even at night. It felt as if the sky, in all its glorious infinity, sucks away all his negative energy and turns it to nothingness.

"A beautiful night isn't it? Can't sleep?" Athrun's voice came from out of nowhere, joining Kira beside him as they both stared out into the early morning ocean.

"Athrun...yeah...I couldn't...I'm sorry..." Kira said softly to himself, bowing his head as his eyes stared at his feet.

"What are you on about now, Kira. Is...is this about what you wanted to say in Cagalli's house earlier?"

"Lacus was hiding something from us all. I found out about it way before, but didn't really believed it," Kira said as he turned to look at Athrun.

"Go on..." Athrun whispered, worried that the issue might be bigger than whatever they've ever faced before if it bothers Kira this much.

"The Clyne Faction...started a project years ago...Enhancing Coordinators through Nano and Biotechnology. Initially, Lacus' father wanted to fix the reproduction problem in Coordinators, but somehow or rather...got sidetracked by other members of the faction. The new enemy that we encountered just recently, was a product of that. Swift Falcon Project."

"K-Kira...are you sure about this? This is big, and illegal in PLANTs and ZAFT's eyes too. Even the Naturals would call for justice. If word got out-"

"Lacus would be incarcerated and charged, even though its not her fault. And another war might follow if the EAF sees this as a threat," Kira's face went sad, almost as if he had given up.

"Where...did you get all this information, Kira?"

"...From the first successful candidate of the Project, Reiatsuma Hayabusa. I didn't really believed it at first. But here I am now."

"This is bad Kira... We need to do something to pull her out of this," Athrun said as he placed an assuring hand on Kira's shoulder, who in turn just kept giving his brooding face. The office of being assistant to the Chairwoman must have gotten to both Lacus and Kira. Definitely, they were too young to be in such positions, as such precarious and demanding job requires a whole lot of effort to keep emotions out of work. They were growing teenagers, its not impossible but its sure as hell was extremely difficult.

"I don't know, Athrun...Lacus was the one who sent me away just to keep that issue a secret. She even has a whole battallion of those Swift Falcon Project soldiers on her side. We're not fighting Coordinators, we're against ENHANCED Coordi-..."

"What? What have you got there?" Athrun asked impatiently as the light of the moon reflected their faces.

"We need Hayabusa's help. Right now, the **Project candidates are divided into two**. There's the ones who** serve loyally under Lacus,** and those who are **loyal to Hayabusa**," Kira's eyes suddenly started shimmering with hope. He figured that if it was possible for Reiatsuma to open a channel between himself and the renegades, he might be able to pull Lacus away from the influence of the rest of the Swift Falcons. It'll need bloodshed to be carried out though.

"But Kira...didn't Hayabusa get killed a few weeks ago?" Athrun was confused at all this. He has seriously no idea what Kira was talking about.

"Lacus mentioned something about getting him out of 'suspended animation'. If she does that, there's a possibility I can do this, though I'm gonna need alot of help. Trust me on this!"

Athrun just smiled lightly and nodded at his best friend's determination. If this is what it takes to get their friends and loved ones out of fights and battles, its always worth it. Unknown to them though, Yzak was quietly listening in on the conversation.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Swift Falcon Project currently has two divided groups. **

** - The First One, mainly consisting of First Generation Candidates, are 'Pro-Hayabusa'**

** - The Other One, mainly consists of the later generations, and are 'Pro-Lacus'**

**That's pretty much it... its already 3am... =_= Too lazy to write anymore AN... So enjoy reading fellas! Thanks for the support!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle Continues

___**Trials And Lies**_

**_Chapter 17_**

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me..._

**_Anyways, I just feel like doing something crazy this week(like maybe adding OCs of the readers into the battles?)..._**

**_Details at the bottom!_**

**_Oh I forgot the last chapter! THANKS TO FalseExact & klasnic for following my story! Good on ya bro!...or sis!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_******Cosmic Era 74, 29********th******** of April  
**__**ZAFT Headquarters  
**__******Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship  
**__******Briefing Room  
**__**Approx. 0845Hrs (PLANTs**_** Time)**

Yzak Joule cleared his throat loudly as he stepped into the boisterous room filled with newly commissioned pilots, except for Yzak and a small handful of old-timers. Its been such a long time through the fight, that it was almost impossible to find a whole squad filled with veterans. This many years into the fight, almost everyone's a greenhorn.

"Time to shut up, guys, come on," Yzak said more to himself than he did to the whole room. Unexpectedly, the whole briefing room went silent, his loyal subordinate-slash-lover, Shiho Hahnenfuss, sitting quietly at the front with her eyes fixated on the briefing paper in her hands. Goes to show how menacing Yzak's aura was right there and then. And who could blame him.

"We don't have much time to rest. Even if its after the war, we still have much to do," he says as he yawns, obviously from all the exhausting work. Lacus DID put them back on-duty after the 'vacation' in the Orb Union. But what job they were sent to, were mostly menial and back-breaking work. Mostly things that got them away from the front lines. Sure they saw combat, but only against raiding bandits and the usual brawls caused by starving and unhappy Naturals back at Beijing, China, somewhere on Earth.

It was a stupid idea on Lacus' part, Yzak believed. Why would you put six of the most advanced Mobile Suits_(Impulse, Destiny, __Divine, Innocence, Hierarch and the_ _Strike Freedom_) on the _Endeavour_ Minerva-Class Battleship and just send it for relief efforts? Its a battleship, not a flipping rescue tender.

"Now that we're being pushed back to the frontlines, our goals and targets will change. So all pilots and section commanders, configure your Mobile Suits and teams to Battle Status as soon as possible. ZAFT and Allied Forces are being halted in their progress on the Moon. The Radicals have taken the Daedalus and Arzachel Lunar Bases, as well as the ruins of Ptolemaeus Base."

"Commander, the Radicals numbers are initially small. How can such a force have hoped to even overcome so much ground?" one of the newer, more eager pilots sounded off, his arm in the air.

"Obviously, you have not followed the news on PLANTs. But for your sake, and the rest who might share the same brain matter with you, I will explain," Yzak said with a frown as he placed his file gently on the nearest desk, "I'm sure you've heard why the 'Radicals' exist."

"That I do, Commander."

"Well then, you would know that most of them are Coordinators. And using their skills or some other unknown venues, they managed to annex other smaller terrorist cells into their ranks while we were-" Yzak Joule got mad suddenly about what he was going to say, "we were PUT ON RELIEF EFFORTS!... We don't know who's the mastermind of the Radicals are though."

Shiho just quietly stared at the floor as her beloved Commander slammed his hands into the desk. She was glad she could go into combat. After meeting with Karmen from the infamous Team Hayabusa, her bloodlust slowly started to grow. Maybe it was from the surfacing memories of being augmented on during the Swift Falcon project.

Shiho Hahnenfuss didn't know much, but she wanted to suppress it as much as possible, as any other civic-minded humans would. The thirst for blood somehow was a good thing, she felt. For if she did not sate it, came along some sort of libido or sexual tension, to which Shiho always took it out on Yzak...if that's anything to be proud about. She went bright red as she thought about it.

"Ah...the Major is blushing again~" came a female pilot's voice from behind. Shiho immediately went wide with surprise and quickly covered her face, frowning hard as she eyed at Yzak to end the briefing quick.

"As I was saying," Yzak's voice came over, him blushing too as he coughed, "The _Voltaire _and the _Rousseau _are going to be joining the Allied Advance Forces to take back the Daedelus tonight. Its going to be messy...but...well...who am I kidding, since when has a battle ever gone according to plan."

"Commander..." a few of the pilots whispered to themselves. Because most of them were new, they haven't really seen how Yzak and Shiho worked in combat under pressure. Naturally, they'd feel nervous and scared. Shiho suddenly manned up.

"Don't worry, Commander. We're doing it for peace and for our people. If there is a God, He's on our side," Shiho claimed as she smiled at Yzak, the few pilots in the room nodding at their own discretion and standing up to salute, marking the end of the briefing.

"O-Oh... Get prepared and good luck, everyone."

Yzak has gotta admit. Shiho changed recently. Not that he hates the change, in fact, he was slightly glad of it. She was more straightforward, more fiery and more determined to bring an end to the fighting. He know not of the reason, but he was sure it was a good intent above anything else. After she got taken by Team Hayabusa, or that Karmen character lady, Shiho has been more efficient in combat too.

What was she given? Yzak wanted some of that...if at all possible!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** __********Cosmic Era 74, 29********th******** of April  
****__****ZAFT Headquarters  
**_******Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
**_**__****Kira Yamato's Quarters  
****__****Approx. 1315Hrs (PLANTs** _**Time)**_

"I still can't believe we're talking about this Kira. Hayabusa is dead! There's no humanly possible way we can bring back those who have gone, Kira!" Lacus replied, a slight agitation in her voice. It almost seemed forced to Kira, as if someone was pulling strings on Lacus. Nevertheless, Kira's heart was in pain as he witnessed Lacus' animosity towards him. In the past few weeks that they weren't together, what happened? Kira didn't want to think of it when he served warm nutritional soups and hefty blankets to the needy back on Earth, but it slowly caught up to him today.

Kira sighed as he tried not to look into Lacus' eyes on the screen. It seemed so close, yet so far away. Something from a dream but also a nightmare. How he longed to be at her side all those times he was away, to hug her close and feel her warmth, sniff in a whiff of her hair, that strong scent of lavender. So tempting and lovely to him.

"Lacus...why are you talking to me that way? What happened?" the tired Ultimate Coordinator asked his beloved with a gentle voice, his eyes almost brimming with tears if he couldn't hold it back. The pain was too much.

"I-...K-Kira...You're not here. You were never there for me," she confessed softly as her eyes began to waver, "You...always talked about attaining peace for the world, about how excited you were. I wanted to fulfill that dream of yours, for the first time, I saw you truly wanting to do something...but I guess, even I have limits. Even...THE Lacus Clyne can't do everything, Kira."

"L-Lacus... I didn't-!"

"T-Terry! I'm sorry, Kira. I'm too busy now, I have to go."

Kira was about to protest, unconsciously at the edge of his seat as he stared at the blank screen. Lacus was already off the line. The young Coordinator could feel that same stabbing pain in his chest again, his face drained of blood as he tried to control himself, gritting his teeth as he did so. The inability to share his pains, his sorrows, his joy, was quietly killing him. Its so unbearable that Kira kicked aside the chair he was sitting on violently, crashing himself to the bed face down. He wanted to cause physical pain to himself so he would forget the emotional one. But Kira knew better.

Somehow or rather, Kira was at a lose-lose situation. He didn't get the information he needed from Lacus, and he also did not get joy from Lacus' sudden outburst of hostility. It was as if Kira was emotionally and spiritually 'embargo'-ed from Lacus totally. Something was blocking his way. He wanted to find out what.

Or rather, who, this Terry character is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**BATTLE FOR DAEDALUS BASE, A FEW HOURS LATER **_

_(ITALICS represent Radio Comms from outside of character's vehicle)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**__********Cosmic Era 74, 29********th******** of April  
****__********Lunar Orbit  
****__********Daedalus Base, Combat Airspace  
****__****Approx. 2005Hrs (PLANTs** Time) 

"Commander Yzak Joule on the _Divine,_ to_ Voltaire and Rousseau_ squads. Prep for battle. We're entering hostile territory," Yzak calmly said inside his helmet as he pressed a few buttons and keys here and there.

_"This is the Reconnaissance unit to Command. Currently, enemy strength is... a Nelson-Class Battleship, Three Nazca-Class Destroyers, a Girty Lue-Class Battleship...and...that's it..."_

_"Command to Recon...Are you sure?"_

_"Y-yeah...Long range scanners and scopes suggest no other enemy vessels."_

_"Something's wrong. All Allied Forces, continue with caution."_

"We're outnumbering them? This isn't normal-!"

_"Yzak! Here they come!"_ Shiho broke into the radio as a small swarm of enemy mobile suits quickly approached the front vanguard, far from where Yzak and Shiho's group was.

"_Looks like Orb's doing well on the front. ZAFT might just sit back on this one,_" one of the rookie pilots broke the radio silence as the enemy swarmed the front guard of the advancing Allied Forces.

"Shut up. Keep your guard up. If I see any of you slacking, I'll slap you with a week's latrine duty!" Yzak shouted into his comms as he looked around the battlefield through the screen. Nothing much to go on. Its like, all that intel about the large number of enemies was folly. Yzak couldn't help but feel uneasy.

_"T-this is the Gondwana! Command! We're under attack!" _the radio suddenly burst outloud, the commander of ZAFT's Supercarrier cried out, his voice in a real panic. Yzak's heart skipped a beat as the _Divine_ turned around to view the _Gondwana_.

_"W-what!? Rear guard's being attacked!? Recon! What the hell are you doing!?" _

_"This is Recon! There's nothing on radar or thermal, Sir! We can't track anything!" _

"Tsk! Goddamn civilians! Joule Team! On me!" Yzak burst out as his mobile suit's engines roared out with extreme force, weaving through the countless mobile suits and ships of the Allied forces. There really wasn't anything on the radar! Though the _Gondwana_ was there with holes in it from all the explosions and beams. It was already fuming and Yzak was nowhere near it despite the powerful engines of the _Divine_.

_"G-Gondwana, this is Command! Retreat from the battlespace!" _too much frantic voices filled up Yzak's ears, he was getting confused.

_"Wagh! The Kusanagi is under attack!"_

_"Command, this is Endeavour! We have to leave the battle space! Kira get back here now!"_

_"Command! We just lost the Montgomery! No signals!"_

_"G-gaghh! B-Barfest is lost!" _

Yzak's head was spinning so much, that only the bright explosion and shattering vibration from the destroyed Gondwana Supercarrier was able to really shake him out. He was too late! ZAFT's only supercarrier, capable of carrying hundreds of mobile suits, was gone just like that and they did not know the cause!

"What's going on!?"

_"YZAK! Sound the retreat!"_ Shiho's voice came over all of the channels, her voice in panic as the _Hierarch_ quickly closed in on the _Divine_. After turning back, Yzak could see the widespread anarchy among the allied forces advancing force. So many casualties in such a short time. Was this a new weapon?

"V-Voltaire! Rousseau! Retreat!"

_"...I take my words back, Commander! Orb got its butt kicked!"_

"SHUT UP!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Meanwhile on the other side of the Battlefield_...**

_"Luna!" _Shinn's voice reverberated into Kira's ears as he was witnessing the carnage before him. The whole battle space was littered with explosions, beams and panic. Not that he hasn't seen one before, but this was horribly unexpected. How modern warfare has changed!

The _Destiny _quickly zoomed past the _Freedom, _apparently chasing down stray enemy Mobile Suits that was trying to take down _Impulse_. Kira quickly slapped himself out of his reverie and flew his machine to the other two, where they were being tightly pinned under fire. Maneuvering was nearly impossible if not for their skills and training.

"E-_Endeavour_! Where are you?" Kira cried into his helmet as the _Freedom_ weaved in between the enemies easily and smoothly. With a click of his trigger, the _Freedom_ fired a barrage of beam that struck the enemies weak points, rendering it harmless but at the same time not killing its pilots.

"_We're retreating. Its obviously a trap,_" Captain Ryuzaki Kidouya's voice came on as the _Destiny_ literally pulled the _Impulse_ out of harm's way.

_"Gah! Pay attention, Luna! You could've died!"_

_"W-What!? Its not my fault!..."_

_"This is what happens when you skip trainin-!"_

_"Don't even go there!"_

_"Now, you two! I'll put you both on time out! Kira! Get them back please!"_ the Captain pleaded for help from the Ultimate Coordinator, who quickly did as he was asked of, making sure that no enemies were to interfere the _Destiny_ and the _Impulse's_ retreat.

"Tsk! Too many mosquitoes," Kira said to himself as he skillfully evaded a beamfire, the _Freedom _flipping itself over as it fired off a deadly green beam straight into an enemy mobile suit's head.

"_Alright, Captain! Luna and I are in!"_

_"Okay good! Kira? Kira!" _

Kira couldn't hear his name being called as he evaded enemy fire and missiles, vibrations of the nearest allied ship explosion spreading through his cockpit as he tried to immobilize as many mobile suits as he could. He was on a rampage. Most probably due to his condition, and the issue between Lacus and him, Kira was finding solace inside battle. Something that was an issue in some soldiers. War Junkies.

_"Goddamnit!"_ the _Endeavour's_ Captain cursed as the battleship released a flare, suddenly waking Kira up as his cockpit started blaring on the retreat signal.

"Retreat signal?" Kira whispered to himself as he received the coordinates for the ship.

_"Command, t__his is Endeavour! We have to leave the battle space! Kira get back here now!" _

"Got it!"

Kira gritted his teeth in frustration as he stared into the battle, the bright lights from the continuous explosions lighting up his face. He tightly gripped the handles of his machine, quickly turning the Freedom towards the _Endeavour_ before retreating into the darkness of the infinite space.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_AFTER THE BATTLE..._  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******__********Cosmic Era 74, 29********th******** of April  
********__********ZAFT Headquarters, Hangar Bay 7  
********__****Approx. 2049Hrs (PLANTs** Time)

"As a member of ZAFT's Peacekeeping Force, I'm expecting you to maintain at least good discipline and professionalism! What you said out there was blatantly uncalled for, you idiot!" a pissed off Yzak shouted as he side hooked his subordinate newbie pilot, who crashed against a few of his greenhorn comrades.

"I-I'm sorry, Commander!" the rookie pilots quickly stood up straight under Yzak's menacing glare, the one who got punched bleeding from his mouth slightly, his cheek swollen and bruised. Shiho quietly smiled by the side, not wanting to show her soft side yet in fear of them stepping on her head, but also amused at Yzak's outburst of violence.

"Let this be a reminder! If I hear one more jeering or any nonsense, I'll kill you myself!" he finally claimed as he walked over to Shiho, who just got back from the Command Center to get a situational report from the crippling battle they just had. Morale was at an all time low, even Yzak was edgy.

Yzak gently took the report from Shiho's hand, sighing as he looked at the figures. He frowned hard and balled up his fists tightly, his fingers turning white under the pilot suit. Scratching his head in frustration, he passed it onto Shiho, eyeing him as if wanting an opinion.

"It was horrible to say the least. Almost half of our advancing forces were wiped out...including the _Gondwana_. Thousands of lives lost too," Yzak slowly turned to his rookie pilots, "I don't know how you guys could have put such a happy face during the battle, saying all that crap. We lost thousands of our own people, you could've at least shut up."

The newbies just bowed their heads, guilty and repentant of their actions. Even though some might say that the remarks they made had no relations, in actual fact, it did. It did a WHOLE lot of impact psychologically. To say 'Orb got its butt kicked' is the same as asking someone in depression to commit suicide. The enemy was laughing at them, their plan on psychological warfare worked! On top of all those death tolls.

"We don't know if its a new weapon. But we're investigating. I'm sure we'll win this fight, in the meantime, all of you. PLEASE!... Do not stop preparing yourself," Yzak said loudly, his eyes looking somewhere else as if embarrassed of his cheesy words, "I don't want to lose any more comrades."

"Yzak..." Shiho softly whispered under her breath, placing a gentle hand on his stiff shoulder before he walked off into the _Voltaire_. At times like these, Shiho wondered if they should keep on continuing to worry about fighting. Wouldn't it be better if they just resigned and took a long break? The young brunette shook her head as she stepped forward towards her subordinates, discussing the next plan of action before the next battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******__********Cosmic Era 74, 29********th******** of April  
****__****ZAFT Headquarters  
**_**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Main Hangar  
**_******__****Approx. 2050Hrs (PLANTs** _**Time) **_

Shinn Asuka impatiently stood as the _Impulse _slowly got dragged out of its designated lot and into the maintenance area. Apparently after the battle, Lunamaria wasn't able to get out of her Mobile Suit due to a damage to the cockpit's lock system.

"Luna, are you still there?" Shinn said through his communicator

_"You've been asking me that three times the past minute. Don't you get bored?" _came the sweet but sharp reply, causing Shinn to smile at her uncanny talent for sarcasm. He quietly watched as the crew began to operate on the locking mechanism of the _Impulse._

"Why? Do you get tired of my voice?" he said softly as he stared at the ceiling of the Hangar. It was REALLY tall!

_"I wouldn't be replying if I was, right? Oh...I'm hungry..."_ the both of them laughed after hearing what Lunamaria just said. It might not seem funny to others, but it felt a whole lot fun to them. To be able to talk so casually like this, was a somewhat rare thing ever since the war started.

"Alright! Stand back!" came a shouting voice from one of the mechanics. The cockpit hissed. Shinn's heart skipped a beat as he heard Lunamaria scream into her communicator.

_"AAahhhhhH!?"_

"L-Luna? Luna!" Shinn hurriedly rush over to her Mobile Suit, the cockpit slowly opening up as smoke billowed from inside the cockpit. Lunamaria's desperate cough was heard as she reached out for the rappelling line of the mobile suit.

"H-heh? HEEEH!?" as expected, she totally missed the rope and was on a one way fifty feet journey down towards the hard cold floor of the hangar. Shinn panicked as he stared up at the falling Lunamaria, it seemed like an eternity as she dropped. He felt as if he was holding his breath!

"Uwaaagghh!" Shinn's eyes went wide as he realized how much closer Lunamaria got to him, and before he knew it, she was in his arms...as expected they both fell down. Sure, Shinn's arms slightly bolstered the fall, but to handle the total force from the speed and mass of Lunamaria, he was not ready. Not yet.

"Ugghh...owwhh...my back."

"L-Luna...you idiot!"

"W-what!? AGAIN WITH THAT!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******__****Cosmic Era 74, 29****__****th ****__****of April  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Supreme Council, Chairwoman's Office  
Approx. 2120Hrs (PLANTs Time) **

"I couldn't care less about the plights of ZAFT. As long as they don't find out the truth about the Swift Falcon(SF) Project, I'm all good."

"But Terry, ZAFT is now Team Hayabusa's home right? Wouldn't it be better to assist them just a little?" Lacus asked, as if scared of Terry's powers. Even though she knew very well that Terry was a second-gen SF Candidate and well afraid of the powers of those first-gen, she couldn't help feeling scared. This man could, at any time, break her neck or plunge a knife deep into her beating heart. Or worse, send out an assassination team to kill Kira. She didn't want that. She still loved Kira so much.

"True. And...since Team Hayabusa's deeply connected in ZAFT. Tsk...won't affect my plans though," Terry said, scratching his head in frustration, his combed back hair an everyday signature.

"Your plans?" Lacus looked up at him quickly.

"Forget what I said...besides...since Hayabusa is already back online, Team Hayabusa is no longer a threat."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...see?" Terry said as he looked at the door. Just right before the two huge wooden doors, a familiar figure stood tall, the gas mask covering his face. The trademark black battle garb of Team Hayabusa already on him as he slowly walked up to them, taking off his gas mask as he revealed his heartwarming but deadly silver eyes.

"H-Hayabusa..." Lacus said under her breath as she slowly stood up, looking at him straight for a few seconds before avoiding his burning gaze.

"Chairwoman Clyne. Lieutenant Junior Grade, Reiatsuma Hayabusa, recognition number 1934005. What are your orders, Ma'am?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** AN: I think it was a bold move to destroy the Gondwana...its like...already taking out the whole ZAFT fleet. But let's be honest. Nothing in reality goes the way we want it to. Too bad ZAFT chose the worst time to display Hubris. **

**Well! That's end of this chapter! Sorry this took SOOO LONG! Lost the plans for the ideas on my old laptop! I know I know, enough with my excuses! Psshh! Once again! Thanks to klasnic and FalseExact for following my story! And to you other guys for reading!**

**LOL Anyways, I hope you all had a good read on this one! Please send me any suggestions/criticisms that you may have! I would sorely/greatly/amazingly appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Loyalty Lies

**Trials And Lies**

_Chapter 17_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me... __**The offer to insert in Original Characters of the readers is still up! Please PM me your characters! :D**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**___Cosmic Era 74, 29th of April  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Supreme Council, Chairwoman's Office  
Approx. 2120Hrs (PLANTs Time)_**

"Forget what I said...besides...since Hayabusa is already back online, Team Hayabusa is no longer a threat."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...see?" Terry said as he looked at the door. Just right before the two huge wooden doors, a familiar figure stood tall, a tinted gas mask slung loosely across his neck. The trademark black battle garb of Team Hayabusa already on him as he slowly walked up to them, his deadly silver eyes showing not a speck of human emotion.

"H-Hayabusa..." Lacus said under her breath as she slowly stood up, looking at him straight for a few seconds before avoiding his burning gaze.

"Chairwoman Clyne. Reiatsuma Hayabusa reporting as directed. What are your orders, Ma'am?"

The Chairwoman frowned with slight contempt after a few seconds of hesitation. Apparently, she was pissed that the Captain of the Second Gen Swift Falcons had disobeyed Lacus' orders for a certain activity. Lacus frowned slightly at Terry, who just gave her a small arrogant smirk as he stared back at her.

She tried her best to hold the stare challenge but quickly pulled away as she felt invisible hands grip at her neck. Indeed, to face such heavily augmented Coordinator without even a weapon was suicidal at the least.

"You have obviously disobeyed my orders and carried out what I had to do on my own, Terry!" her fists were balled up in rage, trembling as she tried to compose herself. She couldn't see how the two were reacting at her sudden outburst, but she sure as hell regretted it. She still felt that deathly aura choking at her, Terry's gaze penetrating deep into her consciousness. She had to fight sooner or later. This was it.

Awkward silence fills the room for the next few seconds.

"I...I'm sorry. I will assume responsibility for our actions," Terry's voice trailed off, catching Lacus off guard at the sudden tenderness in his behaviour. But even so, his facial expression says otherwise. Lacus quickly turned and returned to her seat behind her desk, looking straight at Hayabusa, who has for the past few minutes shown no signs of living besides breathing.

"Hayabusa... I apologize for pulling you back into action so suddenly...but we're running out of time and resources," the weary Chairwoman said as she looked through her networking computer, "You will have to report to Team Hayabusa's mothership, _Nocturnal Delta_. Reconfigure and recalibrate your systems there. We'll contact you once you're done."

"I'm sure those 'kids' back there would be happy you're still alive and kicking. Make sure they stay obedient from now on, Rei," the arrogant windbag Terry sarcastically said straight to Reiatsuma's face. Terry was obviously trying to pull Reiatsuma's leg, but too bad for him, the lone wanderer felt too old to entertain such childishness.

Hayabusa mechanically nodded said as he stood at attention with a salute, before living as quickly as he came. As soon as the door closed shut, Terry turned his head back to Lacus, who just sat quietly with her head bowed and her hands trembling slightly. Terry smiled with a whisper, lifting her face at her chin and staring deep into her glassy eyes.

"...Good work...Lacus..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

___**...THE NEXT DAY...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**___Cosmic Era 74, 30_****___t_**___h __****__of April_**  
****__****PLANTs Colony, Decemberius 10  
Centre of Elementary Education  
Approx. 1345Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

Cheerful sounds of children playing about around a nearby playground filled the ears of the girl as she walked quietly back from school. She gently held down her hair as a breeze swept through the road, with the sun's heat beating itself down hard on the senses of the highschool girl. She smiled softly as she watched the kids play, enjoying the peaceful times amidst a period of chaos.

"Flora! Sorry for the wait!" a male student apparently the same school ran up to her as they held hands happily, not knowing what dangers lay ahead. Flora and her male friend quietly strutted down the road towards home, planning to enjoy the rest of the day with their families. The sounds of the playful children...

...Slowly dissipating...

**...**

___**Cosmic Era 74, 30**____**th**_**__****of April********  
****__****PLANTs Colony, Decemberius 10  
WARNING! LOCATION UNTRACEABLE!  
Approx. 1350Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

"_Hotel Quebec, this is Alpha Lima... We're in place, and ready..."_

"_This is Hotel Quebec Actual... Roger that... We're in the clear... Activate the package once you're in minimal safe distance..."_

"_Understood... Switch off, we're leaving..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**___Cosmic Era 74, 30_****___th_****___of April  
ZAFT Headquarters  
Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship  
Main Lounge  
Approx. 1353Hrs (PLANTs_****___Time)_**

"Hmm...so Swift Falcons...connected to...Clyne Faction...and through ZAFT comes... Warrgh!" Shiho cried out as she banged her head on the table, her notebook in shreds. Yzak Joule quietly stared at his female counterpart tearing through her brain cells on how things happened the way it did, yawning as he placed a hand under his head to support his weary neck. Before...

"_Condition Yellow has been issued! I repeat, Condition Yellow has been issued! Large-scale explosions detected from Decemberius Colony! Repeat, large-scale explosions detected from Decemberius Colony! All pilots and crew, proceed to your respective stations!"_

Yzak quickly sped off towards the pilots' ready room after cursing loudly, with the rest of the crew busy heading to their stations. Shiho quickly took her notebook and hid it inside her uniform, her heart thumping hard inside her chest as an extremely uneasy feeling overcame her.

Of course it was normal to feel that way before a battle or a crisis...but this was way worse than it normally was. The alarm blaring around the ship wasn't helping her calm down.

...

The Briefing room was, after a long time, full thanks to the new intake of pilots to replace the ones gone before them. Yzak stared into the report he was given as he waited for the rest to enter and settle down, opening up the collar of his pilot suit to let some air in. As soon as the roster was there, the young Commander quickly shut off the lights and the room fell into a deep silence while the projector started up.

"Alright, listen up. This one's alot serious than what we've faced before," Yzak Joule started off as an image of a thoroughly destroyed PLANT Colony filled the screen, causing the personnel gathered to show both shock and awe at the horrific incident.

"At 1350 hours, Command detected a nuclear explosion from the colony Decemberius 10. Also, Decemberius 9 and 11 have also sustained damage from debris collisions. _Voltaire's _pilots and ground units, we'll be breaking the team down into two. Shiho's group will spearhead evacuations of Decemberius 12 along with the rest of the 3rd Fleet, while the rest of you will provide Mobile Suit escort into and out."

"S-Sir! What about Decemberius 9 and 11?!" a female pilot cried out from within the room.

"Unfortunately...there's nothing we can do. All three colonies, Decemberius 9, 10 and 11 have all been lost. We're estimating at least a million casualties..."

The whole room started chattering as they shared their own pained and shocked opinions. A million deaths in a single minute was not an everyday thing in PLANTs. Yzak gritted his teeth as he revealed the facts. More often than not, he knows how it feels to involve innocent lives into the war.

In fact, he knows it best. Those years back when he shot a civilian shuttle full of non-combatants, proved to haunt him so eerily in his later life. That's right...he knew how painful it was to let innocents die.

"We're under Threatcon Delta, people! This is no accident! Prepare to sortie!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_****__**Cosmic Era 74, 30**_**____****th****____**** of April  
Decemberius Colony Aerospace  
ZGMF-X42S Destiny, MAJ. Shinn Asuka  
Approx. 1430Hrs (PLANTs****____****Time)**

Shinn could just stare blankly into space as he closed up the distance between the _Destiny_ and the blown up colony. He knew the Radicals, or rather the terrorists, were serious about disrupting everything the peacekeepers had worked for. But he hadn't realised they were THIS serious. To blow up a Colony that was primarily used for Elementary Education...was just too inhumane. All those children...civilians...gone in just a blink of an eye.

"_This is the Endeavour to all reconnaissance team... Evacuation is at 80% complete. Keep casing the perimeter for any suspicious activities," _Captain Ryuzaki's voice snuck into Shinn's ears as he yawed the _Destiny_ onto the next recon waypoint. Likewise, a team of ZAKU behind him followed suit, with the Impulse right beside the young Coordinator.

"_They estimated a million dead. Those bastards," _the pilots ragefully complained into the communications channel.

"_I'd do anything for a payback, man."_

"_What a time for Commander Yamato to sit this one out."_

"_Focus on the job, guys... I know how you feel but now's not the time," _Lunamaria's voice penetrated into Shinn's mind, who was at that point still deep in his own thoughts about the past. Even though he had already let go of his painful experiences, an incident like this always cracks up an old wound.

"Luna...how's the _Impulse _on power?" Shinn asked as he watched shuttle after shuttle enter and leave the neighbouring colonies, for fear of further secondary damages. Before Lunamaria could start her report, the _Impulse _slammed into something invisible, causing it to flip over and momentarily go out of course.

"_W-what the hell!?" _The whole recon team stopped and faced the invisible object, their weapons at the ready. Seconds later, the general area started simmering.

"E-Endeavour! We have an unknown craft, warship sized and under Mirage Colloid cover! Permission to engage!" Shinn shouted into his comms as he watched the ship in front for any movements or deployment.

"_Major! It's a Girty-Lue!"_

"_What's with all that black!? I almost can't see it!"_

Shinn frowned hard as he remembered the same ship model that brought him his pain and sorrow. He remembers now...it reminded him of Stellar. He was beyond pissed off and was about to lock on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

___******Cosmic Era 74, 30**__******th**_**__****of April  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Supreme Council, Main Corridor  
Approx. 1430Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

The young Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato, quietly looked down at the floor as he fiddled his fingers waiting to have a quiet moment with Lacus in her office. Unfortunately for him, all he got as an answer from the guards outside her office was to wait till she was 'less occupied'.

Being the quiet guy, Kira obliged and sat on the bench in the long corridor. He slowly turned his head towards the television network on the wall, his violet eyes shining against the lights as he started paying attention.

Kira reassured himself that the _Endeavour _could handle the crisis without him as he stood up. As each second goes by, his patience was starting to wear thin! After a long moment, he quietly stomped towards Lacus Clyne's office before a hand stopped him totally.

"Commander Yamato. We already informed you-!" Kira didn't give a care in the world as he pushed the guard's hand away, not wanting to listen to anymore nonsense.

"Let me pass, I need to see her now!" he was at this point, desperate. All those days or maybe weeks of not being able to see Lacus, not being able to spend the time with the one he loved, was seriously already getting to him. All the more pissed off knowing that an entity was behind Lacus' different behaviour.

He wanted the truth and he wanted it now. But he was careless. He didn't realize, under the helmets of the guards, that their eyes too were glowing silver. And before he knew it...

_SLAM!..._

Kira grunted hard as he felt pain spread across his shoulders, finding himself on the floor on his stomach after a second of blurriness. The guards must have flipped and put him down hard. They put a strong hold on him, and all he could do was breath hard against the pain.

"Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice filled Kira's head as footsteps got closer. He remembered that voice...that harbinger of all his hardship since the end of the war. That no good slimy back-stabbing Terry, Captain of the Second Generation Swift Falcons.

"Y-You!" was all Kira could manage before Terry planted a foot on Kira's head, hard. Terry ridicules Kira with his usual arrogant voice, his foot still firmly on Kira's head, sometimes even grinding it down. Kira couldn't say anything, he had to save his breath or he'll just lose consciousness from both the pain and the suffocation that was wrought on his body.

He could only see a blur sight of Terry as he stood against the lights of the Council. Terry finally lifts his leg, but the hold on Kira from the two guards still has him pinned down.

"I'm still wondering what you're doing here though...even when Lacus no longer wants you," the antagonist spoke, venom coating every word of his mouth, poison tainting his every breath. Kira tried to deny his words through whatever means he could.

But even against such a tremendous amount of stress, he only had limited ideas, "I can't blame her, you know...You were always dead set on world peace, that you never stopped to consider her feelings. You never did consider her stake in all of this did you?"

Kira stopped to think after what Terry said. It was true in a certain sense. He was almost always away on peace missions that he never had much time to consider Lacus' wants. After realizing this, his heart began to wrench and twist painfully.

"Having to deal with the Council...with you...adding her father's past 'mistakes'. Don't you think its tiring for her? Enough, Kira," Terry crouched down and stared deep into Kira's trembling eyes, "You're so pitiful, I could cry myself. She even doesn't take your calls as seriously as she used to didn't she? In fact, when was the last time you received a call from herself?"

The bastard just smiled at Kira, who in turn was gritting his teeth as his eyes started stinging from the tears.

"T-there's no way! Lacus would never-!"

"Never want to hurt you?" Terry cut short of what Kira was desperately fighting for, and kicked him hard. The young Coordinator coughed painfully as he felt the winds rush out of him, "Haven't you realized? The attack on the Attha Residence...was meant for you. Your lovely Lacus Clyne...ordered the attack to end you. Unfortunately they failed, those useless dogs."

Kira's eyes showed disbelief and shock. But another side of him also didn't want to believe what the traitorous dog just said. By looking at Kira's eyes alone, Terry could see that his words was starting to take effect slowly. But just to make sure...

"Go ahead and believe what you want, Commander Yamato... The truth is out. I'm sorry it slipped. I would rather much like to see you dead as well, if you ask me," Terry nodded to the guards, who roughly brought Kira up to his feet, "But I'll humor myself until then. Take him to the brig, gentlemen."

Kira couldn't protest. He couldn't do anything as he fought with himself deep inside. Was it really true? Did Lacus really send those assassins after him? _Why!? _Kira Yamato quietly bowed his head as he let out his tears roll down his cheeks, the weight of the situation finally setting in on him as the two guards roughly brought him to the prison facility.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Once again, ITALICS shows the voices coming from outside the current vessel, as well as vehicle/combat asset names)_

_******Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**__** of April  
Decemberius Colony Aerospace  
ZGMF-X42S Destiny, MAJ. Shinn Asuka  
Approx. 1430Hrs (PLANTs**__**Time)**_

"E-Endeavour! We have an unknown craft, Warship sized, and under Mirage Colloid cover! Permission to engage!" Shinn shouted into his comms as he watched the ship in front for any movements or deployment.

"_Major! It's a Girty-Lue!"_

"_What's with all that black!? I almost can't see it!"_

Shinn frowned hard as he remembered the same ship model that brought him his pain and sorrow. He remembers now...it reminded him of Stellar. He was beyond pissed off and was about to lock on. He swore he had already killed off all associates to LOGOS, but this just proves otherwise.

"_This is the Endeavour! Hold your fire, I repeat, hold your fire..."_

"What!? What do you mean!? LOGOS is right here!"

...

_******Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**__** of April  
Decemberius Colony Aerospace  
Nocturnal Delta, Girty-Lue Class Battleship  
Approx. 1430Hrs (PLANTs**__**Time)**_

Team Hayabusa's mothership, _the Nocturnal Delta,_ was as high-tech as the latest ships that came into production that time of the year, that it could even rival the _Eternal _on alot of specifications. But one thing it lacked was that it had no _Strike Freedom _or _Infinite Justice_ in its armored hangar, as well as not having any METEOR to back them up should they have one of those.

But what replaced that, was a small armada of Mirage Colloid capable Hail Busters standard for each of its team personnel.

Karmen floated quietly in the darkened bridge of the _Nocturnal Delta, _and watched as the ZAFT recon squad pointed their guns at her beloved ship. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and quickly moved to the Captain's seat, before punching away on the keyboard at her side. She smiled in her own contentment as the console in front of her started responding.

_******Stand by...  
Current Flagship: Nocturnal Delta  
Affiliation: Clyne Faction  
Loading...  
Modified Flagship: Windmill 02  
Modified Affiliation: Serpent Tail**_

Karmen Valkyrie quickly put her keyboard aside and unfastened a few buttons on her uniform to show her ample cleavage and give herself a more mercenary look. Most of the crew there were slightly red at the sight but quickly turned away as soon as her face frowned slightly. They began working to hack ZAFT's internal networks.

"Patch me in to that _Minerva-Class Battleship_," the fair skinned noirette calmly commanded as she stared into the screen, "This is the flagship _Windmill 02_, of Serpent Tail. Please end hostilities! We are employed under PLANTs Supreme Council on a surveillance mission!"

Karmen claimed with a 'panicky voice' as she stared into the screen, which revealed a blonde Captain with sapphire eyes.

A few of the ZAFT pilots' communications got tapped into, and most of it were comments on how such a babe got into the mercenary business. It was nothing new to the female commando, but it was also something she could never get used to, no matter how amusing it was.

"_This is Captain Kidouya of the Endeavour, ZAFT 1_st Fleet. We request any documentation or proof of your mission within ZAFT aerospace, and docking for a thorough inspection."

"We cannot oblige on your last request, Captain. We have acquired permission from the Council to use our equipment at our own privacy and discretion. We'll be patching through the documents to you now."

"_Hmmm...Understood, Windmill... Apologies for the hostilities, it was just procedure. Please carry on."_

"N-No worries, Captain. Its our fault. Thank you for understanding," Karmen said as the screen went off. She sighed heavily as she slumped against the seat, buttoning up her uniform as she slowly stood up, "These ZAFT asses. You'll get any info if you have the right assets."

"Commander Valkyrie?"

She huffed questioningly with a loathsome voice. Apparently, that act she had to put on proved too much for her.

"Commander Hayabusa has sent us a code. He's returning to the ship at once."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

___**Cosmic Era 74, 30**__**th**_******of April********  
**_******PLANTs Colony, Decemberius 12  
Transport Shuttle AH-33, MAJ. Shiho Hahnenfuss  
Approx. 1450Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"This is Shuttle AH-33 to ZAFT Control, we're currently loading the last batch of civilians from Decemberius 12, Area 3. Please dispatch escort to our location, over," the young brunette calmly said into her communication radio as she adjusted her red uniform, her co-pilot busy doing his own things at her side.

"_Roger that, AH-33. We'll dispatch a squad to you. Maintain—Bzz!" _came the reply before it went into static.

"ZAFT Control? ZAFT Control, do you read? What happened, Edward?" Shiho looked at her co-pilot who was fidgety, before a soldier entered the cockpit cabin.

"Alright, Major Shiho! We got the last of them, ready when you are!"

Shiho Hahnenfuss nodded and thanked him with a small smile on her face, tapping buttons on the shuttle controls as the engines of the transport fired up.

"Hmm...Major Shiho...the escorts aren't here yet," Edward observed as Shiho started to gain altitude for the shuttle.

There's no time for them to wait for escort to arrive. The longer they take to leave the area, the more dangers they're going to expose to the civilians, and she can't have that. All the women and children on board depend on her to survive. Some situations, she agrees fully it is okay to disobey the orders of her superiors, as long as it saves more lives.

"Plot a waypoint for me towards the exit Ed-!" an alarm blared as the cockpit flashed red light all over. They were being locked upon!

Edward panicked as he started trembling and his eyes widened. She couldn't blame him though. To be in such a situation and unable to fight without any combat equipment was a scary feeling. But even so, Shiho had to do what she had to. She began evasive maneuvers.

"Sergeant! Secure the passengers back there! We have company!"

"_Alright! Don't worry about us!"_ came the swift reply.

These soldiers must really know what they're doing. Either that or they have absolute trust in ZAFT pilots. Without wasting any time, Shiho began swerving the shuttle in a haphazard way, while also trying to keep the turbulence manageable to the passengers. She could clearly see green beams fly past the shuttle and into the sky, and because there were no sensors on the shuttle, she was flying blindly against the enemy.

"Edward! Try to contact for help on our channel! Where the hell are the escorts!?" Shiho was pissed off having to deal with the blaring alarm because of the enemy, and Edward's constant bitching.

"R-right! C-control, Control! We've encountered a hostile unit! Please respond!" Edward started calling for help. Unfortunately, they were only greeted with more static.

"Goddamnit, Edward! On an open ZAFT Channel!" she cried out, sweating slightly as she felt their luck slowly dying away, and they were not even close to the exit point.

"M-Mayday mayday mayday! This is Transport Shuttle AH-23! Requesting-!"

"_Shuttle AH-23. Sorry I'm late,"_ a radio reply came through all the static. Shiho somehow froze as she heard the voice, causing her evasive maneuvers to stop. They were flying in a straight line now, a fatal mistake in any dogfight.

"R-Rei...?" was what Shiho managed to blurt out as she saw a standard green ZAKU Warrior flew past her shuttle towards the enemy. Her co-pilot noticed she was still deep in her own thoughts, so he quickly gripped her by the shoulders and started shaking her gently, his worried face pulling Shiho out of her daydream.

"_I've cleared the exit path for you. I'll keep this guy busy. Windmill 02 will be awaiting your arrival outside of the colony for extraction," _Reiatsuma's voice boomed into her ears as the shuttle entered the exit tunnel.

Shiho reassured herself as she slumped against her seat, signalling to Edward to take over. She tried to tell herself that it was just the same voice of different persons. There's no way someone dead could come back to life. And even if Reiatsuma did...she'd choke the life out of him again just for making her go through a sad stage.

"_This is Windmill 02 of the Serpent Tail...Glad you made it back, Shiho," _Karmen sounded herself off into Shiho's radio channel, causing Shiho to frown. It was too much surprises in one day.

The Girty-Lue Class Battleship slowly simmered into appearance as it turned off its stealth systems. Shiho was surprised Team Hayabusa had such an advanced mothership. Eventhought it looked all black and gloomy, to her it was a savior, a safe zone. She was thankful to whatever God out there to have given her and her passengers their deliverance. Edward spoke into his radio as he watched a squad of Hail Busters appearing from out of their Mirage Colloid cover, "This is Shuttle AH-23, are you our escort?"

"_Better yet, young man... We'll be your surrogate mothership for the next ten minutes. Prepare to dock, we're tight on time."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Apparently...I accidentally deleted the last chapter (which is this one) so I'm quite unable to return it to its former glory... Bleargh! That pissed me off the whole week...Anyways sorry for the long wait or anything...**

**The offer for adding your Original Characters still stand! If you want me to slot in your characters, please send it to me! :D However I have to cut out Luna and Shinn's stories since I cannot find any significant scenarios to advance their relationship (unless further into the war)... SO SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS! **

**Thanks ^^ And please! Send in your criticisms. I'd even entertain a flame if you want to hahaa**


	19. Chapter 19: Life Or Death

**Trials And Lies**

_Chapter 19_

_AN: This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me... __**The offer to insert in Original Characters of the readers is still up! Please PM me your characters! :D**_

* * *

**___Cosmic Era 74, 30th of April  
_****___ZAFT Headquarters  
_****___Nocturnal Delta, Girty-Lue Class Battleship  
_****___Main Hangar  
_****___Approx. 1500Hrs (PLANTs Time)_****___  
_**

Shiho shifted her collar slightly as she let cold air into her uniform. It was getting hot even though they were in space. Does the air-conditioning in this ship even work!? The young brunette sighed lightly as she took a seat by the entrance of the bridge.

"Sorry about that, Shiho. We're saving the energy of the ship so we turned the air conditioning off. You'll be back in Councilman Joule's arms soon so don't worry," the Commander of the ship, Karmen Valkyrie, came floating by with her face covered in black camo and in complete battle gear.

Even after all the combat Shiho had seen, she still felt a hell lot intimidated by Karmen and her men(and women). They were all smiling and laughing away in the hangar of the _Nocturnal Delta _but all of them held such deep and choking auras of killing intent. They almost all looked similar. Slightly tanned with black hair, and glistening silver eyes. The only exception being Karmen whose skin was as pale as the morning snow.

_"First Squad, prep for launch. ETA to first waypoint, thirty seconds," _the announcement bursts through the speakers in the hangar, prompting the Swift Falcons members to quickly rappel up to their _Hail Busters _carefully and calmly.

"Shiho_,_" Reiatsuma Hayabusa's voice penetrated Shiho's stupor, she could feel his gaze burning through her as she turned, "You should get to your shuttle. We're escorting you up till the _Volta_-!"

Without much of a thought, she quickly buried her face into his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Shiho didn't realize she was this emotional besides Yzak, but being able to reunite herself with a long-lost family member was a feeling she found all too happy and surprising. It doesn't matter if she had no memories of their time together in the past, she just instinctively felt happy.

Reiatsuma just smiled softly as he returned the hug, patting her back as she looked up at him with her eyes almost teary.

"I...have a big brother...huh?" she smiled to herself as Reiatsuma took a step back to give her a little space. He quietly pat her head as a sign of seniority, giving her assurance that he will still watch over her.

"Come on, Shiho! We have to go!" Karmen shouted from the cockpit of her Mobile Suit as she stared down at the two, seemingly disturbed by the closeness. Shiho quickly nodded and said goodbye to her brother before departing on the transport shuttle. Even though it was just a brief moment of reunion, Shiho felt somewhat happy.

The whole of First Squad for Team Hayabusa quickly got ready as the hatches to their cockpits hissed shut while the airlock got into place.

_"This is Falcon 1, system check weapons, initiating radar and manual targeting system. Arm and check flares. Squad weapons and counter measures good to go. Have good ends, good highs, good lows, no out lights. Commander Hayabusa, ready for sortie."_

_"Desert Hawk Actual to First Squad. Activate Mirage Colloid cover. Secondary; Escort civilian shuttle AH-23 to Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship. Primary, Phase One; RV point at Orange Juliet Seven-Eight."_

_"This is Commander Yzak Joule of the Voltaire to Shuttle AH-23. Hangar's open and ready for docking, Shiho. Come on home," _Yzak's voice crackled into Shiho's radio on top of all the radio chatter in the _Nocturnal Delta_, making her smile even more.

* * *

_**...10 Hours Later...**_

* * *

___******Cosmic Era 74, 30**__******th **_**__****of April  
Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
Detention Facility 11A  
Approx. 2505Hrs (PLANTs Time)**

Sniffles of sadness could be heard bouncing against the cold hard walls of the detention facility as one moves in deeper. Kira Yamato learnt that it wasn't wise to display publicly his deepest feelings or inner turmoils, especially to an enemy, but this was just too painful to bear alone.

"Lacus..." he gritted his teeth as he buried his face into his arms, sitting lonely on the floor against the wall in a fetal position. Kira didn't know if it was the whole truth, of what the tyrant Terry said. He knew that the bugger was hiding something, but the glimpse that he revealed was all enough to put down Kira for the count.

Of course Kira believed with all his soul that Lacus would never do anything to hurt him, but the evidences of the recent events seem to be pointing him at that direction, no matter how many times he tried to deny. Was this simply a game of psychological warfare planned out by Terry himself? He would never know.

_Knock knock..._

Kira was too deep in his own hole that he was oblivious to the sound travelling through the thick metal door of his cell. It was dark, and the silence seemed too thick it could make him deaf. Of course he would be hallucinating to any sounds especially in such a state.

_Knock knock..._

Again the knocks came, only louder this time. Kira rose his disheveled head as he looked at the direction of the door, crawling to it slowly as he felt every part of him screaming in pain. A few hours of beating by bio-augmented Coordinators would definitely do that to anyone. He could feel as if he broke a few ribs or limbs after that.

"W-who is that?" his voice came out, weak and exhausted. A reply came, in the form of a deep female voice.

_"Commander Kira Yamato? Glad to hear you're alive...we're getting you out of there, please stand back."_

"Hold o-!" Kira couldn't finish his sentence before a loud bang erupted on the door, causing it to swing open with tremendous force. Kira coughed as the smoke infiltrated his lungs, the lights from the corridor burnt his eyes for a moment. Standing by the doorway was a fully geared soldier, a Commando by the look of her.

"Commander Yamato, sorry about that. I'm Karmen Valkyrie, Team Hayabusa's second in command. We're here to rescue you," her calming voice filled Kira's head as he breathed a sigh of slight relief, but everything that made him miserable came rushing back in as Karmen knelt by his side. His eyes were downcast and distant as he balled up his fists in rage and shame.

Karmen didn't wait for his answer, but instead lifted him off and made quick way towards the exit, the floor littering with the bodies of the Second Generation Swift Falcon project.

"K-Karmen, is it? Did Hayabusa send y-," again he was interrupted by Karmen's glare. Kira's heart jumped for abit as he stared back into the camo covered face, fair and clean of any blemishes.

"Yes, Commander Hayabusa was the one who sent us," her face totally changed to a soft smile, before unexpectedly changing into a sadistic grin, "Apparently...he wants to start a Third War..."

"W-wait! What!?"

* * *

**___Cosmic Era 74, 30th of April  
_****______****__****Aprilius One, PLANTs Capital  
**Supreme Council, Chairwoman's Office  
Approx. 2523Hrs (PLANTs Time)

"Please, Terry. I-...I can't take this anymore," Lacus said as she sat against the wall, staring into the ground. Her hair not having its former shine and her face devoid of any radiance it once had. Even her eyes showed signs of extreme weariness and exhaustion. Terry gripped Lacus' neck hard as he dug his fingers into her throat, almost clenching her airway shut. She struggled for breath, her cerulean eyes tearing up while trying hard to keep her consciousness.

"I know you had something to do with Kira's escape, Lacus," Terry hissed as he kept the grip on her lifeline, not relenting one bit while Lacus desperately gripped his arms trying to ease her pain.

Lacus Clyne wheezed painfully as her vision started to darken, her life gradually seeping away from her eyes. Terry frowned hard at this, kicking her stomach hard and sending her flying. He could not kill Lacus, she was one of the centerpieces of his plan, a bargaining chip to keep Team Hayabusa and the rest of ZAFT and PLANT's dogs at bay.

Lacus coughed and gasped for air as she curled up into a ball, gripping her sore abdomen weakly as tears started trickling down her face. This was unfair to her. All the hard work for peace and harmony on Earth and PLANTs all washed down the drain just because of a mistake her father made in the past. It was cruel. Lacus, for the first time ever, wants to run away from all this.

It was okay to deal with the Council and the other world leaders. But to deal with the secrecy of the Swift Falcon Project was just too dangerous. Lacus tried getting up, but instead was only able to muster enough strength to sit up and fearfully looking up to Terry, who roughly gripped Lacus' chin and pulled her gaze to him.

"Aghh!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Let Kira flee. But if YOU do that...I wonder what will happen to the rest of PLANTs...?"

"W-what are you saying!?"

"You know what I mean, Lacus..."

Lacus gritted her teeth as she stared back, her eyes trembling with fear and regret. She knew what happened behind the Decemberius incident. Terry has wide influences and contacts, and even the rest of the Second Generation Swift Falcons at his command. Any mistake Lacus makes...would set of nuclear explosions anywhere, anytime. Millions of lives, depended on Lacus' decision.

She must remain a servant to Terry's will.

* * *

**____****___...Two weeks later..._**

* * *

**____****___Cosmic Era 74, 14th of May  
_****____****___Earth's Debris Belt  
_****____****___Approx. 0900Hrs (PLANTs Time)_****____****___  
_**

Its been two weeks since Kira got out of the prison facility on Aprilius One, and although he was thankful to Team Hayabusa's rescue, he was not entirely sure it was a good thing. Kira Yamato slowly entered a large room of a destroyed ship with Reiatsuma Hayabusa right behind him, while the Freedom and a ZAKU waited outside for their pilots to return.

Over the course of the past two weeks, Kira went into hiding with the rest of Team Hayabusa as they planned their counter-attack on Terry and his cronies. But before even carrying out the deed, they were already lashed with a horrible tragedy.

"I can't believe we're still neck deep in conflict, Rei..." Kira blurted out over his comms as he turned to look at the lone soldier, who just looked back at him with indifference.

Days after Kira's escape, as a sign of aggression and preemptive retaliation, Terry ordered nuclear weapons detonated all over PLANTs and on Earth, even on ORB. He had his soldiers positioned all over the world even way before the Second Bloody Valentine War finished. The Decemberius incident...was just the first of many.

"Hmph... On the other hand, I can't believe you made me run around for you like this, Kira Yamato," a voice reverberated into their communication radio.

Reiatsuma calmly gazed ahead of him as Kira prepared his rifle. On the other side of the room, inverted and standing on the ceiling, Terry pierced both of them with his cold glare.

Kira Yamato gritted his teeth as he stared back at the existence right in front of him. It was all because of him. Because of him, Lacus was hurt. And it was reason enough for Kira to bury a thick knife deep into his beating heart. Kira Yamato, for the first time in a long time, was pissed off.

"Terry. Return Lacus to me right now," Kira demanded as he aimed his rifle threateningly at Terry. Reiatsuma stopped Kira, not wanting him to regret any impulsive actions. They needed none now.

"Quite a steep demand. Though...Lacus is mine now. She only obeys me," Terry said with a smirk all over his face, making Kira's blood boil from every breath he takes, "You see... Your dear Lacus will no longer even struggle or try to disobey what I want. You're right...it was all a lie when I said she wanted you dead. You should see all the things I've done to her, god she looks awful now."

"Terry, you basta-!"

"Commander!" Reiatsuma's voice stopped him.

Kira, again swallowed his pride and held back his anger. He knew Lacus would have been broken by now. There was no way she would willingly want to be utilized by such a savage person. And he knew why Terry needed Lacus to fall in line. Lacus was, as they all know it, the Supreme Council Chairwoman of the PLANTs. There was no way, or rather it was difficult, for someone to oppose to what she says.

"By taking the King...I can control the Kingdom. But even a King has limits," Terry kept his eyes on Kira.

It was no surprise how Terry could amass such numbers to join his twisted cause. From the nuclear attacks orchestrated by him, he was able to get war victims who were driven by hate and rage to turn against ZAFT and its allies. Not only that...in that short time, he also sent out his Swift Falcon commandos to annex countless terrorist cells into one.

It was a feat worth commending, but one worth punishing as well.

"What are you talking about, Terry?" Reiatsuma Hayabusa asked with a bit of tension in his voice, fearing a bigger plan.

"I'm taking Kira back with me, Rei. Think about it, Kira. Lacus is all down for the count, she can't even stand as she is. She needs you," Terry declared as he took out his handgun from his pack, "You can stay on his side and have petty squabbles with my forces till you die...or return to Lacus where you belong. Your choice, Kira..."

Reiatsuma frowned as he listened. It might not be obvious to Kira, but Terry needs Kira to clear the last few walls that he will be facing before world domination. And those walls were both Team Hayabusa, and Athrun Zala as well as the _Infinite Justice_. Terry knew that Kira's piloting skills were way advanced compared to the Swift Falcon Project candidates, and that was the key to victory.

But to use Lacus Clyne as leverage, was scum even in Reiatsuma's eyes.

"What do you say, Kira?" Terry lifted his arm, and aimed the gun at Kira, preparing to fire.

Kira was hesitant. He wanted to return to Lacus but...

Reiatsuma placed a hand on Kira's shoulder gently, giving a warm smile to Kira as a signal that only he understood. Kira would have broken down in tears at this decision if he was a few years younger, but he kept it in and turned back to Terry.

"Alright Terry... I'll return to Lacus..." Kira said softly as he floated across the zero-gravity room to Terry's side. As soon as Kira's foot landed on the floor, Terry opened fire at Reiatsuma, who quickly dodged away with the jetpack on him.

"Come on, Rei! No one lives forever you know!" Terry shouted out as he kept shooting.

Hiding behind a counter, Reiatsuma quickly unpinned a canister and threw it into the room, causing a huge amount of smoke to burst out, "...Only Karmen would say that kind of thing," was all Reiatsuma said before he took off into his ZAKU Warrior.

* * *

**___Cosmic Era 74, 30th of April  
_****___Earth's Orbit  
_****___Nocturnal Delta, Girty-Lue Class Battleship  
_****___Main Access Corridors  
Approx. 1500Hrs (Earth Time)_**

Shiho sighed as she walked around in the corridors of the_ Nocturnal Delta_, the mothership of the infamous Team Hayabusa. Even though it looked deadly and dull on the outside, inside was a much more warmer place. She could even hear the clamourous atmosphere of joy between the members of the team from the Cafeteria.

"Oh... Shiho, can you follow me for a second?" Karmen Valkyrie spotted Shiho and waved at her to come into the Medical Wing of the ship. Shiho quickly obliged and jogged up into the room.

"What's up?"

"Have a seat. Its a vaccine to completely eliminate the nanomachines that may have left over inside you, Shiho. Rei's orders," Karmen said with a low voice as she sat down on the chair, motioning Shiho to the bed in front of her.

Shiho nodded as she waited for Karmen to prepare, understanding that she had been feeling weird lately must be because of the nanomachines. Though, Shiho was totally clueless as to why she came to Team Hayabusa's ship.

Maybe it was to find out more about her brother, Reiatsuma, but even that seemed more mysterious the more she asks. It was probably because...the urge to see her family member was welling deep inside her or the memories locked deep inside urged her to do so.

"Umm... K-Karmen. Can I ask you something?" Shiho asked in a careful tone, as if expecting an answer not in her favour. Karmen in turn, just smiled and prepared a vaccine in her hand, moving closer to Shiho.

"Its about Rei's 'resurrection', isn't it? I can explain," Karmen replied, the soft caring smile still plastered on her face as she slowly and gently injected the serum into Shiho's arm. Shiho Hahnenfuss quietly winced as she felt the needle prick and the cold vaccine enter her.

"So how did he do it?" Shiho asked as Karmen threw away the contaminated equipment.

"Well... To start off, do you know what the former objective of the Swift Falcon Project was about?"

Shiho quietly shook her head as she stared at Karmen, who looked forlorn and distant as she started explaining.

"Swift Falcon project was initially to fix the reproduction problem for all Coordinators," Karmen started off with Shiho listening ever so intently, "They copied the behaviour of a certain bird species on Earth and implanted it into the system of the nanomachines (thus the name Swift Falcon?). But halfway into the project, a few of the lead researchers got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?"

"They got obsessed about their research money that they began expanding their research. Soon, the nanomachines not only fixed infertility...but also caused enhancements like, musculoskeletal expansion, cellular regeneration, perfect visual perception, inhuman reaction time and even intelligence, creativity and memory. Anything that would make a perfect soldier."

"A-amazing..."

"Rei's genetics were extremely compatible with the project serum. A normal candidate had his enhancement grow to 200%. His shot up to 3000%," Karmen hugged herself as if reliving a dreadful memory.

"That's why his body was able to maintain suspended animation. He was able to regenerate fast enough to stay alive. I don't even think you can call him human though. But..."

"But?"

"The project has a side-effect. Even for a successful candidate, you can lose your mind to primal instincts at any time. And...the more compatible you are with the serum...the higher the chance you'll lose yourself," Karmen at this point was depressed and not her usual self.

"Wait...that-!"

"That means...Rei...is the most susceptible right now. We can lose him at any given moment."

* * *

Yzak Joule stood quietly outside of the Medical Wing as he listened to every detail of what Karmen had said to Shiho. He felt quite disturbed by what had transpired. But he also felt...that things that don't belong in this world should never be alive. He wasn't being a moron of course.

He just felt...the world wasn't ready for such an existence...yet.

* * *

**AN: Was the story too confusing? Too bland? Too boring!? Please send in your criticisms! Like I said ^_^ I will entertain a flame or two if you have any...**

**Btw! OC character slots still open brothers! =D**


	20. Chapter 20: If God Exists

**__****Trials And Lies**

___**Chapter 20**_

_**AN:**__ This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me... __**The offer to insert in Original Characters of the readers is still up! Please PM me your characters! :D**_

_**TIME MAY DIFFER FOR EACH SECTION DUE TO DIFFERENT TIME ZONES... BUT ALL ARE PUT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER...**_

* * *

**____****Cosmic Era 74, 14th of May  
****____****Earth's Debris Belt  
****____****Approx. 0900Hrs (PLANTs Time)****____****  
**

"What do you say, Kira?" Terry lifted his arm, and aimed the gun at Kira, preparing to fire.

Kira was hesitant. He wanted to return to Lacus but...

Reiatsuma placed a hand on Kira's shoulder gently, giving a warm smile to Kira as a signal that only he understood. Kira would have broken down in tears at this decision if he was a few years younger, but he kept it in and turned back to Terry.

"Alright Terry... I'll return to Lacus..." Kira said softly as he floated across the zero-gravity room to Terry's side. As soon as Kira's foot landed on the floor, Terry opened fire at Reiatsuma, who quickly dodged away with the jet pack on him.

"Come on, Rei! No one lives forever you know!" Terry shouted out as he kept shooting.

Hiding behind a counter, Reiatsuma quickly unpinned a canister and threw it into the room, causing a huge amount of smoke to burst out, "...Only Karmen would say that kind of thing," was all Reiatsuma said before he took off into his ZAKU Warrior.

* * *

_**...Four Days Later, on Earth...**_

* * *

___**Cosmic Era 74, 17**____**th**____** of May  
Earth, Republic of East Asia  
**____**Southern Japan  
Approx. 2120Hrs (Earth**_** _Time_)**

**...**

**Sergeant First-Class _Issei Kiriyama_  
********_105th Rangers Regiment_  
**Orb Special Forces

The rain pelted hard down on a group of soldiers as they stayed in their positions, the occasional bright lightning and the serene moonlight the only light sources illuminating their vision. With only the cover of the forest canopy as their shelter, the one at the helm of the group placed a finger onto the side of his helmet. Issei Kiriyama, one of the squad members, glanced at his commander with unease.

"Sunray Actual, this is Three-Niner. We're approaching High-Value Target, break," while talking on the radio, the leader slowly and gently signalled for the squad to keep advancing, "No enemies met so far, what's the ETA on that typhoon?"

"_Three-Niner, be advised, you have a maximum of fifteen minutes before birds are grounded. Get the package and extract ASAP," _came the reply. The group slowly advanced as they navigated through a steep treacherous terrain. No safety ropes, no lines. Just pure training kicking into their minds. It was only Issei's second day after graduating as a Ranger in the Orb Military, and he's already on his fours huddling against the steel-like roots and thick mud with the heavy rain hitting his stiff back.

Not long after, they came into a clearing with only a small abandoned-looking bunker right smack at the center as the storm picked up. Winds were frighteningly strong as they waded through the thick vegetation, blowing the trees in the vicinity with such ferocity that a few of it toppled over. The leader of the Rangers quickly instructed his men to make cautious way into the bunker and out of the storm.

"Doing all this nonsense, and we're still nowhere close to denting_** Librarian Works,**" _one of the Rangers complained as they trudged heavily into the abandoned bunker, the smell of mildew and dust clogging up their noses. No lights were present as darkness dug deep into the bunker's access tunnel.

"_**Librarian Works**_? The ones who set off the nukes on PLANTs and Orb?" Issei asked as he turned on his night-vision scope, looking far off deep into where they were about to delve.

The rest nodded to his question. After a few minutes of rest and regrouping, they pushed their way slowly into the bunker, cautiously advancing as if they were going through a minefield. Issei Kiriyama wasn't used to this darkness and silence so deafening that he could hear his own heart beat. He unconsciously reached for a small good-luck charm on his jacket, feeling the edges of it with his weary fingers.

"Your daughter and wife made that for you, huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Don't worry, Issei...you'll come home to your daughter soon. For now, just focus," one of his comrades said as they came upon a large cylindrical room with a large space in the middle of it that extended to a few floors.

"Sunray Actual, Three-Niner. We've found the missile silo. Continuing on."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 18th of May  
_**___**Earth's Orbit  
**____**Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship  
**____**Main Lounge  
Approx. 2130Hrs (Earth Time)**____**  
**_

Things have gotten quiet ever since the Decemberius Colony incident. Too quiet that even Yzak Joule was pissed off. But he stuffed in his usual rageful behaviour and looked to Shiho instead, who was smiling at him as she shoved a spoonful of thick creamy ice cream into his mouth. As expected, Yzak choked and gasped for life as he grabbed for a cup of water.

"G-Goddamnit, Shiho! What was that for!?" he burst out with confusion and discomfort. Shiho, in response, giggled full of glee as she returned the cold spoon to her mug. Yzak, as quickly as he got mad, dropped the issue and returned the smile with a peck to her lips, not even considering the looks of the newer crew members in the lounge.

"Was that okay?" the young female brunette asked as she squinted her eyes, as if second-guessing his decision. Of course he returned with much confidence, and with a real great reason to boot.

"We're not ZAFT. Not anymore anyway. Whatever left of it, was destroyed weeks ago," Yzak Joule answered with a low voice as he averted his gaze from her.

Shiho agreed totally. Even she was feeling down, to have experienced extremely heavy losses over a span of a few weeks was too much. She joined up ZAFT because she thought she could protect the people of PLANTs. But instead they've been unwillingly branded traitors or rebels for showing such fierce loyalty and fighting spirit.

Quietly standing up, Yzak planned to make way out of the lounge before a body stopped him halfway in the corridors. Yzak's face contorted with anger and surprise. With Karmen following him closely like a loyal puppy, Reiatsuma looked back at Yzak.

"Y-you've got alot of nerve showing your face here, Hayabusa," Yzak said with a half-threatening tone, his eyes twitching trying to contain his feelings, "Who-Who was supposed to take care of the surveillance on this ship!? I wasn't informed of this guy-!"

Reiatsuma Hayabusa's hand shot up before Yzak could finish his nonsense, "Relax, Yzak. I'm not going to turn the _Voltaire _into a ghost ship," he said as Karmen giggled from behind him. Yzak growled with his hands balled up. He heaved a heavy sigh, before standing calmly and questioning the super-soldier's appearance with the use of his face and eyes.

"Nii-sama..." Shiho said quietly with a blushing face as she approached the two. Reiatsuma smiled slightly as he faced Shiho, "I...I learnt abit of Japanese while I was away. Did I say it correctly, Nii-sama?"

Reiatsuma nodded as he patted her head with all the gentleness he could muster from the world, "Nii-chan would be better, don't you think?" Shiho smiled happily as she squinted her eyes with delight. Its really out of usual character for her to be this cute, but she couldn't help it. The feeling of having to reunite with her brother was too happy to contain.

"Orb has made their move, Yzak. They've located an old nuclear armory on Earth. In Southern Japan," Reiatsuma announced calmly as he stared into Yzak's eyes.

"Wha-! You're really going through with that plan!? You want a Nuclear Holocaust or something, damn it!?" Shiho jumped slightly at Yzak's protest, who continued on to grab Reiatsuma's uniform in a display of raged violence. Karmen was about to get her handgun out but was stopped by Reiatsuma's hand.

"There's no other way, Yzak. As of now, Librarian Works have a whole arsenal of their own nuclear weapons they stole from the EAF. I, for one, have no clue how far and wide Terry's web is spun," Yzak didn't loosen his grip as Reiatsuma explained, nor did he planned to. He was driven by rage, by the choice of having to indiscriminately kill just for a future.

"When a parasite has no more hosts to live on, it will also die off," Reiatsuma's eyes began faintly glowing silver as he said this, Yzak's eyes widened in shock. He planned to annihilate PLANTs, just to kill off Terry and his organisation, Librarian Works. That was too shocking even for the most battle-hardened veteran. Shiho, too, felt her soul being teared out of her body for a split-second.

Yzak was about to punch Reiatsuma's face in. But for a small fraction of a second, a thought zipped across his mind. There was one way that they could prevent an all-out nuclear war without wasting resources or sustain allied casualties. He slowly let go of his former subordinate as he moved to the other side of the corridor, trying to hide his negative feelings.

"As I thought...We need to expose Clyne Faction's proj-!"

"It's too late. Almost all of the PLANTs Supreme Council members are either killed or captured. The rest defected to the oth-!"

"Then what should we do!? Kill off innocents just to save our own skin!?" Yzak finally lost it, punching Reiatsuma direct in the face, causing him to take a few steps back. Karmen's smile at that point already transformed into a scowl, and without wasting time, gripped Yzak's arm into a lock while burying the barrel of her handgun against Yzak's neck.

"I'm sorry, Commander! I was distracted," Karmen apologized as she kept a steely grip on Yzak. Shiho was shocked but she didn't do anything as she stared at the fiasco. She couldn't do anything at all. She knew Reiatsuma's plan to annihilate PLANTs was immoral and wrong, but Yzak punching her brother was not really something she was happy about either.

"Karmen...p-please let him go," Shiho managed to blurt out as she watched Yzak's face tighten up in panic.

Reiatsuma Hayabusa was still indifferent as he recovered from the punch, and quickly signalled Karmen to let the young man go. Karmen hissed as she pushed Yzak against the wall of the corridor, holstering her weapon as she did so. Before leaving with her Commander, Karmen whispered into Yzak's ear.

"I won't hold back next time..."

* * *

___**Cosmic Era 74, 17**____**th**____** of May  
Earth, Republic of East Asia  
**____**Southern Japan  
Approx. 2125Hrs (Earth**_** _Time_)**

**...**

******Sergeant First-Class _Issei Kiriyama_  
********_105th Rangers Regiment_  
**Orb Special Forces

"Shouldn't they have delegated this job to the EAF? We're short on fighting strength as it is," one of Issei's squad-mates asked out loud as they searched through a room full of documents and broken equipment. Looking at it from one angle, what he said was true. Orb has lost most of its fleet already in the Second Bloody Valentine War, to send them out on such low-success mission was insane.

Issei quietly rummaged through the papers with his flashlight on, "Hm? Davy Crockett? Woah...how many years ago were these made?" Issei talked to himself as he wiped off his sweat from his brow. The more he read on the more fascinated he became of the past, eventhough most of it were gibberish to him. He moved on, and banged himself against a thick metal door that was ajar.

"Hey... Hey guys!? You should come see this!" Issei Kiriyama cried out as he tried to push the door open, water dripping from his combat gear as the door creaked noisily. The rest came to help, and before they knew it, they came upon a room almost full of empty racks for what seemed to be nuclear weapons. Only three nuclear weapons were present when they stepped in.

"There it is... Davy Crockett nuclear weapons," the young Orb Ranger said to himself as watched in fear.

"Sunray Actual...Three-Niner here. We found it."

_"Three-Niner, this is Sunray Actual. We have unknown vessels approaching your area of operations. Recommend you evacuate immediately," _the radio crackle up before they even began carrying the nuclear weapons.

"Well that's convenient!"

"Careful with these things. If they blow up, we're literally toast!"

The team quickly brought in cases and stored the three into each case without wasting time. The young Ranger, Issei, was the last one out of the vault as they exited the area, unknowingly dropping the good-luck charm he brought.

Almost approaching the exit, the ground shook with a mighty force as the Orb Union Rangers hear explosions from outside. The whole place turned into a battlefield in less than five minutes. Issei cursed as he felt their luck slowly turning sour. He exerted more force against the ground to speed himself up as they exited the bunker.

"Three-Niner to Sunray Actual! Where's our bird!?" the leader screamed into his communication radio. Apparently, the fights in the sky was getting too hot and was about to get near. Issei watched in awe and shock into the sky where Mobile Suits were closely engaged in a dogfight.

"Issei!? Lets go!" and before he realized it, three different choppers landed where they were. The night sky lit up as more explosions erupted from the stray missiles and lasers being fired, not to mention the destruction of Mobile Suits as the firefight closed in on them.

"Go, Pilot!" Issei screamed as he entered the helicopter. His heart pounded hard as the vehicle jumped and hovered for a short while before accelerating into the sky.

_"We're caught in the enemy radar. This will be a bumpy ride. Hang on back there!" _

_"Hector 1? Hector 1, bogies on your six. Break right!"_

_"Breaking right! I can't get a visual!" _Issei Kiriyama lost grip of his support and slipped against the floor of the helicopter. His head screamed hard as he tried to grab on to anything! Anything that could save his life! His ears began ringing as the minigun of the helicopter spun up. Issei's comrade tried to grab for his hand, but couldn't reach him.

_"This is Hector 1, we're hit. Hector 1, going down!" _the pilot cried out as the rotor of the helicopter broke off from a laser shot. Issei was no longer able to hold on, and finally...got swung out and away from the helicopter as it twirled fatally from loss of control. Issei screamed his heart out as he watched the helicopter receive fatal shots from an enemy Mobile Suit, finally exploding in a bright light along with the mini-nuclear weapon inside it as he continued to accelerate towards the earth.

_'Gagh! I-It's burning!' _was what Issei Kiriyama of the Orb Union 105th Rangers Regiment cried out in his mind as he watched the nuclear explosion burned his eyes with heat and radiation, before he felt a sharp pain across his back for an instant...and total darkness covered his vision as his heart stopped beating.

**...**

**_...Somewhere in the Orb Union..._**

"Mommy, mommy? Is Daddy still sleeping?" a small girl, barely school aged, asked her mother as she tugged her mother's dress in the garden. The atmosphere of the house was so lively that even a man having a bad day could smile just by listening to the child giggle to herself. The mother turned to her child with a smile.

"Soon, dear. Daddy is out to get bad people," came the sweet reply.

"Ehh? Daddy hero then? But me want Daddy with me and Mommy."

The mother chuckled as she cleaned up her daughter's face, "Soon, sweetie. Daddy will surely-!" the mother tried to convince her child but was immediately cut off as the telephone from inside their home rang. The child's mother gave a soft smile before heading in.

"See? Daddy finally called!"

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 18th of May  
_**___**PLANTs Capital, Aprilius One  
Local Cafe  
Approx. 1230Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

The citizens of PLANTs in Aprilius One continued their way of life as they happily went around in the local café quite a ways from the Supreme Council. The young Kira Yamato sat quietly as he stared into the sky of the colony, transfixed and engrossed at how such a beautiful formation was possible even in an artificial environment.

Why they were able to enjoy such peaceful times...was because Librarian Works were actually holding them hostages. Should the Rebels try anything funny, all of this would be space dust within seconds. Kira knew that...he knew it all along but for now, there was nothing he could do. As long as he is under Terry's watchful eyes, the Strike Freedom and himself will never be a willing warrior, but a slave.

"Kira? Kira, are you alright?" a female voice broke him out of his reverie as Kira turned to respond.

"S-sorry Lacus... I was just daydreaming," he replied as he gave a peck on Lacus' lips, an arm gently around her as he pulled her close. Lacus still looked horrible, her hair was already returning to her former glory, but signs of weariness still lingered on her face. Not to mention that choke mark on her neck. But otherwise, her eyes were as lively as it once was.

"It's okay, Kira. Its been a long time since we're together, so it might feel a little awkward huh?" Lacus Clyne smiled as she took a sip of warm chocolate on their table. Kira suddenly shifted in his place. Instead of his arms around her, Kira was now holding her hands and sort of playing with it, as if letting his hands remember every feature of hers. They quietly sat there as the cool breeze brushed through their hair and caressed their faces.

His face looked apologetic, and somewhat sad as he looked at her. Kira Yamato could feel a thousand needles poking inside his heart as he imagined all the suffering Lacus went through without him by her side. He was right to believe that she never gave up on him.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Lacus. Leaving you behind lik-!" Kira was stopped with a finger to his lips. Lacus returned his looks with her own guilty expression. Everything was always locked up inside, it tore her up inside out. She didn't blame Kira for it. She blamed herself.

Lacus shook her head as if to say it wasn't Kira's fault, a small smile returning to her face as she leaned in and buried her face into his neck. Kira gently embraced her as she started sobbing against him. It all happened too fast, too painfully. It was time they corrected the mistakes they've done, and be open to each other. No more secrets.

"Lacus?"

Lacus slowly recovered, and even though her eyes and nose were still red, she stared up at Kira with her usual caring smile, "Yes, Kira?"

Kira didn't respond with the words Lacus was expecting him to. But instead, even beyond her expectations, Kira gently took Lacus' hand, and slipped on a beautiful golden ring on her ring finger. He wouldn't admit it, but Kira was blushing madly as he did so. So was Lacus as she took her time to digest what was transpiring.

"T-there...We're unofficially married now s-so...from now on we won't be apart anymore," Kira said as he avoided Lacus' gaze out of embarrassment. Lacus was embarrassed too, but seeing Kira in such a flustered state caused her to giggle heartily with a big smile. She quickly put a hand over her mouth in an effort to muffle the sound of her giggle. Kira's face kept on turning that shade of red as he tried to control himself.

"Kira?" Lacus called out as she stopped giggling, and before Kira turned, she fully pushed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I love you, Kira...and...Happy Birthday..."

"...I love you too, Lacus..."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 18th of May  
_**___**Earth's Orbit  
**____**Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Briefing Room  
Approx. 1300Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

The latest Minerva-Class Battleship, callsign _Endeavour, _has seen better days as it cruised through the orbit of the Earth, away from PLANTs. Due to the combat a few weeks ago after the Decemberius incident, the _Endeavour_, was lucky it only got out alive with only its Tannhauser cannon destroyed. All of its precious crew, managed to be still breathing even though some are battling their injuries in the Medical Wing.

"Report from the the operation in Southern Japan by Orb Rangers says they've acquired two of the three recovered nuclear weapons. And suffered at least five deaths and three injuries. Explain yourself, Rei," Ryuzaki crossed his arms as he looked straight into those deadly silver eyes. As usual, Reiatsuma was there with his Vice-Commander, Karmen Valkyrie, who was this time frowning and in her own thoughts instead of her usual smile.

"Its inevitable that we lost those soldiers, Ryu," Reiatsuma said with not much of an emotion as he went through the report, "We needed those nukes for testing. We need to recreate a Neutron Jammer that can be deployed from a distance."

Ryuzaki frowned. That wasn't what he was asking for. He slammed his hands onto the desk with a loud thud, causing even Team Hayabusa's Vice Commander to jump in surprise, "I meant the...casualties, Rei. This was a low profile secret mission. You led this operation, why were there enemies in the AO(Area of Operation)!?"

Reiatsuma couldn't answer the question, instead he just folded his arms and looked down at the floor as if trying to run away from something. Karmen looked at Reiatsuma forlornly, able to tell how he was feeling as their nano-machines communicated with each other. She silently stepped in between the two, and with a genuine regretful face on her, she confessed.

"There was a mole in Commander Yzak Joule's ship, Captain. My Commander decided to deliberately leak the info to flush the spy out and deal with him before it gets worse. Trust me, Captain. This incident weighs heavily on my Commander's heart more than anybody else," the noirette said to the battleship Captain. Even she, a pure super-soldier breed, wasn't able to look into Ryuzaki's eyes. After all, even they were human.

"We didn't tell Yzak and Shiho that we acquired the nukes for testing of our Neutron Jammer experiment," Reiatsuma said with his head still bowed, "Its my responsibility...I led those men to their death...Those people...and the men that I led in Operation Ragnarok... Their ashes will be on my back for as long as my soul lives."

Ryuzaki turned to face the dark blanket of space outside of his ship, "One of the soldiers, Issei Kiriyama...left behind a small daughter and a young wife. I would say its not your fault...but..." was all Reiatsuma heard before he left the room. He quickly made way to the Hangar with Karmen in tow.

"R-...Rei, are you-!" before she could ask, Reiatsuma Hayabusa gave her an expression that told her to leave him alone.

"...You're dismissed, Vice-Commander..."

* * *

_**...Later That Night...**_

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 18th of May  
_**___**Earth's Orbit  
**____**Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship  
**____**Crew Quarters  
**____**Approx. 1930Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Shiho Hahnenfuss buried the barrel of her gun against the head of the red-coat pilot as the guards entered. It seemed that, with the information fed by Team Hayabusa's intelligence unit, they were able to flush out a couple of spies that were assigned to the _Voltaire_ at the last minute, a clever ploy by Librarian Works.

"Well, well. Never knew Hayabusa was able to do this," Yzak claimed as he stood by the door while the guards quickly took the traitor into custody. Shiho quietly holstered her handgun as she shifted her long flowing brown hair.

"It was regrettable that even a comrade could turn his coat. I fear this isn't the end of the espionage game, we have to be careful," Shiho said as she left the room with Yzak. While they were walking, Yzak glanced Shiho's way, as if he wanted to say something but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hmm? What is it, Yzak?" the young brunette asked as she stopped directly in front of a viewing port, the light reflected from Earth touching their faces gently. They've been together for a long time, several years if not mistaken, and they've learned to be quite sensitive with each other on certain occasions. This was one of those times.

"I-Its been a long time, Shiho. And...I've kinda been wondering," Yzak started off while his fair face started turning red, a bright contrast from his skin and hair. Shiho found this extremely cute, and tried hard to hold back the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach as she waited for Yzak to finish.

"Go on..."

"I-...I was-...Umm..." Yzak scratched his head, trying hard to distract himself from looking stupid, "We..."

The young female pilot giggled as she stared at Yzak, and held his hand gently with her warm smile on, "Relax, Yzak. I'm still the Shiho you love years ago. I'm still the same one."

Yzak frowned, "D-don't rush me! I... Its... Well I was wondering, if...this war goes on and on... Even I!...would want to settle down...with you..."

Now it was Shiho's turn to blush as she heard him. _'Settle down? Does that mean...marriage and kids?' _she thought to herself as she looked down at the floor. There was no way it meant anything else! She was extremely happy but also extremely nervous to hear it! What if she screwed up? What if she turned out to be a failure as a wife or a mother? All this played out in her head...before...

"Commander Joule? I'm here on behalf of-! Oh wait, am I disturbing?" Karmen Valkyrie came over before she analyzed the situation, causing her to back away slowly.

"N-no no! Ca-Carry on!" Yzak's face was extremely flustered as Shiho let go of his hand. He quickly dusted his uniform as he tried to further distract himself from such embarassing thoughts, "So...what does Hayabusa want now?"

Karmen just smiled in embarrassment for disturbing such a lovely meeting, but this was urgent, "Oh right! Since we're clear of spies...for now...We're going to tell you the real intention of acquiring the nuclear weapons on Earth."

After the explanation, Yzak Joule folded his arms across his chest with a nod, "I see. I must have looked like an idiot for overreacting like that."

"Its not your fault, Yzak. Even I was shocked at first. A nuclear holocaust...is too horrifying to even imagine," Shiho supported him as she looked at Karmen with agreement. Even Karmen nodded with the same amount of understanding.

"And...I'm sorry for assaulting you this morning, please forgive me and my Commander," Karmen said with a bow, just like a traditional Japanese woman. Yzak just looked in bewilderment as he watched Karmen bow. It was slightly foreign to him but Shiho quickly explained and he quickly understood. After dismissing the matter, Karmen quickly ran off to the hangar for her next assignment.

"So that was his plan...to first eliminate the nuclear threat to the civilians before attacking Librarian Works. Looks like-!" before he could finish his sentence, Shiho leaned in and gave a deep kiss with her hands cupping Yzak's cheeks. He was stoned for a moment, but quickly returned the kiss whilst blushing.

"Looks like you owe Rei Nii-sama an apology," Shiho demanded as she smiled widely but soon blushed heavily, "And...I'll gladly be your Wife after all this is over, Yzak. Or now if you'd like."

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"Hm? T-then! You were talking about something else? The settling down thing?"

"Uhhh..."

"YZAK JOULE!"

* * *

_**...A Few Days Later, In Orb...**_

* * *

___**Cosmic Era 74, 20**____**th**____** of May  
Orb Union, Onogoro Island  
**____**Onogoro National Military Cemetery  
Approx. 0900Hrs (Earth**_** _Time_)  
**

Reiatsuma Hayabusa walked alone as he visited the first four graveyards of the soldiers who died in the operation on the 17th of May. His eyes were, for the first time in a long time, downcast and full of regret and sadness. Losing five men just because of a decision he made all on his own, placed a heavy toll on his heart and reminded him of the time when his entire squadron were killed back in Operation Ragnarok.

He finally came to the last grave, the one where Ryuzaki told had left behind a child and wife. He turned his head gently as he found the way, only to find another person standing and looking down at the grave. His eyes widened as he stared at the young lady, her blond hair flowing with the cool breeze. As she turned to look at him, Reiatsuma couldn't do anything but look away, not before noticing her hazel eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Reiatsuma was lucky he wasn't in his ZAFT uniform, she might mistake him for the enemy.

"Are you...Issei's colleague?" the woman asks as she forced a small smile on her face, "I'm Issei's wife, our daughter...is at my parent's home for now."

The lone wolf bowed down his head trying to hide his face from her view, his hands balled up as he listened to the wife's broken voice. She must have cried out for days. Even her face looks weary but she tries her best to mask it with a smile.

"Somehow...it...seems like a dream, huh?" she started out, her eyes distant, "It feels as if he's still there...Oh! What am I saying..."

Again, Reiatsuma caught a glimpse of her trying to force a smile out of herself. Issei's wife quickly bowed and grabbed her bag before walking off, "Please...continue. I'm sure Issei will be happy that you're visiting him."

"I'm sure he is."

As soon as Issei's wife was away...Reiatsuma dropped down on all fours. He stared with his usual indifferent look at the ground. He was a biologically augmented super-soldier. Even though his body does not respond to his emotional fluctuations, he still feels the pain. Not being able to cry, or show his face that he was in pain, only made it tenfold worse. He wanted to cry out, just like how he tried to do it after losing all his men, but the tears just won't come out.

The tears just won't flow...

* * *

**AN: ...That was pretty cruel of me... Its not that I like seeing soldiers dying while they're on the call of duty, but I just wanted to portray the value of life in peacetime...and even in war. Too many people nowadays are taking life for granted, taking others life for granted... Please remember that anything that moves, breathes or grow...is a living thing. All living things are equally valued. Please don't take them lightly.**

**Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed the emotional up and downs of this chapter. Just in case you all forget, the main plot is that the 'Rebels' are finding a way to create an equipment to disable all nuclear weapons so that they can start attacking Terry and his bunch of asses (Called Librarian Works...YEP! Credit for this group goes to the Creator of Gundam Seed... Librarian Works is a real group in CE and attacks just as the same time that Terry struck)**

**Please criticize and review. Any questions on the reviews won't be answered here, but will be answered in the chapters to come! So thanks for reviewing "Guest"! I won't disappoint you!**


	21. Chapter 21: No Feelings

**Trials And Lies**

**Chapter 21**

**AN:**_This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me... _**The offer to insert in Original Characters of the readers is still up! Please PM me your characters! :D**

* * *

___**Cosmic Era 74, 22nd of May  
**_**_Earth, Orb Union Airspace  
Transport Shuttle  
Approx. 1330Hrs (Orb Union Timezone)_**

**_..._**

**Lieutenant-Commander ****_Karmen Valkyrie_****  
****_Team Hayabusa_****, First Squad  
ZAFT Military, ****_Black Operations Division_**

Her eyes burned as the bright light of the afternoon sun shone through the window of the shuttle while it cruised through the skies above the Pacific Ocean. Karmen Valkyrie, along with her biologically enhanced comrades, could never get used to the strong sunlight. Ever since they were taken in by Project Swift Falcon from when they were children, all they ever stared into were cold walls of the laboratory and the black blanket of the infinite universe.

"Commander Valkyrie?" a male voice penetrated the deepest corners of her mind, shoving her back into reality, "Councilman Amalfi is awake."

Karmen quietly nodded at her subordinate as she stood up, her jet-black combat gear weighing heavily against her body. She did not know why she felt so lethargic and moody as of late. It happened before but not this terrible. The noirette quickly made her way into the passenger cabin of the transport shuttle. She yawned before she entered the room, which held a bound man dressed in the Supreme Council uniform.

"L-Let me go this instant!" the man's voice reverberated throughout the cabin, while the few of the team members left Karmen and the Councilman alone. Karmen was in no mood to entertain a long interrogation, nor is she in the mood to hear demands that do not benefit her. Due to her assignments, she had very little time for food and rest and this pissed her off to no end.

"Yuri Amalfi, Supreme Council member for National Defense. Specialist in Engineering and Mechanics," Karmen sat down just opposite of Yuri Amalfi, choosing this time to wear an indifferent face instead of her usual smile, "Creator...of the Neutron Jammer Canceler."

"What are you getting at?" Yuri Amalfi demanded an explanation. What does Neutron Jammer Cancelers, have anything to do with his predicament? Of guns and interrogations? Karmen's eyes didn't waver as she kept on her cold hard gaze into his eyes. She was trying to break him down, and signs of body language from the Councilman showed she was winning.

"How's your son doing? His name...Nicol was it?"

"H-how dare you!" even though he was in a rage, he could neither move nor do anything as he scowled against the assault. The female soldier quietly zipped off her battle vest and dropped it onto the ground lazily as she stood up, her black under-suit revealing much of her curves and bust. Without wasting any time, Karmen proceeded on to straddle the middle-aged man with her hands placed gently on his shoulders, her eyes still maintaining that indifferent look.

"W-what-!" before Yuri could finish his sentence, Karmen closed in and pressed her lips on his strongly, causing the man to jump with shock in his seat as his eyes widened. He held his breath for that few seconds, before a hard impact across his face broke their contact. Karmen's fist quickly went in reverse and hit him again backhand as blood trickled from his lips.

"Gaggh!"

Karmen Valkyrie quickly wiped her lips with her under-suit sleeve, apparently not a willing action that she kissed him, and roughly grabbed Yuri Amalfi's coat, "Neutron Jammer. Create a new one," she said with a threatening tone, a sadistic smile spreading across her face as Yuri reacted with more fear and panic.

* * *

_**...5 Hours Later...**_

* * *

___****____**Cosmic Era 74, 22nd of May  
**_**_Earth Orbit, Orb Union Aerospace  
Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship  
Commander's Quarters  
Approx. 1835hrs (Orb Union Timezone)_**

Yzak Joule sighed as he entered his quarters, fanning himself after returning from a meeting in the Orb Union. Apparently, Council Member Yuri Amalfi was unable to assist in recreating a Neutron Jammer but instead, the ZAFT remnants were promised blueprints and documents of the Neutron Jammer Canceler. Because the creators of the Neutron Jammer were either killed or lost during the first Bloody Valentine War, a N-Jammer Canceler was the closest thing to the jammer itself.

"So how was it? Any luck?" Shiho asked as she sat on the seat near the Commander's desk, wiping her face with a towel after finishing her physical training.

Yzak Joule plopped down on his own seat lazily, leaning backwards as he rubbed his temples, "Not really. He refused to work with us. I mean, its expected. He does have a wife back home."

Shiho Hahnenfuss nodded quietly as she stared at Yzak's face. Of course family was important. They're the only main reasons why you can keep going in such a harsh life. And to lose them is like losing a lifeline against the fight for survival. Though, Shiho was surprised Yuri Amalfi, father of Nicol Amalfi, was still minding his own business even though most of the PLANTs Supreme Council members like Eileen Canaver and Tad Elsman were captured with their whereabouts unknown.

"Pissed me off that Hayabusa's boys treated Nicol's father that way. Oh yeah, Shiho...why'd you decide to remain here?" Yzak asked as he sat up to look at her.

"Err...no reason actually. I just thought I should keep up with my fitness once in a while," Shiho said with an unsure voice, as if she just came up with that lie in a split second. The truth was that she has had splitting headaches. And being in a meeting full of people from the two factions could prove detrimental to her mental well-being. Along with the splitting headaches...some visions of what she believes to be her past, also surfaced. Most of it...horribly painful.

Before Yzak could question further on what she meant, an alarm blared through the whole ship as an announcement came online, "_Condition Yellow activated, Condition Yellow activated. Multiple enemy vessels detected within security net. All combat personnel proceed to your stations and standby."_

Yzak Joule clicked his tongue in annoyance as he quickly stood up and left the quarters, with Shiho in tow.

**...**

After changing into her pilot suit, Shiho quickly made way over to the hangar, only to run into someone who was leaning against the wall and breathing raggedly while passing the Cafeteria. Upon closer inspection, Shiho recognized the person to be the Vice-Commander of her brother's unit. She quickly ran over and held the trembling soldier in her arms, guiding her to a nearby seat in the cafeteria to let her rest.

"S-Shiho...I'm glad I found you," Karmen gasped as she clutched her head in pain. Shiho was confused as she watched Karmen battle her pain, dropping her helmet to the side as it rolled off.

"Karmen...are you alright?" she asked with a worried expression spread across her face, her arms around Karmen's trembling shoulders. Shiho really had no idea what to do. If Karmen was a normal Coordinator, she might have a clue. But considering most of what Karmen had was augmented, she didn't dare do anything, until she noticed a pack within Karmen's hard grip, "Is...will this help!? Karmen!"

"Relax...I'm okay. But-Ugghh!" Karmen again convulsed in pain as she gripped her head harder, arching her back as she leaned against the seat and unknowingly dropping the pack she held onto the floor. Without wasting any time, Shiho grabbed the pack that was dropped and quickly unraveled it. Holding a syringe with a blue-ish liquid inside it, Shiho thought this was the final chance for her to save Karmen from whatever pain was causing her.

"Ho-hold still, Karmen! This won't take long!" she said as she gently pierced the needle deep into Karmen's shoulder area, pushing the liquid into her while Shiho frowns in concentration. Memories came flowing into her as she was doing so. Memories of which she spent most of her painful bio-augmentation stages when she was a child, with an older girl who cared for her and protected her. So much like a sister. That was who Karmen was and is.

Karmen suddenly relaxed, her hands plopping down to her sides as her eyes became totally glassy, her breathing slowly becoming calm. Shiho shook the older one gently as she looked for a response. What she got was a small smile. A genuine smile as Karmen looked behind Shiho, into the distance.

"R-Rei...you're back," she said more to herself in a trance as her eyes became more and more distant, her face slowly flushing red as her hands trembled, "Can you go...call our son home? It's already dinner time..."

Karmen was off into her own little world, her voice full of joy and glee as she smiled widely. But just as fast as when her pain stopped, her face went from a smile to a scowl in a third of a second, "N-no!...Thi-this isn't...real..."

Shiho looked behind her as she turned to see what Karmen was looking at. There was nobody there, and the cafeteria was deserted. The drugs? What did Shiho do? She tried to calm Karmen down, but the soldier banged her hands hard into the table, causing it to break and fall as she shouted her heart out.

"Like I said! Leave me alone! How long are you gonna stand there!?" Shiho jumped in shock as Karmen glared threateningly into the empty space that supposedly held the entity of Shiho's brother, Reiatsuma, "Stop saying those things to me! Please!"

Karmen stood with her head bowed tears running down her face as she sobbed to herself, "I-...I love you too, Rei...but you're not real... If you were... If you were real! You won't ever confess your feelings for me!"

Shiho's heart beat fast as she ducked away while Karmen took out her gun and began shooting indiscriminately at the empty tables and chairs in the cafeteria. Luckily for Shiho, a few of Team Hayabusa's soldiers were on site as they received an alarm of her condition. They quickly came in and tried to subdue her, but was thrown off with ease as Karmen quickly fled the scene. The other soldiers quickly moved to pursue her.

"W-what did I do..."

_**...**_

Shiho Hahnenfuss quietly floated over into the _Hierarch_ while the others were already in their own Mobile Suits. It's been so long since she touched the controls of the _Hierarch_, that she almost forgot the cockpit system had its usual purging procedures, cleansing the cockpit free from any foreign objects.

Shiho systematically flipped the switches as she retracted the visor of her helmet, reading the briefing statement as she went through. It seems like the ZAFT remnants are going up against a handful of Laurasia-Class and Nelson-Class Warships, along with a full contingent of Mobile Suits backing them up. Her thoughts slowly reverted back to Karmen Valkyrie and her condition. Was that what Karmen was talking about? Swift Falcon Project candidates losing to their primal instincts?

_"They've no nuclear weapons equipped this time. But still...be careful out there. We can't afford to let our numbers dwindle or this war is as good as over," _Yzak's voice came into her communications channel. Shiho quickly pulled herself out of her daydream and focused on getting the _Hierarch_ ready for combat, _"Shiho? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

Shiho just nodded with a smile for a response as the hangar bay doors opened up, waiting patiently as Mobile Suit after Mobile Suit began launching off into space. As soon as her turn came, the _Hierarch_ slowly proceeded to the launch catapult while Shiho activated her helmet and visor. She waited quietly for the green light.

_CLEAR  
CLEAR  
CLEAR  
LAUNCH_

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, _Hierarch_. Taking off."

* * *

___****____**Cosmic Era 74, 22nd of May  
**_**_Earth Orbit, Orb Union Aerospace  
ZGMF-X42S Destiny, MAJ Shinn Asuka  
Approx. 1835hrs (Orb Union Timezone)_**

"_Remember what happened at the moon?" _Lunamaria Hawke asked nervously as the Impulse stood atop the Minerva-Class Battleship. Apparently, all of the pilots and personnel of the ZAFT remnants were on edge that day. Having a few vessels sent by Librarian Works head on...seemed too easy. There must be an ambush waiting.

"Yeah...why?" Shinn Asuka replied as he zoomed in the _Destiny's _camera onto the enemy. Their numbers for the moment aren't really threatening. But he had to be cautious. He can't risk another ship, especially the _Endeavour_ to be destroyed. Lunamaria's head shook as she stopped herself from replying. She didn't want to lower the group's morale by reminding them about the destruction of the _Gondwana _and other high-profile warships during the battle to retake the moon bases from Librarian Works.

_"Cowards. That Girty-Lue Class Battleship activated their camouflage again," _one of the pilots hissed as the _Nocturnal Delta_ disappeared into the vacuum, somewhere close but not visible anymore.

_"I find it weird...but why is there a Nelson-Class Battleship with them? EAF betrayed us or something?"_

_"Even though they got bombed too?"_

"Focus guys...we can't risk casualties this time. Its almost certain annihilation if we do. Stay frosty," Shinn commanded as he sighed. Being in a commanding position just really doesn't suit him, he thought. He'd rather listen to someone else rather than follow his own heart which has yet to be mature from the past battle experiences.

_**...**_

It's been a few hours since the alarm went off. And the supposed enemy vessels still made no move to advance against the ZAFT remnants. The pilots were getting restless. And even Shinn Asuka was edgy at this point as his eyes began feeling strained. Not long after, the _Nocturnal Delta_ slowly came out of its Mirage Colloid cover as it stopped directly in front of the battle group.

_"This is the Nocturnal Delta. Stand down, reverting alert status to green."_

Shinn quickly tapped into the communications channel with his eyes wide with surprise, "Rei, what's going on? Aren't those Librarian Works?"

_"Sorry for the late news. But we've been able to go under the Librarian Works' network and established contact with most of the Terminal forces. They'll be joining our ranks from now on," _Reiatsuma replied as the morale of the whole battle group rose sharply. Some even smiling behind their helmets. Finally! Something good happened. The battle group at the opposite side, supposedly from Terminal, quickly moved to join the ZAFT remnants.

Lunamaria's voice suddenly crackled into Shinn's channel as she bounced with delight, "_Shinn! Looks like we'll have at least a fighting chance with them huh_?"

"But all that standby for nothing?" Shinn complained as he chuckled, "I could've finished knitting a few mittens, you know?"

_"S-Shinn! You know how to knit?"_

"Just a joke, Luna. Gullible aren't you?..."

"_...Pssh..."_

* * *

_****__Cosmic Era 74, 22nd of May  
____**PLANTs Capital, Aprilius One  
Supreme Council, Chairwoman's Office  
Approx. 1900Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

Lacus Clyne breathed calmly as Kira covered her in a warm blanket while she slept on the couch of her office. Ever since the day he came back, Terry and his soldiers have not been visiting them. Not that he wanted them to, he was actually grateful that Lacus did not have to see those harbingers of sadness. He tried his best to divert Lacus' attention away from the Project, and forced her into taking care of what PLANTs need like more schools or more fuel for certain colonies.

"I have to do something," Kira said to himself as he quietly moved to Lacus' seat, looking through the files on her computer as he tried to find out information. After an hour of searching and rummaging through everything, it turns out that there really is nothing to be found. Right now the only way he knows how to defeat Terry and Librarian Works is by letting them face Team Hayabusa head on. But even then, there are alot of unknowns that he has with regards to the Second Generation of the Swift Falcon Project.

"Kira?" Lacus' voice reached out to him as he turned, watching her sit up and rubbing her eyes. He smiled as he sat slowly beside her, hugging her close as she leaned against him.

"Had a good dream, Lacus?"

"Mmm~" she said lazily as a yes, snuggling closer to him as she breathed in against his shirt, "Kira?"

Kira stroke her head gently as he acknowledged her call, smiling softly as he stared into the ceiling of the office, "What is it?"

Lacus abruptly got out of his hold, and stared right into his eyes as she sat up straight, the blanket still clinging onto her shoulders. The silence of the office was almost too comfortable that the both of them didn't want to break it. Kira saw a bit of hesitation in Lacus' eyes for what she is going to say, but after a couple of minutes, she finally lets out her voice.

"I...secretly sent out a message to all ships within Terminal to help the ZAFT remnants," she said as she looked up at Kira, fearing he would react the wrong way towards her actions. But instead she received a warm smile and a gentle hug for what she did, "I made sure...that the message couldn't be intercepted or traced."

"Let's just hope that Hayabusa and the others were able to dig out any spies there. If they find out anything, PLANTs will be in danger."

"Don't worry, Kira... They won't fail us. Though...I wish we could go out in the _Eternal_ once more."

Kira trailed off into his own thoughts as Lacus buried her face into his chest. It really was a dangerous thing to do. Lacus now has no more use in the eyes of Librarian Works. She could be killed at any given moment because most of the PLANTs Council is now under Terry's hands. The only thing keeping her heart beating was the fact that she was a bargaining chip should Kira decide to go against Librarian Works. Kira hates treacherous and underhanded means of winning, but he hates Lacus being hurt more than anything else.

* * *

_**...A Few Days Later...**_

* * *

_****____****____**Cosmic Era 74, 27th of May  
**_**_Earth Orbit, Orb Union Aerospace  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Medical Wing  
Approx. 0935hrs (Orb Union Timezone)_**

Shiho just stared quietly at the calm features of her long lost 'big sister' laying in the bed of the _Endeavour's _infirmary, her fingers lightly fiddling with each other as her nervousness grows apparent to others. Already under anesthesia, Karmen was put on life support as the whole of Team Hayabusa and even the medics of the _Endeavour_ tried their best to save her from dying. Shiho frowned as she remembered what happened a few days ago in the _Voltaire_, where Karmen seemed to have needed her help.

"It's all my fault," Shiho said to herself quietly as she stood up, trying hard to distract her own thoughts of guilt and regret. Maybe she shouldn't have injected that blue serum into Karmen. What if she died?

"Nothing here is your fault, Shiho," her brother's voice surprised her as she turned to look at him. As usual, his face was as cold and indifferent as ever. With Shiho's memories slowly returning to her, she knew that Karmen and Reiatsuma spent a whole lot of time going through a lot of sufferings together while they were trained in combat from young.

"But I...gave her that drug."

"That drug was actually to calm down the nano-machines from going berserk. The side effect is hallucinations that lets you see and experience things you desire the most," his voice didn't even show signs of sadness. Shiho was pissed off at this. She was so terribly furious that she felt she could just slap him across the face at any time, "Typically...a candidate loses him or herself a day after exhibiting symptoms like the one you saw on the _Voltaire._ I don't know why she's still clinging on."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Shiho said with a low voice, her face hidden by her bangs as her hand balled into fists, trembling as she tried to control her anger, "What's so bad about clinging onto life? To be with the ones you love?"

Reiatsuma sat on the bed slowly, looking down at Karmen, "You become a burden."

That was it. Shiho quickly turned and grabbed Reiatsuma by his uniform and yanked hard, before delivering a slap full of fury right across his face. Shiho's brother did not react as his face turned in response to the slap. She was at this point, trying to hold back her tears. Not because of Reiatsuma's insolence, but because of the joyful memories she had of Karmen, who's just a breath away from being gone forever and not even having the person she loves the most care about her at the most critical time.

"It's not coming out, my tears..." he said as he let his sister keep hold of his uniform, "My heart is tearing apart...but my body just refuses to respond."

"Rei..." not being able to keep her tears back, Shiho fell on her knees as she let her tears flow freely.

"Karmen refuses to take the drug, even though she knows that the nano machines will start eating into her," Reiatsuma took off his glove as he reached over to stroke Karmen's face gently, "So cold... Its not the nano-machines that causes you to lose your mind. It's the drug."

Shiho listened intently as she watched her brother admire his loved one. She can't help but feel that it was too late for him to even do anything. It was tearing her insides just thinking about it. Karmen really loved Reiatsuma so much, that she did anything just to stay with him for the past two decades. And not even once, did she nor himself confessed to each other about their feelings. Reiatsuma quietly put his gloves back on as he stood up.

"Karmen...won't live to see tomorrow," Reiatsuma said as he patted Shiho's head gently.

"W-what about the vaccine she gave me? The one that kills nano-machines?" Shiho desperately cried out as she stared into Reiatsuma's eyes. He shook his head as he stared back. Apparently, the bodies of the candidates are too dependent on the nano-machines to operate without. Should they kill the machines, its the same as painfully killing themselves in an instant. Reiatsuma was about to leave when a frail cold hand gripped his wrist.

"Rei..." Karmen called out to him, her eyes barely open as she shallowly breathed through the oxygen mask.

Even though her hands were trembling with exhaustion, her grip was strong on Reiatsuma's arm. Shiho looked at the two, stunned at how Karmen was able to be awake under abnormal amounts of stress on her body. Karmen called out to him again, this time sounding more desperate. Reiatsuma turned around and looked at her hand gripping his wrist, and did the most shocking thing ever.

"Rei...please-...don't go-!" before Karmen could finish her sentence, Reiatsuma snatched his arm away from her, causing her to gasp in pain as she let go while quickly making his way out of the Infirmary.

"R-REI!" Shiho screamed outloud in utter shock as she stood up, wanting to give chase. But was stopped...

"Shiho...leave him alone," Karmen weakly said as she felt warm tears crawl down her pale cheeks, gripping her bed sheet as if trying to endure both the physical and emotional pain. Trying hard, the bed-bound noirette slowly sat up as she gave a small weak smile to the exasperated Shiho.

"But-!"

"Stay with me...Shiho."

* * *

_****____****____**Cosmic Era 74, 27th of May  
**_**_Earth Orbit, Orb Union Aerospace  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Pilots' Locker Room  
Approx. 0935hrs (Orb Union Timezone)_**

Yzak Joule quietly stood by the doorway of the locker room in the _Endeavour_, supposedly following Reiatsuma to see what he was up to. From around the corner, Yzak could see that Reiatsuma was against a wall with his back slouched, downing a whole bunch of pills from a small drug container, chewing hard as he went on. The silver-head expected this, but did nothing to stop the super-soldier. Reiatsuma quietly leaned his head back against the wall, and slowly dropped down into a sitting position.

"-and then they said, why'd you steal my-! Oh Yzak!? What are you doing here?" Captain of the _Endeavour,_ Ryuzaki,asked as both him and Shinn was about to go into the locker room to change. Yzak didn't stop them, but instead gave them a grave look, and pointed inside. Its not that he felt that Reiatsuma deserved what happened to him, he just doesn't know what to do or say at a time like that. In fact, he was scared if he aggravated the situation. Yzak, was for once, thoughtful of others.

"R-Rei!?" Shinn Asuka cried out as Ryuzaki and him jogged up to Reiatsuma's side, and shook him gently, "Are you okay?"

Ryuzaki and Shinn just stared at him as he talked to himself, "...There's no way Karmen would die from something like this..." was what they heard, among other gibberish.

"Did you take this!? Goddamnit, Rei!" Ryuzaki pried the drug from Reiatsuma's hand, and tossed it away. The container rolled quietly until it stopped at Yzak's feet. Yzak just frowned hard as he stared into the ground while listening to Reiatsuma talk to himself, probably a side effect of the drugs he took, which name was similar to the drug injected into Karmen upon closer inspection, only that this one was more potent.

"Rei...come on get up!" Ryuzaki slapped Reiatsuma's face gently a few times before lifting him up, and turning to Yzak, "What happened, Yzak?"

Yzak refused to say anything.

* * *

**AN: **Nothing can be said here... I'm more pissed off at myself than anyone... But I hope you had fun reading this just as much as the pain I had my heart torn out to write this... Anyways! Please criticize or comment if you're unhappy/unsatisfied with something! That way I can improve to better match your expectations! Peace out, homies! (LOL) またね～

**Also! **Thanks a million to **h****apiflower **and **N****1cromanc3loveR **for following the story! Would like to hear from you guys about how this goes soon! ^_^v


	22. Chapter 22: An End To All Things Bad

**Trials And Lies**

**Chapter 22**

**AN:**_This is the first Gundam Seed Fanfic by me and I deliberately wrote a Yzak & Shiho fanfic cause it is not so active... I also love this couple... And I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its counterparts... Too bad for me... _**  
**

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 28_**_**th **_**_of May  
Earth's Orbit, Orb Union Aerospace  
Endeavour Minerva-Class Battleship  
Medical Wing_**_**  
Approx. 1200Hrs (Orb Union Timezone)**_

Shiho Hahnenfuss groggily shifted in her sleeping position, the warm blanket over her following her movement as she tried finding a more comfortable way of lying down on the chair. After a few minutes of trying, she finally gave up as she slowly opened her tired eyes. Yawning and stretching in the chair, Shiho instinctively stood up, getting ready to change into her uniform and prepare for her maintenance of the _Hierarch_. Only that...she was already in her uniform.

Immediately realizing what she was doing in the Medical Wing of the Endeavour, Shiho quickly looked around to try to find Karmen, but only got an empty bed as a clue. Without waiting for anything, she quickly dashed out in panic. Her heart ached as she ran down the corridors. '_One of the person I cared about just died and I was sleeping!?_' she screamed inwardly to herself, before banging into a much surprised Yzak Joule and the Captain of the_ Endeavour_.

"I see...So they really weren't able to duplicate the N-Jamme-!" Ryuzaki Kidouya doubled over as he felt Shiho's elbow hit him hard in the stomach, "Wha-what was that-!"

"Shiho! What's wrong?" Yzak said outloud as the two men looked into the panicky eyes of the young female pilot, who was breathing heavily.

"Where-! Where's Karmen!?" she accidentally shouted out as she looked for answers. The two gave questioning looks as they themselves wondered what was going down. Yzak quietly frowned as he looked into Shiho's eyes. Anyone who had lived as a human could tell obviously that Karmen was missing from where she was supposed to be.

Yzak slapped himself as he yelled out loud, "Agh! That Hayabusa! I knew he was up to nonsense again!". In response, it was the turn of the other two to show him a bewildered look.

"Don't look so befuddled, damn it! Move!"

"Yzak! What's going on!?" Ryuzaki asked as they began making way towards the main hangar of the _Endeavour_. Even Shiho was confused. What did Reiatsuma do this time? Then it hit Shiho.

"I-It can't be!"

"Yes, he did, Shiho. There was a drop pod from Hayabusa's ship a few hours ago."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 28_**_**th **_**_of May  
Earth, Orb Union  
_**_**Athha Residence  
Approx. 1230Hrs (Orb Union Timezone)**_

**"**As I thought...this is too advanced even for us. The material needed to make this is on Mars, and only PLANTs has that kind of connection," Cagalli said as she looked into the reports by the researchers of the Neutron Jammer. She sighed as she closed the file, and quickly stood up while looking at Athrun who gave her a smile as she frowned.

"I heard something though...We've never used this piece of equipment for decades, but the researchers managed to create something akin to an Electro-Magnetic Pulse(EMP) emitter when they used the old nukes," he said calmly as he flipped through the pages of a file on the table.

"Waiiitt...is that even effective on Nuclear Weapons?" Cagalli asked as she rubbed her temples, obviously too lazy and exhausted to strain her brains further.

"Who knows...but!" Athrun smirked as he folded his arms, "Remember what Kira said? About the Project candidates embedded with Nanomachines? An EMP can cause shutdown of virtually all electronics. I'm sure Nanomachines can't survive that."

Cagalli's face brightened as she lightly tapped a fist against an open palm, as if she had that 'Eureka!' moment. Athrun just snickered as he saw what Cagalli did, causing the girl to blush and frown while she went through her computer again.

"Sh-shut up, Athrun! We better get busy. I'll spread this info to the others, Orb isn't gonna sit this one out."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 28_**_**th **_**_of May  
Earth, Orb Union  
_****_Beachside Cliff  
_**_**Approx. 1230Hrs (Orb Union Timezone)**_

The cooling salty breeze of the ocean smelled almost too comfortable as Shiho stared off into the horizon of the great big ocean, her hair fluttering as the car Yzak was driving sped along the highway. Shiho's fingers lightly caressed the paper crane in her hand as she closed her eyes, remembering the last night she and Karmen shared before her disappearance.

"Is that a paper crane, Shiho?" Ryuzaki asked inquisitively as he leaned in from the backseat the convertible. Shiho just nodded as she opened her eyes to stare with forlorn at the green artificial bird, "Wow...its amazing. Orizuru, ka? [Paper Cranes, huh?] When did you learn how to make this? Did Rei teach you?"

"Karmen was the one who taught it to me last night. We tried to make a thousand of those but I guess...I fell asleep," Shiho sighed as she continued looking out of the ocean. Ryuzaki's face turned gloomy too after listening to her. She continued to tell how Karmen had kept a small smile the whole time she was there, even though she was so close to death. Even though...she never got to hear the words she desired the most from the person she loved.

Shiho was told that if she folded a thousand of the paper cranes, she might be able to get her wish to come true. Even though it was a superstition, Karmen and her still proceeded to make as much as they can, while talking about silly things. Shiho knew that Karmen already accepted her fate, but maybe she did that...just for old time's sake.

"Shiho... It's not your fault," Yzak said as he got edgy, fearing Shiho would blame herself as she had always done, over what happened to Karmen, "Just...think happy-!"

Ryuzaki's arm suddenly shot out and pressed on Yzak's shoulder, causing the platinum-blonde to jump in shock, "Yzak! Stop the car!"

The car quickly screeched to a halt. Yzak threw a threatening look as he turned to Ryuzaki, who was already out of the car and hurriedly walking towards the edge of the cliff. Both Shiho and Yzak quickly got out of the car and ran over but stopped a distance away as they noticed a burnt out pyre right in front of where Ryuzaki and Reiatsuma were.

"Rei..." they heard Ryuzaki's voice over the breeze. Somehow, Yzak and Shiho didn't want to intervene, and Shiho was already in tears as she stared at the stack of burnt wood. Her hands balled into fists as she stared, trying hard to stifle a sob. Yzak quickly but gently pulled her to him and embraced her shivering body, burying her face into his chest as she poured out whatever sadness she had. To have been separated for years from the project, then to reunite just to see her die, was maybe too much for Shiho. Its always hard to lose a comrade.

"REI!" Yzak heard Ryuzaki's voice as the Captain grabbed Reiatsuma's limp form, his head bowed. Before Yzak realized what happen, Ryuzaki's fist connected with his best friend's face. At this point, Ryuzaki was shouting and yanking Reiatsuma's uniform as if trying to coax him out of his own thoughts. Their voices drowned out as an Orb warship flew over them towards the ocean, while Shiho was still sniffling.

Yzak frowned hard as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_****__...A Few Days Later..._

* * *

_****__Cosmic Era 74, 1st of June  
____**PLANTs Capital, Aprilius One  
Supreme Council, Private Chambers  
Approx. 1030Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

It was a normal sight to see Lacus Clyne stare out into the horizon of the PLANTs colony as she gave out a look full of thought. In fact, ever since she stepped up to be the Chairwoman of the PLANTs Supreme Council, she always did this as a habit. Only, today was for a totally different occasion. Instead of thinking about how to defend and make PLANTs a better place, Lacus this time was thinking how to attack PLANTs.

"It's quite a huge gambit Rei has laid out for us. If we mess up even slightly, things could go really bad," Kira Yamato said with a low voice as he stood beside Lacus, who replied with a nod as an agreement. Apparently, an encrypted message from Team Hayabusa was sent to all the allied forces against the Librarian Works, a last call for a final combined strike that was supposed to end it all in one sweep.

Lacus turned around and looked at Kira, "We cannot hesitate in this, Kira. Just like we did in the past, we have to go all out," she said as she smiled. It's been a long time Lacus was out of the frontlines, even she was nervous. But they have to do this or else they won't know peace, "The nuclear weapons at their disposal were all stolen from the Earth Atlantic Federation right?"

"That would seem so. Neither ZAFT nor Orb use thermal radiation for their nukes, so all the explosions that they triggered matched the configurations of the EAF nuclear weapons," Kira confidently said as his eyes held the same determination that he had during both Bloody Valentine Wars.

"Good then," Lacus nodded as she slipped her hand into her bedside drawer and pulled out a handgun, "Cagalli said to find a constant signal that lets Terry communicate with the Nuclear bombs. A kind of arming signal to make them go boom. Please use this ONLY after we find it, Kira."

Lacus smiled at Kira as she held the gun out to him. Quietly taking it, Kira held Lacus' hand and kissed her lips one last time.

"If...anything bad should happen-!"

"Don't say that, Kira. Promise me we'll be together after all this is done, no matter what happens."

"Lacus..."

"You're the only one I have left, Kira. Even though I'm always scared of losing you, there are things that we must do. This is the last chance we'll have of ever hoping to beat the Librarian Works," Lacus bowed her head as she held on to his hands tighter, squeezing it gently before wrapping her arms around his chest. Kira returned her hug, burying his face into her hair as they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Kira realised after all this time, that he never really did show much affection for Lacus. But she was the one who stayed with him the whole time. It was not fair of him to do so, and he had a really good reason to behave so. He was a pilot. And pilots face unpredictability of the battlefield, along with the inevitability of death. Maybe he was scared that he'd scar Lacus for life if she lost him, but now...he didn't care about it anymore. Kira decided that he will live on without regrets and go all the way.

"I promise, Lacus. Nothing will be between us from now on. I love you."

"I love you too, my Kira."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 1st _****_of June  
Outside PLANTs Radar Net  
Voltaire Nazca-Class Warship  
_**_**Main Bridge  
Approx. 1045Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

The crew of the _Voltaire _were busy as they were during the Bloody Valentine Wars, all moving with a purpose and with pride. It was a huge wonder how Yzak was able to maintain his crew even after ZAFT was destroyed and reduced to but a shadow of its former self. But he didn't regret anything. He led a wonderful team, found a wonderful partner in the process, even though they were going to probably die in a not-so-wonderful way.

"Nervous, Yzak?" Shiho asked out of the blue as she stood by Yzak's side, both already in their pilot uniform.

"It's not that," Yzak replied with a soft voice, "I just can't believe we're at this stage thanks to the other nations. We won't be here to reclaim our home if they just stood on their side of the fence. I know I said some harsh things about them, but I guess I owe them this time."

Shiho smiled as she placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder. Who would've thought that the ZAFT remnants could have gathered enough strength to stage a fight with the Librarian Works. For once, Yzak was relieved the _Super-Carrier Gondwana_ was destroyed. They wouldn't even dare to attack if Librarian Works had that in their arsenal. Yzak quickly turned to his crew as they slowly approached the staging point.

"Activate Condition Red, and get all the pilots into the briefing rooms. Anyone who is late, will be doing PT till next year!" Yzak ordered as he smiled, the crew quickly moving in sync. The morale was high, they felt as if they could do anything. Yzak was about to leave when he was stopped by Shiho's grip.

"Yzak?"

"Hm? What is it?"

Yzak received a deep kiss as a reply, receiving a joyful cheer from the crew as they watched the two make out. Even if they were to die in this battle, it would be best to go out with a bang, and not a whimper. Shiho just blushed as she coughed intentionally into her hands, while Yzak just stared lovingly into Shiho's eyes.

"You've matured...Yzak. Promise me...we'll come back alive and victorious."

"Alright...Don't worry about it, we'll get through this."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 1st _****_of June  
Outside PLANTs Radar Net_**_**  
GMF-X19A Infinite Justice, Admiral Athrun Zala  
Approx. 1055Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"Can't believe I'm in this machine again," Athrun said to himself as he zoomed in the camera of the _Justice_. As expected, they were up against a large armada of warships and Mobile Suits. Considering that some of the enemy were biologically enhanced Coordinators, Athrun doubted this battle would be as easy as it was against Durandal.

_"Athrun? You okay out there? Remember, we're just hit and run. Let Hayabusa's Team deal with the bigger fishes," _Cagalli's voice came online with her face on the monitor, her usual husky voice still alluring Athrun as it always had, "_Once they're inside, we'll make a hole for the EMP Squadron."_

"I DID read the mission briefing, you know?" Athrun said with a sarcastic tone as he smiled, "Don't worry about it. Though, let's hope Kira and Lacus are alright on their end."

_"I'm sure they will be, he's my brother. Of course he'll do well_," the blonde girl said jokingly as the whole Orb Fleet slowly advanced towards the enemy vanguard, "_Hayabusa has sent the invitation to the enemy. Archangel to Allied forces, begin Operation Castle Forge." _While Cagalli said that, a signal flare came from the _Nocturnal Delta, _pulling all of its units back into its ship. Everyone within the rebellion watched quietly as the_ Hail Busters_ quickly returned to their mothership. Grim faces watched on as the ship slowly simmered...and disappeared into space.

"Team Hayabusa, huh? I'll remember that name."

* * *

_****__Cosmic Era 74, 1st of June  
____**PLANTs Capital, Aprilius One  
Supreme Council  
Approx. 1030Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"The signal's getting stronger here," Kira said as Lacus and himself hid behind a low wall. As expected, Terry really did turn the Supreme Council into his own military base. Getting in was as hard as rat trying to get inside a cat-filled kitchen. But fortunately for them, they were able to slip in thanks to Reiatsuma's help, as well as the help of a disguise from several guards. A message kept on playing in the monitors as Kira and Lacus waited for the room to clear.

_"...-leader of the Librarian Works. There's no way you can resist a challenge from us. You've been talking about how your Second Generations could outclass us easily, well this is your time. My team, against yours. We'll put your titles as super-soldiers to the test-..."_

"Kira?" Lacus said as she nudged him, "Its as Rei planned...they're meeting head-on."

"Pride as super-soldiers huh? Let's move, Lacus," Kira remembered as he slowly moved into the huge room that housed the controls and monitors for every corner of PLANTs. Much like a command room. As they proceeded deeper into the deserted room, they found a few controls that listed all the name of PLANTs colonies.

"Kira! It must be this one!"

"H-Hold it! Who're you!?" a voice reverberated into the room as the couple turned in shock, Kira doubted the disguise would help. They were about to run when Kira realized the eye color of the enemy soldier. It was green, instead of the feared silver. Without even hesitating, Kira hurriedly threw a chair at the soldier as he fearfully opened fire, causing some of the monitors to break and explode.

"Lacus! Set the charge!" Kira cried out as he jumped towards the soldier and quickly subdued him. Lacus hurriedly took out a few pieces of plastic explosives from the bag they were carrying and quickly charged it up while pasting it onto the remote machines, "Hurry, Lacus! They're coming!"

"G-got it!" Lacus cried out as she threw away her helmet and ran to the other exit, pulling Kira's hand along and took cover. The room exploded with vigorous force as the enemy guards entered, causing the ground to tremor. It was by a stroke of luck that they were able to get into the room that was emptied, and it was by another stroke of luck that the exit they ran through led to the courtyard outside of the Supreme Council. They quickly made their way there, only to be stopped outside as another explosion shook the ground.

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 1st _****_of June  
_**_**Operation CASTLE FORGE Battlefield  
ZGMF-X71S Hierarch, Major Shiho Hahnenfuss  
Approx. 1110Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"Gagh! Their numbers don't seem to go down!" Shiho said as her Mobile Suit, the _Hierarch_, slashed through an enemy Mobile Suit. Her patience was running low as she kept on making kill after kill in the battlefield with the strength of the enemy apparently not even decreasing, "How many million Mobile Suits do they have?!"

_"Quit complaining and start fighting, Shiho! Don't be the next Dearka, and just fight!" _Yzak's voice rung into her ears. That's right. How could she forget. Her close comrade, Dearka Elsman, was killed by the same band of terrorists that she was fighting now. The only difference was that she has more power now. She smiled forcefully as she approached a Nazca-class Warship, planning to shoot it down with the _Hierarch's _positron cannon, before the ship quickly shot out its retreat flare.

"W-what's going on!?" Shiho questioned as she looked around. Several other major warships were signalling retreat too, leaving a small fleet to fight off against the rebellion.

_"That's it! The Nuclear Arming Signal is taken out! All units, make way for the EMPs! Destroy every last one of 'em!" _Yzak ordered out as the whole ZAFT remnant fleet, along with the Orb and EAF fleet advanced deeper into the enemy territory. Shiho grinned as she felt adrenaline pumping into her veins, and without stopping, she quickly proceeded to destroy another ZAKU.

_"This is the Endeavour! We're being locked on" _Shiho turned the _Hierarch _quickly and watched as a positron beam fired from out of nowhere. The ship was about to turn, before an explosion stopped the positron beam from penetrating into the Minerva-Class Battleship.

_"Warships! Warships coming out of Mirage Colloid cover!" _the brunette pilot heard in her intercoms as unknown warships came into vision. She gritted her teeth as she turned to accelerate towards the enemy. But was stopped by the _Divine, _Yzak's Mobile Suit. He explained to her as she watched a squadron of _Hail Busters_ coming out of Mirage Colloid too.

_"All Orb forces, hold your fire! Captain La Flaga! Stop messing around!"_

_"Shinn! Lunamaria! Get back here and maintain a defensive line!"_

"Rei's men!? But I thought!"

_"It was a ploy... The Endeavour got lucky this time," _he said as a few thoroughly destroyed _Hail Busters_ floated beside the _Endeavour_, explaining why the battleship wasn't hit by the enemy's previous attack. And before they realized it, most of the enemy ships that came out of Mirage Colloid cover were already exploding with a bright light as Team Hayabusa's pilots sabotaged them. The enemy clearly didn't see this in their plans. As soon as there were enough for the ZAFT remnants to handle, the handful of _Hail Busters_ quickly throttled their way into the PLANTs Capital, after the enemy ships that retreated.

"A-amazing!"

_"Get the EMP squadron up front! We'll blow those suckers to hell!"_

* * *

_****__Cosmic Era 74, 1st of June  
____**PLANTs Capital, Aprilius One  
Supreme Council Courtyard  
Approx. 1115Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"Lacus! Get down!" a strong gust of wind blew at Kira and Lacus as shuttle after shuttle full of Swift Falcon Super-Soldiers disembarked and ran past them. Luckily for them, they were able to hide in the bushes that shielded them from unfriendly eyes. The plan really was working. Reiatsuma Hayabusa really managed to get almost every number of Swift Falcon Project soldiers to assemble in that one area alone.

"Hundreds of them...against only a handful from Rei's ship," Kira said as he watched the two sides. Both were already engaging each other in a firefight, and even though Reiatsuma's guys were highly skilled, they just couldn't handle the sheer numbers of the Second Generation led by Terry. Lacus and Kira watched quietly as Team Hayabusa's numbers slowly dwindled, each of them catching a bullet, a knife, even explosions from grenades. It was purely a gunfight, no Mobile Suits, no artillery, no support.

"They're all dying," Lacus quietly said as she watched Reiatsuma's men groaning and grimacing as they battled the pain. Lacus even saw a female who was still standing and stabbing at the enemy even though she was already shot a few times. She couldn't bear watching this. All of this...a product of what her father's mad researchers had made. Creating a life form that had to suffer from when they were born...to the day they died. The super-soldiers from Team Hayabusa, screamed and roared as they made their final charge, shooting down a few numbers before they themselves were put down by a rain of fire.

The whole area was silent as Reiatsuma's men and women all lay lifeless and cold, the whole landscape marred and scarred by explosions and littered with both the dead bodies of Terry's and Reiatsuma's soldiers. It was the greatest last effort Kira had ever seen, but it wasn't enough to win against. Kira and Lacus watched as a body among the corpses slowly rose with defiance.

"Hayabusa...he's alive," Lacus managed out, but he was barely even standing properly. Out from the crowd of the Second Generation super-soldiers came Terry, who wore his usual smug.

"Reiatsuma Hayabusa. Pitiful you had to die this way," Terry said as he punched Reiatsuma across the face, "It was a total waste. You, and even Karmen...could have been destined for greater things."

"Karmen...didn't deserve all that," the former Commander said with a raspy voice as he put a hand on his bleeding abdomen, a few bullet holes tore through his battle gear, "But I'm glad...she didn't live to see all the men and women she cared about in pain."

"It doesn't matter!...now... As long as you're dead, nothing is stopping us from having domination over these lowly creatures. We are the NEW human race," Terry said as he took out a gun and pointed at Reiatsuma's head, "You'll be joining Karmen soon, don't worry."

Lacus nudged Kira to go help the man, but Kira didn't move. He couldn't. Not against that number. But Reiatsuma wasn't giving up. Before Terry pulled the trigger, Reiatsuma quickly countered as he breathed hard, breaking Terry's arm and shoving a hand against his throat. The both of them fell over with Reiatsuma on top. In a split second, Reiatsuma skillfully took out an unpinned grenade and rammed it into Terry's mouth, punching his face in with all he had as the grenade lodged itself into Terry's throat.

"Send Karmen my regards!" Reiatsuma's voice boomed before the ground shook with tremendous force from the explosion. The whole area got silent.

_"Bzz-! Bzz-Kira! Do you-Bzz-me!? We're activating the EMP! Brace yourselves!" _Cagalli's voice came into the radio in Lacus' hand as she looked at Kira.

The radio in her hand suddenly sparked and began smoking, causing Lacus to shriek and toss it away. Kira looked around as he stood up. The place was suddenly filled with pained screamings and shouts as the hundreds of Swift Falcon Project candidates had their Nano-Machines shut down due to the EMP, causing much of the life support they depended on to no longer work. Kira Yamato watched in silence as the whole contingent dropped down...and as time went by, totally stopped moving.

"...We...we did it..."

* * *

**_Cosmic Era 74, 1st _****_of June  
_**_**Operation CASTLE FORGE Battlefield  
ZGMF-X71S Hierarch, Major Shiho Hahnenfuss  
Approx. 1120Hrs (PLANTs Time)**_

"_I-! I can't believe it! We won!" _a random pilots voice entered into Shiho's radio as she watched the last few ships being mowed down by Archangel's positron beam cannon. They really were victorious, even she can't believe that. A very slim chance. With lots of luck. They were able to repel the invaders and send them packing. But for some reason, she felt terrible. And she knew why.

_"Shiho? Are you alright?" _Yzak's Mobile Suit approached the _Hierarch. _She knew it was a one way trip for Reiatsuma and his man, and she thought she was mentally prepared for it. But even so, she knew it had to be done. Plus, they were victorious so she didn't really feel that horrible.

"Yeah. Just exhausted," she replied as she watched the _Voltaire _fire its flare to stand down and return to the mothership.

"_This is the Endeavour...well done everyone. Return to base...lets go get our home back. To the other nations...Thank you."_

* * *

**_AN:_ **...Well, that officially puts us to a stop on the Project, which means...No more OCs! hhahaha! I know most of you guys would love to see my OCs died since it just confused you all...but oh well...they were important to develop the relationships between Lacus/Kira and Yzak/Shiho. But that's just me though, don't need to get your hair up in a bunch yeah!?

Anyways, thanks to all readers for joining me on this journey... and yes this is not the end... NOT YET!


End file.
